The Truth is
by prolixius5
Summary: Jane manipule constamment, triche régulièrement, ment occasionnellement. Auto-destruction volontaire ou au contraire, reconstruction? Tribulations émotionnelles d'un manipulateur manipulé par ... la VIE, tout simplement ! Merci de tout cœur aux fidèles et à tous les autres: j'ai vécu une année passionnante à mener ce projet à son terme!
1. Ma souffrance m'appartient

**Ma souffrance m'appartient! **

Année après année…

J'erre depuis si longtemps!… Combien ai-je déjà triché, avec les autres, avec moi-même?… J'ai manipulé, oh combien… et à force, j'ai voulu renoncer à l'existence telle qu'elle m'était permise. Ou presque.

_... Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie..._

Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas me laisser détruire à nouveau? Lui faire confiance à Elle ? Ou à la vie ? Ou au hasard ? Je n'ai jamais cru au hasard.

_... Parce que vous êtes utile à l'équipe..._

Et voilà, je peux enfin être utile. Dans quelle mesure, je ne le sais pas… pas encore… enfin, j'ai bien une petite idée. Mais je sais pertinemment que l'équipe me sera utile à moi !

_... Tête de con ! ..._

Là au moins, elle me rend la monnaie de ma pièce. Elle a raison. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Mais je ne décrocherai pas. Pas avant d'avoir atteint mon but.

Je suis plus malin qu'eux tous réunis. Je suis plus malin que la « Faculté ». Je suis…

_... Pourquoi cachez-vous si bien votre souffrance ? ... _

Parce qu'elle m'appartient ! J'ai plongé dans cet enfer seul, de mon plein gré, en toute connaissance de cause, par orgueil sans nul doute et j'en émergerai seul. Ma souffrance est mon catalyseur.

Et je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas avec une pirouette de petite grenouille en papier que je vais pouvoir m'en tirer.

Quoi que…

Elle a souri.

*/*/*/*

Cfr: Saison 1x01 "John le Rouge" (pilote)


	2. Vous séduire ou vous oublier?

**Vous séduire ou vous oublier?**

J'ai tout perdu il y a quelques années une partie de mon cœur, de mon âme, de ma raison d'exister.

De quel droit le destin ose-t-il meurtrir ce gamin, prostré en face de moi ?

De quel droit oserais-je de prétendre offrir une écoute compatissante à quiconque ?

_Je ne prétends pas vous séduire._

Ce droit-là ne me sera jamais offert…

_Vous niez, ça m'intrigue !_

Si vous pouviez voir l'abîme au fond de moi ! Mais je ne peux vous y entraîner.

_Oubliez-moi._

C'est ce que pourrais faire de mieux. Y parviendrai-je ?

*/*/*

Téléphone pointé comme une arme : dérisoire. Un bluff de plus… L'ultime? Enfin?

_Lisbon, où êtes-vous ? Ne m'oubliez pas. J'ai besoin de vous, maintenant. Sinon…_

Deux coups de feu.

Ma vie en plus.

*/*/*

Je regarde ce gamin dans les yeux et je devine l'homme qu'il sera. Lui aurai-je transmis un peu de cette sagesse qui me fait défaut ?

J'ai besoin de sentir que je fais encore partie des vivants.

Permettez ma main sur votre épaule, Lisbon.

Vous ne me chassez plus.

Je ne peux oublier.

Rien.

Jamais.

*/*/*/*

**Cfr: Saison 1x02 "L'apprenti psychopathe" (Red Hair and Silver Tape)**


	3. Adieu à l'Enfance

**Adieu à l'enfance**

Elle doit m'en vouloir.

D'être toujours aussi sûr de moi.

D'être toujours le premier sur la scène d'un interrogatoire.

Voire même de mener l'enquête de mon côté.

Est-ce ma faute si mon intuition ne me fait jamais défaut ? Non jamais, sauf… ce jour-là, dans une autre vie !

J'ai horreur qu'on me défie, qu'on s'estime plus efficace… même si je dois me prendre un coup.

Et le temps des châteaux de sable est révolu, pour moi, mais davantage pour ces quatre-là.

Dommage pour les enfants qu'ils sont encore.

_Rejoignez-moi dans… 2 heures_

Toutes les occasions pour la toucher discrètement, juste pour lire l'heure sur sa montre…

Et Elle ! Si pondérée, si bienveillante que je ne l'en trouve que plus … intéressante.

Question : pourquoi a-t-elle réussi à passer le cap jadis?

Réponse : pour pouvoir aider aujourd'hui un père de famille en détresse à en faire autant !

Dommage que je ne puisse lui dire combien j'admire ce qu'elle vient de faire.

*/*/*/*

_**A la demande de "**_**bulle-de-bo"**_**, j'indiquerai désormais la référence à l'épisode concerné la fin de chaque chapitre. Merci pour la suggestion ;-)**_

_**Cfr: Saison 1x03 "Vague sanglante" (Red Tide)**_


	4. Je n'ai pas le droit

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Mille mercis pour les reviews, les PM et les visites. Pour répondre à une question en privé, je vais tenter d'écrire 1 OS (voire 2 s'il y a matière) par épisode. J'ai déjà préparé une vingtaine de ces petits dialogues intérieurs. Il se peut qu'au fil des saisons, le POV change parfois ici ou là. Sachant où nous allons nous retrouver, à ce fameux S06x08, je pense que je vais m'orienter vers quelque chose de plus en plus incisif. Et comportant aussi beaucoup de remise en quetion, forcément, sachant ce que nous savons et connaissant le personnage.**

**Vivez toutes et tous un merveilleux week-end.  
****A présent, bienvenus au 4ème chapitre. **

**_Et Voilà!_**

**Je n'ai pas le droit**

**/-/**

_Vous avez un petit faible pour la veuve ?_

Et puis quoi encore ? Lisbon, vous me connaissez mieux que ça ! Ce préambule n'était destiné qu'à mon copain Rigsby, histoire de lui montrer qu'il peut tout accomplir, à condition d'actionner les bons rouages.

Quant à moi, c'est sur la Roue Infernale que je suis écartelé depuis longtemps déjà. Comment pourrais-je me laisser prendre à ce jeu, surtout si c'est moi qui en suis l'instigateur ?

Non, je n'ai pas le droit.

_Oh, un tout petit._

Réponse cryptique, s'il en est. Et qui n'est pas dirigée vers la veuve. Je pense que j'ai tout bonnement un petit faible pour la Vie. En dépit du fait que je prends le chemin de l'Enfer. Parce la vengeance est devenue à mes yeux plus séduisante que ma propre existence.

La seule chose qui aurait pu me faire fondre, et encore, c'est…

_Patrick, prenez-moi dans vos bras._

Non, pas ça ! Surtout pas ça, _je ne peux pas_… un jour peut-être... ou peut-être jamais!

La seule chose qui est à même d'atteindre le fond de ma douleur et de l'alléger un tant soit peu, c'est…

... Une petite princesse qui m'invite dans son royaume et me présente ses poupées.

A peine plus âgée que …

Arrête, Jane !

*/*/*/*

**Cfr: Saison 1x04 "La veuve en rouge" (Ladies in red)**


	5. Si seulement je pouvais oublier

**Si seulement je pouvais oublier**

Je dois lui avouer toute la vérité.  
Elle peut l'encaisser.  
Elle devra y faire face, tôt ou tard.

Je suis persuadé que Lisbon m'aurait bien volontiers giflé si elle l'avait pu !

Je lis dans les yeux de Nicole une foule de sentiments mêlés : l'horreur, la peur, le remord, le doute.

Comme moi, jadis. Presque dans le même ordre.

Je me dis qu'elle a de la chance d'être amnésique.

Si seulement je pouvais l'être !

Et disparaître à tout jamais dans le néant qui a englouti ces quelques notes de piano venues d'un autre âge.

Je vais jouer l'hypocrite, une fois de plus !

_Un jour, vous ne vous souviendrez que des bons moments_

C'est ce que je veux lui faire croire. Et je prie qu'elle y parvienne. Elle est si jeune encore et mérite qu'on lui laisse sa chance : soit de se pardonner d'avoir commis l'irréparable, soit de se convaincre qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Saurai-je la guider dans ce dédale de questions tranchantes comme la lame d'un couteau ?

Cette fenêtre vers un dénouement positif m'est à tout jamais fermée, mais pas pour elle. Je refuse d'admettre que tant de personnes autour d'elle aient déjà posé leur verdict.

Allez, Nicole, habillez-vous le plus vite possible, je vous emmène. Vers votre passé, afin qu'il repose en paix. Puis vers votre avenir, qu'il vous ouvre les bras.

Ecoutez. Il en va de votre mental.

Regardez.

Et souvenez-vous. Ne serait-ce que le temps que la peur vous traverse et ne laisse plus que vous, une fois qu'elle aura disparu. (*)

_Un jour, vous ne vous souviendrez que des bons moments_

Et moi ?

En ce jour, le souvenir des bons moments est encore et toujours la proie de l'horreur qui…

Stop !

Va, Nicole, vis cette nouvelle vie, tu la mérites.

Tandis j'étouffe dans la mienne. Je le mérite tout autant.

*/*/*/*

Cfr: Saison 1x05 "Forêt Rouge" (Redwood)

_(*) réréfence à la litanie de la peur, « Dune » Frank Herbert_


	6. Jeux, perds, verts

**Jeux, perds, verts**

Elles allaient si bien avec vos yeux.

Mais je savais d'emblée que vous ne les auriez pas gardées. Trop tape à l'œil. Trop chères. Trop…

Bien évidemment, Van Pelt vous a imitée.

Vous avez raison toutes les deux.

J'ai voulu m'amuser. Prouver que je peux être excessivement et abusivement doué à certains jeux. Revêtir la panoplie du parfait playboy qui dépense sans compter. Qui étale ses largesses en toute impunité devant tous.

Parce qu'il n'a plus que ça à montrer : ce don presqu'inné pour l'esbroufe !

Mais à ce jeu-là, il est clair que je suis en train de perdre.  
Une fois de plus.  
Mais cette fois, sans victime.

Et comme toujours, le sommeil m'évite.

Jusqu'à ce que je me décide à commettre une absurdité qui fera des heureux, à n'en pas douter. Une manne tombée… du casino tout proche.

Les bijoux ne sont rien, de toute façon, comparés à ce sourire que vous m'avez offert en ouvrant l'écrin. Vous étiez si…  
Dommage que le timing soit si mauvais. J'ai réussi à faire passer inaperçu mon souhait de vous faire présent de quelque chose de spécial en gâtant toute l'équipe. Tout en sachant que ce que j'ai à vous offrir n'a pas de prix et ne se trouve dans aucune boutique au monde.

Je serai prêt à franchir ce pas vers vous quand j'aurai enfin réussi à me prouver à moi-même que j'en suis digne.

*/*

Les garçons ont gardé les montres. Ils n'ont pas la même sensibilité, n'éprouvent pas la même gêne que vous les filles, c'est compréhensible.

Moi, tout ce que je veux garder de vous, c'est la lueur dans vos yeux qui, une fraction de seconde, a répandu en moi une onde de bien-être indescriptible, m'a fait croire que peut-être, il subsiste un infime espoir… Tout ce que j'ai à faire pour sauver cette misérable existence de comédien surfait, c'est de plonger dans l'immensité de vos yeux…

... Verts.

*/*/*/*

Cfr: Saison 1x06 "43 Rouge" (Red-handed)

_Aurez-vous remarqué le petit jeu de mot dans ce chapitre ?_


	7. Les larmes que vous ne verrez pas

**Les larmes que vous ne verrez pas**

***/*/***

_Je méjuge, moi ? On va bien s'amuser !_

Je trouve touchant - tout en cachant avec mille précautions combien cela me touche - que Lisbon prenne ma défense avec un soupçon de tendresse, de protectionnisme : ai-je vraiment tourné la page de mon statut de médium ? Chacun sait et je le clame aujourd'hui devant tous: je ne suis plus que tragédie, presqu'une légende. Alors ne venez pas me raconter vos histoires de contact avec l'au-delà. Si c'était possible, je le saurais ! Je me refuse à croire que j'aie pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi vital pour la survie de mon mental. Ce faisant, je ne me rends même plus compte qu'en m'accrochant au souvenir des morts, j'en arrive à blesser les vivants qui ne me veulent que du bien.

_En fait, c'est vital pour toi que Kristina soit un imposteur parce que si elle ne l'est pas,…_

Nous y voilà, Grace…

_Elle a réellement don…_

Je ne peux y adhérer, désolé. C'est moi qui ai inventé le concept, tu te rappelles ?

_Tout ce dont tu te moques,  
Tout ce que tu dénigres,  
Tout ce que tu représentes se retrouve sans dessus-dessous…_

Elle se tient là, debout devant moi, raide comme la justice, le regard si dur, malgré sa jeunesse. Je suis assis, au supplice, le dos au mur. Ça y est, ça commence à faire mal. Vite, une réaction, n'importe laquelle…

_Heu, oui c'est juste, hypothétique, mais juste_

_Et si ta famille te regardait de là-haut ce soir pendant la séance…_

Je les sens auprès de moi à chaque instant, tu sais

_Qu'elle te parle,  
Mais que tu n'entendes rien,  
Parce que tu refuses d'y croire_

Arrête, Van Pelt!

Touché au plus profond, mais tu n'en sauras jamais rien!

_Ce serait vraiment triste._

Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Grace, surtout pas, j'ai mérité cette première gifle.

La suivante viendra de Clara. Oui, jeune demoiselle, vous avez tellement raison, les parents sont là pour protéger leurs enfants. Et où étais-je, moi, lorsque Charlotte avait désespérément besoin de moi ? A parader comme un paon médiatisé jusqu'au bout du bluff !

La dernière, c'est cette femme, que j'exècre depuis le début et qui ne me le rend même pas, qui va me la donner. Je ne veux rien d'elle, je la crois douée comme je l'étais à l'époque, monnayant très cher quelques instants de repentir, de pardon, de rémission s'il en est. Elle affiche une telle assurance que c'en devient étouffant. J'ai débusqué sans peine la jeune Clara, pourquoi n'ai pas vu venir le coup que Kristina va m'asséner ? J'ai beau promettre de ne pas l'interrompre, je sens que je vais devoir fuir rapidement. Non, pas fuir. Me protéger. De quoi ? Des mots que je ne veux entendre. Parce que je sais d'emblée ce qu'elle va me dire.

_J'ai parlé à votre femme…_

Non ! Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Cela m'appartient. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma vie, dans ma douleur, dans mon remord.

Les mots s'insinuent avec une lenteur implacable, se fraient un chemin à coup de rasoir dans mon cœur frigorifié, remontent vers mon cerveau où le temps s'arrête brutalement sur une porte entrouverte et une trace rouge, au loin. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je serre les dents. Je voudrais me lever et courir.

Je voudrais que tout ceci ne soit pas.

Je la hais.

_Fin du message ? C'était tout ?_

Disparaissez ! Laissez-moi me persuader une fois de plus que je suis le seul responsable. J'envie Grace et sa foi.

Quant à moi, je ne crois plus depuis longtemps. Ou plutôt, si. Je crois que je suis coupable. De prétention. De vantardise. D'égoïsme.

Il ne me reste que les larmes que je ne laisserai entrevoir à quiconque. Elles appartiennent aux miens.

*/*/*/*

Cfr: Saison 1x07 "Le rouge de la colère" (Seeing Red)


	8. Le Vide de l'Absente

**Le vide de l'absente**

***/*/***

Comment peut-on en arriver là ? Et une fois qu'on a franchi ce pas, comment fait-on pour survivre ?

Dans les yeux de cet homme, je ne vois que détresse et remord.

Détresse d'avoir menti durant de si longues années, d'avoir caché une vérité qui n'était sans doute pas bonne à dire au début, d'avoir renoncé à son devoir élémentaire de père et puis, de s'être enfoncé dans un mensonge dans lequel il s'était enlisé irrémédiablement.

Remord d'avoir aujourd'hui à porter ce cruel fardeau, d'être responsable d'un acte terrible dont il est, sans l'avoir voulu, l'instigateur, même si ce n'est pas sa main qui a porté le coup fatal.

Je regarde le jeune homme assis à ses côtés, qui à présent porte tout le poids d'une erreur passée et qui voit son horizon d'homme libre compromis, à tout jamais.

Le choc de ce secret de famille m'a frappé de plein fouet, pour des raisons si évidentes que je me refuse à admettre qu'elles sont similaires. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, quelque part, j'ai commis la même erreur que cet homme. J'ai privilégié une certaine idée de ma crédibilité à travers des mensonges. Et ce soir, je ressens ce même vide. Je voudrais lui dire que le reste de sa vie ne sera plus qu'expiation, tentative de survie, recherche d'une absolution qui ne viendra peut-être jamais.

Pour en arriver là, nous avons créé une mise en scène, toute habillée de fausseté, une de plus.

J'en arrive à me demander si toute ma vie ne sera jamais dictée que par le mensonge ou la dissimulation.

Ce soir, je me sens seul.

Je SUIS seul.

Face à un passé qui me rattrape sans cesse et qui semble ne jamais me laisser de répit.

Et même si ma présence dans cette équipe n'est motivée que par un seul objectif, je devine que, quelque part, la motivation qui est mienne pourrait bien devenir ma propre condamnation.

*/*/*/*

cfr: S1x08 « Les liens du sang » (The Thin Red Line)


	9. Qui est psychopathe?

**Qui est psychopathe ?**

***/*/***

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer mon petit jeu avec mes collègues du CBI, leur faire dire ou faire certaines choses parfois contre leur gré, de jouer avec leurs réactions. Déformation professionnelle dont je ne me départis que rarement. Quand je me laisse aller, ce n'est jamais en public, au grand jamais devant témoin. Cependant, j'aimerais tant parfois baisser les armes, me dire qu'une autre vie m'attend, une vie où je n'aurais pas à nourrir le mauvais loup. _(*)_. J'ai bien peur que le loup de bonté ait disparu dans les méandres du sang qui a coulé et qui coulera encore.

_Quand j'attraperai John le Rouge, je le tuerai !_

Je vous admire, Lisbon, lorsque vous me dites que lorsque John le Rouge sera arrêté, vous le ferez traduire en justice. En cet instant, je voudrais vous donner raison et vous laisser faire votre boulot. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Il est trop tard. J'ai fait une promesse au premier loup. Sachez que le second est tombé sous le poignard d'un malade et je n'aurai de cesse de tuer ce dernier de mes mains.

_Il faudra d'abord me tuer._

Le feriez-vous ? Mettriez-vous un terme à mon existence pour sauver la vie d'un meurtrier avant même que je n'aie pu en devenir un à mon tour? S'il est vrai que je vois dans vos yeux une farouche détermination à respecter les usages de votre profession, j'y vois aussi une supplique : que je ne passe pas à l'acte. Comment ne pas perdre votre respect, votre estime peut-être, sans me perdre dans le même temps ? Comment puis-je tenir la promesse faite aux miens de les venger sans y laisser la vie ?

_La vengeance est pour les idiots et les psychopathes._

Dans quelle catégorie dois-je me définir ?

A force de focaliser sur un seul et unique but durant ce qui me reste à vivre, suis-je devenu idiot au point de ne vouloir lâcher prise ? Ou vais-je me transformer en quelqu'un d'encore plus vil que John le Rouge ?

Comment en suis-je arrivé à ne plus vivre – en dehors des moments précieux échangés avec vous tous – que des nuits morbides, prostré sur ce matelas infect, terré dans un coin de chambre, sans même prendre la peine de sacrifier au rituel du soir qui voudrait que j'enfile des vêtements de nuit et que je dorme dans une chambre digne de ce nom ? Il y a longtemps que je ne dors plus la nuit. Les rares moments où je somnole – ou du moins je fais semblant – c'est sur ce canapé qui m'est infiniment plus confortable que le matelas à même le sol, ancré sous le signe maudit de ma déchéance.

Je vais peut-être devenir pire encore que l'homme que je traque.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x09 « Rouge Feu» (Flame Red)**

(*) référence à un conte traditionnel Cherokee :

Assis près d'un feu de camp, tout en fumant sa pipe, un vieux chef indien racontait à son petit-fils: « Un combat a lieu tous les jours à l'intérieur de moi, un combat terrible entre deux loups : l'un est mauvais: regret, tristesse et solitude, fermeture, avidité, arrogance, suspicion, apitoiement sur lui-même, distance, colère, envie, culpabilité, ressentiment, égoïsme, complexes, mensonges, fermeture, vanité… l'autre est bon: il est paix, joie, amour, chaleur, douceur, espoir, confiance, bienveillance, générosité, vérité, simplicité, bonté, présence et proximité…

Le même combat a lieu en toi-même et à l'intérieur de tout le monde ».

Le petit-fils dans toute sa candeur d'enfant réfléchit pendant quelques minutes puis demanda à son grand-père :

– Quel sera le loup qui VAINCRA?

Le vieux chef indien répondit simplement : « Celui que tu nourris! »


	10. Vous teniez mon âme entre vos mains

**Vous teniez mon âme entre vos mains…**

***/*/***

Et si je n'avais pas voulu prendre cet appel ? Et si j'avais voulu tirer un trait définitif sur cette période de ma vie ?

Impossible.

Et je le sais pertinemment.

Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Et elle le sait tout autant.

S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle ne soit pas coupable ! Ce serait trop injuste, cruel même, que la seule personne qui m'ait tendu la main, ou mieux encore, qui ait tenu mes mains tremblantes dans les siennes, soit l'auteur de ce meurtre.

Comme il y a quelques années, je me perds dans son regard auréolé de soleil. La couleur des cheveux a changé, mais la façon qu'elle a de regarder au plus profond de moi est toujours source du même frémissement au fond de mon âme. Parce qu'elle y est allée. Elle a vu l'abysse dans lequel je m'enfonçais. Elle a réussi à m'en extirper, à force de mots choisis avec le plus grand soin, à force de silences déposés délicatement sur mon cœur en lambeaux, à force de jours, de semaines, de mois patiemment choyés, comme la dernière pièce d'un puzzle qui n'en finit pas de se reconstruire.

Vous saviez, Sophie Miller, que j'allais m'en sortir. Ou du moins que j'allais retrouver la plupart des pièces de mon puzzle intérieur.

Même quand je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Me laisser couler. Imiter sur le mur blanc la signature qui avait fait de moi ce paumé malade suicidaire. Refuser de faire partie du Monde.

Lisbon s'éloigne discrètement. Ne me laissez pas, Teresa. J'ai envie de vous dire que…

… J'aurais dû sombrer.

_Attention aux manipulateurs !_

Lisbon, votre sollicitude me va droit au cœur. Mais est-ce vraiment de la sollicitude ?

_Si Sophie est l'assassin, elle m'a menti.  
Si elle m'a menti, elle m'a bien eu !_

Je voudrais tant qu'il n'en soit rien. Sinon, je n'ai même plus _ça_ à quoi me raccrocher !

_Péché suprême !_

Oh que oui ! Ce serait un acte encore pire que celui de l'homme qui m'a arraché à ma famille. Parce qu'elle l'aurait fait depuis l'intérieur, profitant de son statut d'ange gardien temporaire. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a été, durant un temps. Mon ange gardien. Veillant à ce que mon sang ne tapisse pas le mur de ma chambre capitonnée. Ecoutant les battements de mon cœur fébrile. Diluant les mots comme un baume salvateur.

Lisbon, cette femme blonde en connaît plus sur moi que vous n'en saurez jamais. A moins que…

M'offrir les clés de votre voiture ? Me faire confiance sur ce coup-là ?

Si j'acceptais, cela voudrait dire que je vous ai laissé entrer trop loin, que vous avez vu clair en moi.

Vite, je dois redevenir _« Jane le palabreur »,_ noyer le poisson et vous laisser le volant.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x10 « Du Rouge à l'âme» (Red Brick &amp; Ivy)**


	11. Vous me l'aviez presque dit

**Vous me l'aviez presque dit**

***/*/***

Personne ne savait. La presse n'avait jamais divulgué au grand public cet élément de l'enquête. C'était tout aussi bien. J'étais resté toutes ces années le seul dépositaire de ce détail macabre.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et rien ni personne n'avait en cet instant précis le pouvoir de m'empêcher de frémir à la vue de ce qui sonnait comme un douloureux rappel à l'ordre. Impossible d'imaginer que je puisse être tenté d'enfouir un jour ce souvenir dans un recoin de ma mémoire !

Personne non plus n'a le pouvoir en ce jour de me barrer la route ! Après tout, je ne fais pas partie des forces de l'ordre en tant que tel, je ne suis ici que dans un seul but : me venger. Alors…

_Je démissionne._

Tout à coup, je vois dans les yeux de ma partenaire d'enquête comme une lueur de panique. Je comprends qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un sentiment étrange et inattendu auquel je ne veux ni ne peux donner un nom.

_Ne faites pas ça !_

Elle l'a dit. Dans sa voix, je perçois tant de mots que je ne suis pas capable d'entendre.

Je suis déjà loin.

Je devine qu'elle va me couvrir, ainsi que Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby. Ils se mettent en position inconfortable et risquent leur boulot. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Pour moi ?

Et si vous choisissiez de m'oublier, pour cette fois ? Hein ? Cette quête qui est la mienne ne mène pas vers un Graal précieux, mais vers une fin qui ne pourra être que violente.

Lisbon, à présent c'est à moi de vous dire « _Ne faites pas ça ! _». Ne vous mettez pas en danger pour moi, de grâce j'ai payé assez cher les erreurs commises par le passé : j'ai fait verser le sang et je suis prêt à verser le mien. Mais pas le vôtre. Jamais!

Même votre supérieur doit avoir quelque reconnaissance de l'homme que je suis pour vous avoir ouvert une porte de sortie. Et tous les quatre, vous vous y êtes engouffrés sans arrière-pensée. Tout ça pour un homme assoiffé de sang courant après un autre injustement accusé. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps l'innocent parviendra-t-il à échapper à sa destinée ? Que ce soit lui ou moi ? La question demeure, suis-je si innocent, après tout ?

*/*/*

Nous avions toutes les cartes en main et nous étions si près du but. Du moins, c'est qu'_**IL**_ a voulu nous faire croire. A nouveau, je me retrouve devant ce symbole maudit, impuissant, le regard perdu dans un vide qui m'étouffe.

Et j'attends… j'attends que vous me disiez ces quelques mots que vous affectionnez :

_Je vous l'avais dit._

Mais ils ne franchiront pas vos lèvres.

_Je n'ai pas envie de le dire._

Pourquoi pas cette fois, Lisbon ? Parce que vous aussi, vous sentez l'odeur de la mort nous coller aux basques ? J'aimerais vous prendre la main et sortir de cette pièce. J'aimerais vous emmener loin, tenter d'oublier que tout cela ait jamais existé, vous faire voir toutes ces choses merveilleuses que le monde peut offrir et dont j'ai oublié jusqu'aux fragrances, j'aimerais vous voir sourire, rire même.

Mais je reste là, prostré, incapable de réfléchir.

Une fois de plus, j'ai perdu ce round. _**IL**_ a toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x11 « Les Amis de John le Rouge» (Red John's Friends)**


	12. Je serai un jour capable du pire

**Je serai un jour capable du pire**

***/*/***

Depuis quelque temps, je peux tout faire… ou presque.

Mentir, tricher, tenter de ne pas blesser, faire semblant, manipuler, ironiser, me cacher, sourire, retenir mes larmes, faire silence tout, ou presque.

Lisbon, quant à elle, a ce don précieux et rare de pouvoir réconforter ceux à qui l'on vient d'annoncer une horreur. Parce qu'elle connait le poids de la perte d'un être cher, elle connaît les privations, les doutes, les efforts nécessaires pour cohabiter auprès d'un parent survivant qui a abandonné la lutte.

Elle reste tellement humaine, courtoise, fontaine d'empathie, parfois même attachante.

D'entrée de jeu, au début d'une enquête, j'ai envie de gifler celui ou celle dont je ne doute pas de la culpabilité. Je voudrais me défouler sur quiconque agit sans prendre conscience du chaos qu'il laisse en héritage ensuite. J'enrage à l'intérieur, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. J'ai trop peur de laisser entrevoir un infime soupçon de sensibilité. Certains ne savent que trop bien ce que j'ai traversé et qui doivent se demander comment je fais pour être encore debout et sain d'esprit aujourd'hui. D'autres trouveraient plus facile de me prendre pour un homme sans cœur. Que m'importe ce que les autres pensent !

_Comment pouvez-vous être aussi froid ?_

_Je m'entraîne !_

Qu'attendiez-vous comme réponse à ce genre de question stupide ?  
Si vous saviez les efforts que cela me demande chaque jour pour ne montrer au grand jour que ce je décide de laisser filtrer. Malheureusement, le filtrage ne se fait que dans un sens. Rien - ou si peu - ne sort, mais je suis toujours autant révolté, touché, meurtri par le comportement de mes semblables. La violence qui m'entoure se fraye un chemin au fil des jours au fond de moi et dépose au fur et à mesure des couches supplémentaires, jusqu'au jour où tout ça finira par déborder.

Pour l'instant, je parviens encore à gérer.

Pourtant, cette fois, ça dépasse les bornes. Comment peut-on se faire appeler « _papa_ » et se comporter comme le dernier des salauds ? Quel enchaînement glauque peut amener un homme à frapper son enfant, la chair de sa chair, au point de lui ôter toute chance de voir le jour se lever une fois encore ?

L'effort que je dois fournir en ce moment précis pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge est si intense qu'il me faut quitter cette pièce, avant d'être incapable de me contrôler.

_Au revoir, Michael._

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. Tant mieux. Sinon mes mots risqueraient de se bousculer à la sortie de façon violente. Mes mains pourraient se joindre à la discussion. Personne n'imagine la rage que je contiens, de si belle manière que seul un sourire ironique parvient à effleurer mes lèvres. Personne ne doit soupçonner ce trait chez moi… pas maintenant.

Je sais qu'il arrivera un jour où je serai forcé de passer à l'acte. J'ai peur de montrer ce dont je me sens capable, sans jamais l'avoir encore tenté.

J'espère seulement que lorsque ce jour viendra, il n'y aura pas de témoin

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x12 « Magie Rouge et Noire» (Red Rum)**


	13. Comment rembourser une dette?

**Comment rembourser une dette?**

***/*/***

**Lui**_ : C'est qui, ce mec ?_

**Elle**_ : Un emmerdeur notoire, mais c'est pas idiot, ce qu'il dit._

Lisbon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous me connaissez, vous savez d'ores et déjà que j'ai ma petite idée sur le meurtrier et que je ne me priverai pas de jouer au chat et à la souris avec nos suspects.

J'ai fait passer Grace pour ma fiancée : elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Je me suis bien amusé. Forcément. Mettre les gens mal à l'aise, c'est ma spécialité. Pourtant, j'aime bien Van Pelt. Une courageuse, une battante, pleine de foi. C'est beau, non ?

Ce petit stratagème m'a permis de mieux cerner l'artiste en face de nous. Bref, celui-là semble extrêmement doué pour la peinture. Pour ce qui est du meurtre, je suis moins convaincu.

Je voudrais tant que ce soit ce grand manitou qui joue les Rockfeller, juste pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté mal placée.

_J'avais une fille autrefois, elle est morte..._

Il faut que je vous donne une leçon, Monsieur, que vous compreniez que tout ce dont vous vous entourez n'est qu'immondices, comparés à la présence inestimable de la jeune femme à vos côtés.

_... Elle a été tuée par ma faute._

Parviendrai-je à vous faire comprendre enfin tout ce à côté de quoi vous passez, à force de baigner dans votre suffisance ?

_Voilà comment je sais qu'un homme qui traite sa fille unique comme vous le faites est un crétin…_

Et encore, je pèse mes mots, je ne verserai pas dans la vulgarité.

_Votre enfant soufre et vous fanfaronnez pour cette victoire minable comme un coq sur un tas de fumier…_

Cette fois, je sens que je vais me lâcher. Attention, 3...2...1

… _vous êtes un crétin vaniteux, aveugle et handicapé du cœur.  
__Vous accordez plus d'importance à ça,  
à ce tableau, à toutes ces cochonneries qu'à l'enfant qui vous aime.  
Comment je peux vous faire comprendre ça ?_

Je n'y crois pas. Tout en prononçant les mots, je m'empare du tableau et le jette au feu. Parce que je sais pertinemment que c'est un faux et qui s'est rendu coupable du meurtre pour s'approprier l'original.

Mais il fallait que je marque le coup. Ce faisant, je prends douloureusement conscience que j'ai agi de manière identique à cet homme. Oh, bien sûr, je ne cours pas après des tableaux ou des objets précieux. Moi, c'était la renommée à laquelle j'avais donné davantage d'importance qu'aux miens.

Si je peux au moins contribuer à sauver ces deux-là, j'estimerai avoir remboursé une infime partie de ma dette.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x13 « Le Tableau Rouge» (Paint in Red)**


	14. Séduction très peu pour moi

**Un grand merci à mes fidèles « followers ». Désolée pour ce petit hiatus dans la publication, je débute deux semaines de vacances bien méritées et ai pris du temps à préparer les valises…  
Le chapitre ci-dessous m'a donné du fil à retordre sans que je puisse m'expliquer pourquoi. D'habitude, les mots me viennent plus aisément. Je ne suis toutefois pas satisfaite de la tournure de cette version-ci et la retravaillerai sans doute plus tard. En attendant, je poursuis pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Merci mille fois de vos visites et commentaires, spécialement à **_**Bulle-de-bo et Yoshilementaliste ^_^**_

***/*/***

**Séduction… très peu pour moi.**

***/*/***

Séduction…

Jeu…

Manipulation ?

A quoi tient le lien qui naît entre deux êtres ? A l'apparence qui vous fait vous retourner sur quelqu'un? A un mot qui vous fait frissonner ? A une attitude, un sourire qui vous fait chavirer ?

Ou simplement à un comportement qui fait que vous vous sentez respecté ?

Ce cadeau, car c'en est bien un, je l'ai reçu, donné, perdu : Angela était pour moi le don le plus précieux. Elle avait réussi ce tour de force de me faire don d'un plus précieux encore : notre petite Charlotte, mon ange blond.

J'ai beau me répéter chaque jour que tout est de ma faute, je les chérissais plus que tout, plus que ma vie, qui m'est aujourd'hui vide de sens, mis à part les venger.

Je trouve encore et toujours inacceptable que l'on vole une vie, quelles que soient les circonstances, particulièrement à un être qui avait décidé de la vivre comme il ou elle l'entendait.

Un verre d'eau en pleine figure est une bien piètre façon de rafraîchir les idées d'un idiot.

***/*/***

_Excusez-moi, vous avez l'air de vous sentir bien seul,  
Mon amie et moi aimerions vous inviter à notre table._

Et ce verre que l'on m'invite à partager m'est insupportable.

_Pas de chance, je suis marié._

Je reste planté sur mon siège. Un sourire maladroit au bord des lèvres, une douleur indicible au bord de l'âme. Je n'ai pas voulu me faire remarquer, pas de cette façon-là ! De grâce, laissez-moi m'imposer une solitude méritée.

Tu es toujours là, Angela, et l'anneau que je porte me protège tout autant qu'il m'évite de commettre une nouvelle erreur irréparable. Arriverai-je à me convaincre un jour que tu me donneras le droit un jour de répondre à une avance et d'aller de l'avant ?

/*/*/*

**S1x14 : « Le Casanova Ecarlate » (Crimson Casanova)**


	15. Un justicier pour un autre

_**Bonsoir,  
Pardonnez ce petit hiatus... Je suis partie en vacances et n'ai donc pas eu accès au net récemment. Voici la suite des "pérégrinations intérieures" de Patrick Jane. J'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à les lire que moi à les écrire. J'attends vos réactions sur l'un ou l'autre chapitre, ou sur tous, si le coeur vous en dit. N'hésitez pas, j'ai besoin de vitamines ^_^.  
J'espère pouvoir encore en poster quelques uns cette année.  
D'ici là, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour les quelques jours qui restent à savourer en 2014.  
Amicalement,  
P5**_***/*/***

**Un justicier pour un autre**

***/*/***

Et si Charlotte, là où elle est, ressentait la même chose que ce petit garçon en ce moment ? Ce vide de l'absence ? Ce dialogue rendu désormais impossible ?

De quel côté du miroir la douleur est-elle la plus lancinante ?

_Tu devrais parler à ta mère.  
Moi je parle à ma femme, tout le temps._

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à simuler un combat à l'épée avec le gamin, mais je trouve ces instants si apaisants, comme si je venais de passer ces belles minutes précieuses à jouer avec ma petite Charlotte. Cela fait tant d'années que je l'ai perdue et j'avais presque oublié comment entrer dans le monde imaginaire d'un enfant et partager ses aventures. Lisbon me trouve probablement déroutant: elle a l'habitude, depuis le temps ! Le père du garçon est encore trop bouleversé pour se rendre compte qu'il manque à son fils dans l'immédiat, que ce dernier a terriblement besoin de lui pour l'aider à gérer la douleur. Ça viendra, peu à peu, il se reconstruira grâce à cet enfant qui, rien qu'en grandissant, le guidera vers des jours meilleurs.

Je n'ai plus personne sur qui m'appuyer pour faire de même.

***/*/***

_Maintenant que c'est fait, vous êtes soulagée ?_

Je savais ce que vous alliez répondre. Comment pourriez-vous l'être? Ce que vous avez fait ne ramènera pas votre fille. Vous le savez à présent.

Et moi ? Serai-je soulagé quand j'aurai tué John le Rouge ? Aurai-je trouvé ma rédemption ? Ou n'aurai-je fait que confirmer la malédiction qui pèse sur moi de façon inéluctable ?

_Jane aime jouer au justicier solitaire._

Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Lisbon.  
Justicier, dans le sens très moderne du terme alors, plutôt un vengeur.  
Solitaire, oh que oui! Je suis avec vous chaque jour, mais mon destin ne vous est pas lié et ne le sera jamais. Je déplore – même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu – d'avoir à vous utiliser pour arriver à mes fins.

Vous le savez depuis le début, je ne vous l'ai jamais caché : je ne suis ici, avec vous, que dans l'unique but de démasquer un meurtrier et le tuer.

Et la _Justice _dans tout cela ? Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne veut plus rien dire en ce qui concerne ce qui est arrivé aux miens.

/*/*/*

**S1x15 : « Fièvre Rouge » (Scarlet Fever)**


	16. Si vous pouviez voir ce que je ressens

_**Avant toute autre chose, BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2015, sous le signe de la Santé, de la Prospérité… et de l'Inspiration, fanfic oblige.  
Merci de votre patience entre les chapitres 15 &amp; 16; j'étais en vacances dans le sud de la France et me suis consacrée à la recharge de mes batteries, passablement à plat en fin d'année 2014.  
Me voici de retour, avec une régularité que je promets d'être exemplaire.  
Merci à tous qui me suivez, qui laissez une review, qui m'envoyez des PM super sympas.  
Un grand merci particulier à Bulle-de-bo que je ne peux remercier en direct via FFN, alors je le fais ici.**_

***/*/***

**Si vous pouviez voir ce que je ressens**

***/*/***

Et si je ne devais plus jamais revoir la couleur de vos yeux !  
Et si les ténèbres m'avaient emprisonné pour toujours ?

Non ! Je le refuse. Comme je n'ai aucune patience, il me faut guérir au plus vite.

Je sens glisser sur moi les regards de l'équipe. Sollicitude ? Pitié ? Réconfort ? Quel sentiment serait le plus judicieux dans ma situation ?

_Ils ont dit que vous étiez le patient le plus chiant de la Terre_

Evidemment ! Sinon, je ne serais pas Patrick Jane !

Pourtant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, c'est de votre épaule, de sentir sous ma paume fébrile la chaleur de votre corps. Cela ne fait que quelques heures et déjà, votre sourire timide me manque. Que ne donnerais-je pour voir votre visage, même pour y déceler un sentiment de colère, de frustration, de réprimande, comme j'aime à le voir si souvent. Quel besoin ai-je d'ailleurs de vous pousser si souvent dans vos derniers retranchements ?

Je veux vous voir, maintenant !

Les yeux pour la première fois libérés des compresses, je ne suis que nuit noire. Et vous n'êtes pas dans mon décor.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de vous faire sourire, que j'entende vos lèvres s'étirer, vos yeux pétiller, votre cœur battre plus vite. Il faut que je vous lise de mes doigts malhabiles. Et enfin je le touche, ce sourire timide qui perce mon âme d'une douleur délicieuse. Cette peau qui involontairement frissonne. Ces yeux qui esquissent un sourire gêné.

_Aujourd'hui, vous sentez particulièrement bon_

Il est dit que lorsqu'on perd un sens, les autres deviennent plus aigus. Je tente de montrer que je n'ai rien perdu de ma superbe, qu'ils peuvent tous compter sur le Jane insolent, indompté, insaisissable. Si je ne devais jamais recouvrer la vue, quoi qu'en dise les médecins, que deviendrais-je ? Serais-je forcé de quitter le CBI ? Comment imaginer ne plus être là, avec elle, pour elle ? J'entends des sons, peut-être s'adresse-t-on à moi, mais j'ai brutalement perdu la notion de ce qui m'entoure, d'une réalité qui m'est à présent refusée.

Pour la première fois, j'ai peur. J'ai trop longtemps fait semblant de savoir tout sur tout et tout le monde. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Comment ai-je pu regarder cet homme me supplier du regard, à quelques secondes de son trépas, alors que le mien était programmé dans la foulée ? Cette panique m'étreint à présent plus violemment encore. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Parce que me voilà enterré vivant dans une réalité qui m'échappe, qui m'ignore, qui m'annihile. Je perds pied. Comme si je tombais dans un abîme sans fin… Je me lève mais mon corps ne répond plus.

Que s'est-il passé ? Ai-je vraiment tout perdu, au point de ne plus vouloir me souvenir ?

M'autoriserais-je à exprimer la détresse qui m'étreint depuis des années. Oserais-je finalement m'avouer que je ne veux plus être ce phénomène de cirque célèbre, pantin trop habile mais malheureux, que chacun se contente de plaindre du bout des yeux. Sauf ceux qui font aujourd'hui partie de mon quotidien et que je considère comme mes amis, mieux, ma famille.

La plus belle preuve de confiance que je puisse offrir est d'avancer _les yeux fermés_. Un peu parce que nous n'avons pas le choix, un peu parce que je veux la sauver de cette tromperie infâme, ce piège ignoble dans lequel elle est tombée. Une fois de plus, à cause de moi. Ce passé qui me colle aux basques comme autant de sangsues est à deux doigts de blesser ceux qui comptent pour moi.

***/*/***

Cette nuit, je peux savourer seul ma solitude: je ne perçois que le ronronnement des rares véhicules qui traversent la ville, le ronflement léger d'un ordinateur resté allumé, le cliquetis à peine perceptible de ma montre, le chant des oiseaux au petit matin, le crissement de mes vêtements lorsque je change de position sur ce canapé qui me sert de refuge, et puis l'annonce d'une porte qui s'ouvre, la caresse d'un pas léger sur le sol, une présence qui vient vers moi tandis que je décide à nouveau de tester ma vue.

J'ouvre les yeux. S'il vous plaît, faites que je puisse à nouveau contempler le soleil dans les yeux de Lisbon. Parce que c'est bien elle qui se tient devant moi, je l'ai su dès que j'ai entendu quelqu'un s'approcher. Je reconnaîtrais son pas entre tous, cette façon qu'elle a de se déplacer comme un félin. Je distinguerais son parfum sans hésitation. Si ma vue me fait toujours défaut, je poserai mes mains sur son visage et les laisserai exprimer ce que mes lèvres se refusent à prononcer.

Ma nuit se dissipe lentement, comme à regret. La silhouette floue devant moi se précise. A présent, les yeux grands ouverts, je peux contempler l'expression sur le visage de celle qui attend le verdict. Que faire ? Que dire ? Je n'oserai jamais lui avouer que ces quelques jours sans elle m'ont semblé durer une éternité.

Vite, une pirouette ! C'est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle.

_Si tu savais comme je suis content de revoir ta tête, Rigsby !_

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x16 « 100 pour sang / Jane voit noir» (Bloodshot)**


	17. Je serai toujours à vos côtés

_**Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer ****Yoshilementalist****, les titres en français peuvent différer selon les régions/pays. J'ai trouvé une liste qui mentionne les deux options, ainsi chacun s'y retrouvera.  
Vivez une merveilleuse journée et à tout bientôt,  
P5**_

***/*/***

**Je serai toujours à vos côtés**

***/*/***

_J'étais riche… J'étais payé… cher_

Et aujourd'hui, que me reste-t-il ? Qui a dit que le chagrin n'était pas productif ? Ah, je crois bien que c'est moi. Regardez-moi. Le chagrin me ronge petit à petit depuis tant d'années. Chaque jour, depuis que j'ai intégré le CBI, je tente, parfois très maladroitement, de convaincre certaines personnes que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue et que le mensonge est toujours démasqué.

Il apparaît cependant que je n'inspire pas confiance comme je l'aurais non pas souhaite, mais imaginé. Lisbon ne se prive pas de me le faire savoir.

Allons, que faire pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive?

_Tournez le dos, tombez, je vous rattrape._

Je doute qu'elle s'exécute, vu la lueur de suspicion qui vient de naître dans ses yeux. Elle vient de m'affirmer haut et clair qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Si seulement elle voyait le fond de mon âme! Elle est la première personne qui m'ait accueilli après le drame, le premier visage sur lequel je n'ai pas lu la pitié, mais bien une volonté de soutien sincère.

Lisbon, faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plaît. Si vous me repoussez vous aussi, il ne me reste rien désormais.

Encore quelques secondes, et je serai fixé. Va-t-elle s'en remettre aveuglément à ma promesse de la retenir ? Va-t-elle me tomber dans les bras, au sens physique du terme, bien sûr ? Vais-je enfin avoir l'opportunité de prouver à quelqu'un de valeur que je peux en avoir aussi ?

Cadeau ! Elle s'est laissé aller. Je la cueille comme une fleur fragile. Elle est si légère que je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras et la soulever comme une petite fille. Mais ce n'est pas une petite fille. C'est une femme, petite, certes, mais forte, résistante à tout, même à mon sale caractère. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, Teresa.

Et si vous aviez décidé de lâcher prise pour me montrer le chemin ?

_Tout le monde adore les come-backs, les expiations._

A quand la mienne ?

Cinq cent mille dollars sont-ils suffisants aux yeux de certains pour se faire pardonner l'impardonnable ? Cette somme peut-elle sauver une vie, une famille, un avenir ?

Que serais-je prêt à payer ou à sacrifier pour me sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel je m'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour ?

Qui me rattrappera, moi, si je tombe ?

Lisbon, peut-être…

Sûrement.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x17 « Dollars rouges / Séminaire rouge sang » (Carnelian, Inc.)**


	18. Qui me contrôlera?

***/*/***

**Qui me contrôlera ?**

***/*/***

_GET WHAT YOU WANT FROM WHOEVER YOU WANT_

Obtenez ce que vous voulez de qui vous voulez.

Et puis quoi encore ? Il est indécent que le commun des mortels ait accès impunément à ce genre de pratique. Il est si facile de dépasser les bornes et de devenir… ce que je suis devenu, justement.

_A force de vouloir tout contrôler…_

Vous avez raison, Lisbon. C'est une lapalissade de dire qu'à force de vouloir tout contrôler, nous finissons par perdre tout contrôle sur nous-mêmes. La volonté de tout maîtriser, diriger, manipuler se mue en véritable drogue. Les effets en sont les mêmes. Au départ, c'est grisant : on découvre de nouvelles sensations enivrantes, et très vite, on en redemande. Dès que l'effet des premiers succès a commencé à s'estomper, la soif commence à se faire sentir à nouveau. Et l'on puise dans les autres cette sensation jouissive de les avoir matés. Jusqu'à la prochaine crise de manque.

Le pire, c'est que l'impact de nos agissements est de moins en moins durable, à l'instar de la drogue que l'on consomme en doses de plus en plus rapprochées. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai fait mon quotidien perpétuel.

La seule façon de s'en sortir est tout d'abord de ne pas y entrer. Si quelqu'un se pointe au bon moment pour vous tirer en arrière avant que vous ne fassiez le grand plongeon, vous avez peut-être une chance.

_Ferme les yeux, pense à ce que tu aimerais vraiment faire si tu le pouvais.  
Rien n'est interdit. Fais ce qu'il te plaît_

Et voilà ! Plus d'inhibitions, plus d'interdits. Tant que nous sommes sous l'emprise d'une addiction, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale, tout peut prendre une tournure inattendue, ou au contraire, très attendue.

Qui aurait pu me retenir de plonger dans ma drogue à moi, le cœur et l'âme en lambeaux? Je me vautre dans la vengeance chaque jour qu'il me reste à vivre.

Vais-je perdre le contrôle au profit d'un autre, succomber ce soir de la main d'un ami et faire le grand plongeon?

Ce serait cruel pour lui.

Mais peut-être salvateur pour moi.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x18 « Patates rouges / Meurtre sous hypnose » (Russet Potatoes)**


	19. Acteur raté

***/*/***

**Acteur raté**

***/*/***

_Le monde est une scène  
et les hommes et les femmes sont seulement  
des acteurs_

Dans la catégorie « meilleur comédien de ces dix dernières années », the Winner is…

Patrick Jane !

Les oreilles à l'abri sous des écouteurs qui ne débitent que de l'hypocrisie, je savoure.

Le fil entre réalité et fiction est si ténu qu'un funambule ne s'y risquerait pas… sauf Félicia: mais pour elle, l'une s'est fondue dans l'autre.

_J'espère et je prie pour qu'elle ne devienne pas amère_

Vous priez ? Qui ? Les dieux d'Hollywood ? Encore l'une de vos prestations que vous estimez grandiose, j'imagine.

_J'espère qu'elle trouvera le bonheur…_

Comme nous tous ! Je vous regarde et je me demande si vous avez répété cette scène avant que l'on vous passe les menottes.

… _parce que le bonheur, c'est si dur à trouver_

Arrêtez ! Je ne vous écoute plus… je suis… loin… dans mes souvenirs…

_Si on le trouve, il faut s'y accrocher, sinon il se sauve_

D'accord, vous avez gagné cette manche. J'ai beau vous donner raison sur ce petit point, il est bien trop tard, pour vous comme pour moi. Pour la première fois, je vois dans vos yeux une once de sincérité. Plus de jeu d'acteur. Rien que la vie. La vraie.

_C'est vrai_

Je voudrais… je ne sais plus…

_C'est vrai_

Ah oui, je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir laissé se sauver, ce bonheur qui était mien.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x19 « Douze roses rouges / Héroïne de mère en fille » (A Dozen Red Roses)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Je suis Charlie#, 11 Janvier 2015**


	20. Joyeux Anniversaire, Petite Teresa

***/*/***

**Joyeux Anniversaire, Petite Teresa**

***/*/***

_Vous boudez parce que Papa ne vous a pas apporté de poney ?!_

Attendez de voir ce que j'ai concocté pour vous ! En attendant, je vous laisse mariner dans l'effroyable conviction que je n'ai rien prévu du tout. Quoi que vous laissiez paraître, vous êtes déçue par mon attitude. Vos amis et collègues vous ont offert des trucs sympas, j'en conviens, mais je trouve que tout ceci reste dans le domaine de la banalité, même parée des meilleures intentions. Et si vous pouviez entendre ce que je viens de penser à l'instant, je me prendrais très probablement votre main dans la figure.

_Palm Desert, c'est en Californie ?_

_Non !_

_Ah, vous ne voulez pas que j'aille parler à Battaglia !_

Vous ne voulez pas que je prenne des risques inutiles ? Ou vous craignez que je ne génère encore un esclandre ? Tant pis, c'est plus fort que moi. Je savais que je m'aventurais dans la gueule d'un vieux loup dangereux. Mais qu'y puis-je, j'aime le danger. Et il me le rend bien. Jamais il ne me touche, jamais il ne me blesse… enfin pas trop.

La seule chose que je crains en cet instant, c'est que vous n'ayez pas la réaction que j'attends de votre part. Mais déjà, je vois vos sourcils froncés, votre moue dubitative, votre hésitation à ouvrir cette foutue porte, parce que ne savez pas quel coup pendable je vous ai préparé.

Regardez, Teresa. C'est pour vous. Joyeux Anniversaire!

Je voulais tant voir dans vos yeux le sourire de l'enfant qui sommeille encore en vous, même si cette enfant a dû grandir trop vite.

C'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Mais vous m'avez offert le plus beau cadeau : votre émotion.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x20 « Sauce tomate / Sous haute protection » (Red Sauce)**


	21. Comme son ombre

***/*/***

**Comme mon ombre**

***/*/***

Au commencement…

Comme toujours, elle me suit comme mon ombre. Fidèle. Calme. Déterminée.

Comme toujours, j'avance d'un pas assuré vers un indice des plus improbables.

Et nous nous retrouvons en bout de quai, chacun de son côté de la vérité. Bientôt, nos doigts se touchent avec pudeur, hésitent, insistent. C'est si bon de sentir ses réflexes à l'unisson des miens. Depuis que j'ai envahi son espace, je ne parviens plus à imaginer comment je vivais… survivais avant… après que …

J'apprends tellement à ses côtés, jour après jour, sourires après remontrances, réconfort après tension.

Son ombre n'est jamais loin de la mienne, histoire de m'empêcher de sombrer pour de bon. Et je répugne à m'éloigner d'elle trop longtemps, histoire de me convaincre que j'ai le pouvoir de la protéger.

De quoi, en fait ?

Peut-être de moi. Quand on se tient très près de quelque chose, on perd forcément la vue d'ensemble. M'avoir pendu à ses basques quais en permanence ne lui permet d'avoir de moi que des bribes. Je me protège tout en la protégeant. Ironique coup du sort qui m'a fait croiser la route d'un être qui pourrait me sauver malgré moi.

A deux doigts de clore une nouvelle enquête, je joue un bref instant au chat et à la souris avec une autre demoiselle talentueuse qui arnaque tout son petit monde avec presqu'autant de génie que moi.

Mais le jeu que je joue avec Lisbon est pour moi autrement plus vital, durable, savoureux même. Parce que, d'une certaine façon, je ne connais pas l'issue de la partie.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x21 « Miss Rouge / La confiance règne » (Miss Red)**


	22. Pourquoi Elle, et pas moi?

**Et un drabble, un! Je pense que c'est le premier depuis que je me suis lancée dans cette aventure.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
La prochaine fois, vous aurez un chapitre spécial; normal, ce sera le dernier de la saison 1!  
Bonne lecture et merci pour vos visites, reviews et PM.**

***/*/***

**Pourquoi elle, et pas moi ?**

***/*/***

Sortir d'ici, vite ! J'étouffe… non, j'ai envie de vomir.

Au fil des semaines, je participe à l'arrestation d'adultes qui tuent, ivres de pouvoir, d'argent, de vengeance, de folie.

Mais là, c'est trop.

Jamais je ne pourrai comprendre comment la violence puisse trouver source dans une âme aussi jeune.

Tant de cynisme, de mépris !

Je voudrais être ailleurs, ne pas avoir à recueillir la reconnaissance de ceux qui perdu un bien précieux: leur propre enfant. Les parents ne sont-ils donc pas toujours à la hauteur ?

Il faut croire que non.

La preuve !

Je voudrais être mort, pas Elle.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x22 « Frères de sang » (Blood Brothers)**


	23. De quoi suis-je vraiment capable?

**_Nous voici enfin parvenus à la fin de la Saison 1. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ces 23 premiers chapitres.  
Mille mercis pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, vos commentaires en privé, vos remarques et suggestions.  
En voulez-vous encore ou êtes-vous rassasiés ?  
Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage, histoire de me booster pour la suite ^_^  
Tant de visiteurs… si peu de réactions… de grâce, ne me laissez pas dans cet état._**

Bonne lecture et à tout bientôt,  
P5 a.k.a. Lyxie

***/*/***

**De quoi suis-je vraiment capable ?**

***/*/***

Tous ! Ils ont tous vu le signe… maudit… dans un ciel bleu ! Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai peur de perdre les pédales en public. J'ai peur d'exhiber la douleur qui m'écrase aujourd'hui comme hier. J'ai peur de montrer que je suis… fragile.

_Je suis personnellement impliqué dans cette affaire.  
Je vous torturerai.  
Je vous tuerai de mes mains s'il le faut._

Je sais que l'équipe craint le pire de ma part. Et ils ont raison. Ils se doutent de quoi je suis capable. Lisbon la première. Elle est tout sauf aveugle.

Rosalind, oui. C'est bien là que réside le drame… ou le génie de John le Rouge.

_Il a tué ma femme et ma fille et je ne partirai pas._

_Je vous plains._

Surtout pas ! La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de la pitié d'une aveugle. L'ai-je été moi-même trop longtemps ? Je ne vois sur le mur que ce symbole qu'elle ne peut voir. Il m'envahit, me hante, me dévore de l'intérieur, me détruit petit à petit. Le monde autour de moi disparaît dans un néant vaporeux qui annihile ceux qui m'entourent. Je me retrouve seul face à lui. Je sais que ce sang séché n'est que le présage de celui qui va couler quand je parviendrai au terme de ma quête. J'en ai oublié mon thé qui a refroidi. Je ne ressens plus rien. Un son venu d'un autre âge s'insinue imperceptiblement dans les blessures béantes et m'atteint en plein cœur. Je reconnais la mélodie, je me souviens de doigts menus, malhabiles sur le clavier trop grand, des notes hésitantes pianotées par un ange. Je me souviens de l'immense fierté qui était mienne, en ce temps-là.

A présent, je n'ai presque plus rien. Rien que la volonté qui me pousse à ne pas lâcher prise.

_Si on croise John le Rouge, on devrait le relâcher si on n'a pas de mandat._

_C'est du délire. John le Rouge est à moi !_

_J'en ai assez de vos conneries monomaniques !_

Ça y est, le mot est lâché ! Je suis un malade, ivre de haine, de vengeance, prêt à tout, jusqu'au pire. Mais d'une certaine façon, je sens que vous serez dans les parages, Lisbon, lorsque le grand jour viendra. Même si dois y passer.

Au lieu de cela, nous avons sauvé une vie ce soir. Que n'ai-je eu quelqu'un comme vous juste avant qu'on ne me prenne les miens ? Nous avons sauvé une vie ce soir: Vive Nous ! Je suis foncièrement heureux pour ces deux sœurs. Je suis heureux pour vous, une nouvelle enquête résolue. Mais je reste sur ma faim.

J'ai en moi cette indicible rage qui tourbillonne comme le pire des ouragans que je ne peux calmer. Jusqu'où suis-je prêt à aller ? Que suis-je aujourd'hui prêt à sacrifier ? Comment vais-je trouver le moyen de rester sur le qui-vive à tout moment ?

J'aurais pu mourir et vous auriez capturé John le Rouge. Mais vous ne vouliez pas que je meure. Pourquoi ? Que m'importe ! Comme vous le dites, je suis égoïste, puéril, tout ce que vous voulez, je vous l'accorde.

Nous avons sauvé une vie…

Je vois dans vos yeux que vous n'avez pas encore compris ce sentiment qui m'habite, à mi-chemin entre la folie et la mort. Parce que je suis en mort en sursis. Le jour où je trouverai John le Rouge sera le dernier jour de ma vie.

***/*/***

Un mouvement, furtif, lent, un glissement, puis l'éclat de la mort, si proche de vous…

Toute la scène est devant moi. Il faut que j'émerge de cette torpeur, vite, très vite.

Un homme qui se dresse. Un coup de feu. Un homme à terre. Puis vous ! Je ne vois dans vos yeux que l'incrédulité de ce qui va se passer. Car la mort a pratiquement jeté son dévolu sur vous.

J'ai pas hésité une seconde !

Le fusil encore fumant dans les mains, je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous, debout, saine et sauve.

Je sais à présent avec une certitude morbide que je suis capable de tuer de sang-froid pour protéger les miens. Réflexe ? Instinct ? Peu importe. Je l'ai fait. Et j'ai envie de pleurer, parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Vous ! Mais vous ne me verrez pas verser une seule larme. Vous pourriez croire à de la sensiblerie.

Si je vous ai avertie de ne pas rester sur mon chemin quand John le Rouge sera devant moi, c'est aussi parce que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Il est à moi, je l'ai clamé haut et fort. Cependant, je laisserais volontiers mon orgueil de côté si votre vie était en jeu, parce que...

Votre vie est plus précieuse.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x23 « Sur les traces de John le Rouge » (Red John's Footsteps)**

**_Et voilà_, comme dirait Patrick, avec cet adorable accent quand il parle français. **

**Alors? Verdict?**

**Je voudrais remercier mes fidèles lecteurs et commentateurs. Peu de reviews jusqu'à présent, ce qui me fait apprécier d'autant plus celles que j'ai lues ici; j'en ai aussi reçu en direct et je voudrais remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont encouragée en direct à aller de l'avant.**

**Voulez-vous une bonne nouvelle? Bon, j'attaque en ce moment-même l'écriture des OS de la saison 2. Et je peux vous annoncer que je pense aller jusqu'au bout de la série, histoire de voir comment un personnage peut se détruire et se reconstruire dans une telle aventure. Je pourrai m'appuyer sur le ressenti d'une personne qui a vécu une expérience tout aussi dramatique et qui a passé le cap. Je vous laisse devenir qui...**

**A tout bientôt donc et encore MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos reviews, vos PM et vos encouragements.  
Amicalement**

**Lyxie**


	24. Au diable le réglement!

Et c'est parti pour la Saison 2 ^_^

Chère Bulle-de-bo, je te conseillerais peut-être de créer un compte, ainsi tes reviews risquent moins d'être zappées; ce serait dommage, ce que je lis sur mon mail perso est tellement beau et gratifiant.

***/*/***

**Au diable le règlement !**

***/*/***

Rester ? Partir?

Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce dossier soit le dernier que je traite avec Lisbon. Même si elle m'a envoyé balader brutalement, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Je me demande bien si cette agressivité ne cache pas en fin de compte son désarroi de me voir quitter son équipe. Ai-je vraiment osé lui dire en face que, sans moi, elle serait perdue ? Pas étonnant qu'elle m'ait largué dans le décor. Merci à toi de m'avoir récupéré in extremis, Cho.

Une douceur, de jolies couleurs, un régal pour les papilles: je conçois parfaitement que quelques fraises ne seront pas suffisantes pour me faire pardonner, mais au moins, je tente de faire amende honorable de la façon la plus honnête qui soit. Certes, les excuses n'étaient que le minimum qu'elle attendait de moi et je vois dans ses yeux une infime ébauche de sourire signifiant qu'elle m'a déjà pardonné, sans que je comprenne encore comment, pourquoi ? Je ressens soudainement le besoin de la sentir contre moi, comme si les battements de son cœur pouvaient me convaincre que ce qu'elle vient de me dire est bien réel. Elle s'est laissé faire, peut-être surprise par ma soudaine réaction, ou alors simplement parce qu'elle en éprouvait l'envie aussi.

_Jane, arrête de te faire un film !_

Et que penser de Bosco ?

_Si vous vous asseyez au bord de la rivière assez longtemps,  
vous finirez par voir le corps de vos ennemis passer devant vous._

D'aucuns diraient que je suis optimiste. Je ne le suis pas, oh que non ! J'irais jusqu'en enfer débusquer le maniaque qui a détruit ma vie. Je me suis fixé de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour outrepasser les consignes, forcer les verrous, dépasser toutes les limites autorisées.

Rien ne pourra mettre un frein à mon projet. Pas même un Bosco, avec ses airs supérieurs et sa façon de tourner autour de Lisbon, comme s'il revendiquait un territoire conquis jadis.

Quand je constate qu'une femme a pris sur elle de mourir dans des circonstances peu glorieuses pour sauver son enfant, je ne ressens qu'un incommensurable sentiment de honte. Dans ces conditions, usurper les codes d'accès de Bosco pour avoir accès aux outils dont j'ai besoin pour aller de l'avant ne représente pour moi qu'un petit pas vers une rédemption toute relative.

Mis à part Teresa, qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! En ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà le cas !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x01 « Rédemption » (Redemption)**


	25. Karma ? Ou comment pousser le bouchon

***/*/***

**Karma ? Ou comment pousser le bouchon un peu loin ?**

***/*/***

_Vous avez le même regard d'un accro qui a besoin de sa dose!_

T'as pas idée, très cher Bosco! Je te réserve une petite surprise, minuscule cerise invisible sur le gâteau de la réconciliation.

_Vous êtes un trou du cul plein de bonne volonté._

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller jusque là avec le légiste, mais celui-là, il m'exaspère.

C'est une bonne journée pour se défouler, non ?

Lisbon en a pris son parti une bonne fois pour toutes : elle présente anticipativement des excuses pour tout ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Sans doute la force de l'habitude de me voir immanquablement sortir des sentiers battus, au risque de m'en prendre plein la face.

Son ton manque un peu de conviction, comme un parent qui répète pour la enième fois les mêmes directives à un enfant qui ne veut rien entendre. Quoi que, si elle ne le faisait pas, je me sentirais orphelin.

Etrange comme l'on peut se sentir orphelin de quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec vous. Lisbon, de grâce, continuez à me houspiller, cela me fait me sentir tellement vivant !

Un couteau sur la gorge ?

Une voiture à deux doigts de me renverser ?

Ce n'est tout simplement pas mon karma de mourir aujourd'hui !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x02 « La Lettre Ecarlate » (The Scarlet Letter)**


	26. Vos Larmes comme un Cadeau

***/*/***

**Vos larmes comme un cadeau**

***/*/***

Je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer que j'en serais arrivé là. Chez vous. Face à vous. Si près de vous. Totalement à ma merci, pour ainsi dire.

Et pourtant, c'est vous qui l'avez demandée, cette séance d'hypnose. Pour que la vérité finisse par émerger. Pour que vous puissiez vous justifier. Pour que, peut-être, je puisse enfin vous sauver. Et passer pour un Saint ? Oh que non, cette fois, c'est juste entre nous, pas de témoin. Vous et moi, en tête à tête.

Je suis plus ému que vous ne le saurez jamais, parce que vous parvenez à mettre vos émotions à nu devant moi. Je vous sens à l'abandon comme jamais vous ne l'avez été devant qui que ce soit depuis une éternité. Probablement depuis l'époque où vous avez dû grandir très vite pour survivre dans une famille dévastée.

Ne craignez rien de retors de ma part, Lisbon. Je vous l'ai déjà affirmé : je serai toujours là pour vous.

Je vous sens résistante, vieille habitude sans aucun doute. Celle de toujours garder le contrôle sur votre vie, votre apparence, vos réactions. Je ne vous hypnotiserai pas, vos paupières ne sont pas lourdes, vous ne vous abandonnez pas, vous…

Vous …

Dieu que cette toute puissance me fait peur, maintenant que je suis à même de l'exercer sur vous! D'autres que moi pourraient en profiter pour vous faire du mal. Je voudrais tant que vous vous souveniez pour enfin trouver la vérité et ressortir la tête haute de cette infâme conspiration. Car je suis persuadé que c'en est une. Et je commence à voir une lueur qui me guide vers un épilogue parfait.

Ça y est : je sais ! J'y vois clair à présent. Je vous regarde vous détendre enfin et lâcher prise.

Cette larme, je voudrais la cueillir du bout du doigt, la préserver comme le symbole précieux de votre empathie.

Allons, Lisbon, réveillez-vous maintenant, je n'irai pas plus loin, mais j'ai un plan à présent.

Vous allez sans nul doute les bluffer tous, comme je sais le faire depuis toujours. Je vous guiderai, vous donnerai des conseils sur la manière d'extérioriser votre colère feinte, sur le comportement que vous pourriez adopter si vous étiez réellement en train de péter les plombs. Vous verrez, parfois, c'est très ludique de feinter des sentiments extrêmes.

J'aurais dû être mon propre professeur à ce jeu-là.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x03 « Manipulation » (Red Badge)**


	27. Condamné sans prison

_Paradoxalement, cet épisode m'a moins inspiré. Et vous ? Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le 2__ème__ drabble de la série.  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Lyxie_

***/*/***

**Condamné sans prison**

*/*/*

Sociopathe : être qui parvient habilement à dissimuler tout signe extérieur de mensonge dans son discours ou dans son attitude.

Patrick Jane : sociopathe ? A vous de me le dire. Ou ai-je déjà répondu à la question en mon for intérieur ?

Il y a pire, dans le monde qui m'entoure : des enfants qui assassinent leur propre parent.

Je pensais en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs. Chaque jour qui passe me détrompe de manière dramatique.

Dans ces conditions, je me réjouis – si j'ose - d'être de ce côté-ci de la barrière, purgeant une peine à vie sans les barreaux.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x04 « Le Gang Rouge » (Red Menace)**


	28. Mes Chéries, êtes-vous là?

***/*/***

**Mes chéries, êtes-vous là ?**

*/*/*

_La douleur va passer._

_Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?_

_Je le sais._

C'est tout.

Entendons-nous bien, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle allait disparaître. Car, bien évidemment, elle ne disparaît jamais ! Chaque matin, on se rend compte que le cœur a besoin d'un peu moins d'analgésiques que la veille et un peu plus que le lendemain. Chaque jour, l'aiguille du baromètre tend vers un « meilleur fixe », à défaut de « beau ». Pourtant, il fait toujours aussi glacial au fond de l'âme, comme si les saisons s'étaient toutes fondues en une seule : un interminable hiver psychologique qui fait fi du calendrier.

_Pensez-vous que les morts savent ce qu'on ressent ?_

_Non, désolé._

Je suis surtout désolé pour moi-même. Si seulement c'était possible, je pourrais leur faire dire la douleur déchirante dans mon cœur, le sentiment glacé qui m'a fermé à toute humanité envers mes semblables, la certitude que jamais je ne vivrai une existence normale auprès de qui que ce soit.

Si seulement…

J'aimerais tant dire à ma femme et à ma fille que je les aime plus que tout, que leur absence a fait de moi l'ombre d'un survivant, que parfois j'aspire à les rejoindre. Mais avant, il me reste une tâche à accomplir pour que j'estime avoir permis à leur âme de reposer en paix. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au cimetière : leur tombe sont gravées en moi et je leur rend visite tous les jours.

_Allez vous faire voir…_

_Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est un méchant, ce type…_

Un soupçon de comédie… une petite lueur d'ironie amicale… Serait-ce ce qu'on pourrait appeler « une bouée de sauvetage inattendue » ? Ce visage qui sait manier à la perfection aussi bien le sourire compatissant que la colère contenue ?

Il n'y a que dans ces moments-là que je parviens à me convaincre que je fais encore partie du monde des vivants.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x05 « Une Peur Rouge » (Red Scare)**


	29. Lui, Moi et Vous entre les deux

***/*/***

**Lui, moi et vous entre les deux**

*/*/*

_J'ai envie que vous veniez me voir avec un muffin aux myrtilles._

Pour le fun de vous l'avoir demandé. Pour partager avec mon copain de cellule. Pour me faire plaisir. Et aussi pour… Surprise !

J'ai très envie de vous voir et comme je suis coincé ici, il n'y a qu'une solution : vous faire venir. Même si c'est pour vous entendre dire de gentilles âneries.

_En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de mon flingue, je peux vous taper avec la chaise._

Bien essayé, Lisbon. Vous savez que de toutes façons, j'aurai réponse à tout. J'aime à vous voir tenter de me faire sortir de mon flegme habituel. C'est passionant de vous étudier, jour après jour, et voir que tout ce que je dis ou fais vous touche de près ou de loin. Soit vous déversez sur moi une colère qui n'aboutit pas vraiment parce que trop peu tenace soit vous me défendez auprès de vos supérieurs, pour des raisons qui parfois m'échappent.

Comme ce Bosco, par exemple. Je vous jure que je parviendrai à le cerner. Poser un mouchard dans son bureau n'était que le début d'une joute entre nous que je compte bien remporter. Ce que je ne cerne pas encore, c'est ce qui se cache derrière cette façon qu'il a de vous regarder, de ne pas dire les choses en face quand je suis dans les parages.

Il existe un secret entre vous et lui. Vous me connaissez, je ne peux résister au mystère. Je vois bien que vous menez la danse avec lui et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Vous êtes sans nul doute la seule personne à lui tenir tête aussi franchement, parce que … voilà, parce que vous détenez un levier essentiel. Mais lequel ?

Vous avez sur lui l'ascendance que j'exerce avec joie sur vous. Que trio original nous formons, pas vrai ?

Alors, c'est parti pour une petite incursion dans votre passé. Désolé, Lisbon. Je travaille avec vous chaque jour, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir où je m'aventure.

Comment vous dire que cela me touche plus que vous ne l'imaginez, de voir que vous risquez votre carrière pour moi. Jusqu'où êtes-vous prête à aller ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x06 « Or Noir Rouge Sang » (Black Gold and Red Blood)**


	30. J'y suis, j'y reste

**_Ouf, réseau rétabli après 24h dans l'impossibilité de poster quoi que ce soit. Du coup, j'en ai écrit plusieurs d'affilée, ce qui veut dire que ma petite réserve grandit plus rapidement. Tant mieux pour vous, n'est-ce pas? Merci à toutes et tous pour vos visites, vos reviews, vos PM, vos 'favorites" et "follows"... Cela me porte chaque jour un peu plus loin._**

**_Nous voici au cinquième de ce long périple... Déjà pas mal de chemin parcouru et je ne vous dis pas la suite._**

**_Dites-moi si vous accrochez toujours... J'espère que oui :-)_**

***/*/***

**J'y suis, j'y reste!**

*/*/*

_Si vous décidez de ne pas être là dans un moment pareil,  
vous le regretterez probablement tout votre vie._

Je me demande parfois comment je parviens à énoncer de telles phrases sans les qualifier silencieusement d'incongruités ! Une femme est en danger, nous pouvons encore la sauver, il m'est donné d'insuffler à sa sœur le courage de faire face et de se débarrasser des sangsues autour d'elle qui l'empêche d'assumer et de faire front. Rien de bien extraordinaire, en soi : je ne fais que donner une toute petite leçon de vie… à défaut de l'avoir pratiquée moi-même… quand c'était le moment.

Quand j'aurais bien eu besoin d'une main tendue, d'un sourire, d'un petit peu de chaleur…

Il y a quelques années, je me suis bel et bien retrouvé seul face à mes angoisses, mes remords, ma culpabilité et je ne sais quoi encore. Bien sûr, il y a eu Sophie… mais c'était purement thérapeutique, elle était la seule bouée à laquelle j'avais accepté de me cramponner in extremis.

Cette fois, je mets un point d'honneur à affirmer que nous parviendrons à temps… parce que c'est tout aussi vital pour moi que pour cette jeune femme désemparée. Il m'arrive parfois de me dire que chaque petit succès me rapproche un peu plus d'un Pardon, sans en comprendre l'origine.

Lisbon continue de prendre ma défense, sans toutefois me laisser le temps d'en placer une, et c'est Bosco qui s'en prend pour son matricule. Bien fait pour lui ! Je supporte de moins en moins son attitude protectrice envers Lisbon. Que cherche-t-il ? A la conquérir ? Ou la reconquérir ? A m'évincer ? Tu peux toujours courir, je suis dans la place, j'y reste.

L'équipe s'appuie chaque jour un peu plus sur mon intuition. Et cette fois encore, j'ai gagné ! Nous avons sauvé une vie.

Bosco peut bien rechigner à me tendre, tout en m'insultant au passage, un dossier, ou plutôt un résumé du dossier « John le Rouge »; j'ai franchi un premier pas vers tout ce qu'il refusera de me donner mais que je m'approprierai d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et aucun regret de ce que je me prépare à faire.

Je suis bel et bien là où je veux être.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x07 « Rançon Rouge » (Red Bulls)**


	31. La Guerre ne fait que commencer

***/*/***

**La guerre ne fait que commencer**

*/*/*

Un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine !

C'est un peu ce que je ressens en cet instant, à la minute même où mon regard se pose sur ces trois corps, sur ce sang qui macule leurs vêtements, sur l'horreur qui s'étale devant mes yeux.

L'Enfer déferle une fois de plus !

Tout est allé si vite… dans ces couloirs où une multitude se bouscule… et je me sens si seul…

Minelli a été admirable dans cette épreuve qui frappe ses troupes en plein cœur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que de tels mots cinglants puissent franchir ses lèvres. Les journalistes sont décidément toujours aussi navrants de bêtise.

Là où j'ai peut-être commis une erreur monstrueuse, c'est de vouloir soutirer à Bosco déjà mourant un dernier élément de réponse, quitte à outrepasser toutes les convenances médicales, sous les yeux d'une Lisbon horrifiée par mon geste.

… _Sale enfoiré au cœur de pierre…_

Lisbon, j'ai mérité votre colère. Je méritais même une gifle magistrale. Pourant vous savez depuis toujours que je suis prêt à tous les débordements pour coincer ce salopard de John le Rouge. Bosco voulait me garder en dehors de son enquête ? Voyez où cela l'a mené ! Vous voulez que je respecte un certain règlement ? Ne croyez pas que je finirai comme Bosco. Pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur ce dangereux maniaque.

C'est encore pire de savoir que tout cela était orchestré depuis longtemps, d'entendre Rebecca prononcer des mots totalement surréalistes…

_J'ai tué Bosco et son équipe  
parce que vous manquez à John le Rouge;  
il voulait que vous récupériez l'enquête._

Je n'ose plus regarder personne en face. Parce que, d'une certaine façon, ce qui vient de se passer dans ces murs est de ma faute, indirectement. Je sens un sanglot bloquer ma respiration. Les larmes montent irrémédiablement, mais elles ne franchiront jamais ma résolution de tenir bon en public.

Je viens de prendre violemment conscience que ce n'est pas moi qui mène la danse, c'est bien Lui ! Tandis que quelques-uns s'éloignent, entraînant une Rebecca souriante, enchaînée comme au temps des esclaves, je tente de retrouver un semblant de calme, seul dans cette pièce où nous faisons d'ordinaire tomber les coupables après des interrogatoires serrés.

John le Rouge, tu es à moi ! Mais…

Je manipule, tu conditionnes, elle s'exécute.

Aurais-je finalement trouvé mon maître ?

Tu vas jusqu'à la tuer au sein même de nos bureaux. Tout ce que je peux faire dans l'immédiat pour exprimer ma rage, c'est de cogner dans le mur, parce que cette fois-ci, je suis arrivé trop tard!

Peut-être pas pour tout le monde.

Je deviens dépositaire de quelques mots qui vous concernent, Lisbon, de la bouche de celui avec qui vous avez partagé bien plus qu'avec moi. Ces quelques mots perdus dans un dernier souffle me font d'autant plus peur, parce que je comprends que John le Rouge s'en prendra à vous où et quand il le voudra.

J'ai déjà perdu une fois. Je vous jure que cela ne se reproduira plus…

_Amazing Grace…  
How sweet…_

Grace … Rigsby… Cho… Lisbon… Vos voix montent comme un lâcher de colombes… Cela me fait d'autant plus mal… pardon si je ne reste pas avec vous. J'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Ma femme et ma fille n'étaient peut-être pas les dernières victimes dans mon entourage affectif à succomber.

Désormais, je ne suis plus seul concerné par cette guerre. Je jure solennellement de protéger les miens… et d'avoir le dernier mot.

Au boulot, Jane. Une caisse. Des dossiers. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

John le Rouge… A nous deux, Salopard !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x08 « Le Bras Droit de John le Rouge » (His Red Right Hand)**

**OK, un peu plus violent dans le langage, mais certains regards de Jane cachaient soit une immense frustration soit une grande colère. Dans tous les cas, j'ai voulu faire passer le message... parce qu'à force de le regarder et de le suivre, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil!**


	32. Il faut que je vous avoue

**_Voici un autre petit drabble : j'avais envie de concentrer le ressenti de Jane en quelques mots bien choisis. J'espère que ça vous plaira._**

**_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui ont pris le train en cours de route. C'est génial de vous savoir à mes côtés dans cette superbe aventure !_**

**_Et maintenant, préparez-vous à un petit moment délectable... (heu, je fais référence ici à ce petit moment spécial entre Jane et Lisbon, pas forcément à mon drabble ^_^)_**

***/*/***

**Il faut que je vous avoue**

*/*/*

_Je suis fier de toi  
Je t'aime_

Vous vous prêtez à cette petite masquarade …

Je vous accompagne dans ce lieu inconnu, tel un époux attentionné.

C'est tellement amusant ! J'avais besoin d'une vraie diversion après le drame qui vient de frapper au sein même de nos bureaux.

Et puis, vous le dire ainsi, en public, même si c'est pour faire semblant, me permet de vous le dire quand même.

Je suis sincèrement fier de vous, Lisbon.

Quant à la suite… c'est une toute petite lumière qui vient peut-être de s'allumer au fond de mon cœur que je croyais à jamais meurtri.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x09 « Diamants Rouges » (A price above Rubies)**


	33. De quoi Demain était-il fait?

***/*/***

**De quoi demain était-il fait ?**

*/*/*

Je voudrais tant m'abandonner une fois pour toutes… chaque fois que je perds connaissance.

Inlassablement, je retourne à cette seule époque de ma vie où j'étais de l'autre côté de la barrière, où c'était moi qui me faisais manipuler… et par mon propre père encore !

Si j'osais, je dirais que je savoure parfois ces moments où tout devient flou autour de moi, où je perds jusqu'à la conscience d'exister, tout simplement.

Dommage que ce soient ces souvenirs-là qui envahissent mon esprit alors même que je n'ai plus toute ma tête !

Je me souviens des longues heures de guêt… de la jeune fille, si pleine d'espoir… de cette femme prête à tout… de mon père, encore pire que cela.  
Quelqu'un allait mourir… et je n'y pouvais strictement RIEN !

Si seulement nous pouvions savoir de quoi demain sera fait, nous nous y prendrions sûrement autrement.

Et j'aurais su, ces dernières années, ce qu'il fallait faire, ou plutôt ce que je n'aurais JAMAIS dû faire.

Le seul endroit où j'ai envie de me laisser aller aujourd'hui, c'est dans les bras de …

_Je plaisante !_

Elle y a presque cru. C'est tellement touchant. Mais je ne peux faire semblant devant elle. J'ai par trop triché avec la mort, la douleur, la crédulité d'autrui, pour oser lui faire ça, à Elle.

Elle serait bien capable d'y croire.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x10 « Rouge Feu » (Throwing Fire)**

**Un grand merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et un spécial pour tearesa et Jane Doe51 qui ont magistralement rattrapé le train en marche. Vous êtes formidables et merci pour vos commentaires élégants et très intéressants. C'est exactement tout çela qui me donne envie d'aller toujours plus loin.  
Alors 1000 Mercis ^_^ ! ! ! !**


	34. Premier Solo pour Instrument Mystère

**Oups, petite boulette. Merci JaneDoe51, de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Voici la version corrigée.**

***/*/***

**Premier solo pour instrument mystère**

*/*/*

A quoi peuvent bien servir ces retrouvailles après tant d'années, quand le premier imbécile venu tombe en piqué sur Lisbon et lui arrache un baiser de bienvenue, croyant l'avoir reconnue ? Ou alors, c'est encore un de ceux qui font feu de tout bois, qu'importe le feuillage. Je constate avec amusement que Lisbon sait se défendre. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais agi de manière aussi radicale avec moi ? Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais envahi son espace vital comme ce crétin vient de le faire. Tout en la malmenant à chaque enquête et lui faisant risquer sa plaque, je la respecte. C'est une femme comme on en croise peu. Cela fait plus de cinq ans que je la suis comme son ombre et jamais je n'ai ressenti une réelle animosité de sa part envers moi.

Le jour où je me suis présenté après la mort de ma femme et de ma fille, je ne valais plus grand-chose. Je me croyais perdu pour le genre humain, n'affichant plus au reste du monde qu'un être délabré, paumé, désespéré. Un seul regard de Lisbon sur le pauvre déchet que j'étais m'a convaincu qu'il restait quelque espoir. Non seulement de ne pas perdre les pédales pour de bon, mais aussi, et j'avoue ici ma lâcheté, de trouver un moyen de me venger.

Un jour, il faudra bien que je lui demande pardon. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce sera plus facile qu'il n'y paraît ?

Ce soir, je tiendrai à deux femmes très différentes un discours très différent également.

_Vous avez détruit Derek Logan et vous y avez pris plaisir.  
Parce ça vous a semblé tellement facile,  
émancipateur, ça vous a donné  
une sensation de pouvoir, c'était passionnant._

Etrange comme je ne peux imaginer Lisbon faire du mal sciemment à qui que ce soit. Petit bout de bonne femme dont la personnalité est de temps à autre si énigmatique que j'aime me perdre dans ses oeillades fâchées ou moqueuses.

Je l'entraîne en douceur dans un solo. Elle se laisse faire. En tout bien tout honneur.

Voilà, c'est le mot que je cherchais : honneur. Lisbon est une femme toute de droiture vêtue. Mais elle ne me donnera aucun indice sur ce foutu instrument dont elle jouait quand elle était plus jeune. Et je sèche lamentablement pour la première fois. Mon talent de manipulateur ou de charmeur, au choix, ne me sera d'aucune utilité. En véritable virtuose, elle jouera de son silence.

Ce soir, Lisbon a trouvé le moyen de me rendre gentiment la monnaie de toutes mes pièces.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x11 « Nos plus belles années / Promo 95» (Rose-Colored Glasses)**


	35. La Colère est au bout du Fusil

***/*/***

**La colère est au bout du fusil**

*/*/*

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir exprimer ma colère comme il le fait en cet instant!

Je parviens constamment à contenir les émotions qui me ravagent car je ne peux perdre le contrôle devant qui que ce soit, encore moins devant l'équipe du CBI. Alors je refuse que l'on me filme. Un point, c'est tout.

_Vous voulez mon âme._

Et si ce n'était que mon âme, si tant est qu'elle existe encore !

_La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé devant une caméra,  
les choses n'ont pas très bien fini._

S'ils ne comprennent pas où je veux en venir, qu'ils aillent au diable ! J'ai appris de la manière la plus brutale qui soit qu'il y a un moment pour clamer les choses haut et fort et un moment pour rester en retrait et observer en silence.

Pour l'instant, je suis nez à nez avec le calibre d'une arme qui pourrait me faire exploser la tête dans la seconde, tant je ressens la colère de l'homme campé en face de moi. Son doigt tremble, son corps frissonne, sa raison vacille, il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'il pète un câble et que je tire ma révérence. Pourtant, je n'éprouve aucune peur. Suis-je capable de le raisonner ? De lui faire comprendre qu'il y a d'autres moyens de lutter contre l'injustice ? Lui dire que je suis passé par là ?

J'aurais tant aimé jadis me laisser aller de la sorte et crier ma haine, ma révolte à la face du monde!

Au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré tenter de me foutre en l'air, dans un premier temps. Seulement dans un premier temps…

Ensuite est venu le temps de la réflexion. Et puis de la mise en œuvre d'un plan. Calmement. J'ai failli dire « avec sérénité ».

Je pense être capable aujourd'hui de dire avec certitude si un homme pressera la détente ou non. Celui-ci n'était pas prêt à franchir ce pas. Tant mieux pour moi, au fond. J'ai encore tant de choses à faire. Devenir un tueur, entre autres.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x12 « Rouge Vif » (Bleeding Heart)**


	36. Le Luxe n'est pas tout!

***/*/***

**Le luxe n'est pas tout**

*/*/*

Je m'en faisais la réflexion très récemment: arrive le moment où le temps des larmes est passé.

_Arrêtez de vous apitoyer,  
on peut en mourir, vous savez ?  
Et je sais de quoi je parle !_

Arrive le temps des réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Regarder les autres évoluer, grandir, se tromper, hésiter, recommencer, en rire, s'en moquer, bref, toute une panoplie de sentiments qui font que vous êtes tout simplement… vivant !

L'ironie en fait partie.

_Vous êtes médium ?...  
Cet air de charlatan…_

Mais oui, Walter, allez-y, ne vous gênez pas. Rien ne peut plus m'atteindre.

_Vous avez un côté femme blessée très attirant._

Alors là, bas les pattes! Lisbon a effectivement un petit côté femme blessée, - parce qu'elle l'a été, pour de vrai - mais n'essayez pas de lui prêter une épaule réconfortante, vous risqueriez de vous prendre une gamelle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer que ce soit quelqu'un comme vous qui finisse par la faire chavirer... enfin je pense... je veux dire, j'espère que non.

Je vous vois tout autant comme un être égocentrique, vaniteux, et je suis peut-être en quête d'une rédemption qui se refusera à moi, quoi qu'il advienne.

Alors, prêt à me suivre dans un délire de ma création, histoire de voir si vous avez vraiment autant que de cran et d'aplomb que ça?

*.*.*

J'admets, vous vous en tirez plutôt bien. C'est fou ce que j'ai aimé vous donner une petit leçon, juste pour vous faire comprendre que je ne suis pas si charlatan que ça. Par contre, je suis sincèrement désolé pour la voiture. Je n'aimais pas la couleur, certes, mais… un oubli est si vite arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Tout compte fait, suis-je aussi charlatan que vous le croyez ? Vous n'en saurez jamais rien. Pour les besoins d'une enquête, je suis prêt à aller beaucoup plus loin que de simplement bousiller une voiture, si luxueuse soit-elle !

Que m'importe un véhicule !

Ce qui m'importe bien davantage, par contre, c'est de vous couper l'herbe sous le pied et d'offrir à Lisbon une petite dose de frissons dans cette magnifique Mercedes.

Sans rancune, Walter?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x13 « Ligne Rouge » (Redline)**


	37. Et la Glace fondit

**_Encore un petit drabble… c'est parfois plus dur d'en pondre un qu'un OS, allez savoir pourquoi ^_^_**

***/*/***

**Et la glace fondit**

*/*/*

On le croyait insensible, dépourvu d'humour.

Voilà que derrière ce masque impassible se cachait la fougue d'un compagnon de galères anciennes, presqu'un frère.

Raisonner une bande de durs prêts à tuer n'était qu'un jeu de plus pour moi.

Poui Lui, c'était un véritable défi de parvenir à se contrôler. Je le vois poussé dans ces derniers retranchements. Et c'est justement maintenant que j'admire toute la force qu'il y a en lui.

Pour la première fois, je lis dans ses yeux une lueur magnifique à mon égard, très inattendue : de l'émotion et surtout, de la reconnaissance.

Merci à toi, Cho.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x14 « Gang Rouge » (Blood In, Blood Out)**


	38. Une Barre de Chocolat pour Vous

_**Un grand Merci chaleureux à vous tous, qui venez me rendre visite et laisser une trace précieuse de votre passage. Comme toutes ces reviews sont autant de vitamines, je m'en trouve inspirée. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre... (ne prenez pas trop l'habitude d'en avoir un par jour, demain je reprends le boulot. Mais je promets de garder un rythme d'un chapitre tous les 2-3 jours).  
Vivez une Merveilleuse Journée ^_^****Bizzzz à tous, L.**_

***/*/***

**Une barre de chocolat pour vous**

*/*/*

_Le chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral._

Lisbon devrait en consommer davantage! Ce n'est quand même pas cette pression des hautes instances qui aura raison d'elle. Et la voir ranger son bureau avec une minutie inquiétante n'inquiètera son équipe que temporairement.

Je voudrais tant l'aider à se détendre. Que pourrais-je bien imaginer pour faire flipper tout le monde, en sachant qu'elle seule ne sera pas dupe ?

La victime a demandé pardon avant qu'on ne mette fin à ses jours. Comme si tout pouvait s'effacer d'un simple coup de fil ! Jusqu'où peut-on tirer sur la corde avant de se rendre compte qu'il faut demander pardon ? Après combien de bouteilles décide-t-on d'arrêter de plonger dans un abîme sans retour ?

Cela vous a retourné, Lisbon, je le vois bien. Et je sais pourquoi. Nous le savons tous. Tenez bon, ceci ne vous concerne plus.

_Ça va ?_

_ Je vais bien._

_Pas la peine de me cacher des choses._

Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, vous vous souvenez ? Et puis, si vous saviez que je suis au courant de ce « _petit »_ détail, vous auriez fermé le tiroir de votre bureau à clé… Ou pas. Votre confiance en moi suffit-elle pour que vous le laissiez ouvert ? Parce que vous savez que, malgré ma curiosité maladive et mal placée à l'égard de tout autre, je n'irai pas fouiller dans vos affaires personnelles.

Tout simplement parce que …

J'ai confiance en vous.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x15 « Piment Rouge » (Red Herring)**


	39. Une barre de Chocolat pour Moi

***/*/***

**Une barre de chocolat pour moi**

*/*/*

Au moins, je constate que vous m'avez écouté la dernière fois ! Merci pour la pièce : un peu de chocolat va m'aider à me détendre dans cette histoire qui traîne de manière ignoble.

Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant. D'abord cette ballade géniale en hélico; c'était un peu comme quand j'étais tout gamin sur les montagnes russes. Mais très vite, je me suis heurté à des comportements auxquels je ne comprenais plus rien. On peut jouer la transparence dans un couple, mais là, ça me dépasse un peu. Alors je fais semblant devant tous que cela ne m'affecte nullement.

_Vous êtes un monstre blasé et fana de faits divers._

Qui, moi ?

Durant quelques minutes, je me suis vu dans la peau d'un père qui tenterait de raisonner sa fille. Car ce qu'elle me demande est impossible. Chacun d'un côté de la vitre, nous souffrons de cicatrices béantes, quel que soit leur âge, récentes ou anciennes.

_Je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas._

Cependant, au fond de moi, je sais qu'un jour je vengerai toutes les atrocités dont j'aurai été le témoin et commises par des monstres, en me vengeant sur un seul.

Ce que je m'apprête à faire va sans nul doute en choquer plus d'un.

_C'est un de vos sales tours ? Jurez-le sur la tombe de votre enfant._

_Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça !_

Vous avez eu la main heureuse en choisissant cette formule, Lisbon. Toute autre formule … et j'aurais été obligé de jurer. Tant pis, vous m'en voudrez, vous me détesterez même, mais c'est le seul moyen de confondre le responsable d'une catastrophe imminente. En affoler quelques-uns pour en sauver des milliers, ne trouvez-vous pas l'enjeu équitable ?

Je suis flatté, d'une certaine façon, d'être le témoin de vos dernières paroles à vos amis. Je trouve que vous faites preuve d'un tel courage, d'une telle noblesse, je ne vous en admire que davantage. S'il existe des circonstances qui feraient perdre les pédales à n'importe qui, c'est bien celles-ci. Pourtant, vous, vous demeurez… comment dire… digne.

_Si j'étais en train de mourir…_

OK, un point pour vous. Un poing pour moi. Je l'avais bien cherché!

N'est-il pas merveilleux de récupérer sa vie ? Je n'ai jamais eu droit à cette sensation jouissive : une partie de moi est déjà morte.

Je ne veux pas que cela vous arrive, Lisbon. Pour vous, je viens de déjouer la mort.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x16 « Code Rouge » (Code Red)**


	40. Moi ou Lisbon? Je refuse de choisir

***/*/***

**Moi ou Lisbon ? Je refuse de choisir**

*/*/*

_A part tuer quelqu'un, vous pouvez tout vous permettre._

Plutôt corsé comme premier contact avec le nouveau chef ! Elle semble m'apprécier pour des raisons que je n'ai pas encore réussi à cerner. Sans pouvoir dire précisément pourquoi et sans m'appuyer sur des connaissances en psychologie dont je ne dispose de toutes façons pas, elle me plaît bien, cette Madeleine Hightower !

_A part tuer quelqu'un, vous pouvez tout vous permettre._

Pourquoi me donne-t-elle d'emblée carte blanche ? Parce que c'est bien ce qu'elle vient de dire : je peux tout me permettre. Si ce n'est qu'au fur et à mesure de son discours, je vois poindre une menace latente. Pas pour moi. Pour Lisbon. Et ça, ça change totalement la donne. Si ma pérennité dans cette équipe signifie sacrifier la carrière de Lisbon, il faudra que je trouve un moyen de la sortir de ce guêpier. Elle et les deux tourtereaux qui vont sans nul doute se faire épingler prochainement! Là encore, Lisbon sera tenue pour responsable, non de leur relation, mais bien de l'avoir passée sous silence.

_Vous n'allez pas faire long feu, agent Lisbon._

Elle va trop loin, cette Hightower. Je me donne quelques jours à peine pour concocter une affaire rondement menée par une Agent Lisbon à qui Hightower devra des félicitations. Je ne supporte pas de voir Teresa dans cet état, penaude, telle une gamine qui vient de se faire réprimander. Elle ne dira rien contre moi et c'est là tout le drame. C'est de ma faute si elle en est là, et je me dois de l'en sortir, vite !

_A part tuer quelqu'un, vous pouvez tout vous permettre._

Madeleine, vous ne savez pas – pas encore - à qui vous vous adressez. Je me permets tout, en général, sans aucune gêne, parce que c'est efficace. Là où vous m'avez sous-estimé, c'est que je ne suis ici que dans un seul but.

Justement celui que vous imaginez avoir rayé de ma liste.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x17 « La Boîte Rouge » (The Red Box)**


	41. 1 partout, la balle au centre

***/*/***

**1 partout, la balle au centre**

*/*/*

C'était prévu. Madeleine Hightower fait le ménage ! Même si je ne crains rien pour mon poste ici, j'en connais trois qui vont morfler. Lisbon, tout d'abord, pour avoir fermé les yeux sur une superbe entorse au règlement. Ensuite Grace et Wayne, pour avoir enfreint les règles de la profession : mais que faire quand ces dernières se heurtent à celles du cœur ?

De là où je suis, je ne peux que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Le choix douloureux que vont devoir faire les tourtereaux. L'épée de Damoclès qui à présent plâne sur Lisbon. Tout ceci me semble tellement minime au regard du combat que nous devons mener chaque jour contre les méchants.

Un peu d'humanité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, Madeleine ! Oui, enfin, quand je dis ça, je trouve au contraire qu'elle fait preuve de bon sens. Trop d'émotions nuisent au jugement. Et si on essayait de se détendre ?

_N'essayez pas de ravaler votre frustration vis-à-vis de Hightower.  
Tôt ou tard, vous allez finir par faire exploser toute la colère qui est en vous._

Je sais de quoi je parle : chaque jour, je mène un combat intérieur dont personne ne soupçonne l'intensité.

_Avec un peu de chance, vous serez tout près._

Lisbon, voyons, restez positive, je vous ai connue de tellement meilleure humeur dans les moments critiques.

_C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète._

Je vous ai préparé un petit cadeau. Pas de papier, pas de ruban. Vous le recevrez des mains même de Hightower. C'est ma façon de vous dire, s'il en était besoin une fois de plus, que je serai toujours à vos côtés, y compris pour vous sauver de nos chefs. Madeleine voulait vous casser ? J'ai trouvé le moyen de réparer.

Ma seule désolation, c'est de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Grace dans l'immédiat. Le seul cadeau que je puisse lui faire à elle, c'est respecter l'intimité de ses larmes, comme elle l'a fait un jour pour moi.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x18 « Peau Rouge » (Aingavite Baa)**


	42. Du haut de sa Haute Tour

**Encore 5 chapitres... et nous serons parvenus à la fin de la saison 2. Déjà! Moins de drame pour l'instant (ça ne va pas durer, vous vous en doutez. Ce qui explique que mes petits OS soient moins poignants).  
Mais quel bonheur d'écrire ces petits morceaux de réflexion. Quelle joie aussi de vous lire régulièrement, et d'avoir établi des liens réguliers avec certains d'entre vous via MP. Merci de votre fidélité!**

***/*/***

**Du haut de sa Haute Tour**

*/*/*

Serais-je finalement devenu blasé ?

_La vengeance, c'est productif._

Et n'a rien de répréhensible ?

Mais qui suis-je donc en train de vouloir convaincre ? C'est reparti, je sens que je vais une fois encore m'amuser aux dépends du coupable. Même si le juge doit me faire crouler sous les amendes.

Pour protéger ma chère Lisbon, j'ai enfreint les règles de base comme un débutant. Mais comprenez-moi bien, je suis trop doué pour me faire avoir à ce genre d'inattention. Si vous trouvez mes empreintes, c'est que je l'ai bien voulu. Je ne fais que tenir ma promesse envers à Lisbon : je serai toujours à ses côtés.

Ensuite j'appelle la « Sainte Patronne du Syndicat des Porteurs d'Armes » à me rejoindre sous un prétexte bidon : ce qui est touchant, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite. J'ai encore gagné !

Une ballade dans le désert en sa compagnie… histoire de lui faire respirer l'air frais. Oui bon, c'était moyen, mais quel bonheur de pouvoir être près d'elle, si près, sans la toucher, juste avec des mots rassurants, parce qu'elle a peur de « crever » ici. Non, Lisbon, vous n'allez pas mourir dans ce coin perdu, vous verrez bientôt toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place d'une manière si parfaite que vous-même serez surprise des félicitations de vos supérieurs, une fois cette affaire résolue.

_Celui qui est son propre avocat a un idiot pour client._

Ne vous y fiez pas… Le langage sait se faire tortueux. Ce n'est pas comme Lisbon que je n'avais jamais vue aussi déchaînée :

_C'est l'unique proposition qu'on vous fera, saloperie de tas de merde !_

Wow, c'est ce qu'on appelle être remontée ! J'aimerais que Hightower puise la voir en cette minute : elle se rendrait compte que passer sous silence une liaison amoureuse entre collègues n'a en rien altéré son professionalisme en tant qu'agent du CBI… et le meilleur, si vous voulez mon avis. J'attends donc que cette chère Madeleine lui redonne sa confiance. Avec tout ce que j'ai mis en œuvre, ce n'est qu'une question de très court terme.

Attention, mon petit cadeau dans 3 … 2 … 1 …

_Vous avez tous les deux foutu le bordel  
Mais excellent boulot !_

Je ne regrette en rien les seize mille dollars que je vais devoir débourser, si le résultat m'a permis de sauver votre job, Lisbon, et de voir un sourire illuminer votre visage.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x19 « Tueur Rouge » (Blood Money)**


	43. Je visualise très bien tout seul, merci!

***/*/***

**Je visualise très bien tout seul, merci!**

*/*/*

Ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille, Lisbon! Que deviendrais-je sans vous ? Vous qui m'avez accueilli, accepté, intégré dans votre équipe, sans hésitation aucune. Pendant cette minute interminable, j'ai ressenti votre panique. Vous étiez si loin et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'entendais que cette petite voix d'enfant et puis… plus rien. Le regard perdu sur un avenir sans vous, j'ai tremblé de toute mon âme. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à paniquer à mon tour, le souffle court. Imaginer que j'allais vous perdre en une fraction de seconde m'aurait fait basculer à nouveau dans le néant dont vous m'avez aidé à émerger, à force de patience. Je ne peux accepter que quiconque tente de m'atteindre en s'attaquant à vous.

Ce n'est pas un péquenot de Visualize qui me mettra le grappin dessus. Et me dire en pleine face que je souffre de paranoïa, de dépression sévère, de pensées négatives… Foutaise ? Peut-être. Je reste seul maître de ce qui fait ma vie.

_Je comprends pourquoi John le Rouge a plaisir à jouer avec vous.  
Vous êtes un adversaire de qualité._

Il est rarissime que quelqu'un mette le doigt sur ce que je ressens véritablement. Avoir provoqué ce tueur maniaque de John le Rouge en direct a signé l'arrêt de mort d'Angela et de Charlotte. Dois-je encore subir aujourd'hui les menaces à peine déguisées d'un dangereux gourou qui se moque ouvertement de moi ?

_Cruel et sans pitié._

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, en essayant de savoir s'il tentait de m'amadouer ou de me provoquer. Je m'attendais indéniablement à de l'audace, mais il a dépassé les bornes.

_Perdre femme et enfant dans de telles conditions… ça vous rend téméraire, sans foi ni loi.  
Ça vous remplit de colère et de honte qu'on ne peut exprimer._

Et si je n'avais pas envie de l'exprimer, parce c'est impossible de faire sortir les mots d'une telle douleur de façon décente.

_Je peux vous aider à vous débarrasser de ce chagrin terrible…_

Même pas en rêve, Stiles ! Restez hors de ma vie, de ma reconstruction, ça ne regarde que moi !

… _de cette honte et cette haine de vous-même qui vous ronge._

Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que je ressens. Cela fait des années que je lutte pour ne pas perdre les pédales, pour rester maître de moi, de mes sensations, de mes réactions, du projet que j'ai mis en œuvre pour venger la mort des miens.

_Tout le monde a besoin d'aide, Patrick, même vous._

J'en ai marre, je me tire ! C'est bien la première fois que je quitte la scène avant d'en avoir fini. Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression de me sentir décortiqué comme un insecte sous un microscope ?

Stiles est dangereux, j'en suis persuadé, je le sens au fond de moi, même s'il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'extrêmement doué. Il me faudra jouer serrer avec cet énergumène. A malin, malin et demi. Un adversaire de qualité, moi ? Merci du compliment, mais venant d'un manipulateur tel que lui, ça ne me touche pas plus que cela. J'en ai maté d'autres avant lui. Moi aussi, dans la rubrique « manipulation », j'ai été à bonne école.

Rien n'arrête ce genre d'individu. Il affiche une telle aisance dans ses menaces voilées prononcées à l'encontre même de Hightower, mais je ne me laisserai pas impressionner. Ce n'est que du vent. Et je ne plierai pas l'échine, même devant la tempête, d'où qu'elle vienne. Comment dit-on en pareil cas ? Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous, Stiles. Et je compte bien que vous commettiez un faux pas, un jour ou l'autre.

Je l'ai commis il y a des années.

Bientôt, ce sera votre tour.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x20 « La Dame en Rouge » (Red All Over)**


	44. Comme sur un Plateau

**Pas trop d'inspi sur celui-ci, alors je me suis rabattue sur cette partie d'échecs magistrale. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

***/*/***

**Comme sur un plateau**

*/*/*

Tous des pièces. Que l'on manipule effrontément. Que l'on sacrifie impunément. Qui ne servent que d'écrans.

Pas étonnant que je sois doué à ce jeu-là ! Je trouve un plaisir indéniable à retracer dans ma mémoire infaillible chaque mouvement, chaque attaque, chaque tentative de me faire échouer.

Mais vous ne m'aurez pas, très cher. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez décidé de vous mesurer!

Soldats… sacrifiés sur l'autel de la réussite.

Fous… qui s'imaginent plus sages.

Tours… qui sont convaincues qu'elles seront le dernier rempart de mes assauts.

Cavaliers… jouant cavalier seul.

Roi… à l'abri de son roc.

Reine… qu'il convient normalement de protéger, sauf qu'elle est sans nul doute la pièce maîtresse de ce jeu de dupes.

Je souris à l'idée que toutes ces pièces se mettent en place dans mon esprit, parce que je connais d'ores et déjà la fin de cette partie.

Les échecs sont sans nul doute la métaphore de ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Et je n'hésiterai pas à tendre à cette reine de la duperie un piège de toute beauté, parce que rien au monde ne pourra la sauver de la partie qu'elle croyait remporter.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x21 « Clown Sanglant » (18-5-4)**


	45. Les Flammes de mon Enfer

_**Avant-dernier... :-( ... après le ch46, je vais faire une toute petite pause... et vous reviens très vite avec la saison 3.**_

_**Et maintenant, en route pour le chapitre 45!  
Bonne lecture.**_

***/*/***

**Les flammes de mon enfer**

*/*/*

_Vous n'en avez pas assez de votre cynisme ?_

_Oh oui, c'est écoeurant !_

Je ne voulais pas vous revoir. Je ne voulais pas de vous sur cette enquête. Je ne voulais pas… devoir affronter une fois de plus votre arrogance, votre soi-disant don, vos manières de me faire comprendre que nous faisons partie du même monde. Même pas en rêve ! Et je me dois de faire comprendre à Hightower que je refuse de vous laisser empiéter sur mes projets.

_Vous lui plaisez. Elle aussi vous plaît.  
Vous envisagez de refaire votre vie._

Quelle idée aberrante ! Et de toute manière, on ne refait JAMAIS sa vie, à moins de réintégrer le sein de sa mère et de naître à nouveau. On la poursuit cahin-caha, on ramasse les morceaux et on tente de les recoller, on se dit que peut-être, demain sera un jour meilleur. J'ai depuis longtemps fait le deuil de cet espoir.

Et dans l'immédiat, je ne supporte pas l'idée de partager le même air, alors je préfère prendre la tangente.

_Les morts sont morts, on ne peut pas leur parler._

_Et pourtant…_

Ne croyez pas, simplement parce que je me suis prêté à une comédie de spiritisme éhontée, une « séance » comme vous dites si bien, que cela signifie que je vous laisser me convaincre qu'il puisse y avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité. Vous pouvez bien passer pour une personne aux dons spéciaux, vous ne m'aurez pas, Kristina. Je ne croirai jamais en vous. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui me pousse à ne pas vous chasser irrémédiablement de mon univers. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

Serait-ce que vous seriez la seule à véritablement comprendre ce que je peux éprouver au plus profond de mon âme ? Seriez-vous un guide envoyé par mes chères disparues peut-être, pour me montrer le chemin de…

Nouvelle vie ? Refaire ma vie ? Rien que les prémices de l'idée suffiraient à me donner la nausée.

Et pourtant, j'arrive à peine à croire ce que je viens de dire.

_Je vous offre un café ?_

Oh non! Comment ai-je pu ?

_Une autre fois… très bientôt._

Est-ce un bien ou un mal qu'elle ait refusé ? Que dois-je en conclure ? Que Madeleine puisse avoir raison ? Kristina refuse une première invitation pour le seul plaisir d'accepter la seconde ? S'il y en a une.

Mais que suis-je donc en train de faire ? Imaginer une relation avec cette médium ? Dois-je continuer à rêver d'un avenir impossible ou me réveiller au plus vite ?

Marqué au fer rouge il y a si longtemps… Se peut-il que cette rousse soit celle qui apaisera la morsure de cette culpabilité qui me consume ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x22 « La Lettre Rouge » (Red Letter)**


	46. Dans les Griffes du TIGRE

***/*/***

**Dans les Griffes du Tigre**

*/*/*

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

J'aurais dû savoir que je n'avais pas le droit de m'aventurer dans ce traquenard de la vie qu'on appelle un nouvel amour. Brutalement rappelé à l'ordre par la dernière horreur soi-disant commise par John le Rouge, j'ai compris, juste à temps, que ce dîner avec Kristina serait sans suite.

Déjà au cours de la soirée, j'avais ressenti le besoin de m'absenter un moment, sans même invoquer un prétexte banal, afin de surmonter une peur qui ne l'était pas. Je ne parvenais plus à retrouver mon souffle, je m'étais soudain senti comme aspiré dans le vide et tout ce à quoi je parvenais à me raccrocher pour freiner ma chute, c'était mon alliance. Était-ce judicieux de poursuivre ce rendez-vous? Avais-je été rattrapé de justesse par ce petit bout d'or qui me sert chaque jour à la fois de garde-fou et de bouclier contre toute intrusion féminine ? Devais-je quitter les lieux sans plus attendre, au risque de passer pour le plus parfait des goujats ? Non pas qu'elle eût trouvé cela inattendu : j'ai depuis belle lurette la réputation d'un être effronté, à la limite de l'impolitesse, franchissant même cette limite plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Mais cette fois, j'avais véritablement pris sur moi pour paraître, sinon romantique, du moins amical. C'était presque plus que je n'en pouvais offrir. Elle semblait s'en contenter.

Alors ?

Lorsque je revins vers elle, je n'avais décelé dans son regard qu'un sentiment de compassion, discrètement camouflé. Aurait-elle accepté ce que je me préparais à lui avouer ? A savoir que je ne pouvais franchir ce pas et prendre cette décision : ou la laisser tenter de gommer gentiment mon deuil ou me laisser aller vers elle. Si ce téléphone n'avait sonné juste à cet instant, qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire sans la froisser ? Pour la première fois depuis que je connais Kristina Frye, j'avais eu à cœur de ne pas être agressif.

Il m'avait bien fallu me résoudre à poser un ultimatum à Hightower : impossible de travailler plus avant en collaboration avec Kristina. Trop dangereux. Pour elle. Pour moi. Ce baiser furtif sur la joue avant de partir m'avait bien fait comprendre que cette compassion que j'avais cru déceler dans ses yeux à mon retour dans le restaurant n'était pas une illusion. Ce serait probablement le dernier entre nous.

Ce qui prit possession de moi ensuite, c'était d'aller coûte que coûte au bout de l'enquête en cours.

_Salue, Marie. J'éluciderai cette affaire pour toi._

Je me sentais plus impliqué que jamais dans le cas qui nous était confié. Peut-être parce qu'à travers cette quête de la vérité sur le meurtre de Marie, c'était Ma vérité que j'allais découvrir.

Kristina, elle, n'avait rien compris. Elle aurait dû savoir que provoquer impunément John le Rouge était la dernière maladresse à commettre. Je courus comme un fou dès que je la vis sur cet écran : je ne pouvais lire que les mots inscrits mais la panique s'était emparée de moi immédiatement. Parce que je savais quelle boîte de Pandore elle venait d'ouvrir. Face à elle dans le bureau de Hightower, j'avais tout fait pour retenir une émotion qui menaçait de déborder pour de bon. C'était la première fois, je crois, que j'implorais qu'on protège quelqu'un. Kirstina n'est pas Lisbon. Elle n'est armée que de sa foi en son pouvoir de rédemption et de pitié. Mais c'est justement ce que John le Rouge exècre par-dessus tout. Aucune pitié. Et j'avais peur qu'elle en paie le prix.

Toutefois il paraissait évident qu'elle ne serait pas sa première victime cette fois.

Lorsque je me suis penché sur le corps sans vie de l'animatrice qui avait interviewé Kristina, j'ai bien cru que j'allais craquer. Les larmes étaient montées tellement vite mais j'étais parvenu à les bloquer au fond d'une gorge si serrée que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Parce que, l'espace d'un instant, je revoyais les corps de ma femme et de ma petite Charlotte.

Si j'étais resté à ses côtés, Kristina serait toujours en sécurité. Un peu comme si, en la protégeant elle, j'obtenais un semblant de pardon d'avoir laissé les miens aux mains d'un tueur que j'avais pourtant provoqué délibérément. On a eu beau me conseiller d'aller me reposer ou pire, d'aller consulter un psy, rien n'y fit, je me sentais une nouvelle fois coupable. Alors j'avais poursuivi l'enquête de mon côté.

*/*/*

Croyant avoir crânement débusqué les imposteurs, je me retrouve à présent prisonnier de trois jeunes malades qui « jouent » à John le Rouge, comme s'il s'agissait d'une performance visant un prix d'interprétation. Jusqu'à ce que quelques tirs bien ajustés ne mettent fin à leur carrière d'amateurs. Jusqu'à ce que je tente de me libérer de ce carcan de plastique dans lequel ils m'ont enroulé, telle une momie. _Suis-je déjà considéré comme mort ?_

Jusqu'à ce que je sente des mains puissantes me redresser, sans toutefois me libérer et qu'il pose sur ma nuque son souffle fétide. Jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de la Mort. Totalement à la merci d'un masque impénétrable et d'une voix qui me murmure avec toute la sérénité du monde des vers qui me glacent jusqu'au tréfond de l'âme.

_Tigre, Tigre  
Brûlant, brillant  
Dans les forêts de la nuit  
Quelle main, quel œil immortels  
Ont fabriqué  
Ton effroyable symétrie ?_

Je ne mourrai pas ce soir. Il n'a pas fini de jouer avec moi.

Il me laissera la vie sauve rien que pour pouvoir s'amuser encore de cette joute macabre.

Mais le pire est encore à venir.

_Kristina vous adresse ses tendres pensées._

Qu'a-t-il fait d'elle ? Lui a-t-il fait subir le même sort qu'à Angela et Charlotte et toutes les autres ? Je n'ose plus porter mon regard où que ce soit : ce serait un soulagement de me fondre dans le néant et de l'entraîner avec moi.

*/*/*

Je ne dirai rien à Lisbon. Ces mots sont à moi et ne résonnent que dans ma tête. J'ai été durant quelques instants sa chose, son jouet, son adversaire désarmé. Désormais, je mesure à quel point nous sommes peut-être semblables. Chacun attiré par l'autre pour des raisons peut-être plus similaires qu'on pourrait le penser.

Sa signature nous unit par-delà l'admissible et je m'endors sous son regard, ses derniers mots flottant sur mes lèvres.

Je continuerai de chercher John le Rouge.

Il finira par me trouver…

Dans les Forêts de la Nuit…

Je deviendrai à mon tour...

Tigre.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x23 « Soleil Rouge » (Red Sky in the Morning)**

**Nous voici rendus à la fin de la Saison 2. Quelle aventure ! 46 épisodes et pourtant cela m'a semblé si court. Je tiens à vous remercier toutes et tous pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous m'avez réservé, pour les superbes reviews qui agrémentent cette fic, pour les encouragements, les critiques (justifiées) et les conseils (tout aussi positifs) qui ont jalonné ces dernières semaines. Grâce vous en soit rendue.  
Soyez présents pour la saison prochaine. Je m'implique de plus en plus dans les tourments de notre cher Patrick (peut-être parce que – certains le savent déjà ou l'ont peut-être subodoré– j'ai traversé une période tout aussi dramatique). Catharsis ? Ou tout simplement passion de l'écriture? Appelez cela comme vous voulez, je vous rassure néanmoins sur un point : je suis beaucoup plus loin que Jane, mais je sais ce qu'il traverse et d'une certaine façon c'est amusant aujourd'hui de décrire le POV d'un homme basé en partie sur celui d'une femme. Oui bon, je ne sais pas si je suis assez claire, donc je vais vous laisser digérer le dernier opus de la S2.**

**A tout bientôt pour la S3.**

**Amicalement,  
Lyxie**


	47. C'est ma Croisade, pas la Vôtre!

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
Tout d'abord, toute ma gratitude à celles et ceux qui ont continué à lire et à commenter cette série d'OS et qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur liste de favoris.  
Je vous l'avais promis, me revoici donc avec la saison 3. Encore et toujours l'âme torturée, Patrick Jane vogue inlassablement vers ce destin que vous connaissez.  
J'espère vous emporter au fil des chapitres dans quelques moments de lecture prenante, voire poignante. Je vais probablement y mettre un peu de moi, car certains passages des épisodes à venir sont criants de vérité.  
A vous de juger... et merci de votre fidélité.  
Amitiés,  
Lyxie**

***/*/***

**C'est ma croisade, pas la vôtre !**

***/*/***

_Il a passé de mauvaises vacances._

Encore et toujours, Lisbon, vous prenez ma défense, parce qu'une fois de plus, j'ai agi avec le plus parfait mauvais goût.

Ce n'est rien de le dire que j'ai passé un mauvais moment. Je ressens encore le frisson de dégoût lorsque j'ai senti la présence fétide de John le Rouge si près de moi, alors que j'étais totalement à sa merci. Ce grenier dans lequel je me réfugie – oserais-je dire où je me terre ? – est devenu mon havre de paix, de silence, peut-être même le temple de méditation où, vous vous en doutez certainement, je prépare patiemment ma vengeance.

Je suis perturbé ! C'est vous-même qui avez prononcé le mot !

_Vous vous isolez peu à peu, vous vous éloignez de nous._

Vous savez pertinemment la raison pour laquelle je ne ferai jamais partie de votre équipe, pas au sens où vous l'entendez… ou vous le souhaiteriez, peut-être.

_Toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de moi sont punies d'une manière ou d'une autre._

J'aurais en fait dû vous dire : toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi sont frappées afin de me punir, moi !

_Je suis flic, le danger fait partie de mon quotidien._

J'en suis tellement conscient, Lisbon, si vous saviez ! Mais ce danger-là risque de vous coûter la vie et ça, je ne le concevrai jamais.

_On forme une famille._

De grâce, Lisbon, ne me servez pas ce genre d'argument. Peut-être un jour rêverai-je de pouvoir vous traiter comme telle, mais dans l'immédiat, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'aboutir dans ce projet que vous trouvez absurde, malsain et dangereux mais qui fait depuis si longtemps partie de mon quotidien. Et vous ne pouvez pas en faire partie, de quelque manière que ce soit.

_Vous capitulez devant John le Rouge._

Oh que non ! Ce serait mal me connaître que de songer un seul instant que je vais jeter l'éponge.

_Vous mentez._

Essayez-vous maladroitement – pas tant que ça en fait – de me faire comprendre que vous tenez à moi ? Si tel est le cas, je vous en conjure, Lisbon, ôtez-vous cela de l'esprit. Tout ce qui m'importe en ce jour, c'est de venger la mort des miens, la disparition de Kristina et toutes les horreurs que ce monstre a pu commettre depuis tant d'années. Et si je dois en payer le prix, je veux être le seul débiteur et n'admettrai jamais que vous puissiez y contribuer.

Quant à Bertram, faites-moi confiance pour vous en protéger. Car, si étrange que puisse être mon attitude vis-à-vis de cet homme, j'ai comme qui dirait un pressentiment. Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai ressenti des ondes bizarres la première fois que nous avons été en contact. Je ne le sens pas. Pas besoin d'avoir fait des études poussées en psychologie : mon intuition a gravé en moi une méfiance immédiate. Il n'est pas clair et je ne me laisserai pas duper. Pas plus que je ne le laisserai vous nuire d'une quelconque manière.

Je suis moi-même : soyez-en persuadée. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre dans quoi j'ai failli me laisser entraîner et le risque que j'ai fait prendre à mon entourage ces derniers temps.

Je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'ai pas de projet, sauf un seul.

L'heure est venue : je repars en croisade. Mais je refuse que vous me serviez désormais de bouclier.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x01 « Basses Vengeances» (Red Sky at Night)**


	48. Famille s'abstenir!

***/*/***

**Famille s'abstenir**

***/*/***

D'accord, j'avais tort quand je disais que je n'avais pas de famille : il m'en reste, si peu, mais comment affronter ce regard accusateur, cette attitude provocante, cette idée que Dany puisse être pire que moi ?

Dès le départ, j'ai compris pourquoi Angela tenait tant à sortir de ce carcan, de ce monde auquel elle ne voulait plus appartenir. Et dès le début, j'ai su que Dany serait une source intarissable de problèmes.

Et s'il était véritablement dangereux au point que j'en vienne à … à quoi ? A le dénoncer à la police ? A le laisser se dépêtrer tout seul ? Ou parviendrai-je à passer outre le fait qu'il pointe une arme sur moi en m'accusant d'être responsable de la disparition d'Angela et de Charlotte ?

Je sais que je suis responsable de cette horreur : pas la peine de me le rappeler.

_J'espère pouvoir me le pardonner un jour._

Au moment-même où ces mots franchissent mes lèvres, je sais pertinemment que c'est un mensonge. Jamais je ne me pourrai me pardonner d'être la cause de leur …

Rien à faire, les mots restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Nous sommes là, tous les deux, devant les tombes et j'aimerais pouvoir pleurer. C'est la première fois que je remets les pieds dans ce cimetière depuis l'enterrement. Depuis toutes ces années, c'est dans ma tête que je vais au cimetière, tous les jours, inlassablement, seul, même lorsque je suis au CBI, enrôlé dans la trépidation des enquêtes, ou plongé dans un livre que je relis pour la énième fois…

_La culpabilité, c'est pour les caves._

Peut-être… peut-être pas.

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre : que dire de toute façon ?

Je préfère garder pour moi la douleur qui est devenue ma fidèle compagne et les larmes que je ne montrerai à personne.

Il est loin, le jour où je parviendrai à me pardonner. Bien plus loin que le jour où je parviendrai au terme de ma quête.

Parce que, ce jour-là, j'aurai fait honneur à ma famille.

A ma façon!

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x02 « Belle Famille » (Cackle-Bladder Blood)**


	49. Dernière Lueur

***/*/***

**La dernière Lueur**

***/*/***

_D'abord votre femme et votre enfant puis Kristina.  
On dirait qu'il est jaloux,  
qu'il veut éliminer toutes les personnes  
qui comptent pour vous.  
C'est une forme d'amour, qu'on le veuille ou non._

Amour. Haine. Qui pourrait dire lequel a le plus de puissance? Qui de nous deux aura les derniers mots. Ou les derniers maux ?

Stiles prétend savoir tant de choses sur John le Rouge. Comment ? Se fie-t-il à sa seule intuition ? Sait-il seulement ce que je ressens, moi ? Ou fait-il semblant de faire preuve d'un tant soit peu d'humanité, de sollicitude, de compassion ?

Foutaise !

Je viens à peine d'avouer à Dany le doute qui m'empoigne lorsque je tente d'imaginer que je puisse me pardonner un jour ce qui est arrivé à Angela et à Charlotte. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve là, face à Kristina, en me demandant une fois de plus si le pardon m'est autorisé.

_J'ai été le pire rendez-vous de votre vie._

Je n'aurais même pas dû m'y rendre. J'aurais dû m'en tenir à ma promesse silencieuse: ne jamais autoriser la moindre parcelle de bonheur à s'insinuer dans les méandres de mon cœur blessé avant d'avoir accompli ce pour quoi je survis chaque jour : venger ma famille. Au lieu de ça, qu'ai-je fait ? Je me suis laissé glisser imperceptiblement vers un être chez qui pourtant tout me hérissait, mais qui était peut-être la seule à pouvoir me comprendre totalement. Cependant, rien de penser cela me fait tout aussi mal. Car Lisbon est de ces personnes, rares et précieuses, qui n'ont jamais cherché à me donner de leçons, quelles qu'elles soient.

Alors, pourquoi ?

_Dites-moi quelque chose, je vous en supplie._

Rien qu'un mot, même cruel. Dites-moi que je suis la cause de cet état végétatif dans lequel on vous a retrouvée. Si seulement je trouvais le moyen d'atteindre votre être intérieur. Car je sais, je sens que vous êtes plus forte que cela et que, quelque part, une étincelle de conscience brille encore au fond de vous. Une lueur…

A mon corps défendant, je vais donc utiliser vos méthodes. Regardez…

_Je vous entends, Patrick.  
Je savais que vous finiriez par y croire._

Piètre victoire. Vous êtes là, mais c'est comme si vous étiez déjà morte. Et je visite à nouveau le cimetière de celles que j'ai perdues. Je refuse de me sentir impuissant une nouvelle fois, d'imaginer que vous ne reviendrez plus jamais me provoquer, me défier, ou même me tenter.

_Vous êtes vivante !_

Je voudrais tellement le croire, le clamer si fort pour que l'écho atteigne le fond de votre âme m'entende. Kristina, revenez vers la lumière, de grâce. Je ne veux pas perdre cette bataille contre le monstre.

_On ne peut se battre contre la mort._

Je vous demande pardon. J'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû me méfier. Vous prévenir. Je l'ai fait. Vous n'avez rien écouté. J'aurais dû insister. Vous mettre en garde de façon plus agressive, au lieu de …

Je ressens au fond de moi une obscurité pesante qui annihile tout ce qui me reste d'espoir.

J'éteins la bougie… comme on éteint une vie… du bout des doigts…

J'ai l'impression d'avancer au ralenti.

J'ai perdu…

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x03 « Où es-tu Kristina? » (The Blood on His Hands)**


	50. J'ai raison!

_**Bonjour Tout le Monde!  
Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir repris le train en marche pour cette saison 3. Et surtout un grand merci à Flodina, à qui je souhaite la bienvenue dans mon trip. Je suis heureuse de voir mon petit cercle de fans s'agrandir :-).**_

_**Vivez de merveilleuses Fêtes de Pâques ^_ ^**_

***/*/***

**J'ai raison**

***/*/***

_C'est un homme d'une grande patience  
qui est consumé par la fureur.  
L'assassin de sa femme devait mourir  
De sa main.  
Il n'avait pas le choix._

L'ai-je dit en ces termes ? Me suis-je retrouvé dans l'acte de cet homme? Alors que je n'en suis qu'à mi-chemin de mon propre plan personnel ? Je n'ai pas le choix, moi non plus. En fait, le destin ne me laissera pas le choix. Songer un seul instant que je pourrai renoncer ne fait que générer un sentiment de dégoût que je refuse d'assumer. Chaque matin, j'ouvre les yeux après une interminable nuit sans sommeil. Chaque jour, je trouve l'excuse de me réfugier dans ce grenier qui me sert de retraite, juste pour y retrouver l'écho de ce qui me reste de souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais. Dès que mon corps se met en mouvement, mon esprit planifie à cent à l'heure. Je tourne et retourne dans mon imagination le scénario d'un dénouement fatal. En quelques rares occasions, lorsque j'entends Lisbon s'entretenir avec celui ou celle qui finit par avouer et parfois regretter son geste, je me pose la sempiternelle question qui demeure sans réponse pour l'heure. Parce que je n'ai pas encore rejoint le camp des coupables.

_Est-ce ça valait le coup ?_

Je sais d'emblée ce que cet homme va me répondre.

Chaque fibre de mon être se reconnaît en lui.

Je sais ce que Lisbon ressent lorsqu'elle ose imaginer que je vais un jour franchir le pas. Un jour, je m'éloignerai d'elle tant et si bien que rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

_Le temps que vous avez passé à le poursuivre,  
Les tourments, les sacrifices…  
Ca valait le coup ?_

Absolument.

C'est tellement évident. Comment peut-il en être autrement ?

Absolument. Totalement. Irrémédiablement !

Je ne peux lui murmurer que …

_Merci._

Parce que d'avoir entendu ce simple mot me conforte dans l'idée que je suis sur le bon chemin.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x04 « Carte Blanche » (Red Carpet Treatment)**


	51. L'Anneau du Pardon

**Coucou tout le monde :-). Ce chapitre-ci est plus court, et c'est voulu. Certains comprendront pourquoi.  
I hope you'll enjoy ^_^**

***/*/***

**L'Anneau du Pardon**

***/*/***

J'étais là. Si près. Et pourtant à mille lieues… dans un autre monde… un autre âge.

A une époque où ma vie était celle d'un homme comblé au sein d'une famille magnifique. Là où le regard d'une femme suffisait à me faire sentir aimé. Où les rires d'un enfant suffisaient à me faire vibrer. Où le reflet discret d'un peu d'or à mon doigt signifiait que je faisais partie d'un tout, plus grand que moi.

J'entends la douce voix de Lisbon… Sans même regarder, je devine dans les yeux de la jeune femme effondrée qui lui fait face le désarroi qui lui étreindra le cœur lorsqu'elle passera l'anneau à son doigt. Parce qu'elle le fera. J'en suis certain. Elle le fera de manière presque solennelle, imaginant que c'est son amour perdu qui le lui passe. Elle entendra les mots qu'il aurait prononcés. Elle sourira douloureusement peut-être. Mais elle gardera cet anneau à son doigt un moment… quelques mois, quelques années… En guise de pénitence.

Parce qu'elle se sent en partie responsable. Bien qu'elle n'y puisse plus rien.

C'est fou ce qu'un peu de métal peut peser lourd.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x05 « Pur Sang » (The Red Ponies)**


	52. Jugement de Juge

***/*/***

**Jugement de Juge**

***/*/***

_Il n'y a rien de digne dans la mort._

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris une décision moins que judicieuse. Pour cette raison que je me suis pris une gifle magistrale bien méritée. Pour cette raison que j'ai avoué publiquement avoir commis une erreur. Tout en sachant où j'allais.

Même Lisbon s'est laissé prendre à ce plan macabre s'il en est.

La tournure finale en aura surpris plus d'un. Et je dois avouer que je suis resté quelque peu pantois en entendant cette femme en apparence dure, froide et impitoyable m'offrir ces quelques mots qui sauveront ma carrière ici.

_J'ai eu tort de m'accrocher à ma fierté._

J'en suis toujours là, vous savez, à 'accrocher à ce qu'il me reste de fierté, d'honneur, quand bien même j'ai moins d'expérience que vous, Madame le Juge.

_Je suis effectivement amère._

Comment croyez-vous que je me sente au fil des jours qui s'égrènent devant moi ?

_Et vos airs arrogants, votre comportement puéril  
et votre côté insensible  
ont fait éclater la vérité…_

C'est bien la première fois que l'on fait ainsi l'éloge de mes défauts les plus insupportables. Que dois-je en conclure ? Cette arrogance n'est qu'un écran : je préfère que l'on me considère arrogant plutôt qu'effrayé à l'idée d'échouer. Puéril ? N'importe quoi plutôt que de passer pour un maître dans l'art de maîtriser tout ce qui m'entoure avec maestria. Il me faut cacher mes talents, rester imprévisible en toute circonstance. Insensible ? Bon, si vous y tenez, je ne vous contredirai certes pas : il semble que je sois parvenu à dissimuler mes cicatrices en fin de compte. Mais elles sont toujours béantes.

_Alors… Merci… Merci infiniment._

Venant de vous, tout ceci me va droit au cœur, mais je n'en montrerai rien.

Ou alors… rapidement… juste en passant… un petit quelque chose pour Madeleine.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x06 « Propriété très privée » (Pink Chanel Suit)**


	53. Un Poing, c'est tout!

***/*/***

**Un poing, c'est tout !**

***/*/***

Il est bien gentil, Walter, mais je me demande jusqu'où le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements, jusqu'où est-il prêt à aller pour ressentir le grand frisson dans une vie qui ne lui apporte plus que des sensations médiocres?

_Quand on voit quelque chose que l'on convoite, la pupille se dilate._

Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange sentiment de voir son œil pétiller à l'instant même où il aperçoit Lisbon?

Aurait-il seulement frémi à la vue de cette brûlure sur son col lorsque la balle est passée si près? Donnerait-il tout pour la protéger? Utiliserait-il son corps comme bouclier pour la sauver d'un danger imminent?

Le ferais-je, moi?

J'ai ressenti comme un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac lorsque j'ai pris conscience que le projectile était passé à un cheveu de sa peau. Plus j'avance dans mon projet, plus je crains que Lisbon ne se tienne trop près de moi, le jour venu.

Cette mascarade pour la faire passer pour la petite fiancée du magnat m'est douloureuse, c'est évident. C'est fou ce que j'en arrive à monter des bobards les plus extravagants les uns que les autres.

Et si, inconsciemment, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, la voir s'engager dans une relation moins périlleuse, avec un homme qui ne court pas chaque jour après la mort, qui ne fomente pas de plans démoniaques, qui saurait prendre soin d'elle comme elle le mérite? Et tout en l'imaginant dans les bras de Walter, je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine à l'idée de la perdre, même si notre relation dépasse à peine le stade du platonique.

_Certains hommes ne se remettent jamais de leur premier grand amour._

Je suis de ceux-là! Mon cœur abrite encore et toujours la douce musique de la voix de mes bien-aimées... Mais dans le secret de ma solitude, j'entends de nouvelles notes, parfois primesautières, parfois agacées, et bien souvent les premières que les secondes. Cette musique-là, je me la repasse chaque nuit, lorsque je me réfugie dans mon donjon, solitaire volontaire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Parce que cette nouvelle mélodie me donnerai presqu'envie de réapprendre les notes de l'existence.

Walter, lui, pourrait devenir sinon un ami, au moins un adversaire gentleman qui prendrait soin de Lisbon. Encore que... j'aime aussi à imaginer Teresa faire exactement ce qui lui chante... Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait envie de choisir le diapason de ce grand seigneur richissime.

J'ai ressenti comme un double coup de poing lorsque Walter s'en est pris à moi, même si c'était pour les besoins de notre enquête. C'est qu'il se prendrait au jeu! Allons, pas de ça, pas avec moi!

Je sais exactement ce que je fais et où je vais.

Souvenez-vous, Je suis Patrick Jane, Grand Manipulateur.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x07 « Aventure sans Lendemain » (Red Hot)**


	54. Vous sauver à Sang pour Sang

***/*/***

**Vous sauver… à sang pour sang**

***/*/***

_Ça m__'angoisse de ne pas savoir où vous êtes._

C'est si touchant, Lisbon. Cependant, vous devriez savoir que je peux me sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Exceptée celle-ci, peut-être. J'ai d'abord cru à une erreur sur la personne, puis à l'acte d'un déséquilibré. Maintenant, je sais où j'en suis, à défaut de savoir où je suis. Et j'imagine votre angoisse de ne pouvoir me localiser.

J'ai tenté en vain d'aider mon ravisseur à réduire la sensation de douleur; j'aimerais bien pouvoir avoir assez de concentration pour faire pareil sur moi-même en cet instant. Ces décharges me vrillent jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme et tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est vous, votre inquiétude, votre colère de ne pouvoir me retrouver, parce que vous devez savoir à présent que je suis en danger.

Je n'ose imaginer jusqu'où Rachel ira dans son plan de torture, ni si je m'en sortirai vivant.

En fait, il est clair qu'elle ne me laissera sortir d'ici que les pieds devant. Alors autant jouer son jeu et faire semblant d'être terrorisé, juste pour endormir sa méfiance et lui donner la sensation d'avoir déjà gagné.

Des heures durant, je vogue entre la réflexion sur ma fuite éventuelle et la douleur à gérer. Parfois, je ressens cette dernière comme un juste retour des choses, moi qui n'ai jusqu'ici souffert que dans mon cœur. Angela a-t-elle ressenti ces spasmes violents qui déchirent le fond des tripes, ou la lame de John le Rouge a-t-elle fait son office dans un éclair très bref?

Je suis presque reconnaissant que ma petite Charlotte n'ait rien vu venir, elle au moins.

Dès que je sombre dans une semi-somnolence, attendant la suite, je pense à vous avec toute l'énergie qui me reste en espérant que vous m'entendrez. Vous savez comme moi que quelque chose de particulier à ce niveau nous unit, nous pensons souvent de la même façon, même si je concrétise plus souvent qu'à mon tour d'une façon peu orthodoxe.

Entendez-moi, Lisbon!

*/*/*

_Je ne vous laisserai jamais brûler vive!_

Je préférerais subir des jours entiers de torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive plutôt que de vous voir tomber à cause de moi, ou de qui que ce soit.

Ce que je m'apprête à faire me retourne le cœur: je me revois avec le sang des miens sur les mains, sur mes vêtements, sur les murs, partout autour de moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de tremper les mains à nouveau dans le sang d'un inconnu pour vous protéger, vous! J'ai envie de vomir. Comment John le Rouge a-t-il pu éprouver quelque plaisir que ce soit à sentir sur ses doigts cette tiédeur poisseuse et s'en amuser avec cynisme pour signer son œuvre? C'est si abject que je dois me faire violence pour faire presque de même et vous utiliser comme décor de cette mise en scène trompeuse. Mais je fais ça pour vous sauver.

Et dès que je pense à vous, sortant d'ici, saine et sauve, je plonge davantage les doigts dans l'encre rouge et repeint notre décor d'un carmin salvateur. Etrange comme sensation: dans les secondes qui vont suivre, ce sang va nous sauver la vie. Enfin, je l'espère.

*/*/*

Et dans tout ça, j'ai oublié votre pomme. Vous avez raison de me traiter d'égoïste.

Et je continue, maintenant, ici. Je savoure pour moi seul... votre présence à mes côtés sur mon canapé.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x08 « Jane en Danger » (Ball of Fire)**


	55. Le Feu du Tigre

***/*/***

**Le Feu du Tigre**

***/*/***

_Rendre la justice soi-même n'a aucun intérêt.  
La vengeance n'apporte rien de positif._

On connaît tous des exemples de vengeance qui n'ont apporté que du positif.

Vous vous doutiez de ma réponse, mais il a fallu que vous tentiez de me raisonner, comme vous le faites depuis des années. Sans succès. Ou si peu.

Il y a si longtemps que, volontairement ou non, vous m'aidez à assouvir la mienne.

Je vous le répète chaque fois que vous pensez approcher d'un dénouement et que vous craignez que j'échappe à tout contrôle : John le Rouge est à moi.

Je vous trouve si idéaliste et si profondément naïve, en effet vous ressemblez parfois à une petite fille que l'on a envie de protéger des vicissitudes de la vie, en lui cachant que le Père Noël n'est qu'une invention commerciale et que sous la barbe du vieil homme se cache parfois un homme qui a plus besoin d'amour que celui qu'il est censé prodiguer. Et je vois alors dans vos yeux parfois comme un soupçon de tristesse que vous contenez avec bravoure.

On ne devrait jamais souffrir du départ de ceux qu'on aime. Non pas parce que nous serions indifférents, mais parce qu'un jour, nous avons vécu à leurs côtés ce qu'il y a de plus fort dans cette existence trop brève et qu'il nous faut rendre hommage aux êtres disparus en vivant de manière plus intense, autant que possible. Comme si l'on voulait vivre pour deux. Je vous regarde, Lisbon, et parfois j'ai l'impression que vous vivez pour trois ou quatre.

Je lis dans les yeux de Todd quelque chose qui me trouble. Douleur, certes. Et autre chose… Comme le reflet brûlant de ce qui me regarde le matin dans le miroir.

J'ai fini par mettre le doigt dessus et à présent, je me prépare à affronter le reflet de ce que je vais peut-être – sûrement – devenir.

Fourbe, dangereux, consumé de haine.

Pas encore.

Pour l'heure, je vais mettre un frein à un projet qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au mien.

Pour l'heure, je vais me ranger sagement du côté de la justice et empêcher Todd de la rendre lui-même.

Pour l'heure…

*/*/*

... Un secret que moi seul peux comprendre...

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait derrière cette porte… Qu'aurais-je fait, après tout ?

Lorsque cette maudite porte s'est ouverte, j'ai ressenti le feu dévorer ma propre chair, la morsure des flammes de l'enfer me crisper le cœur et l'âme, le manque d'oxygène m'étouffer.

Et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était demeuré prostré dans une fraction d'éternité où seule l'horreur m'attendait.

Peut-être à ce moment ai-je compris que l'abomination que je fomente depuis toutes ces années n'est rien comparée à ce dont je viens d'être le témoin désigné d'office.

Je n'attendais rien de plus d'un homme qui exhalait ses derniers souffles.

Rien.

Sauf la confirmation macabre que l'incendie s'est déclaré très franchement cette fois.

Le Tigre est lâché.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x09 « Au Clair de Lune » (Red Moon)**


	56. Comment noyer le Poisson

***/*/***

**Comment noyer le Poisson…**

***/*/***

Je hais tout autant les démonstrations gratuites et dégoulinantes de bonheur forcé lors des fêtes de Noël.

Dans les yeux de Lisbon, il y a aujourd'hui comme une résignation… non une détermination, le terme est plus juste, à faire son travail, tout son travail et rien que son travail.

Là-dessus, nous sommes d'accord, pour des raisons en apparence différentes mais qui, somme toute, se rejoignent de façon troublante. Nous avons tous deux perdu bien plus que nous n'aurions dû.

Je n'ai même pas songé un seul instant à laisser mon imagination affubler le nouveau personnage qui vient de débouler dans notre environnement d'un habit rouge et d'une… . Non, celui-là est dangereux. Sa voix mielleuse et ses airs menaçants n'ont pas de prise sur moi mais je devine qu'il va tenter de mettre à mal les gens de notre petit cercle. A commencer par Rigsby, à mon sens, le plus fragile, derrière son physique de champion.

_Cinglé… parano… fan de la théorie du complot…_

Minelli, ne vous vengez pas sur moi d'avoir dû faire une croix sur votre carrière, je n'y suis pour rien et vous le savez. Au contraire, ce que je vous demande vous permettra de vous regarder dans le miroir avec respect. Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui.

Quant à moi, j'ai brisé tous les miroirs autour de moi. Je me regarde de l'intérieur et ce que je vois me laisse de glace.

_J'ai une dépendance, ça a détruit ma famille :  
si je commence à vous raconter ma vie,  
je risque de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter._

Quelle merveille de pouvoir prononcer les mots sans que personne n'en devine le double sens. Quelle divine comédie !

Je suis dépendant, je l'avoue, je hurle mon addiction du plus profond de mon cœur mais l'écho n'en atteint jamais la surface. Je suis accro à la vengeance, ne le saviez-vous pas ? Ce qui est sublime, c'est que j'ai réussi un bref moment à embobiner ce cher Laroche, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ce qui me suffit largement pour savoir qu'il sera un adversaire intéressant, sous ses airs patauds.

_Ça n'est jamais bon quand quelque chose  
vous empêche de vivre pleinement votre vie,  
c'est malsain._

A d'autres ! Je ne trouve aucunement malsain, pour ma part, de fomenter et de peaufiner ce plan qui sert de tuteur à mon existence et sans lequel, probablement, je me serais effondré depuis belle lurette, foudroyé sur place dans cette chambre blafarde, il y a une éternité.

_L'alcool est source de souffrance et de solitude._

Encore un de ces lieux communs qui me font marrer. Pourtant, dans un petit coin de mon esprit, je sens poindre une question sur ma chère Lisbon. Sachant d'où elle vient et ce qu'elle a traversé, saurais-je un jour la préserver d'un faux pas ? Elle est tellement touchante lorsqu'elle me regarde jouer le jeu, à moins qu'elle me croie véritablement éméché au point de ne plus contrôler la situation. J'en profite pour sonder Laroche : il doit bien avoir un secret, lui aussi.

Je ressens les effets du feu dans mes veines, j'en contrôle toutes les conséquences et je comprends à présent la motivation de certains de s'y perdre corps et âme. Quel doux paradis que l'oubli !

Ne vous y fiez pas. Je n'oublie rien. Jamais.

Je ne peux me le permettre. Je perdrais le peu de confiance de la part de eux qui croient si bien me connaître et les réactions intriguées de ceux qui cherchent à y parvenir.

Ivre de vengeance je suis, ivre de vengeance je reste.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x10 « Noël au Balcon » (Jolly Red Elf)**


	57. Silence, on vit!

***/*/***

**Silence… on vit !**

***/*/***

_Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort._

Sans nul doute, j'en suis la preuve vivante, s'il fallait encore une preuve.  
Mais il n'y a pas que cela.

Nous savons que vous avons trouvé quelqu'un de spécial dès lors que nous pouvons savourer le Silence avec cette personne.

J'en ai vu la preuve chez plusieurs aujourd'hui.

Dans le regard de cet homme condamné à renoncer à son rêve de gloire et de cette femme pour qui il compte plus que tout, malgré ses frasques.

Dans ce bref échange entre Rigsby et Cho. Un silence peut-être pas savouré, mais qui en dit long sur un élément précieux qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Ce « merci » restera leur secret, sans aucun doute. Et même si je suis doté d'une curiosité maladive, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir à tout prix savoir pourquoi, quand, comment. Je prends souvent plaisir à m'amuser avec l'équipe, mais dans ce cas-ci, je m'abstiendrai. Il doit bien y avoir une raison plus que valable, Cho ne s'implique jamais pour rien. Donc, je vais essayer de ne pas m'en mêler… cette fois.

Dans les yeux de Laroche qui, doucement mais sûrement, prend possession de l'espace vital autour de nous et semble jouer au chat et à la souris avec chacun. Il paraît savourer à l'avance une victoire qui n'a pas encore de nom.

Ce silence, je l'ai vu tant de fois dans les demi-sourires de Lisbon au fil des ans. Souvent, elle ne dit rien, mais je peux ressentir toute l'empathie qui se dégage de ce petit bout de femme, surtout dans les moments où je me sens si mal, sans rien en laisser paraître.

Ils sont tous forts, chacun à leur manière. Et parfois je me trouve un bien piètre collègue. Bien sûr, j'ai vécu un drame indicible, mon cœur porte toujours le deuil, mon annulaire arbore toujours ce bouclier protecteur, fait de quelques grammes d'or. Mais leur vie à eux est faite de dangers auxquels ils sont confrontés tous les jours, alors que moi, je me réfugie derrière une vengeance latente, une profession qui me protège des balles et des coups… enfin, pas toujours.

Ce qui m'a le plus touché, c'est d'avoir vu ce père foudroyé par la perte de son enfant dans des circonstances aussi atroces. J'ai ressenti comme un coup de poignard la douleur qui serrait son cœur si violemment, j'ai regardé son visage perdre les couleurs de l'espoir…

Avais-je l'air aussi perdu, meurtri, mourant, après avoir ouvert cette maudite porte, il y a si longtemps ?

Il s'en sortira, lui. J'en suis heureux, même s'il va devoir survivre avec le vide de l'absente.

Et moi ?

Ma maison n'est plus qu'une coquille vide où je ne trouve plus asile.

Mon cœur se résume au rythme des pas qui me guide peu à peu vers mon but morbide.

Le silence est devenu mon fidèle compagnon.

Je suis toujours vivant. Suis-je pour autant plus fort ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x11 « Envoyée au Tapis » (Bloodsport)**


	58. Se moquer de Tout ou presque

***/*/***

**Se moquer de tout… ou presque**

***/*/***

Quelle journée palpitante!

J'ai cru tout d'abord faire de l'humour avec les rimes bien involontaires de Lisbon. Je me doute qu'elle n'a pas cru un seul instant à mes répliques d'adolescent attardé. Elle me connaît trop bien. Trop en rogne contre la hiérarchie qu'elle sent peser sur son dos. Hightower sur les braises. Bertram froid comme une porte de prison. Laroche dans nos pattes à toute heure tel un chien de chasse ayant reniflé une proie… Ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Ensuite un nouveau canapé, et ça, c'était véritablement la dernière goutte. Son vase de patience commence sérieusement à déborder. Bon, j'aurais dû lui en parler d'abord, j'en conviens.

Et puis cette Dr Montague. Docteur, en quoi, je me le demande! Personne ne pourra me convaincre que des données entrées dans un système informatique réussiront jamais à déterminer le profil de quelque malfrat que ce soit. Elle a eu beau débouler avec sa super théorie de l'homme des cavernes, c'est bien là-bas que j'ai envoyé balader son raisonnement. Tant de maladresses que j'ai détricotées maille par maille, d'idées qui se sont envolées comme des fétus de paille. Tiens, moi aussi je commence à faire des rimes. Lisbon déteindrait-elle sur moi ?

_La dérision permanente est un signe de dépression._

Je ne moque pas, loin de là, je m'amuse. Oh combien !

_Le sarcasme, c'est bon pour l'âme !_

Se prendre très au sérieux n'est jamais gratifiant, au final. J'en sais quelque chose. J'ai payé le prix fort d'une respectabilité que j'avais bâtie à coups de grands discours et de théories aussi fumantes les unes que les autres et de définitions telles que celles que je viens d'entendre.

D'un autre côté, je dois reconnaître que persister dans une attitude rigide comme je me préparais à le faire n'apporte rien non plus.

Vous avez su reconnaître votre erreur. Et, en geste de reconnaissance, vous vous sentez presque obligée à me faire un cadeau. Et quel cadeau !

Je n'ai pu éviter cette cruelle erreur jadis. Alors aujourd'hui, je vais me faire un cadeau.: mordre sur mon orgueil et admettre que vous puissiez me faire progresser.

Que peut-il bien y avoir dans ce dossier que ma main plonge pour aller récupérer aux oubliettes ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x12 « L'homme des cavernes » (Bloodhounds)**


	59. Bouffée d'Oxygène

***/*/***

**Bouffée d'Oxygène**

***/*/***

_Vous êtes au bord du gouffre,  
Seul et incompris._

J'aiderai Crosswhite à trouver l'assassin de sa femme. Non, plutôt je trouverai ce meurtrier.

Et moi, qui m'aidera ? Personne, j'espère. Cette quête est la mienne. La grande différence entre Crosswhite et moi, c'est qu'il n'est pas coupable, mais qu'il ne connaît pas encore l'identité du tueur. Moi, je la connais, mais je ne sais combien de temps il me faudra pour le mettre à genoux. Davantage de temps que je m'en donne pour innocenter l'homme qui est en face de moi aux abois.

_Je respire à nouveau._

Etranges mots, presque déplacés, dans la bouche d'un homme qui va s'en prendre pour deux ans, peut-être moins si le jury est compréhensif.

Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai oublié le doux souvenir d'un parfum de femme, de l'odeur enivrante de la peau d'un enfant qui fonce sur vous pour vous faire un câlin, d'un thé que l'on n'a pas eu à préparer le matin, de toutes ces fragrances qui se fondent en vous pour faire partie intégrante de votre être.

Est-ce la raison pour laquelle j'aime tellement ce vieux canapé, parce qu'il a une odeur de rassurance ? Est-ce pour cela que j'en ai acheté un nouveau pour Lisbon, dans l'espoir futile de me convaincre que je vais laisser dans mon sillage une odeur nouvelle, qui n'appartiendra qu'à l'avenir ?

Paradoxalement, j'ai moi aussi besoin de respirer un autre air, mais le seul lieu que je trouve sécurisant, c'est dans ce grenier et sur cette terrasse où je me sens loin de tous, le temps d'une nuit, d'une heure, de quelques minutes.

Quand viendra-t-il, le jour où je pourrais affirmer à mon tour : je respire à nouveau.

Le jour où j'entendrai le dernier râle de John le Rouge !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x13 « Plus rien à perdre » (Red Alert)**


	60. Sagesse d'Enfant

***/*/***

**Sagesse d'Enfant**

***/*/***

Si ma petite Charlotte avait vécu, de quel don aurait-elle été parée ? Aurait-elle su dessiner aussi bien que Tina ? Aurait-elle eu le courage de …

Que puis-je faire pour ne pas voir la justice faire preuve d'injustice ?

Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui ? De juger une petite fille coupable d'avoir voulu rêver une vie plus belle ? De faire preuve d'un sang-froid impressionnant … ou d'une faculté de vouloir tout effacer de son esprit. De tenter maladroitement de nous faire comprendre, à nous les adultes, que l'existence peut se montrer tout aussi vache avec les jeunes.

Serai-je prêt le jour venu, comme Tina, à commettre ce que je promets haut et fort devant tous depuis des années ?

Les grands ont tant d'armes pour se défendre : privations, punitions, arrestations, jugements, prisons, exécutions. Et ensuite ? Que reste-t-il quand le coupable a payé de son temps, de son bien, voire de sa vie ?

Comment ceux qui restent parviennent-ils à affronter le vide de l'absence de la victime qu'on ne verra plus, ou du condamné qu'on ne veut plus voir ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x14 « Sang pour sang » (Blood for Blood)**

**PS: j'ai eu énormément de mal à le terminer celui-ci, sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi... alors j'ai décidé de ne pas m'épancher, pour garder une essence concentrée...J 'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	61. La Fortune à ma Porte

***/*/***

**La Fortune à ma porte**

***/*/***

Dans toute recherche de bonheur se cache furtivement la promesse d'une douleur à venir.

C'est peut-être ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai compris que le pauvre homme qui pensait avoir trouvé quelques grammes d'or a en fait reçu en cadeau quelques grammes d'un autre métal, moins glorieux. Qu'avais-je donc besoin de parler de Stendhal et de ce foutu syndrôme! Je n'ose même pas imaginer que je puisse en être victime. Quoi ? Etre le témoin de quelque chose de tellement magnifique que j'en éprouverais un malaise, et puis quoi encore ?

Tout ce que je vois autour de moi n'est que tristesse, chagrin, colère, rancœur, méfiance. Je ne suis pas dupe. Ne vous fiez pas à mes airs débonnaires, détachés ou décidément impertinents.

_Vous faites de gros efforts pour garder votre sang-froid,  
vous voulez en parler ?_

_Vous faites de gros efforts pour me pousser à bout,  
vous voulez en parler ?_

_Simple curiosité !_

J'avais depuis belle lurette deviné votre souffrance et admiré la maestria avec laquelle vous l'avez dissimulée à votre entourage. Je vous savais forte, courageuse, mais, très chère Madeleine, vous êtes un être humain. Et ce petit jeu de la dissimulation, je le pratique tous les jours depuis des années, avec de plus en plus de brio.

Je ne vous connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que Lisbon, mais je peux lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, ou plutôt j'entends… le son de votre voix qui bascule imperceptiblement dans un autre registre, celui de la colère contenue face à la lâcheté, puis celui de la tendresse quand vous entendez des petites voix d'anges, et enfin celle de la reconnaissance malhabile quand vous comprenez que votre équipe vous soutient. Tout cela fait de vous une femme remarquable et je ne m'en sens que plus manipulateur. Car je peaufine chaque jour l'art de dissimuler chez moi tout ce qui transparaît sur votre visage en ce jour.

Vous faites de gros efforts pour garder votre sang-froid, en effet, et je dois reconnaître qu'un « merci », même des plus chaleureux et sincères, ne suffirait pas pour vous dire ce que j'ai éprouvé l'espace d'un instant. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Madeleine. Et dans la foulée, vous avez déversé sur cet homme toute votre rage en faisant cracher à votre arme le feu qui vous brûlait de l'intérieur. Je suis vivant grâce à vous. J'ai une dette envers vous. Je sais que le jour viendra, peut-être très bientôt j'espère – où je pourrai vous renvoyer l'ascenseur et vous sauver la mise.

Ce que je trouve extrêmement touchant, mais personne n'en saura jamais rien, c'est de voir ce lien fraternel puissant entre vous et Lisbon. Chère Lisbon !

_On s'est super entendus,  
Vous êtes jalouse ?_

Ne le soyez jamais, Lisbon. Le destin a fait se croiser nos chemins pour une raison précise que je cernerai en temps opportun… à moins que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

Seriez-vous réellement jalouse de la complicité dont je pourrais vivre l'expérience avec toute autre que vous ? Ma foi, en voilà une agréable surprise ! Cela voudrait dire que vous tenez à moi plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre ou le laisser paraître.

J'aime assez l'idée, je dois l'avouer. Même si je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous entraîner dans mon délire ou vous exposer au danger lorsque mon projet final sera sur le point de se concrétiser. C'est une promesse que je me fais en ce jour : le jour venu, vous ne serez pas à mes côtés, mais vous serez là, dans mon esprit, parce que je me rends compte, de plus en plus chaque jour, que vous veillez sur moi.

Et cela, ça vaut tout l'or du monde !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x15 « La Ruée vers l'or » (Red Gold)**


	62. La Mort en Poupe

***/*/***

**La Mort en Poupe**

***/*/***

_Chercher à se venger de l'homme responsable  
de la mort de la personne que vous aimiez,  
c'est une activité  
à laquelle je m'adonnerais volontiers (*)._

Pourquoi l'ai-je d'ailleurs formulé ainsi ? C'est bien l'unique pensée qui me vient le matin lorsque j'ouvre un œil après une nouvelle nuit blanche. C'est la seule motivation qui me donne le courage de me lever. C'est à chaque fois un insoutenable sentiment d'injustice pour les morts quand je vois un suspect s'effondrer lors d'un interrogatoire, parce que les regrets ne servent à rien. Et toujours cette infernale certitude que la justice parviendra toujours à ses fins, quoi qu'il advienne.

Mais pour la première fois, j'ai eu un doute, moi qui parviens systématiquement à désigner le coupable avant même que l'équipe n'ait eu le temps de terminer le balayage de la scène de crime.

Cette fois, nous étions aux portes d'un drame plus effrayant encore et il me fallait en avoir le cœur net.

_J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé._

Lisbon sera être choquée, effrayée, craindra pour ma vie. Je le verrai dans ses yeux. Je la verrai frissonner, incapable de contenir sa peur de me voir en si mauvaise posture. C'est bien la première fois que je lui mens effrontément, elle qui parvient à lire dans mon cœur et qui me soutient envers et contre tous, malgré le fait qu'elle sache pourquoi j'ai débarqué dans son existence. Me le pardonnera-t-elle un jour ? Si vous saviez, Lisbon…

Je me prépare pour le plus grand saut dans l'inconnu que j'aie jamais osé. Je marche vers un destin que je ne maîtrise pas. Qui sait comment va réagir l'équipe ? Vont-ils faire passer le bien de tous avant celui d'un seul ? Vont-ils oser commettre l'irréparable ?

Je respire profondément et parle d'une voix grave… si grave. La porte s'ouvre… Ils sont tous là, flingues braqués sur l'étrange couple que nous formons, parfaitement soudés par une même volonté de faire triompher la vérité. Cibles parfaites de tous ceux qui font partie d'une même famille, prêts à tenter l'impossible pour sauver l'un de nous et sacrifier l'autre. Mais dans quel ordre?

Je prends de gros risques, c'est un fait. Parce qu'au bout du chemin éclatera la Vérité. Pourtant, cette fois, Il se pourrait que je me sois lancé de plain-pied dans une aventure qui pourrait bien me coûter la vie avant l'heure.

Car je sais avec certitude ce que j'ai derrière moi.

Mais pas ce qu'il y a devant !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x16 « Liaisons Dangereuses » (Red Queen)**

_(*) NdA : le temps n'est pas correct. Dans la version originale, l'idée est différente. Toutefois pour les besoins de mon petit OS, j'ai gardé le conditionnel pour pouvoir embrayer sur ses remous intérieurs._


	63. Sainte Souffrance, ne priez pas pour Moi

***/*/***

**Sainte Souffrance, ne priez pas pour moi**

***/*/***

Si Lisbon ne reprend pas son poste, elle sera moins stressée. Mais si la tension disparaît, qu'adviendra-t-il de notre coopération ?

Cho est tout à fait apte à diriger l'équipe, mais c'est Lisbon que j'ai choisie il y quelques années pour m'accompagner dans mon délire. S'il fallait que j'en donne la raison? Peut-être ai-je lu dans ses yeux la souffrance que l'on éprouve à voir partir les siens, que ce soit brutalement morceau par morceau. Quel étrange karma que le nôtre ! Unis par une même douleur, celle de l'impuissance face au tragique. Incapables, malgré toute notre empathie, de prévenir l'irréparable.

Comment parvient-elle à trouver les mots qui rassurent, soutiennent, encouragent ceux qui souffrent ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle ne cherche plus à me consoler de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Qu'elle continue donc à me houspiller, à se moquer gentiment, à tenter de me freiner fermement quand je dépasse les bornes !

Je vois aujourd'hui tant de personnes qui souffrent, pour une raison qui me fera débusquer le coupable du meurtre qui nous occupe.

Et puis, tout à coup, il s'en trouve un qui pense bien faire en me donnant un conseil sur la façon de traverser les épreuves tout en me faisant don d'une médaille de je ne sais plus quel Saint. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, évidemment, juste parce que j'ai aidé son épouse.

C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux voir la souffrance s'insinuer là où elle n'est pas légalement attendue. Je fais si peu, en réalité. Mais c'est peut-être ma façon de ne pas devenir totalement inhumain, pas encore, pas aujourd'hui.

J'assume encore et toujours celle qui me tenaille chaque fois que je vois un homme éprouvé, une femme en détresse, un enfant malheureux. Ils sont tous le reflet de l'interminable film que je me projette la nuit, quand le silence résonne en moi et me parle, quand j'entends au fond de mon âme l'écho lointain d'un bonheur perdu.

Ce que je vis, je le mérite. Mais rien ne m'oblige à renoncer, pas encore.

La question demeure donc: quel artifice, quel mot de passe, quelle formule magique pourrait me sauver dans ce bas monde ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x17 « Du Sang sur le Green » (Bloodstream)**


	64. Je ne vous méritais pas

***/*/***

**Je ne vous méritais pas**

***/*/***

S'il avait été en mon pouvoir de sauver une seule personne en ce jour, c'eût été vous ! Je vous ai tant pris pour la cible de mes moqueries perpétuelles que je me surprends aujourd'hui à regretter certaines de mes fantaisies, pas toujours du meilleur goût cela dit. Mais vous étiez un public tellement réactif ! C'était plus fort que moi. Dire que nous n'avons jamais eu d'atome crochu est largement en dessous de la vérité et pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette cruelle vérité que je vois s'afficher sur votre visage émacié me poignarde brutalement.

Que peut-on offrir comme ultime plaisir à un homme qui va mourir ? Un alcool de qualité, qui réchauffera peut-être votre âme frigorifiée ? Un bon cigare qui vous enveloppera d'un léger halo aux fragrances subtiles? Tout cela n'est que broutille. Je voudrais tant vous offrir la preuve des excuses sincères que je ne parviendrais même pas à formuler. Parce que vous n'attendez pas de moi que je vous demande pardon. C'est évident.

Vous attendez de moi… que je vous accompagne alors que vous vous préparez à commettre ce que je considère comme un ultime acte de bravoure.

Je devrais vous dire tout haut – que vous entendiez les mots – que c'est l'un des cadeaux les plus rares que j'aie reçus depuis une éternité.

Pourquoi moi ? Après tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer ? Quel lien peut bien nous rapprocher, au-delà de toutes ces mauvaises blagues que j'ai imaginées à votre encontre?

J'ai bien failli refuser, ne me sentant pas digne de cette marque de confiance. Mais tout compte fait… je boirais bien un thé.

Tandis que je mets un soin particulier à préparer ce précieux liquide que nous allons partager, je sais pertinemment que vous en préparer un autre, destiné à faire passer le goût amer de la Vie qui vous lâche.

Que suis-je donc à vos yeux, pour que vous choisissiez ce prestidigitateur de fête foraine, ce farceur malotru, ce tricheur impénitent, pour veiller paisiblement sur votre dernier souffle ?

Aura-t-il fallu que vous perdiez la vie pour que je me prenne en pleine figure qu'elle vaut la peine qu'on prenne soin d'elle ? Parce qu'elle est courte. Parfois violente. Souvent cruelle. Toujours injuste… Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Vous saviez d'où je venais, ce que j'étais, ce dont j'étais capable. De tous les hommes qui ont croisé ma route, vous êtes et resterez le plus digne et le plus honorable dont je garderai le souvenir.

Je suis là, à vos côtés, témoin du dernier acte, face à un homme qui tire sa révérence avec tous les honneurs. Pour vous, je vais réaliser une dernière petite pirouette, très simple : je vais vous offrir un peu de lumière, avant que les ténèbres ne vous enveloppent à tout jamais. Endormez-vous, en paix, je veillerai à ce que vos dernières volontés soient sacrées. Je serai le garant de l'honneur qui vous est dû. Car ce soir, j'aurai perdu un adversaire de qualité, un homme de bien, que je respectais malgré ce que vous pensiez de moi … avant… avant de me donner ce rôle exceptionnel de témoin de votre acte de courage.

Reposez-vous, très cher Steiner. Et songez à moi de temps à autre. Car là où vous allez sera certainement l'image parfaite d'un havre de paix que vous avez mérité.

Je ne suis pas certain d'y aller un jour.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x18 « Enquête assistée » (The Red Mile)**


	65. Attention les yeux!

***/*/***

**Attention les yeux!**

***/*/***

Oups, Cho a presque souri en la quittant. Voilà une femme dont je me suis méfié dès le premier regard. Trop belle pour être honnête. Et j'avais raison.

_J'aide les gens à trouver le grand amour,__  
_ça vous paraît ridicule ?__

Non, pas ridicule, plutôt dangereux. L'amour n'est pas un bien que l'on peut dénicher comme un diamant précieux chez un diamantaire. Ce diamant-là, quand on le veut véritablement, c'est à nous qu'il incombe de le tailler, facette par facette, avec un soin extrême, jusqu'à ce que le joyau le plus pur finisse par briller à l'intérieur de notre être. J'avais reçu jadis le don de deux de ces joyaux.

_C'est sûrement un métier sympa._

Dire ça et rien, c'est tout aussi bien.

… _La grande tristesse que je discerne en vous…_

Gardez-vous bien de tester vos charmes sur moi. Vous risqueriez une déconvenue de taille. Pourtant, d'entendre ces mots sortir de votre bouche m'emplit d'une tristesse si incommensurable que déjà, je sais que je dois me méfier de vous.

_Un homme doux et gentil.  
N'importe quelle femme aurait  
de la chance de vous connaître._

Et ça continue! Si je ne savais pas de quelle trempe vous êtes faite, je pourrais croire que vous me faites du charme. Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Mais passez votre chemin.

Un homme doux et gentil… Pourtant vous n'avez pas idée du monstre que je peux devenir. Pas forcément un tueur ou un maniaque. Rien de ce genre. Juste un homme capable de toutes les manipulations et tricheries. Tout ce que je vois devant moi n'est que parade, trompe-l'œil, déguisement.

_On aime avec le cœur  
mais on apprécie d'abord avec les yeux._

C'est indéniable, vous êtes extrêmement séduisante. Mais il y a juste un tout petit problème : je ne suis pas libre. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le droit de me permettre de genre de relation. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais encore et toujours, ce petit bouclier que je porte au doigt me protège et m'empêche de m'écarter de ma ligne de conduite.

_Vous faites ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire  
depuis la mort de votre femme.  
Vous sabotez délibérément vos relations  
avec les femmes en repoussant toutes celles  
qui vous attirent…_

Si seulement je pouvais vous clamer haut et fort que votre beauté m'est indifférente. D'accord, vous êtes ce qu'on peut appeler une belle femme, élégante, distinguée, racée même. Mais si je devais choisir entre vous et… Oh et puis, non, je ne pourrais même pas imaginer que ce eptit bout de femme qui me houspille chaque jour au bureau puisse un jour devenir davantage qu'une merveilleuse collègue, quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance à toute épreuve. Ce qui ne sera jamais le cas avec vous !

_… Vous voulez que je sois la meurtrière  
par peur d'avoir des sentiments pour moi._

Ne tentez pas de lire quoi que ce soit dans mes pensées. Des sentiments pour vous ? Dans vos rêves ! Je repousse effectivement les femmes car je me sens constamment coupable de la mort de ma femme.

Vous pourriez vous avérer une adversaire à ma taille. Que diriez-vous d'un combat de Manipulateurs ? J'adorerais vous mettre KO, uen bonne fois pour toutes. Prouver à chacun, en commençant par moi-même, que je résiste à tout, même aux joutes les plus subtiles et aux sous-entendus les plus insidieux.

Jamais rien de tout cela avec Lisbon. C'est pour cela que je me sens si bien en sa compagnie ; jamais de tricherie, de mensonge, de secret, de séduction programmée. Elle est bien trop directe, franche et honnête. Aux antipode de vous, Erika !

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre cette femme ?_

Gentille Lisbon, si je trouvais seulement le moyen de vous persuader que cette femme ne vous arrive pas à la cheville ! Mais je ne peux vous le dire sans avouer que le respect que je vous porte compte mille fois plus pour moi que tous les atours de cette manipulatrice professionnelle, si séduisante soit-elle.

_Parce qu'elle ne me croit pas suffisamment intelligent pour la coincer._

Autant vous le dire comme ça, Lisbon. Vous ne saurez rien de la comparaison que je viens d'établir et dont vous sortez avec tous les honneurs.

_Ça, c'est une très bonne raison,  
très saine, très professionnelle._

Voilà ! C'est exactement pour ça que je suis à vos côtés, chaque jour, et pas ailleurs. Pour cet humour et parfois cette légèreté avec laquelle vous me traitez, comme un gamin mal élevé.

Quant à cette vidéo, disons que je me suis bien amusé à la faire. Uniquement pour les besoins de l'enquête.

Quoi que…

_Quelqu'un en qui j'aurais confiance  
Forte  
En paix avec elle-même  
Mieux que moi  
Qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis,  
Même si elle connaît mon côté sombre…_

Une femme remarquable ?

_Elle l'était._

Une femme remarquable ! En effet.

Mais de laquelle avais-je voulu parler en réalité?

*/*/*

**cfr: S3x19 « La Veuve joyeuse » (Every Rose has its Thorn)**


	66. La Boîte de Pandore

***/*/***

**La Boîte de Pandore**

***/*/***

_Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger._

_Vous êtes un crétin !_

Etrange comme j'aime la façon dont elle m'a répondu ! Dois-je en conclure que j'en suis véritablement un ? Ou qu'elle aurait souhaité d'emblée être mise dans la confidence, afin de pouvoir me défendre, comme elle a pris l'habitude de le faire, chaque fois que je franchis une limite interdite?

Depuis quelques mois, elle s'en est certes pris pour son matricule, qu'elle a risqué à plusieurs reprises pour ma petite personne. J'en arrive à me demander jusqu'où elle irait, si je devais commettre l'irréparable et que ni justice ni juge ni jugement ne pourrait me sortir de l'abysse où j'aurais plongé en pleine connaissance de cause.

Aujourd'hui, elle a réagi de la manière la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Et son matricule, une fois de plus, en fait les frais. Et dire que tout cela sera porté à son dossier! La verra-t-on comme un élément prompt à l'insubordination ? Toutes ces parti-pris à mon encontre seront-ils un frein à sa promotion de carrière ? Vais-je lui saboter son avenir en ne vivant que pour mon passé ?

Chère Lisbon, j'en conviens, je suis allé très loin cette fois, et encore, vous ne savez pas tout. J'aurais trop peur que vous ne finissiez par payer de votre personne.

En voulant piéger Laroche, je suis tombé sur quelque chose de tellement indicible, dont je n'ai même pas connaissance, mais qui me servira de levier, je n'en doute pas. Un bluff interprété comme une menace sérieuse est plus efficace qu'une menace sérieuse interprétée comme un bluff (*). Au moment propice, j'ouvrirai peut-être la Boîte de Pandore, qui peut prévoir ?

Dans l'intervalle, le dos au mur, il a bien fallu que je me confie à Lisbon, à qui d'autre, de toutes manières ? Elle seule peut comprendre sinon accepter mes élucubrations perpétuelles. Et elle m'a sauvé la mise d'une façon si évidente que je n'y aurais jamais songé. Le prix à payer est quand même un peu élevé, tout en ne compromettant pas son poste. Une semaine de suspension, je pense que cela lui fera le plus grand bien, un peu de détente forcée n'est jamais à refuser. Cela dit, connaissant Lisbon, elle sera pendue au téléphone avec son équipe tout le temps de sa mise à pied, en bonne accro du travail qu'elle est. Ce qui me fait sourire et la fera grimacer en revanche, c'est ce séminaire sur la maîtrise de soi. Là, ça peut coincer. Lisbon en thérapie ? Quelle qu'elle soit ? Vous voulez rire ! Je suis intimement persuadé que c'est davantage ce dernier châtiment que l'éviction qui générera chez elle un sentiment de rancune à mon égard. Heureusement, je sais aussi que ça ne durera pas. Lisbon ne reste jamais fâchée contre moi très longtemps.

Alors, comment faire?

_Merci._

C'est si peu de le dire ! Si je devais formuler tout ce que je pense de vous, Lisbon, de votre patience à mon égard, de la confiance que vous me témoignez, j'en remplirais des pages et des pages. Mais tout cela restera au chaud dans le fond de mon cœur… et de ma mémoire, le jour où mon devoir sera de vous protéger d'un vrai grand danger. Car, si je vous montrais le moindre sentiment protecteur à l'heure actuelle, vous m'enverriez balader, en femme forte et s'assumant parfaitement toute seule.

Fierté oblige !

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens perpétuellement enclin à vous mettre en porte-à-faux ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x20 « Tapis Rouge » (Redacted)**

_(*) Henry Kissinger – diplomate et politologue américain._


	67. Chacun sa Croisade

***/*/***

**Chacun sa Croisade!**

***/*/***

_Quand une personne décide de vous barrer la route  
et risque de vous faire tout perdre,  
vous devez l'empêcher d'agir,  
que ce soit juste ou non…  
vous l'empêchez d'agir…  
vous êtes d'accord ? J'en suis sûr…_

Je sens mon regard dévier lentement vers la gauche et fixer un point imaginaire au sol.

D'aucuns un tant soit peu versés dans l'art de déchiffrer le langage corporel en déduiraient que je suis en pleine réflexion sur ce que je viens d'entendre.

Je traite l'info. Je tente de reformuler les mots à ma manière.

Qui oserait me barrer la route ? Lisbon ? Sans doute, pour ma propre sécurité. Les membres de l'équipe, par sympathie? Ou toute autre personne, par ignorance de ce que je suis et de ce que je poursuis?

J'ai déjà tout perdu. Je suis donc au-delà de l'anticipation. Et c'est précisément là que le bât blesse : je n'ai pas su anticiper jadis, j'ai foncé tête baissée dans le plus monstrueux piège qui soit. Je n'ai pu empêcher l'horreur de se déverser avant qu'elle ne se produise, presque sous mes yeux.

Quant à savoir si ma croisade - car il s'agit bien d'une croisade, bien personnelle – est juste ou non, rien ni personne ne pourra jamais le confirmer. Je suis le seul à entretenir au fond de moi cette certitude qu'il me faut aller jusqu'au bout.

Alors, oui, je pourrais laisser entendre que je suis d'accord avec cette affirmation, mais à postériori.

Il y a ceux qui se font justice et visent avant que le Mal ne se répande.

Moi, j'en suis à viser le mal qui s'est répandu pour ensuite me faire justice.

Quelle différence ?

A vous de me le dire !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x21 « Père et Flic » (Like a Redheaded Stepchild)**


	68. La Musique adoucit les bleus

***/*/***

**La Musique adoucit les Bleus (drabble)**

***/*/***

Jamais synchronicité ne fut plus minutieusement établie.  
Amour inavoué.  
Pétale perdu.  
Crime passionnel.

En fond sonore, des notes d'allégresse qu'un tyran martyrise.

Et si je tambourinais le rythme de ma colère face à l'absurdité ?

Si je m'enhardissais à offrir à Lisbon un présent dont elle se méfie?

Si j'abusais de mes talents d'orchestrateur pour que chacun y aille de sa complainte morbide ?

Certains ne seront jamais réceptifs. Bien dommage pour eux. D'autres ne le seront que trop.

Tout finira en _lamentoso_, comme il se doit.

Comme j'aime à retrouver dans cette _Pathétique_ un semblant de baume au cœur!

*/*/*/*

_**cfr: S3x22 « Juste un pétale » (Rhapsody in Red)**_

**PS: je vous recommande, si vous aimez les grands moments classiques inoubliables, l'un de mes morceaux favoris: la Symphonie nº 6 de Tchaïkovski, dite « la Pathétique », un bijou !  
D'où les frissons qui m'ont parcouru l'échine lorsque j'ai entendu Jane la jouer façon « jazz » à la contrebasse. Quel moment magique !**


	69. Vous et moi: Cocktail explosif

***/*/***

**Vous et moi : cocktail explosif**

***/*/***

_Si le Grand Patron vous demandait de faire un pas en avant  
alors que vous êtes au bord d'une falaise,  
est-ce que vous le feriez, ce pas en avant ?_

_Si c'est compté en heures supplémentaires, bien sûr !_

_C'est vraiment triste !_

Lisbon, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle ironie de votre part! Devrais-je réellement en éprouver de la tristesse, parce que vous semblez si désabusée, ou alors dois-je admettre que mon humour désastreux à fini par déteindre sur vous ?

Néanmoins, si j'avais su ce qui vous attendait, j'aurais bien volontiers abandonné ce foutu tiroir à chaussettes ! Quelle intuition viscérale m'a donc poussé à vous rejoindre et par là-même à vous sauver la vie ?

Je vous ai vue inconsciente, allongée à même la pierre froide. Je voulais voir vos yeux, je voulais entendre votre voix, je voulais savourer votre sourire, vos mimiques. Pour la première fois depuis que je vous connais, j'ai vu la mort tenter de maquiller votre visage. Pas celle que vous craignez pour ma petite personne, non. Moi, je la cherche indirectement depuis si longtemps qu'elle finira bien par me trouver et ce sera bien fait pour moi. Non, cette lueur que j'ai vue dans votre regard me suppliait de ne pas vous abandonner. Comme si l'idée avait pu m'effleurer ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde ! Je vous ai sentie si fragile entre mes mains et cette fois, vous vous abandonniez. Si cette maudite bombe avait explosé, je me dis d'une part que c'eût été une bénédiction et un honneur de mourir à vos côtés. D'autre part, j'y aurais vu la plus monstrueuse des injustices, car votre heure n'est pas venue. Vous méritez tellement plus que moi de vivre !

Je vous ai entendue prier tout bas tandis que, les mains imperceptiblement crispées sur le volant, je jouais parfaitement mon rôle préféré, celui de maître-bluffeur. Je me baignais avec tant de respect dans l'écho de votre voix si discrète que l'espace d'un instant, je vous ai enviée. Si seulement je pouvais prier, moi aussi. Si seulement j'étais imprégné de cette même foi qui vous soutient l'âme comme je vous ai soutenu le bras.

_Je voulais vous dire quelque chose depuis longtemps…_

J'ai éprouvé un vrai soulagement à vous dire ces quelques mots qui ne servaient qu'à faire diversion. Vous ne pouviez comprendre l'ironie de la situation. Quelques mots si authentiques… alors que vous et notre poseur de bombe les avez pris pour du bluff.

Suis-je donc condamné à ne parler de vrais sentiments qu'avec des paroles que personne ne croit plus ? J'en ai trop abusé, par la force des choses. Je me suis surprotégé derrière un discours ironique, humoristique, moqueur, menteur. Telle Cassandre, ma vérité n'atteint plus personne dès lors qu'il s'agit de moi-même. Seules comptent à présent mes appréciations destinées aux enquêtes.

Peu m'importe. Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux en cet instant est que vous soyez sauve.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x23 « Bombe Humaine / Les Masques tombent: 1ère partie » (Strawberries and Cream, part I)**


	70. Au revoir Lisbon Bonjour Némésis!

_**Hello Tout le Monde!  
Nous voici parvenus au terme de cette Saison 3! Je dis "Nous" car il s'agit bien d'une aventure commune. Je vous suis reconnaissante à chacun de venir me lire, me soutenir, me critiquer, m'encourager, en direct ou en privé.  
Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'après 5 mois, j'éprouverais toujours autant de plaisir à sonder le mental de Jane et d'avancer avec lui vers une issue salvatrice.  
Mais, patience, nous n'en sommes qu'à l'aube de la Saison 4, que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire, vous vous en doutez bien :-). **__**Comme la dernière fois, je vais prendre un tout petit peu de temps pour m'adonner à mon autre passion du moment "Supernatural", histoire à chapitres en cours d'écriture en anglais.  
Je vous reviendrai avec la saison 4 de notre Mentalist très vite, promis!  
Amitiés,  
Lyxie**_

***/*/***

**Au Revoir Lisbon, Bonjour Némésis!**

***/*/***

J'avais tout pour réussir.

Le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes manipulations. Laroche fut merveilleux dans le rôle du levier d'armement. Il pesait de tout son poids dans ma balance. Sans le savoir, il était devenu rapidement le pivot de ma machine infernale. Lui et sa fameuse boîte! Ce bluff fut le plus magistral de toute ma carrière. Il craignait pour sa réputation. Et moi, je ne savais strictement rien, ni alors, ni maintenant. Mais quel régal de le voir se liquéfier à l'idée que je pouvais dévoiler son secret !

N'empêche, j'étais parvenu à lui extorquer ces quatre noms, auxquels je me devais d'ajouter le sien, tant que je n'avais pas la certitude de pouvoir compter sur sa probité.

J'avais tissé patiemment ma toile, attendant que l'insecte nuisible se prenne dans les fils gluants de ma machination.

J'avais utilisé Hightower comme appât, mais personne ne devait la voir. Même si elle m'avait assuré qu'elle voulait se rendre et se défendre, pour le bien et la sécurité de ses enfants, je savais qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité de retour chez nous. Egoïstement, ce plan diabolique était surtout destiné à piéger la taupe qui ne rendait de compte qu'à John le Rouge.

La question de savoir si j'avais peu à peu tissé la corde pour me pendre m'avait furtivement traversé l'esprit quand Bertram m'a soudain permis de comprendre mon erreur.

Dès lors, j'ai bien cru que j'étais parvenu à provoquer ce que je redoutais le plus : mettre Lisbon en danger de mort. Je devais la prévenir, entendre sa voix, lui dire de se protéger. Lorsque j'ai entendu le coup de feu, j'ai soudain senti l'air quitter mes poumons, ma vue se brouiller, mon cœur battre beaucoup plus vite, puis trop lentement. J'étais si seul, dans un endroit néanmoins peuplé de monde, trop loin d'elle, impuissant, mortifié, sur le point de sombrer dans un néant qui menaçait de m'engloutir. Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu venir le danger ? Pourquoi m'étais-je acharné sur Bertram, en me persuadant depuis le début que je ne l'aimais pas sans pour autant pouvoir m'en expliquer la raison?

Superbe métaphore pourtant très concrète de ce qui va se passer entre John le Rouge et moi. Le levier que j'avais créé avait comprimé l'atmosphère par action directe sur le piston superbement interprété Laroche en me donnant les noms des taupes potentielles. J'avais appuyé sur la détente pour libérer une soupape. L'ambiance allait prendre une toute autre tournure, et dans cette guerre ouverte, le projectile, c'était moi.

Je les avais tous utilisés comme leviers pour vaincre les dernières résistances de mon ennemi juré.

Un premier levier, Laroche, puis un autre, et encore un autre et ainsi de suite. J'aurais été jusqu'en enfer pour débusquer ma cible. Et brutalement, après m'être assuré que Lisbon allait s'en sortir, après avoir permis à mon cœur de respirer, je me retrouve face à lui, immobile, placide, presque indifférent.

Il ne ressemble pas au portrait que je m'étais fait de lui depuis toutes ces années. Suis-je déçu? J'attendais autre chose. Le visage plus expressif. Le regard plus intense. Le verbe plus incisif. N'est-ce donc que cela, John le Rouge ? L'homme qui a assassiné ma femme et ma fille et qui a pris son pied à peindre sur le mur de la chambre le symbole de mon enfer quotidien ? Est-ce après cet individu anodin, presqu'insipide, que je cavale depuis des années ? Que tente-t-il de susciter en moi en m'énumérant avec force détails les preuves que c'est bien lui l'homme que je cherche? Croit-il véritablement me donner une leçon d'humilité ? Pense-t-il réussir à me libérer d'une malédiction ?

Oh que non ! Tel que vous me voyez, là devant vous, je suis allé trop loin et j'ai commis trop d'infractions de toutes sortes pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Avez-vous déjà vu ces sportifs de haut niveau qui s'effondrent dès lors qu'ils arrêtent l'entraînement intensif et la compétition ? Passé outre la comparaison, je suis trop dopé pour lâcher prise. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas ici. Vous avez beau me menacer, rien ne m'empêchera d'accomplir ce pour quoi j'ai fait tout ce chemin. Je n'ai peur de rien, sauf de rater ce qui m'a amené en cet endroit précis, de songer qu'une infime hésitation pourrait me retenir, d'accepter que vous tiriez sur moi le premier, impunément, devant tout le monde!

Et ne me tournez surtout pas le dos !  
Si je ne vais pas au bout de mon plan, que me reste-t-il ? Comment oserais-je me regarder dans un miroir sachant que l'ombre de mes bien-aimées qui m'accompagnent chaque jour pourraient voir ce que je suis devenu ? Sachez qu'il n'y aura jamais la moindre parcelle de lâcheté en moi quand il s'agit de venger les miens. Ma femme, ma fille, Lisbon, mes amis ! Vous ne nuirez plus à personne. J'en fais le serment.

Ne vous éloignez pas !  
Je vous suis, attiré de manière inexplicable par cette masse informe qui vous représente.  
Comme l'eau est attirée par la terre arride qui l'espérait et qu'elle engloutit, la faisant par là-même disparaître aussitôt comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.  
Comme la lumière est absorbée dans un trou noir pour y perdre toute identité.  
Comme un homme cherche sa rédemption dans l'acte qu'il condamne et qu'il va pourtant commettre.

J'en paierai le prix.

L'heure n'est pas venue pour moi de disparaître. Pour vous, oui.

Qui que vous soyez, vous avez joué ... et perdu.

Je suis parvenu au terme de ma croisade.

Vous perdez la vie.

Et moi, je perds peut-être Lisbon...

... Ou pas.

Tout ce qu'il me reste à présent, c'est ce silence apaisant dans mon cœur et… l'esprit qui recommence à tourner à cent à l'heure.

Le prix ultime n'a pas encore été fixé.

Il reste des dettes. De part et d'autre.

J'ai omis quelque chose…

Pourrais-je avoir l'addition, s'il vous plaît ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S3x24 « Les Masques tombent: 2e partie » (Strawberries and Cream, part II)**

_**Définition; Levier d'armement: tige de commande d'un mécanisme; ce qui sert à surmonter une résistance.**_


	71. Trois petits coups et puis s'en vont

_**Et nous voilà repartis pour la Saison 4. Qu'il me soit permis de remercier ici tous les fidèles qui me suivent depuis maintenant 6 mois (déjà ^_^!), toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une trace de leur passage, soit en postant une review, soit en m'envoyant un PM, ou simplement en venant lire mes petits chapitres. Grâce à vous, j'en suis parfois arrivée à modifier un paragraphe, à me poser la question de savoir si j'étais dans la bonne direction, si la qualité de mon travail justifiait que je poursuive. Comme je vous l'ai laissé entendre ici et là, le parcours de Jane ressemble un peu au mien, pour des raisons différentes, mais tout aussi dramatiques.  
Cette fois, j'ai voulu écrire la saison 4 en entier avant de commencer à la poster, afin de garantir une logique et une harmonie dans la progression de ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre beau blond. Toutefois, les chapitres ne sont pas plus longs que d'habitude, j'essaie juste d'y trouver plus de profondeur. J'espère y être parvenue... A vous de me le dire.  
A très bientôt de vous lire, très chers fidèles.**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Lyxie**_

***/*/***

**Trois petits coups et puis s'en vont**

***/*/***

Trois vibrations… profondes… puissantes… faisant jaillir au fond de mon être une fontaine d'apaisement par trop vite asséchée.

Ils ne m'auront pas !

Trois coups portés à l'Abomination. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Plus encore qu'un meurtrier potentiel, cet homme était retors, peut-être plus dangereux encore que ce que je soupçonnais. La Vérité n'a jamais eu autant à se méfier des fourbes.

Et moi, j'étais au beau milieu de toute cette comédie avec une alternative, très simple en soi : de l'une, tout ce que j'avais dit jusqu'alors n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges et je passais pour un fou, de l'autre j'avais tué un innocent et je risquais d'y passer à mon tour.

La seule lueur qui me restait, c'était Elle.

_Vous avez oublié les oranges._

Une fois de plus, j'avais fait ce que je fais le mieux : jouer ! ou plutôt, me jouer de l'incrédulité d'autrui, faire croire que la vérité est plus puissante que le mensonge ou, cette fois, tout le contraire. Jouer à celui qui – soi-disant – ne sait pas contrôler ses tics. Vous me connaissez mal. J'excelle dans l'art de la Manipulation avec un grand M ! Même et surtout quand je leur laissais croire qu'ils avaient trouvé ma faiblesse. Par ici, la monnaie. Et toc !

L'autre paire de manche, c'était d'affronter la veuve et prouver qu'elle jouait presque sur le même terrain que moi. J'ai failli me laisser prendre, durant au moins… quarante cinq secondes. Et encore, je suis généreux.

Pour mon grand final, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire.

_Je n'avais pas le choix.  
Qu'auriez-vous fait ?_

Devais-je ajouter quoi que ce soit ? Tout était dit. J'avais consciemment lancé la balle dans le camp des jurés, leur faisant ressentir toute l'horreur qui avait été mienne il y a des années.

J'ai hésité, une fraction de seconde. Puis me suis ravisé. En les laissant mariner sur une question ouverte, je les forcçais à imaginer que personne n'est à l'abri d'un tel acte.

Dire que je connaissais le verdict serait présomptueux… si peu en fait. Je savais !

Ce qui m'a définitivement conforté dans l'idée que j'avais vu juste fut le sourire de Lisbon, au sortir du Tribunal. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle ait craint pour ma vie, ma survie, physique ou psychologique. Et c'est maintenant que cela va se corser, quand elle va entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire.

Non, John le Rouge n'est pas mort.

Chère Lisbon, combien de fois devrais-je encore vous tromper? Pardonnez-moi, mais il fallait que je sois libre, pour poursuivre ma quête. Avec vous à mes côtés, je suis persuadé de parvenir au terme de cette aventure, tantôt macabre, tantôt salvatrice. Je n'ai pas encore décidé du qualificatif que j'allais adopter au final. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur vous, vous venez de me le prouver, à votre manière. Ne m'en voulez pas, de grâce. J'imagine qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour vous convaincre que j'ai raison… une fois encore.

_Regardez devant vous !_

Pour ma part, j'ai assez regardé derrière moi.

Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de ce qui reste à vivre à John le Rouge.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x01 « Le Doute - III» (Scarlet Ribbons)**

_**PS: Je me permets de vous signaler une nouvelle fic sortie ce matin, postée par Leelou67 "Je suis l'Avatar". Je vous rappelle que l'auteur est jeune (13 ans et demi), qu'elle écrit depuis peu et qu'elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Je suis sa Beta mais en aucun cas je ne touche au style ou au contenu, je me contente de corriger quelques petites coquilles ici ou là. Laissez-lui une petite review si vous aimez ce qu'elle fait, un encouragement est toujours super motivant pour les jeunes talents. Merci d'avance. Amicalement, P5.**_


	72. Au Royaume des Aveugles

**_Bonjour à toutes et tous,  
Merci de remonter dans le train "Mentalist", je vous y accueille avec plaisir.  
Pour faire suite au commentaire de Bulle-de-Bo, effectivement, on pourrait penser que Jane est assez effronté, voire odieux de se comporter comme si l'équipe et surtout Lisbon n'avait pas été là pour lui. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, ce sont parfois les personnes qui semblent les plus indifférentes qui cachent en réalité une empathie hors du commun. Nous l'avons vu à diverses reprises: Jane au bord des larmes, Jane qui évite une conversation trop émotionnelle, Jane qui refuse l'empathie et surtout la pitié. Les exemples ne manquent pas. Ce qui fait la différence entre lui et la plupart des autres (pas tous, heureusement), c'est cette maîtrise de lui-même et de ce qu'il projette et, croyez-moi, il en faut de l'habileté et de la force de caractère.  
Allez à présent, je me lâche sur le ch2. Bonne lecture et à tout bientôt,  
Lyxie_ **

***/*/***

**Au Royaume des Aveugles…**

***/*/***

_Le temps nous enseigne la patience:  
Moins on a de temps devant nous  
Et plus on est capable d'attendre._

Autant les mettre dos au mur immédiatement, ces quelques freluquets qui pensent tout savoir sur tout et jouent les grands détectives, juste parce qu'ils ont pris la place d'un petit bout de femme !

Ce qui m'a le plus étonné – quoi que je ne m'étonne plus de rien avec notre fidèle équipe – c'est la facilité avec laquelle Cho s'est plongé dans le rôle du tricheur, oserais-je dire d'un apprenti manipulateur qui vient de passer son premier diplôme haut la main. L'imperturbable Cho, l'homme de glace. Qui oserait songer un seul instant qu'il fût capable de leur mentir effrontément ? Il est doué. Froid, certes. Mais doué.

Je n'ose imaginer quelle paire nous ferions s'il était aussi retors que moi. Face à nous, Bertram n'aurait absolument aucune chance. Et même là, une fois que j'aurai mis ce gentil Haffner au pied du mur, je ne donne pas cher de la belle assurance de Bertram. Il s'est laissé ferrer comme un poisson et je suis à l'autre bout de la ligne. Trop tard, mon cher, mais si vous voulez poursuivre l'aventure du CBI avec moi, il vous faudra en passer par quelques-uns de mes caprices.

Et le premier de ceux-ci, c'est de vous voir réintégrer Lisbon. Jamais vous ne pourrez imaginer toutes les extrémités auxquelles je me prépare pour en arriver à mes fins. Et je ne fais que commencer ce petit jeu avec vous.

Quelle est en réalité ma motivation dans ce cas précis ? Réparer une injustice flagrante, parce que Lisbon est bel et bien l'élément qui a le plus de valeur dans cette équipe ? Ou refuser de collaborer avec de nouvelles têtes qui ne comprendraient pas mes agissements hors du commun, comme le fait si bien Lisbon plus souvent qu'à son tour ?

Peu importe. Elle revient. C'est l'essentiel.

_Vous attendez un « Merci » ?_

_De rien._

C'est moi qui vous dois tant, mais ça non plus, je ne peux vous l'avouer sous peine de perdre mon sang-froid. Car aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qui me reste pour aller de l'avant. Je ne peux vous dire à quel point je vous suis redevable. A vous et à l'équipe. Mais un jour, vous saurez. Un jour je trouverai. Pas aujourd'hui. Ne me remerciez pas, Lisbon. Mes raisons ne sont pas forcément celles auxquelles vous pensez. Le fait est – je dois bien le reconnaître en silence – que je ne me sens à l'aise qu'avec vous. Vous seule savez me canaliser, jour après jour. Me sermonner, parfois. Me protéger, souvent. Voilà ce qui fait que notre relation de confiance vaut bien tout ce petit manège que j'ai monté pour faire tomber Haffner. Je ne veux pas de lui dans vos pattes! Bertram croyait nous avoir. Dommage pour lui, il n'a rien vu venir.

Les yeux peuvent n'être d'aucune utilité en certaines occasions.

La preuve en est que la Grande Vérité m'est offerte aujourd'hui par un biais improbable.

Tu as bien cru m'avoir, John le Rouge, mais c'est une aveugle qui m'aide en ce jour à y voir plus clair.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x02 « Nouvelle Equipe » (Little Red Book)**


	73. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu

***/*/***

**Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu**

***/*/***

_Vous c'est vous, et moi c'est moi  
Et vous ne me changerez jamais._

Lisbon est pourtant la seule personne pour laquelle j'accepterais de changer. Je l'ai déjà fait, en quelque sorte. Qu'étais-je la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée ? Presqu'une épave, l'ombre de moi-même, un naufragé à qui l'on jette un peu d'espoir in extremis. J'étais terrorisé, perdu dans un abîme sans fond, prêt à me raccrocher à n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre les pédales totalement. Je suis passé si près de la folie que je hais de voir aujourd'hui cette femme sur le point de basculer, elle aussi. La seule différence, c'est qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour elle. Pour cette fois et cette fois seulement, j'aurais aimé être voyant pour de bon. Et pouvoir lui dire illico, avec aplomb et certitude, où se trouve son fils.

Si j'avais eu un authentique don de voyance, la peluche que je tenais dans les mains ne m'aurait pas ramené vers le passé, me replongeant dans le souvenir de la magnifique comédie que je vous ai jouée contre rémunération.

Pourquoi, malgré ma dénégation, continuait-elle à me faire confiance aveuglément ? Je revois en elle celui que j'étais, dans des circonstances tout aussi dramatiques. Et puis ne dit-on pas que, lorsqu'on fait totalement confiance à quelqu'un, au final, on obtient soit une personne à vie, soit une leçon à vie ? Je reste persuadé que la leçon sera davantage pour moi que pour elle.

_Vous vous battez contre votre mauvaise conscience._

Comment faites-vous, Lisbon, pour que vos mots à vous soient ceux qui me touchent le plus ? Comment faites-vous pour continuer à me supporter, jour après jour?

Et comment puis-je parvenir à me débarrasser de cette mauvaise réputation, à présent que j'ai décidé d'être honnête ? Enfin, à ma façon. Je mens encore, mais à présent dans le but de faire éclater la vérité. Et si j'ai feint la vision d'une lumière qui danse sur l'eau, d'une odeur de sapin, si je me suis roulé par terre, simulant l'agonie, c'est dans le seul but de confondre celui qui s'est rendu coupable de pire crime que l'on puisse commettre : voler un enfant à sa mère.

Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'arriver avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Au moins, j'aurai réussi cela.

_Vous m'avez menti,  
Mais vous me donniez de l'espoir._

Ces mots suffiraient-ils à pardonner ma fausseté d'antan ?

Peut-être y a-t-il encore un peu d'espoir pour moi ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x03 « Vendeurs d'Espoir » (Pretty Red Balloon)**


	74. A malin, malin et demi!

***/*/***

**A malin, malin et demi**

***/*/***

Je sens que je vais encore beaucoup m'amuser avec ce petit nouveau. Wainright a parfois l'air d'un gamin que l'on a projeté dans la cour des grands et qui joue bravement des coudes, le menton relevé comme un défi, pour prouver sa valeur.

Il fallait que je vous fasse comprendre où vous avez mis les pieds, très cher. L'équipe que l'on vous a confiée pourrait très bien se passer de vous, comme de n'importe quel supérieur, du reste. Au moment-même où j'ai croisé Tibbs, je savais que je tenais le moyen de vous en mettre plein la vue, malgré vos tergiversations sur le mode opératoire.

Vous pensez parvenir à nous connaître. Savez-vous seulement à qui vous avez affaire ? Regardez-vous, incapable de réfréner vos réflexes. Cela vous coûtera cher un jour, j'en mettrai ma main à couper. Vous pouvez toujours tenter de vous contrôler, je vous ai à l'œil et je m'amuse à vos dépends.

Lisbon, elle, m'attendrit, un peu plus chaque jour.

_Bravo, Lisbon, c'est beau quand c'est le cœur qui parle._

Vous parvenez toujours à me surprendre. Que ce soit lorsque vous prenez ma défense – alors que je ne le mérite pas forcément – ou celle d'un pauvre hère qui parvient à laisser flotter dans son sillage une mélodie qui vous prend par le cœur. Cœur que vous avez si grand et plein de bonté, Lisbon. Est-ce votre passé qui vous fait trouver sans cesse de nouvelles manières simples et élégantes de réparer les injustices de l'existence ?

Je n'attends rien de tout cela chez Wainright. Et il va me prouver, s'il était encore besoin, qu'il ne vous arrivera jamais à la cheville, parce qu'il est ce qu'il est, et rien de plus. Rien qu'un pion sur un plateau avec lequel je vais pouvoir jouer. Entrée en scène dans 3…2…1…

_Immense bagou et charme superficiel_

C'est l'évidence même, mais je vous laisse poursuivre, ce serait dommage de vous interrompre dans votre élan.

_Amour propre démesuré,  
rusé et manipulateur  
Comportement instable,_

Croyez-vous vraiment avoir inventé la poudre, de surcroît ?

_Problème à endosser la responsabilité de ses actes._

Alors là, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, ignare que vous êtes ! Ne savez-vous donc pas ce qui m'a fait intégrer le CBI au départ ?

Mais je vous pardonne votre erreur. Et j'attends votre conclusion qui sera, je n'en doute pas un seul instant, à la hauteur de ce que je viens d'entendre.

_J'ai recoupé toutes les observations  
avec vos antécédents de voleur et d'escroc…_

Bravo, vous avez fait vos devoirs, en bon élève que vous êtes ! La suite, s'il vous plaît? …

_Et je vous félicite, Jane  
Selon les résultats obtenus à travers ce test,  
Vous êtes un véritable psychopathe._

Voilà, nous y sommes. Vous paradez avec votre diplôme en je ne sais plus quoi et vous vous targuez de pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Ça explique beaucoup de choses._

Vous êtes bien le seul à vous bâtir cette certitude absurde que vous croyez me connaître.

Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne connaissez pas les notes que vous avez le droit de m'empêcher de jouer ma propre musique.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x04 « 24h pour convaincre » (Ring Around the Rosie)**

*** And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music. (F. Nietzche)**


	75. Déployer mes Ailes pour Elle

_**Emma, pour répondre à ta question: je prends des notes, au fur et à mesure. Et, bien entendu, j'ai regardé les épisodes plusieurs fois ces derniers mois (accro, vous avez dit "accro?"). Enfin, je me laisse porter par le ressenti que j'éprouve, en même temps que Jane, en me mettant parfois à sa place, ou en voulant être à ses côtés pour imaginer ce que j'aurais à lui dire pour qu'il s'en sorte. Entre meurtris, on s'entraide :-)  
Allez, trève de bavardage ^_^, en avant pour la suite...  
**_

***/*/***

**Déployer mes Ailes pour Elle**

***/*/***

Oui, je l'avoue, dans le silence de mon cœur cloîtré par des années d'abstinence, de me trouver ici, sur cette plage, devant l'immensité de cet océan, de vous sentir à mes côtés me procure un sentiment de paix. J'éprouve cette sensation que doit ressentir l'écrivain devant sa page blanche : tout peut arriver, tout est à faire, tout est possible.

Pourtant, je me sens parfois si fragile encore, tel un papillon qu'une main malveillante pourrait broyer. Je me suis senti pousser de nouvelles ailes récemment, sans vraiment comprendre ni quand, ni comment, ni même pourquoi. Peu à peu, j'avance vers une sérénité qui ne fait que croître. Paradoxalement, plus je m'approche de la conclusion de mon plan meurtrier, plus j'aime à imaginer que peut-être, quelque chose d'autre m'attend au bout du chemin.

Fantasme ? Illusion ? Utopie ?

Vais-je trouver la sérénité parce qu'une mort certaine, la mienne, sera en rendez-vous ?

Il est impossible de souffrir sans vouloir imputer la cause de cette souffrance à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un et par conséquent chercher à se venger dans la foulée. Et si cet accomplissement signifiait que je risque par là-même de perdre quelqu'un de valeur ? Devrais-je donc faire un choix impossible à faire, le moment venu ?

J'ai clamé maintes fois haut et fort devant vous, Lisbon, que le jour où je me retrouverai face à John le Rouge, je le tuerai. S'il est une promesse que je ne renierai jamais, c'est bien celle-là. Pourtant, comment puis-je trouver une porte de sortie et me convaincre qu'il y aura un « après John le Rouge » pour moi?

Tout ce que je peux faire dans l'immédiat, c'est me donner les moyens d'avancer, de mettre un pas devant l'autre et d'alléger mon fardeau. Ne dit-on pas que, pour qu'une montgolfière s'élève, il faut lâcher du lest ?

Une fleur délicatement posée sur la surface de l'eau, emportant un début de message d'adieu, serait-elle un début ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x05 « Du Sang sur le Sable » (Blood and Sand)**


	76. Je rêvais d'une Famille

***/*/***

**Je rêvais d'une Famille**

***/*/***

_Le monde est rempli d'ordures qu'on ne peut pas atteindre._

Comment chacun va-t-il trouver les ressources nécessaires pour y parvenir… ou pas?

Pour Tommy, changer de métier.  
Pour Annie, sans nul doute grandir trop vite et étouffer les plaisirs de l'enfance bien trop tôt.  
Pour Lisbon, courir après les méchants.  
Pour Van Pelt, se révolter contre un comportement indécent.

Et moi ? Comment croyez-vous que je parviendrai à mes fins ?

Par un enchaînement d'évenements cocasses, si l'on peut dire, je me retrouve couché sur un matelas, à espionner derrière une fenêtre au loin, ou à regarder des murs sur lesquels il manque un symbole rouge, celui de ma condamnation. Car je suis condamné à réussir : advienne que pourra, je réussirai, soit à tuer le monstre, soit à passer l'arme à gauche, mais non sans l'entraîner dans ma chute.

J'éprouve quand même un petit pincement quand je vois Tommy et Teresa dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je peux ressentir toute cette tendresse mal dissimulée, cette larme que Lisbon ne versera pas, cette drôle d'intonation dans sa voix, cette façon qu'elle a de courber légèrement le dos, comme si elle portait tout le poids de sa famille.

Si seulement j'avais encore une famille à aimer ! Si seulement je pouvais me dire que, le soir venu, je vais retrouver une vie sociale, une femme, un enfant, une maison. Une vie digne de ce nom, une vraie, et pas cet ersatz d'existence où je fonce droit dans un gouffre.

_Vous êtes tout ce qui me reste et j'aimerais que vous me disiez que vous serez toujours là pour moi._

Si seulement j'avais su me taire quand c'était le moment.

Si seulement j'avais été attentif au bien-être des miens plutôt qu'à ma notoriété.

Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un comme vous, Lisbon, qui fasse partie de ma vie.

Patrick, arrête de rêver et retourne à ton dossier John le Rouge !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x06 « Chasse au Témoin » (Where in the World is Carmine O'Brien ?)**


	77. Miroir, mon beau Miroir

_Petite incursion dans un passé dont finalement on connaît assez pour extrapoler... Je me suis donc amusée à produire ce qui suit. J'espère vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.  
Parfois, on se retourne et on regarde d'où l'on vient. Certaines choses sont notre fierté, d'autres non. Et Jane?_

***/*/***

**Miroir, mon beau Miroir !**

***/*/***

_Vous avez deux visages._

_Comment pouvez-vous vous regarder dans une glace ?_

Quand un miroir se présente et que j'y aperçois mon reflet, que pensez-vous que je voie ?

Un petit garçon courant entre les roulottes, tentant d'amuser la grande famille du spectacle avec ses facéties de jeunesse.

Un adolescent pétri de rancœur parce qu'il s'était presque laissé prendre au jeu d'une tricherie macabre par un père omnipotent.

Un jeune homme amoureux qui ne rêvait que d'une chose: offrir à sa fiancée la liberté dont elle rêvait en fuyant le monde un tant soit peu carcéral où ils étaient nés.

Un homme en tenue de marié, un jour de noces épique, où ce frère débauché fut à deux doigts de gâcher le plus jour de sa vie.

Un jeune papa dont le cœur était sur le point d'exploser au second plus beau jour de sa vie, lorsqu'il tint pour la première fois un petit ange blond dans ses bras.

Un homme pétri d'orgueil, au regard perçant, à l'esprit trop vif, aux projets trop calculés, à la langue trop vive.

Un homme pétri d'effroi à la vue d'une couleur gravée dans son âme à tout jamais, d'un signe qui l'a crucifié, d'une douleur qui a détruit son âme et l'a projeté dans le plus macabre des destins.

Un homme meurtri, couvert de sang, le sien, perdu dans l'immensité blafarde entre quatre murs blancs, le regard éteint, le cœur ébranché, l'esprit vide.

Un homme qui se réveille, décide d'aller de l'avant, de reprendre ce que le destin lui a volé, de n'importe quelle manière, aussi brutale soit-elle, un homme décidé à emprunter tous les chemins, même interdits, pour parvenir à ses fins.

Et aujourd'hui, un homme blasé, toujours tricheur, mais souvent pour la bonne cause – si tant est qu'il en existe encore, pas pour lui en tout cas – manipulateur (on n'oublie jamais ses premières amours, n'est-ce pas ?), effronté (cela fait partie du jeu).

Un homme qui parfois, juste de temps en temps, se demande s'il a pris le bon chemin. A cause de l'humour, de la patience et de la sincérité d'un petit bout de bonne femme qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer.

Alors, oui, je peux me regarder dans une glace. J'ai dû réapprendre à me regarder, comme on réapprend à marcher après une grave opération, comme on réapprend à regarder au lieu de voir, après avoir été aveugle, comme on réapprend à aimer, après avoir tout perdu.

J'irai au bout du périple, même si je dois y laisser la vie. J'y perdrai certainement plus que cela. Dommage pour les sourires, les gentilles brimades, les remontrances, les petites gifles, les silences bienfaisants, les sauvetages in-extremis.

Tans pis pour moi.

Tant mieux pour Elle.

A moins que…

***/*/*/***

**cfr: S4x07 « Le Tueur le plus fort » (Blinking Red Light)**


	78. Jane, le Clown

***/*/***

**Jane le Clown**

***/*/***

_Je suis la Loi.  
Elle ne connaît pas de frontières._

Je sais, un peu prétentieux. J'aime toujours autant faire le fanfaron. C'est plus fort que moi. Sachant qu'en presque n'importe quelle circonstance, je peux me réfugier derrière mon badge.

Par contre, j'ai eu un petit pincement lorsque Lisbon ne m'a pas défendu lorsque je me suis fait traiter de clown. Et si la personne qu'elle perdait un jour, c'était…moi ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Serait-elle triste, désemparée, soulagée, indifférente ? Non, cette dernière option n'est pas envisageable.

_Je vous rejoins plus tard._

_Ne vous perdez pas en route._

Ah, quand même ! Un peu d'humour... Tout n'est pas perdu...

_Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir._

Jamais je ne vous laisserai, sauf le jour où tout sera dit, écrit, accompli. Sauf si cette petite virée en voiture, dépouillé de ma veste et de mes chaussures favorites, tourne au vinaigre. Sauf si cette femme flic se révèle encore plus ripoux que le personnage que j'incarne. Quelque part, je sais pertinemment que je remporterai cette partie, une fois de plus. Pourtant, j'ai de temps à autre l'intuition que mon adresse à monter des plans foireux pourrait un beau jour se retourner contre moi.

Le meilleur moment de la journée et la récompense suprême est d'entendre Lisbon prononcer des mots qui sortent de sa bouche comme une coulée de miel, apaisante, douce et pourtant si puissante.

_Votre femme a sauvé des centaines de vies._

J'anticipe le jour où vous échouerez peut-être pour la première fois, le jour où vous ne pourrez sauver la mienne.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x08 « Sous Couverture » (Pink Tops)**


	79. Qui se souviendra de moi?

***/*/***

**Qui se souviendra de moi ?**

***/*/***

_Marie, votre folie est celle d'une femme innocente._

Et la mienne, qu'elle est-elle ? J'étais innocent, jadis, dans une autre vie, celle où j'étais un homme respecté par les miens, un mari amoureux, un papa comblé. J'étais innocent, le jour où j'ai prononcé des mots dont j'étais loin de mesurer pas la portée dramatique. J'étais innocent… et j'ai tout perdu.

Je regarde cet homme adulé, comblé, célèbre, se faire démolir à titre posthume par ceux qu'il pensait être de fervents admirateurs. Il se pavane de moins en moins, de tasse petit à petit, comme une feuille d'automne qui se dessèche, exposée à un vent trop cinglant. Tout le poids de son orgueil lui reste à présent sur l'estomac. Comme quoi, on paie toujours l'addition après un repas trop lourd.

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandé comment les gens parleront de moi quand je serai passé de l'autre côté du miroir ? Pourtant, outre le fait que je ne crois pas en un « après », qu'adviendrait-il des souvenirs que j'aurai laissés dans l'esprit de ceux qui m'auront cotoyé toutes ces années ?

_Vous, ça vous plairait d'entendre ce qu'on pense de vous,  
une fois que vous serez mort ?_

Voyons, Lisbon, vous me connaissez mieux que ça, non ?

_Moi, à ma mort, on peut brûler mon effigie…  
_

Je brûle déjà dans mon enfer sur Terre, de toutes façons...

_M'élever une statue…  
_

Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup...

_Ou m'oublier complètement,  
Je m'en fiche._

J'opterais certainement pour la dernière option, la plus probable, vraisemblable, raisonnable.

_C'est pas vrai, personne ne veut tomber dans l'oubli._

Oh que si, Lisbon! Moi, je le veux. Vous savez ce qui me retient ici-bas, vous connaissez le sens de ma vie et le but que je me suis fixé. Etrangement, la seule personne à qui j'aimerais laisser un souvenir digne de ce nom, c'est … vous.

Parce que vous êtes la seule personne avec laquelle je peux me permettre d'être moi-même, avec toutes les qualités qui sont appréciées au CBI, et tous les défauts que vous supportez, voire même que vous passez sous silence.

Je ne vous mérite pas, Lisbon, et pourtant j'aimerais bien vous laisser de moi une image que vous chéririez quand je…

Plus tard.

Pas maintenant.

Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Le serai-je jamais ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x09 « Les Fans, et les Autres… » (The Redshirt)**


	80. Vous seule pouviez me faire ça!

***/*/***

**Vous seule pouviez me faire ça !**

***/*/***

Je vous hais !

J'étais si bien, plongé dans une onde où plus rien ne pouvais m'atteindre, baigné de lumière blanche, entouré par tant de personnes qui me voulaient du bien.

J'ai bien tenté de résister.

Une fois.

Respire, Jane.

Deux fois.

Allez, reprends ta respiration.

Trois fois.

Cela devenait de plus en plus ardu.

La quatrième fois, ce n'était même plus la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Alors j'ai jeté l'éponge.

Je vous ai sentie si proche. J'ai capté votre peur. J'ai entendu votre angoisse. J'ai ressenti les frissons qui m'ont déchiré quand ils ont posé le défibrillateur sur ma poitrine.

_Revenez !_

Je ne voulais pas vous quitter, Lisbon, pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Ils ont balancé la sauce.

Une fois.

Je n'entendais déjà plus mon cœur battre, je n'entendais que votre voix.

Deux fois.

J'ai senti votre volonté empoigner la mienne. J'ai expulsé l'eau de mes poumons.

_Jane, vous m'entendez, Jane ?_

Oh que oui, je vous entendais, Lisbon, pourtant je ne savais pas encore que j'avais perdu quelque chose de précieux sur le chemin du retour vers vous.

Il était logique que vous pensiez que je vous jouais la comédie, mais je peux vous jurer qu'à mon réveil, en voyant ce beau visage, presque rassuré, ce sourire inoubliable, presque timide, je pensais ce que je vous ai dit, parce que vous me sembliez si… proche.

_On couche ensemble, tous les deux ?_

A présent que j'ai recouvré mes esprits, je voudrais ne jamais avoir prononcé ces mots. Vous auriez pu vous offusquer plus violemment, vous auriez pu me gifler, même sur mon lit d'hôpital. Au lieu de cela, vous avez feint la surprise, croyant encore à l'une de mes plaisanteries douteuses. Quelque chose dans votre expression me disait qu'un lien tout autre que celui-là nous unissait mais, en cet instant précis, je n'avais pas idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

Pourquoi ai-je osé répliquer, effrontément…

_Mais on y arrive, petit à petit ?_

Il valait mieux changer de sujet, vite !

_J'ai vu une lumière blanche, plein de gens,  
j'ai vu une femme, votre mère ?  
Je peux vous mettre en contact.  
Je suis médium._

Le grand mot était lâché, c'était reparti ! Je jure pourtant que si l'on m'avait offert l'opportunité d'éviter de vous jouer à tous la comédie de mon ancien Moi, j'aurai sauté dessus à pieds joints !

_Comment je m'y prends pour arrêter les coupables ?_

_En faisant du grabuge._

Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais mener, sans toutefois pouvoir m'empêcher de faire le mariole et de monter des plans ahurissants ?

Savez-vous quel a été le moment le plus précieux pour moi durant ces journées où je n'étais plus moi ? Ce fut cette fin de journée où nous nous sommes retrouvés assis sur un banc tous les deux, dans la douceur d'une lumière de fin de jour, au bord d'un lac, où tout n'était que calme et sérénité. J'aimais cet endroit, j'aimais être en votre compagnie. Vous m'avez fait comprendre sans le dire ouvertement que vous me connaissiez si bien. Vous m'avez rappelé mon palais de mémoire, les moyens mnémotechniques dont j'use pour tout, de ma mémoire infaillible. Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je me souvenir de vous, de ma vie privée, de cette alliance qui ne représentait pour moi qu'un bout de métal que je faisais tourner négligemment autour de mon annulaire ?

Un détail a pourtant presque fait éclater la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais réfugié : cette poupée, orpheline, perdue dans les décombres d'un incendie. J'avais furtivement ressenti un pincement dans la poitrine, le besoin de voir le bonheur dans les yeux d'une petite fille quand je la lui ramènerais. Mais, confusément, il y avait autre chose. La vue de cette poupée me traînait vers un abysse où je ne voulais pas plonger, sans encore savoir pour quelle raison.

Alors pour tromper cette sensation de malaise, je me suis totalement abandonné à ce que je pensais pouvoir faire de mieux : le mariole, encore et toujours. En public. Quand je vous ai vu débarquer, fâchée, j'ai compris que j'avais atteint la limite de ce vous pouviez supporter. Mais vous n'aviez pas encore le courage de me dire toute la vérité.

_Vous et l'équipe marchez sur des œufs  
pour éviter de me confronter à une espèce de tragédie  
que j'aurais oubliée.  
En ce moment, je suis heureux,  
je suis très heureux, alors laissez-moi en profiter._

Pourtant, et ça vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, je sentais que ces mots sonnaient faux et que j'allais devoir affronter quelque chose de si monstrueux que même vous, avec votre franchise à toute épreuve et l'amitié que vous sembliez me porter, n'avez pu vous résoudre à m'en parler ouvertement.

_Vous avez raison, vous allez me manquer,  
mais je vous laisse tranquille, c'est juré._

Lisbon, Lisbon ! Maintenant que j'y repense, vous êtes sans aucun doute la personne au monde qui compte le plus pour moi, justement parce que vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire. Au moment où j'avais décidé de quitter le CBI, pourquoi restait-il au fond de mon cœur un soupçon de tristesse, luttant pour émerger ?

Je n'allais pas tarder cependant à retrouver la petite battante, alors que j'osais me pavaner avec une belle plante tout de rouge vêtue. J'avais beau vous avoir dit que je ne reviendrais pas, vous m'avez rattrapé de justesse, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, ou de l'amitié, de quoi en fait?

_Vous commencez à avoir des émotions  
et vous ne savez pas comment les gérer._

J'ai ressenti, dès la minute où je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôpital, que vous aviez, depuis toujours, la faculté de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais, n'est-ce pas moi qui étais supposé être médium ?

_C'est n'importe quoi !_

Piètre défense ! Cette fois, je n'avais aucun moyen de vous contrer parce que… vous aviez raison. Je ressentais un sentiment confus que je ne parvenais pas à expliquer, que je ne pouvais maîtriser, que j'avais peur d'exprimer. Comme un tsunami qui remonte avec une force tranquille et menace de briser les digues les plus solides.

C'est au moment où vous avez ouvert cette porte avec une clé qui était mienne que vous avez réouvert la porte de mon enfer. Je vous ai suivie dans la pénombre. Vous sembliez si bien connaître les lieux. Nous avons gravi les marches de ce qui devenait pour moi un échafaud. Je vous faisais confiance, parce que je sentais qu'en haut de cet escalier se trouvait la réponse que je ne voulais pas entendre, que vous ne pouviez prononcer.

Votre regard coupable en me désignant la porte du fond en disait long que ce que j'allais découvrir. Comme dans un film d'horreur, j'ai senti le temps s'étirer et les murs s'éloigner. Je ne voulais pas faire partie de ce script.

Pour me donner du courage, je me suis retourné une dernière fois vers vous...

Chercher dans votre regard la force qui me manquait...

Avoir la conviction que vous seriez là si je devenais m'effondrer une nouvelle fois...

J'ai ouvert la porte avec une lenteur extrême, comme on ouvre avec prudence la cage qui contient une furie, et j'ai vu !

Une faible lueur se traînant sur un matelas à même le sol. Et sur le mur, l'horreur de ma mémoire redevenue intacte !

Je ne parvenais plus à respirer, je me sentais tituber.

Je vous hais, Lisbon !

De m'avoir fait revenir.

De m'avoir fait revivre cette seconde où mon univers a basculé, où j'ai tout perdu, où je suis devenu l'homme que j'avais joyeusement effacé ces derniers jours.

_Je suis désolée._

Je vous entends, Lisbon. J'entends la sincérité de votre ton, la douceur de la main que vous tendez vers moi, dans le secret de votre cœur. Je comprends ce soir que vous êtes la bouée qui m'a sauvé de si nombreux naufrages ces dernières années. Je sais votre chagrin de m'avoir vu nier le passé. Je sais votre amitié indéfectible. Qui d'autre qu'une véritable amie aurait pu oser ce que vous venez de faire ? Dire la vérité, rien que la vérité, mais toute la vérité, cruelle, violente, insupportable.

Je vous entends, Lisbon. Merci d'être là, merci d'être vous. Que puis-je vous offrir pour vous remercier ?

Que je renonce à ma pudeur, peut-être ?

Entendez-vous mes larmes ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x10 « Mon ancien Moi » (Fugue in Red)**


	81. Pardon

***/*/***

**Pardon**

***/*/***

Pardon.

Je ne présenterai mes excuses à personne en réalité, mais je me sens un tout petit peu coupable de ce que je viens de faire, même si le résultat a entraîné la fin d'une enquête réussie. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un monstre. Le monstre, c'est John le Rouge qui a massacré tant de personnes et qui vient encore de faire une victime collatérale. Le monstre, c'est ce Panzer qui se croyait plus malin que le plus retord des monstres et qui a très chèrement payé son erreur.

Je n'ai trouvé qu'un moyen de donner un peu de baume au cœur de celle qui reste seule et par là-même de dire tout haut des mots que je n'aurais jamais pu prononcer en d'autres circonstances. J'ai désigné un interprète commis d'office qui ne pourra jamais nier avoir écrit ces lignes.

J'ai failli mourir récemment. J'ai perdu autant que tous les survivants des meurtres de John le Rouge. J'en aurais même perdu le souvenir si Lisbon ne m'avait ramené à ma réalité de manière brutale mais efficace.

J'ai tant besoin de dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Alors, permettez que mes mots franchissent les lèvres de quelqu'un qui pourra comprendre et pardonner.

Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à les prononcer moi-même.

_Tuer le monstre qui a assassiné notre fille était pour moi plus qu'un devoir.  
Je suis en paix.  
Ce qui m'attriste, c'est l'idée de te laisser seule.  
J'espère que tu me pardonneras  
et que d'une certaine manière cette lettre t'apportera une forme de réconfort._

Pardon, Lisbon. La seule personne à qui je pourrais écrire ce genre de confession quand sera venu mon tour, c'est bien vous. Car un jour viendra où vous saurez. Vous ne me pardonnerez sans doute pas, vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas que je sois parvenu à commettre l'irréparable. Mais vous saurez tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon cœur. Combien comptaient pour moi votre amitié, votre confiance, votre soutien.

_Traquer un monstre, ça vous change._

Darcy, êtes-vous à ce point naïve ? Sans aucun doute, sinon vous n'auriez pas été dupe de ma mise en scène. Avez-vous seulement vu le regard de Lisbon lorsque j'ai lu cette lettre ? N'avez-vous pas compris qu'elle sait ?

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vous ressentiez encore le besoin de poser la question.

_Ça vous a changé, vous ?_

_Naturellement._

Vous ne saurez jamais à quel point. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde à qui j'oserai montrer mon vrai visage, aujourd'hui, demain, quand viendra l'heure.

Peut-être deux, en fait. Mais la deuxième ne vivra pas longtemps pour en parler.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x11 « Rester dans l'Ombre » (Always Bet on Red)**


	82. Les Fantômes qui nous hantent

***/*/***

**Les fantômes qui nous hantent**

***/*/***

_Comme si un ange pleurait sur ma langue_

Après avoir avoir promis que j'apprenais des annuaires pour entretenir ma mémoire et toutes les autres fantaisies que j'aie pu avouer, je ne m'étonne plus que Lisbon finisse par ne plus se laisser prendre à mon jeu, surtout quand je fais croire à la mort d'un gros ponte de la pègre avec une simple balle de squatch.

Elle me comprend.

_Vous êtes très douée, petit scarabée._

En suis-je arrivé à générer voire même espérer un phénomène d'émulation?

Pourtant, je n'ai plus très envie de plaisanter quand je vois l'immense chagrin de certains autour de moi.

Grace me semble toujours plus profondément ancrée dans sa foi inébranlable, malgré le fait qu'elle ait les pieds sur terre. Pourtant, je la sens en proie à un démon qui ne la laisse pas en paix.

_Ça t'arrive de parler à ta femme ? Tu la vois ?_

Voyons, Grace, tu sais que je ne crois pas en la vie après la vie et autre fadaise de ce genre. Alors pourquoi me poses-tu la question, devinant d'avance quelle sera ma réponse ? Te souviens-tu du jour où tu m'as presque agressé avec des mots très durs, il y a environ trois ans ?

_ Et si ta famille te regardait de là-haut ce soir pendant la séance,…  
qu'elle te parle, mais que tu n'entendes rien,  
parce que tu refuses d'y croire !_

Cela m'a fait mal ce jour-là, parce que j'aurais tellement voulu avoir la foi qui t'anime !

J'ai eu mal ensuite, quand Kristina est tombée dans cet état de prostration inqualifiable !

Pourtant, je ne changerai pas mon discours. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire.

_Jamais._

Comme tu ne sauras jamais que je suis en train de te mentir. Je ne vois pas mes chéries telles qu'elles seraient aujourd'hui si elles avaient vécu, ou comme des ombres venues me hanter ou me réconforter. Mais je les vois, dans un endroit secret dont je suis le seul à posséder la clé : mon palais de mémoire. Dans cette autre vie qui fut la mienne, elles y sont si belles, très vivantes, trop présentes…

_Si tu pouvais la voir, tu te considérerais comme fou ?_

Grace, il est cruel que tu aies à vivre une telle abomination alors que tu es si jeune. Si tu pouvais comprendre que ce que tu as traversé a renforcé ton âme comme l'entraînement renforce les muscles. Je sais, c'est injuste. Mais, comme disait Nietsche… bon je l'ai déjà dit, un jour, ailleurs… Je voudrais pouvoir te dire tout le chemin que tu auras encore à parcourir pour te retrouver, toutes les déceptions que tu éprouveras en constatant que des sourires apparemment bienveillants ne sont parfois que les façades derrière lesquelles s'abritent ceux qui ont peur que ton malheur soit contagieux.

Il est parfaitement sain de vouloir imaginer que l'on puisse parler à ceux qui nous ont quittés, voire qu'ils nous entendent et puissent nous répondre. Ils nous visitent dans nos rêves sous des formes parfois inattendues. Comme la fameuse madeleine, des petits éléments nous ramèrent inexorablement à un point antérieur de votre vie, lorsque nous étions heureux et insouciants. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Quand nous reprenons conscience du lieu et du temps présent, nous retombons de haut. Alors ne t'accroche pas à des souvenirs qui sont autant de mensonges que tu dois désormais effacer de ta mémoire, autant que faire se peut.

Tu soufriras encore. Et tu vivras encore de merveilleux moments de bonheur intense. Sûrement plus vite que tu ne le penses. Où et quand ? Je ne peux te le dire. Parce que je ne suis pas médium. Je sais. C'est tout.

Je l'ai vécu et le vis encore au quotidien. C'est ce qu'on appelle tout simplement la Vie !

_Tu peux essayer de l'oublier  
Ou apprendre à vivre avec._

Crois-moi, j'ai essayé les deux. Il n'y a qu'une option possible. Il faut que tu la découvres par toi-même.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x12 « La Marche forcée » (My Bloody Valentine)**


	83. En Lettres de Sang

***/*/***

**En Lettres de Sang**

***/*/***

_Vous avez la mine des mauvaises nouvelles._

Choix des mots vraisemblablement en-dessous de la vérité.

Je SUIS une mauvaise nouvelle ambulante. Et ce ne sont certes pas ces coups pendables que je joue à tous qui pourront améliorer les choses. Il n'en demeure pas moins touchant que vous sembliez perpétuellement soucieuse de mon équilibre, de mon bien-être, de ma santé mentale peut-être. Très touchant, en effet.

Je ne chercherai jamais à justifier mes actes, envers quiconque, sauf peut-être vous, et vous le savez très bien.

_L'important, c'est que mon plan ait porté ses fruits._

Je n'ose même pas vous dire ce dont j'ai envie parfois, quand notre route croise celle d'un criminel notoire ou en puissance et que j'ai envie de concocter à son égard un piège des plus sinistres. Mais ce ne serait pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Pas de sang sur les mains. Juste un petit filet qui s'écoule de mon cœur, d'une blessure qui ne cicatrise jamais. Dans cet avenir obscur qui se profile devant moi, vous êtes et restez le dernier rayon qui puisse m'aider à ne pas perdre mon chemin. Votre présence, votre sourire, votre patience, tout cela m'aide à ne pas commettre d'impair inavouable, pas tout de suite. Alors dans l'immédiat, je vous la joue avec légèreté.

_Vous ne reconnaîtrez jamais vos torts._

Eh non, Lisbon. Mais je reconnais que vous avez un sourire des plus revigorants. Un de ces sourires qui me fait croire en un avenir meilleur, parce que vous avez la force de résister à toute cette horreur, à ce monde qui s'effrite peu à peu sous nos yeux, à ces tags sanglants marquant l'emplacement d'une nouvelle victime, à ces mensonges qui pavent nos routes, à un consultant qui vous mène si souvent la vie dure.

Ce soir, je m'isolerai dans mon repaire, je fermerai les yeux, je ne dormirai pas et derrière l'écran fatigué de mes paupières closes, je sourirai en repensant à votre sourire, je maugréerai en songeant à cette fouine de Darcy, je frissonnerai en repensant au regard vide et innocent de Rosalind, à ce message sanguinolent sur le mur qui n'est adressé qu'à moi, j'entendrai l'écho de ces notes de piano qui me poursuivent depuis bien plus longtemps, de cet air qui résonne en moi comme une marche funèbre.

Et au petit matin, je chercherai à vous surprendre, à vous énerver, à vous assister, à vous provoquer. Parce que vous êtes la seule certitude que j'aie qu'il existe encore des êtres en qui je puisse avoir confiance.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x13 « La Preuve par la Plume» (Red is the New Black)**


	84. Souriez-moi, Lisbon

_**Et puis de temps à autre se faufile un petit drabble... Aimez-vous?  
Merci infiniment à toi, Bulle-de-bo, qui t'accroches à mes petits chapitres et qui me laisses à chaque fois tes impressions.  
Et merci aussi à Yoshi qui a pris un peu de temps malgré un horaire chargé, pour me rendre une petite visite.  
**_**_J'imagine que la période des examens a eu un impact que le temps des autres habituels... J'espère revoir tout le monde bientôt.  
Amicalement,  
L. _**

***/*/***

**Souriez-moi, Lisbon**

***/*/***

Un jour pour moi. Un jour pour vous.

Les jours se suivent et s'acharnent alternativement sur chacun de nous.

Je ressens aujourd'hui cette profonde détresse en vous, et je ne sais comment je parviendrai à temps à disculper une femme qui n'est coupable que d'avoir trahi la confiance de son mari.

J'aurais voulu faire tellement plus pour vous que pour elle. Bon, d'accord, je lui ai sauvé la mise. Je vous ai gratifiée de mon plus beau sourire.

Et vous ? Combien de fois avez-vous fait de même pour moi, alors que si souvent, je ne le méritais pas ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x14 « Présomption d'innocence » (At First Blush)**


	85. Pourquoi de la Jalousie?

***/*/***

**Pourquoi de la jalousie?**

***/*/***

Vous ne m'aurez pas à l'usure, je peux vous le promettre !

_Ce qui est passé est passé  
On se fait du mal à vouloir refaire l'histoire._

Et quelque chose me dit que ce serait une énorme erreur de tenter de la refaire avec vous. Tous vos charmes et vos regards enflammés ne masqueront jamais le fait que vous avez franchi cette limite criminelle que je m'autoriserai un jour. Vous ne parviendrez pas à me séduire, je vous l'ai dit jadis et je vous le répète aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez toujours tenter le tout pour le tout et me voler un baiser, tout agréable et presque passionné qu'il fût. Vous dire qu'il m'a laissé de glace serait un mensonge pour moi et une insulte pour vous. J'étais ému, c'est vrai. J'ai ressenti un frisson que je pensais avoir banni. Mais vous avez oublié une chose essentielle : mes impulsions physiques sont à jamais soumises à une volonté farouche de garder le contrôle sur tout et en tout temps. Si j'avais été un goujat sans aucun principe, peut-être aurais-je cédé à vos avances.

Ce que vous avez tenté m'a cependant donné à réfléchir. De façon indéniable, je me suis retrouvé perdu dans mes pensées, dans ce qui fut ma vie avec Angela, tout ce que j'ai perdu, de ce à quoi j'aurai à nouveau droit, un jour, peut-être…

Dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris, vous restez définitivement la souris, même si vous tentez de jouer au prédateur avec moi – avec tous ceux qui vous entourent d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui fait votre charme. Vous auriez été une assistante extraordinaire sur scène, avec moi, dans un numéro époustouflant. Quel gâchis ! Pour vous. Parce que moi, je vais très bien, merci.

Quoi que puissent en penser plus d'un, je me sens très bien dans ma vie d'homme solitaire pour l'instant. Et puis, je ne suis pas seul. J'ai mes souvenirs, si forts et fragiles à la fois. J'ai ma détermination de parvenir à mon objectif ultime. J'ai… Lisbon, si forte et fragile à la fois. Prête à me soutenir quand elle me sent mélancolique, à me défendre contre des attaques injustifiées, à me sermonner quand j'agis moi-même de la sorte.

Le seul moment où j'ai eu un pincement au cœur, c'est quand j'ai vu une pointe de jalousie affleurer chez elle quand elle se demandait comment vous faisiez pour avoir tous les hommes à vos pieds. Je me suis bien gardé toutefois de lui dire que cela impliquait d'être passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation effrontée. Lisbon ne le sera jamais. Et j'en suis heureux.

Vous avez votre charme. Lisbon a le sien.

Vous seriez déçue de savoir lequel je choisirais sans la moindre hésitation.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x15 « Opération Séduction » (War of Roses)**


	86. Le Manipulateur manipulé

***/*/***

**Le Manipulateur manipulé**

***/*/***

Il est écrit que souffrir implique de faire payer le prix de cette souffrance à quelqu'un et que chaque plainte contient en son sein la genèse d'une vengeance. Il me suffit de regarder en moi-même pour m'en convaincre.

Et vous, Stiles ? Quelles souffrances avez-vous donc vécues pour éprouver ce besoin permanent de maintenir votre emprise sur tous ?

_Vous avez toujours vos démons à vos trousses ?_

Vous êtes dans l'erreur, oh combien, si vous saviez !

_C'est moi qui suis aux leurs._

Je vous regarde dans les yeux pendant un long moment et savez-vous ce que j'y vois ? De l'incertitude. La peur de perdre le contrôle. De ne pas rester l'homme tout puissant que vous pensez être. De ne plus parvenir à manipuler à votre guise. Oh, vous avez beau tenté de convertir Van Pelt, vous vous casserez le nez. C'est une dure à cuire. Elle acceptera sans doute un petit conseil, mais de là à rejoindre vos rangs, vous pouvez continuer à rêver !

Que vous dit votre instinct, au fond ? Quelles sont les véritables motivations qui vous animent ? En fin de compte, la question se résume à ceci : comment devient-on le gourou d'une masse de moutons indolents, de tous ces hommes et femmes sans force morale, sans personnalité qui s'en remettent à vous pour leur enseigner ce qui est bien ou mal ? De tous ces individus qui, parce qu'ils sont incapables d'obéir à leur propre instinct, en sont réduits à être commandé par votre intellect soi-disant supérieur ?

Et vous, à qui obéissez-vous ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez rien à m'envier pour ce qui est de l'élaboration d'un plan bien rôdé, mais là s'arrête la comparaison entre vous et moi. Pour échapper à la banalité d'un groupe social, quel qu'il soit, j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à lutter de toutes mes forces, quitte à me retrouver isolé. Aujourd'hui, j'en paie le prix, certes. Mais je peux me vanter d'une chose qui m'est précieuse plus que tout : je suis moi-même. Je suis Libre!

Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? Etes-vous libre de refuser d'être un manipulateur de moutons de Panurge? Trop tard pour vous. Sans doute. Moi, je suis libre, parce que je vis mon choix en toute connaissance de cause.

Et nous voilà, tels deux gamins prêts à commettre une bêtise concoctée avec amusement, à tenter de piéger celui ou celle qui prétend vous surpasser et par là-même vous déloger de votre place. Si nous avions mis un spectacle sur pied ensemble, nous aurions eu un succès monstre.

Tout manipulateur que vous soyiez, vous êtes quand même parvenu à y voir clair dans mes motivations inavouées.

_Vous vouliez que je vous sois redevable._

Eh oui, très cher. En fin de compte, qui est le plus manipulateur de nous deux ?

A charge de revanche.

Nous nous reverrons, Stiles.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x16 « Jeu de Dupes» (His Thoughts Were Red Thoughts)**


	87. Qui bene amat bene castigat

_Hello Tout le monde! J'espère que ceux qui sont en vacances en profitent un max (avec un peu de canicule en moins, ce serait parfait; pensez aux mesures sanitaires élémentaires, ok? Restez à l'ombre, hydratez-vous, même si vous avez l'impression de ne pas transpirer abondamment, choisissez des boissons tièdes, surtout pas glacées. Et attention aux véhicules qui deviennent de vrais pièges à chaleur! (désolée pour ces conseils style "médicaux", petite déformation professionnelle :-). _  
_J'espère aussi que les étudiants de tous les niveaux ont réussi leur session de juin. Ma fille a brillamment réussi son année. Je suis d'autant plus fière d'elle qu'elle le doit à son seul travail et sa motivation. J'interviens très peu. Maintenant, elle va pouvoir d'adonner en plein à l'écriture de ses fanfics ;-). Elle prépare la suite de son "Avatar" et une superbe fic "Castle" qui va ravir bon nombre de fans, je pense._  
_Merci à tous qui venez me rendre visite; Bulle-de-bo et Yoshilementalist, vos commentaires me touchent toujours beaucoup._  
_J'espère vous retrouver tous très bientôt, à présent que les vacances sont enfin là... _  
_Encore quelques chapitres et nous serons parvenus à la fin de cette saison. Puis, selon la coutume instaurée par... moi-même, je ferai une petite pause pour écrire les deux saisons suivantes en une fois (puisque moi-même en vacances pour 2 semaines à partir du 12 juillet)._  
_Petit dilemme toutefois, comment vais-je pouvoir écrire la saison 7 alors que la version française n'est pas encore passée sur nos chaînes, donc aucun élément concret à insérer dans les dialogues de mes chapitres?... Soit, j'attends qu'elle sorte (et là, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, parce qu'elle ne sera pas diffusée avant l'automne, je pense), soit je m'en passe et je me base sur les sous-titres que j'ai à disposition. Ou alors , j'y vais de mes propres traductions (après tout, suis-je traductrice officielle ou non?). Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Sur ce, en avant pour l'épisode 17: je dois avouer que j'avais envie de distribuer quelques baffes à cette Darcy. Et vous?_

***/*/***

**Qui bene amat bene castigat (*)**

***/*/***

Comment dire ce que je ressens lorsque je me retrouve pris entre deux feux ? D'une part à feu très doux, histoire de prolonger un bien-être auquel j'aspire depuis toujours, quoi qu'en pensent certains. D'autre part, un brasier qui ne rêve que d'une chose, me consumer de suite.

_Avez-vous tué John le Rouge ?_

Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me demander, cela signifie que vous êtes à mille lieues de savoir où je vais. Et c'est tout aussi bien. J'ai envie de vous laisser mijoter dans votre incertitude quant à la progression de mes investigations, vous y laisser mariner à tout jamais et ne surtout rien dévoiler de mes certitudes.

Jusqu'à ce que vous me laissiez entrevoir vos réelles motivations. Vous servir de moi pour redorer votre blason ? Quel honneur ! Enfin, si l'on veut. Vous n'êtes pas femme à accepter un compliment, encore moins un conseil, même lorsqu'il émane d'une bonne intention.

_Je découvre en vous un homme d'une grande cruauté._

Vous êtes tellement loin du compte, Darcy. Si vous saviez !

Autant vous le dire tout de suite. J'ai menti à tout le monde. J'ai prétendu avoir tué John le Rouge. J'ai fait de la prison. Je me suis présenté devant un tribunal prêt à me condamner à mort. Je me suis défendu seul, comme je le fais depuis tant d'années. Et je m'en suis sorti, indemne ou presque, vivant et libre. Alors ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme vous qui me freinera dans mon élan ou prétendra en découdre avec un assassin notoire. A moins que vous ne finissiez par vous servir de moi pour parvenir à vos fins. Faites attention, Darcy, ceux qui se sont approchés trop près de la vérité, tout comme Icare, se sont brûlé les ailes.

Vous ne m'inspirez rien qu'une indifférence calculée. Faites juste attention.

Par contre, ce sourire que je peux entendre au bout du fil est bien plus important pour moi. Le sourire d'une personne qui m'est autrement plus chère et qui s'inquiète d'apprendre que vous me qualifiez de disciple de John le Rouge. La seule personne qui se soucie de moi, de ma survie, voire peut-être de mon bien-être. La seule personne à qui je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à me confier, le moment venu, tout en ayant pesé le pour et le contre de mes révélations afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

Ce qu'elle aime chez moi, c'est cette faculté que j'ai de démonter un casse-tête en deux coups de cuiller à pot. Alors que vous, Darcy, vous tournez autour du pot, justement. Encore et encore. Tentant de me faire avouer ce que vous ne pourrez entendre. Je préfère la franchise amicale, brutale et toute protectrice de Lisbon à vos insinuations déguisées.

Je suis même parfois surpris de constater à quel point Lisbon est prête à supporter mes facéties.

_Je sais, vous hésitez entre m'embrasser ou me frapper._

Allez-y, Lisbon, tout, absolument tout, venant de vous, m'est précieux et salutaire. Je me demande même jusqu'où vous pourriez aller…

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x17 « Le Piège » (Cheap Burgundy)**

_**(*) Locution latine : « Qui aime bien châtie bien. »**_


	88. Le Cancer qui me ronge

***/*/***

**Le cancer qui me ronge**

***/*/***

_Il faut d'abord toucher le fond avant de pouvoir refaire surface._

D'entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'une si jeune fille m'a fait froid dans le dos.

Où en suis-je aujourd'hui ? Ai-je déjà touché le fond, le jour où l'on m'a arraché ma femme et ma petite fille, il y a près de neuf ans ? Ou dois-je descendre plus bas encore et perdre jusqu'à l'infime illusion que je m'en sortirai avant d'espérer pouvoir remonter pour de bon ?

J'en suis à me demander comment j'ai pu sortir une telle ineptie :

_Il n'y a rien de mieux que la promesse d'un jour nouveau._

Chaque jour est pour moi la promesse qu'il me reste du temps pour peaufiner ma vengeance et par là-même, préparer ma propre sentence. Car je doute de m'en sortir indemne. Comment parvient-on à se dire que la journée du lendemain vaut la peine d'être vécue, alors même qu'on ne sait pas combien d'années, de mois, de jours, il nous reste ? Comment mettre un pied devant l'autre chaque matin, tandis qu'on n'aspire qu'à une chose, se coucher sur le sol et se laisser mourir, en espérant qu'on retrouvera bientôt ses chères disparues ? Comment, en fin de compte, employer le temps qui nous est imparti de manière constructive ?

Quand je vois que cet homme, sur le point de mourir, n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rassembler les siens autour d'un consensus, j'en arrive à me demander ce que je vaux, moi, tandis que je n'aspire qu'à une chose : détruire la vie d'un seul homme.

Quel cancer me ronge donc à petit feu ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x18 « Remède Miracle » (Ruddy Cheeks)**


	89. C'est dingue, cette confiance!

_Allez, un petit chapitre un peu plus léger, cette fois.  
Aimez-vous Jane sur le mode "humour"?_

***/*/***

**C'est dingue, cette confiance!**

***/*/***

… _Un peu dingue…_

… _Faites-moi confiance…_

Dingue. Confiance. Deux mots qui n'ont vraiment rien à faire ensemble. Et pourtant, je leur ai servi ces mots avec un immense sourire, car je sais où je vais, et je sais aussi jusqu'où ils sont prêts à me suivre.

Deux petits mots derrière lesquels se cache bien plus qu'une nouvelle entourloupe pour démasquer un coupable. Deux mots lourds de sens, bien plus qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord.

Vous pensez que je les ai choisis par hasard ? Détrompez-vous.

Le premier contient l'essence de ce qui fut _moi_, un jour, et de ce que je suis encore capable d'accomplir. Pas dans le sens médical, oh non, plus aujourd'hui. J'ai commis des trucs dingues, c'est indéniable. J'ai failli le devenir aussi, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais la manière dont j'agis aujourd'hui recèle toute ma maîtrise retrouvée. Ce côté farfelu, ces plans un peu dingues, c'est ma façon de ne pas sombrer dans un sérieux trop barbare, dans un silence qui menace de m'engloutir chaque fois que je me retrouve seul la nuit. Dans la série « _J'ai parfois l'impression de ne plus compter pour personne _», j'ai déjà donné et ça a failli me coûter la vie et ce qui me restait de raison.

Je suis…, j'étais – à vous de voir - un homme de spectacle, ne l'oubliez pas. Et vous êtes mon public favori. Parce que, quoi que je fasse, vous serez toujours partants, tous les quatre. Parce qu'à la tête de votre équipe, il y a ce petit bout de bonne femme qui accepte – bon gré mal gré, mais elle accepte – mes facéties, comme si elles étaient inhérentes au personnage que je joue quotidiennement. Je commets des trucs dingues, mais je ne le suis pas. La preuve en est que Lisbon me suit sur ce coup-là, une fois de plus. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter sa confiance indéfectible?

Ça y est, le second mot est lâché ! Confiance. Celle que Lisbon me témoigne depuis le jour où j'ai débarqué devant elle la première fois, en tenue débrayée, les yeux hagards, les cheveux et les idées en pagaille, l'âme meurtrie, mais déjà un plan de vengeance sur le feu. Cette confiance que j'ai réussi à entretenir vis-à-vis des membres de l'équipe au fil des ans, malgré mes incartades à répétition. Celle de ces collègues précieux qui parfois n'ont pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour me sauver la peau. Celle que je leur témoignerai toujours, quoi qu'il advienne, parce qu'ils sont ma famille.

Sur ce coup-ci, je m'amuse comme un gamin, et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai envie de leur offrir ce petit moment de détente à eux aussi. Ce ne serait pas juste que j'en profite seul. Cette fois, l'épilogue ne sera pas trop dramatique. Avant le grand final, je vais leur offrir ce que je sais faire de mieux : de l'esbroufe. Sur scène… ailleurs. Pour une fois que mes talents vont véritablement servir pour la bonne cause !

Abracadabra ! Une nouvelle affaire résolue.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x19 « Le Casse du Siècle » (Pink Champagne on Ice)**


	90. Mon Testament: Nihil

_**Chapitre plus noir... peut-être... qui, parmi celles et ceux qui ont une descendance, n'a jamais douté de la valeur de ce qui sera transmis à la génération future?...**_

***/*/***

**Mon testament: **_**nihil**_

***/*/***

Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de toucher au territoire sacré de l'enfance.

Les tout-petits n'ont pas le verbe pour exprimer leur ressenti. Les adolescents n'ont pas l'expérience pour être à même de faire la part des choses entre le bien et le mal. Les jeunes adultes n'ont pas encore pris assez de coups pour s'aventurer avec prudence dans les dédales d'une existence tumultueuse.

Alors pourquoi nous entêtons-nous depuis des lustres à vouloir faire des enfants, si c'est pour les larguer dans un monde où ils devront se battre plus encore que nous pour survivre?

J'ai beau avoir l'air de faire le mariole, je n'en soufre pas moins de voir certains jeunes se détruire sciemment. Comme Chrystel, sur qui j'ai usé de mes talents d'hypnose à son insu, pour l'aider à se débarrasser d'un vice. Comme ces jeunes qui se lancent dans un projet théâtral, jouant à la scène une comédie autrement plus légère que dans la vraie vie. Même si j'étais cité en exemple pour mes soi-disant effets de voix, je n'en ressens pas moins un certain dégoût quand je constate que l'innocence est encore et toujours victime d'un abus de confiance.

Quel monde allons-nous donc léguer aux enfants ? Quelle image leur laisserons-nous, une fois que nous serons nous-mêmes de l'histoire ancienne ? Combien de turpitudes, de bassesses, de mensonges, de cruauté gratuite ?

En ce qui me concerne, la question ne se pose plus. Je n'ai personne à qui léguer quoi que ce soit, pas même de l'amour. Encore faudrait-il que j'en aie encore une once quelque part au fond du cœur. J'ai quand même peine à imaginer que ma Charlotte aurait pu prendre un mauvais chemin et se retrouver en piètre compagnie. J'aurais su lui donner les clés pour ouvrir les portes d'un monde stable, j'aurais été là chaque fois qu'elle se serait sentie perdue, blessée, triste. J'aurais pu lui redonner confiance en elle quand elle aurait baissé les bras. J'aurais pu lui éviter de commettre toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises… elle en aurait commis d'autres. C'est ainsi. Nos enfants ne font pas partie intégrante de nous-mêmes. Ils ne sont pas le prolongement de ce que nous sommes, sauf un peu au niveau génétique. Ils sont eux, ni plus ni moins. Et j'aurais tellement aimé voir comment ma petite fille allait grandir, la femme qu'elle serait devenue, la maman qu'elle aurait été peut-être… Tout cela m'est désormais refusé.

Pour cacher la douleur de cet étau qui me serrait la gorge, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de feindre une gentille moquerie en voyant la photo du bébé de Rigsby. Juste un bref instant… le temps que personne ne remarque combien j'avais mal de voir ce petit bout d'homme, qui va grandir aux côtés d'un papa qui saura le guider, qui lui tiendra la main quand il commencera à marcher, qui lui apprendra à lire, à jouer au ballon, à rouler à vélo, à….

Il faut que je m'isole, vite, très vite. Un léger sourire aux lèvres pour tromper mon monde et je suis déjà ailleurs.

La plus belle réussite pour un homme n'est pas nécessairement d'avoir rencontré une beauté parfaite, d'avoir acquis un statut social envié ou d'être parvenu à consolider un patrimoine confortable. La plus belle richesse, c'est l'enfant qu'il fait naître au monde et auquel il offre le monde entier. C'est cette confiance qu'il garde que, d'une certaine façon, il subsistera de lui une infime part à travers cette nouvelle génération qui fera de même avec la suivante. Une certaine idée d'immortalité.

Je ne lèguerai rien. Je ne subsisterai pas.

Qui se souviendra de moi ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x20 « Amours Interdits » (Something Rotten in Redmund)**


	91. J'ai au moins sauvé celui-là

***/*/***

**J'ai au moins sauvé celui-là**

***/*/***

Comment aurais-je réagi moi-même en de telles circonstances ?

Comment annoncer à des parents que leur enfant est mort ? Comment avouer ensuite qu'il s'est suicidé ?

L'échelle de douleur semble n'avoir aucune limite pour certains. La tristesse de Lisbon non plus.

C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'elle sache. Que la Vie reprend toujours le dessus. Que la Renaissance est possible. Qu'il est permis de pleurer.

_J'ai vu quelqu'un qui se préparait à vivre._

Devrai-je en passer par là, un jour prochain ? A savoir renoncer à tout, tout détruire et renaître?

Si seulement c'était aussi simple pour moi !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x21 « La Vie en Rose » (Ruby Slippers)**


	92. De quel homme auriez-vous besoin?

***/*/***

**De quel homme auriez-vous besoin… ou rêvé ?**

***/*/***

_Vous êtes beaucoup trop véhémente et difficile._

J'ai osé! Je pense que c'est la première fois – à moins que ma mémoire ne commence à me jouer des tours, elle aussi – que je vous affuble de qualificatifs aussi peu glorieux. Alors que j'admire tellement de choses en vous : votre calme à toute épreuve, votre fidélité en amitié, votre implication envers vos collègues, votre sens du devoir, votre sempiternelle patience à mon égard.

Etiez-vous celle qui a décidé de rompre jadis ? Je pense que vous ne seriez pas prête à l'avouer, de toutes façons. Et quand bien même vous le feriez, je ne sais si je serais prêt à y croire. Comment vous dire… je vous imagine plutôt avec un homme qui apporterait dans votre vie un peu de piment, un certain sens de l'aventure qui vous fait parfois défaut.

N'empêche, c'est la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons que je me vois confronté à l'idée de Vous, en couple avec quelqu'un.

Et je ne sais quoi en penser. L'idée en elle-même me paraît saugrenue. Pourtant, vous êtes une femme très séduisante à votre manière, forte et fragile à la fois, déterminée, courageuse. Vous savez ce qu'est la douleur de perdre quelqu'un. Vous savez ce qu'est la solitude. Vous savez comment réconforter les âmes blessées.

Imaginer que vous puissiez un jour trouver l'être d'exception qui répondrait à vos attentes éveille en moi un frisson indéfinissable. Peur ? Jalousie ? Allez savoir.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se dessine en moi l'esquisse de mots qui ne franchiront mes lèvres que le jour où je serai prêt à m'avouer à moi-même ce que je ressens.

Peut-être ce jour ne viendra-t-il jamais…

*/*/*/*

_**cfr: S4x22 « Chasse au Trésor » (So Long, and Thanks for all the Red Snapper)**_


	93. Il faudra bien que je vous dise

_Après celui-ci, encore un et c'est fini... pour cette saison. Hé hé, ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser dans cet état. Comment oserais-je? Pour ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps, j'ai décidé de poster les deux derniers chapitres en même temps. J'espère que vous aimerez ma vision de ce qui peut traverser l'esprit de notre cher Mentaliste, et que vous serez fidèles au rendez-vous dans quelques temps (probablement dans 2 ou 3 semaines, le temps de profiter d'un peu de vacances et de recharger les batteries ... littéraires).  
Amitiés à tout le monde ^_^. _

_L._

***/*/***

**Il faudra bien que je vous le dise**

***/*/***

_Joyeux Anniversaire_

9 ans.

Déjà!

9 ans que mon existence a basculé.

Cette enfant qui sert d'intermédiaire doit avoir à peu près cet âge. Quelle horreur ! Si jamais Wainright se met en tête de l'interroger à tout prix, je le démolis. Pour la première fois, j'ai senti monter en moi une colère que je croyais contrôlée. J'ai senti monter l'écho de la peur que j'avais pourtant muselée. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, puisque mes descriptifs se sont avérés foireux ces dernières heures.

Je ne suis plus là pour personne. Je suis… avec Elles. Devant ces trois verres, dont deux resteront désespérément vides. Assis à cette table où je ne discute qu'avec l'ombre de celui que je fus jadis. Marie La Sanglante (*), viens à mon secours ! Emporte-moi loin d'ici, dans un pays où coule une rivière tranquille, où je suis assis dans l'herbe fraîche aux côtés de ma femme, où je veille avec tendresse sur notre fille qui court dans l'herbe, un cerf-volant à la main, où mes yeux ne se seront jamais posés sur cette maudite signature, où je n'aurai pas décidé de sacrifier tout ce qu'il me reste d'humanité pour trouver le responsable et lui trouer la peau.

Où je n'aurai pas décidé de brûler sur le bûcher de ma vanité.

Puisque je ne suis pas suicidaire, pas encore, je brûle tout ce qui me relie au monstre. Afin que personne ne puisse suivre mes traces. Et je peaufine l'éloge funèbre de Patrick Jane.

_Il est temps d'abandonner.  
Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu et il n'arrête pas de gagner.  
Il faut que j'arrête mon combat,  
Que je tourne la page._

Patrick Jane est mort !

Vive Patrick Jane !

Il fallait que je prononce les mots que chacun voulait entendre depuis si longemps, surtout Lisbon. Ma chère et précieuse Lisbon.

Me venger sur Marx n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce dont je suis capable à présent. S'il n'avait pas avoué, il aurait fini par manquer d'air. Mais moi je ne manque pas de souffle et je suis prêt pour la longue marche qui s'annonce. Marx a donné la pire des morts que l'on puisse imaginer. Pas comme moi : John le Rouge mourra de ma main, certes, mais vite.

_Vous êtes un gamin pitoyable._

A présent, je m'attaque à un autre genre de minable. Tant pis pour vous, Wainright, mais vous êtes le sujet idéal. Regardez-moi, écoutez-moi. Entendez-vous comme je sais vous retourner comme une crêpe. N'est-elle pas sublîme, ma prestation ? Vous ne marchez pas, vous courez ! Insulte après insulte, je vous enfonce la tête sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce que vous vous débattiez dans une colère infantile, parce que vous n'avez rien vu, rien compris. Virez-moi donc, c'est tout ce que je demande. N'avez-vous pas encore pigé ? Je mène encore et toujours la danse. Cette fois, c'est à vos frais. Demain, à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et vous savez, dans cette histoire, ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ?

Voir dans les yeux de Lisbon un certain affolement à l'idée que je puisse véritablement quitter le CBI. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, Teresa. Vous comprendrez bientôt. Vous ne me pardonnerez peut-être pas, même si dans le secret de mon cœur, j'y crois encore.

Les portes se referment sur votre regard si profond, désemparé, suppliant. Je voudrais vous dire… mais je ne peux pas… pas encore…

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x23 « L'Art du Mensonge, I » (Red Rover, Red Rover)**

_**(*) il me semble bien qu'il buvait du Bloody Mary (ça y ressemblait vachement en tout cas), d'où mon allusion, qui se voulait aussi une référence au smiley.**_


	94. J'ai fini par le dire, en quelque sorte

**_Tadaaaa! Et encore une saison terminée.  
Je dois vous avouer que, plus j'approche de la fin, plus je suis impatiente de dévoiler tout ce qui se bouscule dans mon cœur et sous mes doigts.  
Je tiens à ce stade de ma publication à remercier tous les fidèles qui se manifestent à chaque nouveau chapitre ou presque et à tous pour les reviews, les PM, les "favorite", les "follow", ma "favorite listener" à qui je lis parfois mes chapitres en direct avant de les poster (elle se reconnaîtra)._**

**_A présent, je vous offre le dernier chapitre de la S4. Et comme de coutume, je vais prendre un peu de temps avant de commencer à poster la S5. Comme je suis en vacances deux semaines en juillet et deux semaines en août, entre deux rangements de cartons et autres tâches domestiques diverses, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie pour écrire dans la foulée la saison 5 ET la saison 6._**

**_A tout bientôt donc... Peut-être plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Restez à l'écoute et... guettez vos mails si vous avez eu la gentillesse de me mettre en alerte.  
Amitiés à tous. Vivez un merveilleux été ^_^ ! ! _**  
**_Lyxie_**

***/*/***

**J'ai fini par le dire... en quelque sorte**

***/*/***

Celui qui s'imagine que vivre une vie de bâton de chaise, insouciant, frimeur, et toute la panoplie du parfait désœuvré est aisé se met le doigt dans l'œil. Le vivre est une chose. Le jouer, c'est une toute autre histoire.

J'ai simulé la solitude (pas trop difficile de ce côté), j'ai feint l'ivresse (là encore, tout le monde s'y est laissé prendre), j'ai traîné mes guêtres un peu partout, mais surtout en public, afin que chacun soit témoin. J'ai passé mes nuits seuls, recroquevillé au fond de chambres d'hôtels qui n'avaient pas le parfum rassurant de mon grenier. J'ai fait semblant de répondre à des gens qui ne m'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas votre timbre de voix si délicieux à mes oreilles, m'enjoignant d'ouvrir cette foutue porte de grenier derrière laquelle je me retranchais si souvent.

Je ne pensais qu'à mon plan. Et à vous. Jusqu'à ce que…

_il y a légal ou illégal  
il y a heureux-malheureux  
il y a vivant ou mort  
mais le bien et le mal n'existent pas,  
c'est la vie, c'est comme ça,  
les drames se succèdent  
et voilà._

Jusqu'à ce que cette belle brune débarque dans ma vie. Croyant harponner le malheureux poisson sans défense. Alors que c'est à mon hameçon à moi qu'ils ont mordu, elle et Lui. Parce que j'avais pressenti dès le début qu'elle était son porte-parole.

_Vous semblez heureuse.  
Quel est votre secret ?_

Etrange comme je devine ce qui va venir, même si je ne veux pas entendre les mots.

_La Foi._

Cette fameuse nuit avec elle fut sans nul doute l'une des expériences les plus troublantes et équivoques de mon existence. Un peu parce qu'elle est tout ce qu'un homme normalement constitué peut espérer, voire plus encore, mais cela restera au secret dans le fond de ma mémoire. Et puis parce que, durant ces longues heures de douce agonie, il me fallait garder l'esprit clair. Tout un programme !

Est venue ensuite LA phrase, celle que j'attendais depuis des mois, au bout de ma ligne, à la pêche au méchant.

_Je fais ce que John le Rouge me demande de faire._

J'ai joué l'outrage, il fallait bien que je donne le change jusqu'au bout, non? La laisser se blottir contre moi après un tel aveu eût semblé peu plausible.

Du coup, il a fallu que je vous voie, Lisbon. Que je vous dise que je… Non pas ça! Il fallait juste que vous sachiez que j'étais toujours là, que je m'en voulais de vous avoir plantée là, toute seule, sans un mot depuis des mois.

Vous retrouver dans une église tombait sous le sens. Je vous regardais de dos, les épaules légèrement voûtées, comme en méditation. Songiez-vous à moi ? A toutes les bêtises que je pouvais commettre loin de vous ? A tout ce que vous auriez voulu me dire si je n'avais pas actionné la fermeture des portes de cet ascenseur ? Sainte Teresa, vous n'avez pas changé, votre Dieu vous bénisse. Maintenant vous savez. Que je n'étais pas loin. Que je fomentais un plan bien plus tordu que tout ce que vous aviez pu imaginer. Et je n'en suis qu'aux préliminaires. Désolé, façon de parler! Me faire incarcérer faisait un peu partie du plan, quoi que cet épisode-là, je m'en serais bien passé. Comment rester séduisant avec le faciès amoché ? Eh bien, il semble que certaines personnes aient un faible pour les causes désespérées, comme moi. Il fallait que je lance ma ligne. Regardez le joli poisson que je ramène!

J'avais tant besoin de me confesser, à vous seule. Il fallait que je vous dise tout : ma fausse dépression nerveuse, toutes ces semaines à feindre la déchéance, tout ça pour que mes crochets se plantent là où il faut. J'ai vu dans votre regard cette lueur familière lorsque vous prenez conscience que je vais commettre un truc dingue, mais j'ai su aussi que vous alliez m'aider. Parce que c'est Vous. Et que je vous fais confiance. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Vous alliez me suivre sur ce coup-là, et pourtant, cette fois, c'était très dangereux.

Allons-y. Lever de rideau dans trois… deux… un…

_Adieu, Teresa, _

_Je vous aime._

FEU !

*/*/*

_Avant de me tirer dessus,  
ce que vous m'avez dit,  
qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?_

D'après vous ? Les mots se formaient dans ma tête, se bousculaient au bord de mes lèvres, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'échapper… parce ce genre de déclaration, dans un contexte normal, doit logiquement prendre vie lors d'une ballade romantique, autour d'un verre, partageant un repas délicieux. Il m'a fallu me cacher derrière cette arme qui interdisait tout romantisme. Parce que je ne suis pas prêt. Et vous non plus. Le serons-nous jamais ? Ou devrons poursuivre cette relation platonique qui nous convient et nous étouffe à la fois ?

Comme le décrit Yung, bon nombre de praticiens considèrent qu'il est indispensable d'intégrer l'analyse des rêves dans le traitement des névroses. Je suis névrosé : et tout en étant conscient de ma souffrance, je vis les deux pieds dans la réalité. Quant à mes rêves, je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir en concevoir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je suis sur les talons de l'homme qui, en voulant détruire ma vie, m'a mis propulsé dans la vôtre. Peut-être est-ce le début du semblant de reconstruction dont je rêvais?

Serai-je l'homme moderne de C.G. (*), me tenant sur le bord du monde, l'abysse du futur devant moi et au-dessus de moi les cieux, alors que tout ce qui fait l'humain se perd dans un brouillard primaire ? Aurais-je la prétention d'avoir tout compris ? Oh que non ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous me suivez fidèlement dans cette aventure ! Je me reconnais bel et bien dans ce type d'homme solitaire, ne s'attachant au passé que pour en faire des souvenirs historiques, laissant derrière lui des valeurs et des ambitions qui ne sont plus siennes. Au contraire, il regarde devant lui, et fixe ce grand vide dans lequel vont germer de nouvelles expériences. A chaque instant, je vibre dans le présent, ne m'appuyant que sur ce qui m'est offert ou présenté dans l'immédiat et rebondissant sur des opportunités qui n'existaient pas hier.

Peut-être ne devrais-je pas ressortir ce livre trop souvent de mes tiroirs ? J'ai déjà assez de choses auxquelles songer dans l'immédiat.

Je pensais être à deux doigts de boucler définitivement ce périple de près d'une décennie.

_Tu es comme un enfant  
qui veut continuer à croire au Père Noël _

Si tu savais combien tu es totalement à côté, Lorelei. Je ne crois plus au Père Noël depuis que monter un sapin et disposer dessous des cadeaux pour un enfant a perdu tout son sens. Au contraire, aujourd'hui, je crois en Satan et je suis sur le point de le faire retourner en Enfer.

_Je pourrais vous dire d'aller du Diable  
Mais à quoi bon ?_

Vous y êtes déjà… et moi aussi ! Me torturer, me mutiler ne m'effraie pas. Je serais prêt à perdre davantage pour avoir le loisir de vous couper l'envie même de survivre après ce que je vais vous faire.

Prêt à tout... sauf à perdre Lisbon.

Lisbon.

Teresa...

Jamais contact ne fut plus doux que lorsque je vous ai pris la main. Vous, moi, la poussière du désert et le murmure du vent qui résonne de mes promesses de ne jamais vous faire de mal. Vous vous souvenez ?

Lorelei n'est qu'un pion. Dans les mains de John le Rouge. Dans mes bras. Pauvre créature, ce n'est pas juste pour elle, mais alors il ne fallait pas me la mettre sur mon chemin, en faire un leurre et rien de plus, aussi séduisant soit-il !

N'ayez crainte, Lisbon, ce geste d'affection envers Lorelei n'est rien, sinon que je suis prêt à tout pour me venger et vous protéger en même temps.

J'ai vu jusqu'où vous étiez prête à aller pour moi.

J'espère en être digne et vous prouver un jour que vous aviez raison.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S4x24 « Disciple de John le Rouge » (The Crimson Hat)**

**(*) C.G. Yung (le livre qu'il lit dans leur cachette secrète est « The Modern Man in search of a Soul » d'après ce que j'ai pu déduire de la couverture)**


	95. Coupables de Complicité

***/*/***

**Coupables de complicité**

***/*/***

Orange.

Coucher de soleil flamboyant lors d'une ballade sur la plage.

Couleur d'un fruit mûr dans lequel on a envie de mordre.

Chaleur d'une flambée près de laquelle on se blottit.

Cette tenue qui m'hypnotise présentement. Derrière le miroir sans tain, je suis « le » prisonnier, même si moi, je suis vêtu de gris.

Lisbon est dans l'ombre. Lorelei, dans la lumière. Je conçois que c'est l'ombre qui me sera la plus salutaire. Pourtant, je reste sensible aux mots, surtout ceux que vous prononcez, Teresa, et qui me lacèrent plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

_C'est la première femme depuis le décès de votre épouse  
avec laquelle vous…_

Vous avez raison de ne pas poursuivre.

_Aïe !_

Lisbon, vous êtes jalouse ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné? Vous me voyez flatté et effrayé tout à la fois. Flatté que vous puissiez craindre pour mon salut, tandis que je cotoie du monde si peu recommendable. Et aussi effrayé à l'idée que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit qui vous mette en danger, en tentant de m'en protéger, justement.

Que dois-je en conclure en voyant cet air renfrogné, sourcils froncés, cette mine préoccupée que vous m'offrez, les mains tellement crispées sur le volant que vos jointures virent au blanc ? Et ne vous jetez pas sur moi, le doigt accusateur pointé sur ma personne. Décidément, sous la colère, la jalousie. Vous en êtes bel et bien là.

_Je vous promets de faire très attention._

Histoire de décompresser et de tenter de remettre les pendules à l'heure entre nous, de sauvegarder cette amitié qu'il convient de ne pas laisser évoluer vers autre chose, je me suis permis de vous gratifier d'une petite bourrade dans l'épaule. Un peu comme un copain. Même si ce n'est pas le terme le plus approprié que j'aurais choisi pour décrire notre relation.

Lorelei et moi avons été amants, oui. Voilà, le mot est lâché. Je ne renie rien. Ni le bien-être physique que j'ai naturellement éprouvé à certains moments, ni le plaisir de savoir que mon piège se tissait doucement autour d'elle, ni le soupçon de remord que j'ai éprouvé en comprenant que je sacrifiais Lorelei sur l'autel de ma vengeance inassouvie.

Vous et moi sommes…

Comment qualifier ce qui nous unit ? Je pourrais réciter une liste de qualificatifs plus médiocres les uns que les autres. Ce qui nous unit est au-delà des mots. Cependant, je pense avoir trouvé.

Vous et moi sommes ... complices.

D'une amitié presque sans faille. D'une confiance pratiquement à toute épreuve. D'un lien indéfectible que tous les tordus qui nous entourent ne parviendront pas à défaire. D'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui fait que vous m'acceptez tel que je suis et que j'admire tout ce que vous êtes.

Complices d'une vie qui nous a éprouvés l'un et l'autre. Complices d'une volonté farouche de vouloir tourner la page.

Lorelei est complice d'un meurtrier qui a tué ma femme et ma fille. Comment voudriez-vous que je succombe à ses charmes pour de vrai ? Ils sont tout deux complices de nous avoir bernés une fois de plus, en la faisant évader. John le Rouge a une longueur d'avance, mais plus pour longtemps.

Et oui, je vous promets de faire très attention.

La complicité qui a lentement mûri entre vous et moi m'est bien plus précieuse.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x01 « Ticket Gagnant » (The Crimson Ticket)**


	96. Follow the cute Rabbit

***/*/***

**Follow the cute rabbit**

***/*/***

_Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir jusqu'ici !_

Ici ? où est-ce ?

Est-ce le terme de mon aventure? Suis-je devenu fou pour de bon ? Ou étais-je simplement plongé dans un cauchemar duquel je viens d'émerger ? Durant une fraction de seconde, j'y ai cru. J'avais été plongé durant toutes ces années dans une illusion dont je venais de me libérer, c'est ça ?

Tu étais devant moi, si vivante, si belle ! Si intelligente ! Jouant au jeu de la psychologie inversée avec moi, très fort, vraiment très fort ! Où était le maître, où était l'élève ?

J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un rêve.

_C'est presque ça._

Et pourquoi ce rêve ne pouvait-il se poursuivre ? J'étais bien mieux là que dans ma vie d'avant, celle où je cherchais par tous les moyens à venger ce qu'on vous avait fait subir, à toi et à ta maman.

J'étais obsédé, c'est vrai, je voulais t'entendre dire qui tu étais, pourquoi tu étais là, de façon aussi soudaine, pourquoi je n'étais même pas étonné que ce soit toi, sous cet aspect physique, avec ce regard-là, avec ces réparties qui ne me surprenaient pas le moins du monde en fin de compte.

En entendant « Charlotte », je n'ai pu faire le lien immédiatement. Pourquoi ? De quoi avais-je brusquement si peur ? D'avoir vécu toutes ces années dans un rêve alors que ceci était la réalité ? Avais-je véritablement quitté l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Ou avais-je perdu les pédales une bonne fois pour toutes?

_Tu es en sécurité  
Tu es aimé  
Tu es précieuse._

Trois petits bouts de phrases aiguisés comme des lames de rasoirs qui soudain lacéraient le voile de mon incertitude et me faisaient perdre pied. C'était bien Toi ! Un bref instant, j'ai cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part de Lisbon. Mais comment aurait-elle pu me faire ça ? Non, bien sûr. Pas elle. J'ai commencé à me sentir très mal, comme privé d'air, sans cette petite bouée de réalité à laquelle me cramponner. Je ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas affronter les deux mondes en parallèle. Alors j'ai choisi l'alternative qui me semblait la plus sécurisante. Tu es revenue à moi, à ce père paumé, coincé dans sa camisole de remords, dans une pièce d'une pâleur accablante.

Mais toi ! Toi, tu étais si… comment dire… si adulte, posée, intelligente dans ton raisonnement, incisive dans tes répliques, quoi qu'un peu insolente, effectivement.

Oui, Charlotte, depuis 10 ans, je me consacre à un et un seul projet : retrouver votre meurtrier et le faire payer. Je ne vis pas dans le néant, comme tu l'affirmes. Mon corps est bien vivant, évoluant dans une réalité dans laquelle évolue également des êtres précieux, comme Lisbon. Mais mon âme - et sur ce point, tu as certainement raison - erre dans un grand vide laissé par votre disparition et où ne flotte qu'une image presque tangible, celle de John le Rouge mort.

En suis-je arrivé à manquer de respect envers moi-même ? Puisque tu es le fruit de mon imagination, pourquoi et comment est-ce que je parviens à me faire remonter les bretelles, alors que dans « la vraie vie » rien ni personne n'y parvient? Pourquoi ai-je besoin aujourd'hui d'entendre quelqu'un me dire que j'ai perdu assez de temps dans cette quête inutile ?

_Quelqu'un sait-il qui tu es vraiment ?_

Oh oui, quelqu'un sait ! Quelqu'un que tu aurais apprécié, qui aurait eu la même patience avec toi que ta maman, quelqu'un qui, tout comme elle, t'aurait inculqué de bonnes valeurs, quelqu'un que je pourrais…

_Oui._

Oui, quelqu'un sait !

Lisbon… Lisbon…

J'aurais voulu ne jamais émerger de notre conversation. J'aurais voulu pouvoir y capturer Lisbon, te la présenter, lui faire connaître la jeune fille sensée que tu es devenue. J'ai eu l'impression soudaine et inexpliquée d'être libéré d'un poids tout en maudissant cette réalité, où tu n'étais pas, de s'être imposée à moi. Même si Lisbon faisait à nouveau partie de mon univers. Pourquoi n'était-il pas possible de vous avoir toutes les deux en même temps dans le même ? Pourquoi faut-il que l'une ne connaisse de l'autre que ce que je consens à lui dire ?

Je voyais bien que tu la trouvais sympa et que, derrière ces yeux malicieux que je t'ai transmis par génétique, il se cachait un malin plaisir à vouloir me faire avouer ce que je ne peux encore totalement admettre.

_Elle est jolie.  
Je suis sûre que vous deux…_

_Toi, tu te tais !_

Aurais-tu vraiment parlé de la sorte à ton père, ou suis-je en train de me morigéner pour enfin aller de l'avant, n'osant m'avouer certains ressentis que dans le secret de mon délire ?

_Franchement, ton obsession me fait peur.  
Pour nous, il n'y a plus rien à faire.  
On se fiche de ce qui peut arriver à John le Rouge.  
On est mortes.  
Tu dois essayer de l'accepter._

Ma précieuse ! M'aurais-tu véritablement dit tout ceci dans une ligne de temps alternative? Quelque chose en moi tente de s'éveiller à une réalité autrement plus cruelle, celle où tu n'es pas. Mais je vais y retrouver Lisbon.

_Je vis avec tous les jours._

Peut-être est-il temps de lâcher prise, de vous laisser partir, pour de bon.

_Tu vas revenir ?_

Bien sûr que non. Dès lors que les effets de la belladone se seront définitivement estompés, je te perdrai… pour la deuxième fois.

_Je t'aime, Papa._

J'aurais donné une partie de ma vie pour que ce mot soit ancré dans ma réalité. Celle de ma douleur. Celle de Lisbon. Celle de ce monde où je survis. Je ne serai plus jamais « papa ».

Et, une fois de plus, c'est Lisbon qui me ramène dans le monde réel, comme le soir où j'ai ouvert la porte de cette chambre en l'entendant murmurer dans mon dos combien elle était désolée de me faire souffrir. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est elle qui m'empêche de couler à pic.

Une fraction de seconde pour lui dire « pas encore » et…

_Reviens._

Tu es partie.

A tout jamais.

J'ai déjà renoncé une fois à ma pudeur devant Teresa. Je n'ai plus peur de recommencer. Mais cette fois, ce ne sera qu'une larme. Chaque jour, je tourne les pages de ce livre de vie et chaque jour, je comprends que les choix que je fais ne seront pas tous porteurs de bénéfices.

Charlotte et Angela font partie de mon passé. Lisbon fait partie de mon présent. John le Rouge de mon futur.

Et moi ? Suis-je encore capable de trouver ma place sur la ligne du temps?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x02 « La Tête ailleurs » (Devil's Cherry)**


	97. Vive l'Autorité, mais pas n'importe qui!

***/*/***

**Vive l'autorité, mais pas de n'importe qui !**

***/*/***

_J'adore quand vous prenez ce ton autoritaire avec moi._

Ça vous permet de vous défouler sans crainte de représailles après toutes les frustrations que vous avez ressenties en interrogeant ces suspects. Et moi, je peux tout encaisser venant de vous. A charge de revanche pour une fois que je peux vous servir à quelque chose d'utile !

J'espère cependant ne jamais provoquer votre colère de façon incontrôlable, au point que vous ne parviendriez plus à me supporter. Comme cette femme bafouée qui n'a pu encaisser de devenir une laissée-pour-compte. Une de plus.

Jamais je n'imagine que vous pourriez subir le même sort. Comment, vous, Lisbon ? La femme qui a traversé un drame familial, qui a soutenu les membres de son équipe envers et contre tous, y compris sa hiérarchie, qui me supporte tous les jours ? Rien que ça relève de l'exploit et mériterait une médaille.

Soyez donc autoritaire, Lisbon. Remettez-moi à ma place autant de fois que vous le voulez. Je sais que je peux user et abuser de la crédulité des collègues. Van Pelt est une cible de choix mais elle est tellement géniale que je n'ai pu abuser plus longtemps. Dans le couple Van Pelt-Rigsby, je me demande qui un jour, portera la culotte. OK, disons que je n'ai rien dit. Wayne est un homme absolument charmant, quoi qu'un peu puéril… parfois. C'est fou ce qu'ils ont changé tous les deux au fil des ans. Vous, Lisbon, vous ne changez pas. Et ne vous avisez jamais de le faire. Vous êtes mon roc stable, mon refuge ultime, la bouée qui m'a permis à plusieurs reprises de ne pas couler à pic.

Alors oui, vous avez raison de vous montrer autoritaire avec moi.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez toutefois de ne pas toujours obtempérer.

Ça aussi, ça fait partie du 'Je'.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x03 « Braquage de Coeur » (Not One Red Cent)**


	98. Echange de bons compliments

_**On dirait que tout le monde est parti en vacances... Alors je vous souhaite de passer de merveilleux moments et de profiter de l'été, où que vous soyez.  
Amicalement,  
L.  
**_

***/*/***

**Echange de bons compliments**

***/*/***

_Il est préférable de regretter d'avoir fait une chose  
__plutôt que de n'avoir rien fait._

C'était presque jouissif de monter un plan afin que d'autres puissent de venger, alors que je suis impuissant à accomplir ma propre vengeance dans l'immédiat. Disons donc que je me venge par procuration. Wayne méritait bien cela. Toucher à la famille fait certainement partie des pires crimes que l'on puisse imaginer.

Je vois aujourd'hui un jeune homme courageux, loyal, fidèle au-delà de tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Envers son fils dont il s'occupe à merveille. Envers Grace, qui n'a jamais quitté son cœur depuis le premier jour. Envers un père que tout autre eût renié à tout jamais. Cette loyauté-là méritait d'être saluée. Et moi, j'avais les moyens de lui faire ce petit cadeau. En douce. Au moins mes talents auront vraiment servi la justice aujourd'hui. Mais je reconnais que c'était chaud !

En attendant un retour de bâton qui ne viendra pas, j'en suis certain, nous aurons donc droit au petit sermon de ce cher Laroche. Et, comme de bien entendu, c'est encore Lisbon qui en prend pour son matricule.

_Votre instinct protecteur à l'égard de votre équipe est admirable.  
Mais c'est aussi votre plus gros défaut._

Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Interdit d'en mettre trop sur les épaules de Lisbon. Si vous voulez l'attaquer, la déstabiliser, la mettre mal à l'aise, il faut compter avec moi.

_Eh oui, chacun ses défauts, n'est-ce pas, Agent Laroche ?_

Je garde encore et toujours un moyen de pression sur vous. Rappelez-vous, Laroche, malgré vos airs débonnaires et votre côté placide, moi aussi je vous ai à l'œil.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x04 « De Père en Fils » (Blood Feud)**


	99. Au Commencement, il y eut ELLE

_Pour la petite histoire, cet épisode était censé être diffusé en tant qu'épisode 100. La production en a décidé autrement. Je trouve que le suivant mérite moins le titre de « 100__ème__ ». Cet épisode-ci nous montre comment tout a commencé. Comment Jane est entré dans la vie de Lisbon. A petits pas. A grand fracas. Bref, nous avons découvert que Jane recelait en lui toutes les qualités que nous lui connaissons (je n'ai presque pas envie de dire « défauts » tant ceux-ci peuvent sembler touchants par moment). Bref, je ne suis pas objective, mais l'est-on vraiment quand on est accro d'un tel personnage ?_

_J'ai imaginé que cet épisode était un souvenir dans la tête de Jane. Que penserait-il, à l'instant où le flash-back s'éteint, de tout ce qui s'est passé au début ?_

***/*/***

**Au commencement, il y eut « Elle »**

***/*/***

C'était écrit. Et fut accompli.

Il y a 10 ans, je plongeai en enfer. Quelques temps plus tard, ma route croisa celle d'une âme salvatrice. Je m'en suis sorti, petit à petit. Mais je revenais de loin.

*/*/*

Totalement débraillé. Les yeux hagards. Les mains tremblantes. L'âme en miettes. Les idées en déroute. Je n'étais pas beau à voir. Rien qu'une ombre; pire, un fantôme.

Mais doué, comme toujours, pour m'attirer les foudres – et les coups – de ceux que j'offensais.

La première fois que j'ai mis les pieds au CBI, dans un but bien précis, et que j'ai croisé Lisbon, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle tiendrait un rôle particulier dans mon existence. Même si au début, je trouvais son aspect physique trop… comme dire… inadéquat par rapport à ce que j'ai découvert d'elle par la suite. Enfin, c'était surtout la coupe de cheveux trop sophistiquée qui ne collait pas à sa personnalité. Personnalité que je trouvais d'emblée magnifique, soit dit en passant.

Déjà, le premier jour, un premier cadeau : elle prenait ma défense lorsque je faisais une connerie. Et combien en ai-je commises, au fil des ans ?!

Déjà, je faisais mon intéressant lors des enquêtes.

_Si vous voulez faire du mal à quelqu'un,  
ne le tuez pas.  
Tuez sa famille !_

De l'ironie ! Quoi d'autre? Sachant ce que je venais de traverser, les mots étaient aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir, celle-là même qui avait tailladé mon cœur et lacéré mon âme.

Déjà, je me montrais très doué pour déduire un million de détails qui avaient échappé aux enquêteurs.

Déjà, je me permettais d'agresser verbalement ceux qui le méritaient… ainsi que ceux qui ne le méritaient pas du reste. Comme me permettre sans vergogne de décrire à Lisbon le milieu d'où elle venait et les drames qu'elle avait vécus. Tout en sachant que cela la mettait mal à l'aise et d'une certaine façon, vulnérable vis-à-vis de moi. Quel comble !

Mais malgré cela, elle m'avait soutenu, de toutes les manières possibles. Et avec tant de douceur.

_Faites un brin de toilette._

Alors, j'ai fait un effort, ne serait-ce que pour elle. Moi, je me fichais pas mal de mon aspect : tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir accès à certains dossiers.

_C'est votre côté vagabond qui dérange._

Elle aurait pu utiliser des mots tellement plus méchants ! Mais, vous connaissant comme je vous connais aujourd'hui, douce Lisbon, en auriez-vous été capable ?

_Pourtant, j'ai fait un brin de toilette,  
Comme vous me l'avez demandé._

Vous étiez déjà la seule à cette époque à me faire accomplir certaines choses… pour mon bien, en général.

_C'est déjà ça._

Ce ne sont pas tant ces trois petits mots que le sourire qui allait avec qui m'ont conforté dans l'idée que j'avais frappé à la bonne porte. Je ressentais une étrange sérénité à vous cotoyer, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis très longtemps. Vous me compreniez. Je vous faisais confiance. C'est ainsi que tout a commencé.

Pour tout le reste, j'avais bel et bien plongé au nom de tous ceux qui avaient peur de l'eau.

Puis est venu le moment que j'espérais secrètement, sans jamais rien en laisser paraître : vous m'avez demandé mon aide !

_Vous semblez avoir un don._

Tu parles, le don de m'attirer les foudres et des coups dans le pif, oui ! Pourtant, je ne me voyais pas refuser d'obtempérer. Parce que c'était vous. Toute autre personne du CBI me l'eût-elle formulée, cette requête, j'aurais peut-être refusé. J'aurais trouvé un autre moyen de parvenir à mon objectif ultime: mettre la main sur les dossiers tant convoités.

J'étais soudain nommé consultant. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous prendre dans mes bras un très bref instant en vous disant « Merci ». Ce fut notre premier contact. Réconfortant, comme les bras d'une sœur. Sans arrière-pensée ni ambigüité. Comme le fut notre relation par la suite.

Puis j'ai reçu mon second cadeau : les fameux cartons ! Après être sorti de l'enfer blanc de l'hôpital, j'allais me plonger avec délectation dans l'enfer gris de la poussière des dossiers de ma future victime.

Le troisième, c'est quand je vous entendis parler à voix basse pour ne pas me réveiller, tandis que j'avais investi ce fameux canapé. Déjà, vous étiez soucieuse d'une certaine idée de confort à mon égard, d'un respect de mon territoire si durement conquis.

Vous ne saviez pas encore à cette époque que je ne dormais que d'une oreille.

*/*/*

Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Vous me faites toujours confiance. Vous me houspillez toujours autant. Vous montrez le même air outragé en public quand je me rends coupable d'un coup pendable. Vous marchez toujours sur la pointe des pieds quand vous arrivez la première le matin. Que vous me soupçonnez d'avoir passé une nuit blanche, cherchant à voler quelques instants de repos sur ce vieux canapé. Vous froncez toujours les sourcils quand j'annonce que j'ai un plan… parce que vous savez pertinemment qu'il y a forcément un truc louche qui va sortir de mon cerveau. Vous me défendez toujours avec la même ferveur, au risque de perdre votre badge. Vous savez toujours réconforter ceux qui pleurent la perte d'un être cher. Votre voix m'est toujours aussi douce à entendre.

Et j'ai encore et toujours peur de vous décevoir pour de bon un de ces jours et de perdre ce qui fait notre relation si unique.

Au fait, quelle est-elle, notre relation ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x05 « Un Saut dans le Passé » (Red Dawn)**


	100. Flirter avec la Limite

**_Petit double drabble sur un épisode qui m'a moyennement inspirée, ça arrive de temps en temps. Personne n'est parfait ..._**

***/*/***

**Flirter avec la limite**

***/*/***

Non ! Cette fois, Teresa, je ne voulais pas que vous me suiviez. Je ne pouvais vous laisser entrer dans mon plan, malgré votre regard insistant et inquiet. J'ai tant de fois imaginé des coups pendables, plus tordus les uns que les autres, mais toujours à votre bénéfice, au final.

Cette fois, je me suis permis un écart qui eût pu être fatal pour la victime de ce faux kidnapping. Cette fois, j'aurais pu perdre. C'eût été une première et il ne fallait absolument pas que vous y soyez mêlée.

Il fallait que cette porte d'ascenseur se referme sur moi et vous laisse en dehors. N'est-il pas étonnant et paradoxal que l'on laisse quelqu'un dehors pour le protéger, plutôt que l'inverse ? C'est tout moi, évidemment. Comme d'habitude. Toujours à contre-courant de la logique élémentaire.

Toujours à l'affût de ce qui peut servir mon dessein. Brave Walter. Encore un qui ne fait pas le poids. Dommage pour lui. Tant mieux pour elle.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous, Lisbon, soyez là au bon moment, au bon endroit, dans la meilleure disposition possible, et avec toutes les cartes en main, celles que j'aurai servies.

Le reste ne sera jamais qu'accessoire.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x06 « Coup Monté » (Cherry Picked)**


	101. Je me reconnais parfois en Vous

***/*/***

**Je me reconnais parfois en Vous**

***/*/***

Qui aurait pu croire que vous vous montreriez aussi fougueuse et désespérément déterminée sur une affaire ? J'en arriverais presque à imaginer que je déteins sur vous, de temps en temps.

Que faire si un jour vous dépassez les bornes, comme je suis prédisposé à le faire sans vergogne depuis si longtemps ?

_Je ne peux vous promettre de toujours être là pour vous aider  
C'est vrai, un jour viendra peut-être  
où vous aurez à affronter la tempête sans moi.  
Vous devez vous y préparer._

_Je suis préparée à vous coller mon poing dans la figure._

Allez-y, Lisbon, défoulez-vous. Je ressens tellement bien votre malaise face au cas qui nous occupe. Ce Volker envahit votre mental, vous obsède, vous horripile plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Et je conçois parfaitement que vous montriez votre mauvaise humeur à me voir me retirer en solitaire dans ce grenier dont je refuse l'accès à tous. Avez-vous l'impression que je vous échappe? Pensez-vous que mes recherches monopolisent toute mon attention et qu'il ne me reste rien à vous offrir ? Soyez sans crainte. Je suis toujours là pour vous. Toujours. Chaque jour.

J'aime à vous voir prête à tout ou presque pour piéger ce Volker. Je vous ai vue en proie à une émotion difficilement contenue suite à la mort d'Amanda Schultz. Je vous ai vue révoltée face à un Volker qui se pavane effrontément et fait preuve d'une attitude des plus exécrables. Je vous sens prête à pactiser avec quiconque pourra vous donner un petit coup de pouce pour piéger cette crapule, même à devenir débitrice de Kirkland, qui vous a pourtant demandé de laisser tomber. On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quel jeu joue-t-il, celui-là ? Il semble tout savoir et cela me dérange au plus haut point. Encore un qu'il me faudra tenir à l'œil.

Volker ne vous échappera pas toujours, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je découvre en vous un tempérament extrêmement fougueux que vous aviez bien caché depuis toutes ces années. Une hargne latente. Un besoin de vengeance qui me rappelle quelqu'un. Allez-y, Lisbon, foncez ! Je serai toujours là, derrière vous, ou devant, selon ce dont vous aurez besoin. Cette enquête est la vôtre. Mais je me réjouis de voir que cette fois, vous sortez de vos gonds. Parce que cela vous rend particulièrement attirante et admirable.

Volker vous échappe aujourd'hui.

Demain, vous serez victorieuse.

Parole de Jane.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x07 « Sortie de Route » (If It Bleeds, It Leads )**


	102. A quoi renoncer au bout du compte?

***/*/***

**A quoi renoncer au bout du compte ?**

***/*/***

Ça en valait la peine.

Je suis allé au-delà de ce qu'un homme respectueux du genre humain et plus particulièrement des femmes aurait pu concocté. Ceux qui commettent des atrocités sont programmés pour le faire : soit par génétique, soit par expérience, soit… Et puis je m'en moque. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Même si j'ai dû tricher effrontément, mentir délibérément, blesser inévitablement.

J'ai bien cru un moment que j'avais échoué, quand je me suis révéillé sur la plage et que seul le murmure des vagues répondaient à ma question silencieuse : m'avait-elle planté là, tout seul ?

Même pas ! Elle s'est jetée dans mon petit piège douillet comme une enfant qui vient se blottir dans les bras accueillants d'un parent attentif. Faut-il qu'elle ait souffert durant sa vie, faut-il qu'elle ait manqué d'amour, de tendresse, ou tout simplement de reconnaissance ! John le Rouge n'a fait que l'utiliser, comme un pantin de chiffon, incapable d'avoir une capacité décisionnelle propre. Sauf que cette fois, j'ai poussé le bouchon tellement loin que le pantin commence à se demander s'il n'est pas temps de reprendre les rênes de son existence.

Une fois encore, je m'en suis pris pour mon matricule, mais ça en valait la peine. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'elle serait capable de ma frapper avec tant de haine, peut-être en aurais-je douté. Pourtant, ses coups n'ont presque pas laissé de trace. Voulait-elle me faire mal pour de bon ou me faire comprendre qu'elle était capable de beaucoup plus, mais pas à mon égard ?

Elle aurait pu me planter là et s'enfuir. C'était tellement facile. Alors pourquoi est-elle restée ? Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de poursuivre la route avec moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle montré ce refuge qui n'est certainement connu que d'une stricte minorité.

Sans le savoir, avant que je n'ai planifié intérieurement de la suite des événements, Lorelei m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit, à son insu… ou l'était-ce vraiment ? N'avait-elle pas décidé, de manière extrêmement subtile, de me donner un indice afin que mes recherches progressent de manière miraculeuse ?

_Je ne comprends pas que vous ne soyez pas  
devenus les meilleurs amis du monde  
le jour où vous vous êtes serré la main._

Si tu savais ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu m'offres John le Rouge sur un plateau, ou presque. Parce que dans mon palais de mémoire, je vais enfin pouvoir déambuler et répertorier tous ceux qui sont susceptibles de correspondre à ce petit détail.

Une fraction de seconde, cependant, j'ai cru à un retournement de ta part, lorsque nous sommes arrivés au chalet. Mais non, tu étais bel et bien franche avec moi. J'ai espéré en cet instant pouvoir te rendre la pareille, parce que je sais que John le Rouge t'a fait souffrir autant que moi et nous méritons tous deux une vengeance adéquate.

A l'instant de l'impact, je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas devenu cinglé d'imaginer ce genre de stratégème. Et puis, non. Après tout, je suis le roi des manipulateurs et ce ne sont pas quelques bleus qui vont me faire peur.

La voix de Lisbon m'a rassuré pour de bon. Elle était toujours là pour moi. Mais je sais que dans peu de temps, elle va commencer à émettre des doutes sur la sincérité de ce scénario. Elle me connaît si bien à présent.

Pour l'heure, elle s'inquiète… et c'est touchant.

_Ça va aller._

Je souffre quand même de l'impact. Il fallait que ce soit crédible, certes, mais jusqu'où devrai-je aller pour réussir ce que j'ai entrepris ?

_Ça en valait la peine._

Ne vous fiez pas à mes blessures, à mes hématomes, à cette minerve. Sous ces blessures superficielles se cache un moral qui aujourd'hui est plus dur que l'acier.

Parce que je le détenteur d'un détail précieux entre tous : je connais John le Rouge. Indirectement. Mais je sais où orienter mes recherches à présent.

_Lui et moi, on se connaît._

Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et je peux vous jurer, chère Lisbon, que je n'en perdrai plus. Bientôt, vous devrez me regarder sous un nouveau jour.

Bientôt, l'un de nous sera mort. Ou moi, mais permettez-moi d'en douter. Ou John le Rouge.

Ce jour-là, il me faudra renoncer à ce que j'ai de plus précieux, sans doute.

Trop tôt pour dire de quoi il s'agit.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x08 « La Cavale » (Red Sails in the Sunset)**


	103. Dormez confiante, je veille

***/*/***

**Dormez confiante, je veille**

***/*/***

_Un homme doit s'habiller comme la personne qu'il veut être._

Partant de ce postulat, qui suis-je ? Comment les gens me voient-ils au premier abord ? Comme est-ce que je me sens lorsque je revêts chaque matin cet accoutrement trois-pièces classique ? De toute manière, je ne m'imaginerais jamais habillé d'une autre façon ce costume - j'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte à maintes reprises - met d'emblée les gens à l'aise. Parce qu'il respire le respectable, l'homme de bonne vie et mœurs, le cadre à qui l'on peut faire confiance.

_Ce n'est pas le passé qui nous définit._

Permettez-moi d'en douter. Le présent se déroule, telle la route que nous foulons de nos pieds ou de nos pneus, sans savoir ce que le prochain tournant nous réserve. Le futur n'existe pas. Par contre, le passé est comme une lame de rasoir qui laisse quelques sillons, parfois discrets, parfois profonds, que le meilleur baume apaisant ne parvient pas à calmer.

Le passé est ce qui a fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Le passé a généré la motivation qui me pousse chaque jour à progresser vers ce destin qui m'élude encore, mais que je suis certain d'appréhender tôt ou tard.

Vous empruntez encore la voie officielle. Je saute la barrière sans aucune gêne. C'est encore et toujours ce qui fait la différence entre nous. Mais dans le cas présent, qu'allez-vous faire, Lisbon ? Allez-vous respecter le code à la lettre ? Ou allez-vous faire preuve d'un peu de souplesse et fermer les yeux à-demi, pour laisser à ce jeune homme une toute petite chance de s'en sortir? J'imagine que tout ceci vous épuise. La preuve en est que, tandis que vous sommes en planque, assis dans le noir, sur le sol de cette cuisine qui n'a encore jamais servi, vous vous êtes endormie. Comme si vous étiez chez vous. Je vous regarde vous abandonner et cela me remplit de gratitude. Parce qu'en cet instant, vous démontrez à mon égard une totale confiance. C'est un peu comme si je veillais sur le sommeil d'un enfant qui s'abandonne, sachant que quelqu'un de fort le protègera des cauchemars. Si nous n'avions eu à boucler cette affaire dans les prochaines minutes, je vous aurais laissé dormir davantage et en aurais profité pour regarder la sérénité s'installer sur votre visage.

Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision. Vous parviendrez à faire fléchir Sarah. Vous trouverez les mots justes. Vous continuerez à remplir le cœur des innocents d'un sentiment de justice accomplie.

Moi, je continuerai à remplir les pages de mon carnet.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x09 « Le Repenti » (Black Cherry)**


	104. Simple comme un casse-tête

***/*/***

**Simple comme… un casse-tête !**

***/*/***

Quel magnifique objet qu'un casse-tête ! Quelle habileté pour le concevoir et le fabriquer ! Quelle patience pour en venir à bout !

Je me suis surpris à imaginer mon existence à l'instar de cet objet mystérieux, qui ne révèle ses secrets qu'au plus talentueux, téméraire, habile, voire plus tricheur que moi. Toute ma vie, j'ai bâti des murs, des obstacles, des détours, autant de labyrinthes que nul n'a jamais réussi à arpenter sans se perdre. Parce que je suis le seul à connaître ce dédale par cœur.

Et soudain, quelqu'un fait mentir l'adage. En l'occurrence, Vous ! J'ai cru piéger l'excellent flic que vous êtes… et je me suis fait avoir en beauté ! Qui aurait cru que vous puissiez trouver une solution aussi abrupte et aussi radicale à mon petit jeu? J'en conviens, ce n'était pas très fairplay d'avoir caché vos clefs. Par contre, ce fut extrêmement jouissif de voir comment vous avez résolu ce petit dilemme en une fraction de second. Quel délice ! Je vous admire, Lisbon. Parce qu'en toutes circonstances, quelles que soient les épreuves que la Vie mettra sur votre chemin, je suis assuré que vous trouverez toujours une solution sinon adéquate, du moins acceptable et en toute occasion efficace.

_Quand je vous dis que vous me connaissez mal !_

Et oui, si j'en doutais encore, vous venez de me le prouvez une fois de plus.

Ferez-vous avec moi comme avec ce casse-tête, un jour prochain ? Parfois vos mots ressemblent à un marteau qui assène les vérités avec une force inouïe venant d'un petit bout de bonne femme telle que vous.

Dites-moi que cette fois, c'était juste pour m'ouvrir l'esprit et me faire regarder les choses sous un autre angle.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x10 « Mauvaises Graines » (Panama Red)**


	105. Ne prenez pas le même chemin que moi!

***/*/***

**Ne prenez pas le même chemin que moi**

***/*/***

_Excellent travail de police, Lisbon !  
J'admire votre pugnacité.  
Je suis seulement inquiet de savoir que cet homme vous obsède :  
c'est un terrain glissant que je connais très bien.  
Je veux que vous soyez prudente._

Si quelqu'un avait prononcé ces mêmes paroles à mon encontre, il y a des années, peut-être aurais-je hésité à me lancer dans cet abysse qui finira peut-être par m'engloutir… ou pas. Si vous aviez été la personne à me les dire, ces quelques mots d'amitié, qu'aurais-je fait ? Qu'aurais-je répondu ? Qu'aurais-je décidé, en définitive ?

Je sais combien l'attitude franchement macabre de Volker vous pèse souvent, vous déprime parfois, vous révolte constamment. Je sais combien il peut se montrer menaçant en venant vous narguer jusque dans votre bureau. Je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous finirez par l'avoir. Parce que c'est Vous. Et que chacun ici sait que vous ne lâchez pas un coupable, une fois que vous avez planté vos crocs.

Pour détendre un tantinet l'atmosphère, je joue le parfait petit scénario du kleptomane repentant. Quelle gageure, n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui n'ai jamais volé que la crédulité que les gens voulaient bien m'accorder… un peu de patience aussi… et puis la confiance de ceux qui ne méritaient pas que je leur donne la mienne… et puis… bon d'accord, même si je ne me suis jamais rendu coupable de vol caractérisé d'argent ou de biens, je concède que je ne suis pas blanc comme neige.

Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui fait la valeur d'un homme ? Son courage ? Son intégrité ? Sa fidélité ? Je peux presque signer pour les deux dernières les yeux fermés. Pour ce qui est du premier… recalé, probablement. Je n'ai jamais aimé les situations dangereuses. J'ai eu ma dose de drames. Sauf si l'on touche à vous, Lisbon. Je me sens alors capable de tout pour vous protéger et vous éviter de se lancer dans une chasse à l'homme qui risque de vous porter préjudice.

_Jane, il va falloir que vous m'aidiez._

Enfin ! Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais d'entendre ces mots sortir de votre jolie bouche, une fois de plus.

N'en doutez pas, Lisbon, je serai toujours là pour vous. Je vous l'ai dit en plusieurs occasions. Et je sais ce qu'il vous en coûte de me le demander ainsi. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de vous, je répondrai « présent ».

Cette promesse n'a jamais été gravée en mon cœur avec autant de force qu'en ce jour. Si c'est le seul moyen de vous empêcher de finir comme moi, obnubilé, obsédé, tourmenté par un seul et unique objet de ressentiment ou de vengeance. Je vous servirai d'armure. Je vous empêcherai de devenir un être froid, calculateur, manipulateur, dénué de tout sens du respect, prétendant avoir oublié ce qu'est la tendresse, la gentillesse, l'amour. Vous méritez mille fois mieux que moi. Ne devenez pas Moi. Je vous en empêcherai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x11 « Sous Influence » (Days of Wine and Roses)**


	106. Je vous protégerai, malgré Vous

***/*/***

**Je vous protégerai… malgré Vous !**

***/*/***

Ne faites pas ça ! Comment vous retenir d'emprunter le chemin des ténèbres ? Parce qu'une fois que vous vous serez engagée dans cette voie – celle qui mène à la destruction de Volker – vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière. Croyez-moi sur parole, j'en sais quelque chose.

Combien de fois m'avez-vous conseillé de lâcher prise, de laisser tomber l'affaire John le Rouge, d'abandonner cette obsession qui s'est infiltrée jusque dans les moindres recoins de mon inconscient ? Combien de fois ai-je eu envie de songer que ce serait possible, une petite fraction de seconde, pour en revenir en définitive à mon _modus operandi_ aussi vite que je reprenais mon souffle ? Combien de fois ne vous ai-je pas regardée discrètement, en me disant que, peut-être, vous aviez raison et que vivre selon vos critères valait mieux que de m'embourber dans cette obsession délirante ?

Je me sens coupable. Parce que je n'ai jamais cédé à vos conseils, à vos suggestions, à votre bon sens. Parce qu'en vous voyant aujourd'hui manipuler Ardilès assez habilement pour accéder à des dossiers autrement inaccessibles, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déteint sur vous d'une manière tout aussi involontaire qu'indéniable.

Je me dois de le reconnaître, cette affaire prend une tournure qui m'effraie. D'un côté, je ne sais quoi dire à une maman qui craint que son fils ne soit déjà mort. Cette sensation de déchirement qu'elle éprouve en admettant cette possibilité, je la ressens à nouveau dans toutes les fibres de mon être. D'un autre, je vous vois avancer le front haut et l'allure décidée vers un Volker affreusement calme et plus menaçant que jamais.

Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose, que je puisse repérer qui est en charge de la sécurité de cet homme dangereux, que je vous encourage à tricher un peu pour pouvoir enquêter sur son territoire, que je l'amène à commettre une erreur, même toute petite.

Et j'ai eu raison. Car, alors même que vous pensez avoir perdu, j'ai vu dans les yeux de Volker ce que personne n'aurait jamais imaginé y voir : un début de peur. Et même si je me trompe (ce dont je doute, forcément, je suis assez passé maître dans la lecture à froid pour savoir qu'une fois de plus, j'ai entièrement raison), je suis parvenu à vous faire sourire, c'est déjà ça.

Je ne vous avais jamais vue aussi… belle dans la colère, vêtue de votre habit de justicier étincelant de toute votre hargne.

Savez-vous ce qui m'a le plus amusé, en fin de compte ? C'est ce dernier coup de poing. De toute beauté !

Pour une fois, je n'étais pas le destinataire de votre colère.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x12 « Un Témoin encombrant » (Little Red Corvette)**


	107. Puzzle de Sang

***/*/***

**Puzzle de Sang**

***/*/***

Je n'ai pas gardé l'œil sur vous depuis si longtemps afin de vous empêcher de commettre l'irréparable avec Volker pour vous laisser à présent vous immiscer dans ma croisade.  
Vous savez ce que je fais de mes journées.  
Vous savez pourquoi je m'isole.  
Et cela vous rend dingue, je le sais.

Ce grenier est à l'image de mon esprit. Dénué de tout ce qui n'est pas essentiel. Rien qui ne soit lié à mon karma. Quelques livres. Quelques vêtements. Le strict minimum vital. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une maison, d'un appartement, ou même d'une chambre d'hôtel ? Les combles d'un immeuble font tout aussi bien l'affaire.

Je me réfugie _là-haut_… dans tous les sens du terme.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais trouvé aussi belle métaphore que celle-là !

Tout se passe dans ma tête. Les pièces se mettent en place, peu à peu. Comme les morceaux trop longtemps éparpillés d'un puzzle dont je n'avais jusqu'il y a peu que les coins et les bordures. Depuis l'aveu de Lorelei, je parviens de plus en plus rapidement à remplir l'intérieur du périmètre.

Je sais à présent combien de pièces il comporte.

2164.

Personne ne trouvera jamais aucun puzzle de ce format sur le marché. Et pour cause. Il a été spécialement breveté pour moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le terminer. 807 ne serviront qu'à illustrer une partie inutile du décor. 949 rempliront une autre partie tout aussi inutile. Restent 408 morceaux qu'il va me falloir étudier de plus près afin de déterminer comment ils s'imbriquent dans ce tableau dont je signerai très prochainement le parachèvement.

Je le signerai en lettres de sang. Comme je l'ai toujours imaginé.

Encore un petit effort et j'y serai presque. Pour cela, il faut que vous me laissiez me concentrer, Lisbon. Vous ne pouvez entrer dans ma tête pas plus que vous ne pouvez résoudre ce puzzle à ma place. Vous ne pouvez entrer dans mon grenier et y voir tout l'étalage de mon délire savamment ordonné. Vous ne pouvez imaginer le scénario qui se déroule dans ma tête.

Pourtant, envers et contre moi, je décide de vous faire ce cadeau. Vous montrer l'envers du décor, les méandres concrets de mon délire, étalés sur les murs de mon refuge.

_Je me rapproche.  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi près du but._

Ce puzzle comporte une pièce maîtresse, celui qui a visualisé l'enfer avant tous, celui qui perpétue la tradition des disciples, celui qui manipule avec autant de brio que moi, celui que je traque et que j'épinglerai sur mon tableau de chasse très bientôt.

Je vous autorise à me suivre, Lisbon … mais de loin.

J'empêcherai que vous soyez éclaboussée quand le sang coulera.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x13 « Si Près du But » (The Red Barn)**


	108. Poker Menteur

***/*/***

**Poker menteur?**

***/*/***

Vous est si forte, si têtue, si tenace, si intransigeante, et pourtant si légère dans mes bras. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! J'ai savouré ces quelques instants où je vous tenais dans mes bras après que vous ayez tourné de l'œil inopinément. Un de ces rares moments où une petite voix me dit tout bas ce que pourrait être ma vie si mon ego surdimensionné n'avait pas décidé de faire cavalier seul vers une autre amie toute de noire vêtue et avide d'âmes en détresse.

Je ne suis pas suicidaire, loin de moi cette idée. Et si je l'avais été, voilà que surgit dans ma vie une raison de ne pas adhérer à ce genre de décision. Ne serait-ce que pour vous tenir dans mes bras une fois de plus.

_Le subconscient nous fait parfois  
faire des choses très étranges._

La réalité nous amène parfois à agir contre nos habitudes. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes allongée sur le canapé et c'est moi qui épluche les dossiers. Mais dans le fond, je ne change pas, même quand une femme pose sur moi un regard dont j'avais oublié qu'il en existait de pareils. Une femme en chasse qui finit par remarquer que je suis irrémédiablement enchaîné à un petit bout de métal brillant fièrement à mon doigt.

_Tous les bons sont déjà pris._

Je ne sais pas si je dois réellement me ranger dans la catégorie des « bons ». Cela fait si longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait regardé de cette façon. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, ce genre d'approche me met mal à l'aise. A cause de ce que j'ai fait à Lorelei. A cause de l'ombre qui m'attend dans le grenier. A cause de ... Vous.

Parce que j'ai encore tant de choses à accomplir. Tant de conseils à vous prodiguer, pour votre propre sécurité. Tant de choses à vous dire qui pourtant ne franchiront jamais mes lèvres.

Tant de recettes à vous enseigner pour gagner au poker.

_N'essayez pas de jouer les malignes avec moi._

Ou plutôt si, tentez donc le tout pour le tout. Je suis prêt à tout miser.

Mais je ne vous dirai pas sur quoi.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x14 « La Papillon de Nuit » (Red in Tooth and Claw)**

_**J'en conviens, je prends quelques libertés avec les pensées de Jane, mais il est des regards parfois qui ne trompent que ceux qui sont habitués à cacher leurs sentiments. Alors, oui, pardonnez-moi, j'imagine Jane avec toutes ces pensées.**_


	109. La Mort comme une Parenthèse

**_Pas d'inspi pour davantage, donc cette fois, ce ne sera qu'un modeste drabble. Je suis tout autant impatiente que Jane d'arriver près du but, vous savez lequel. Enfin, peut-être pas, tout compte fait ..._**

***/*/***

**La Mort, comme une parenthèse**

***/*/***

Des morts qui n'en sont pas vraiment.

Des commentateurs agaçants.

Je me suis fait damer le pion en beauté. Pas pour longtemps.

Le temps de prendre un bol d'air marin… Et voilà les tricheurs démasqués.

Quand je pense que la Mort se plaît parfois à saisir d'une main ferme ceux qui ne veulent pas partir, pourquoi a-t-elle accepté cette usurpation outrancière ?

Il ne sera pas dit que je perdrai mon temps ici.

La Mort, la vraie, sait que je suis sur ses traces, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on soupçonne.

En haut des escaliers, un autre défi m'attend.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x15 « Le Revers de la Médaille » (Red Lacquer Nail Polish)**


	110. La Mort, quand tu nous tiens!

***/*/***

**La Mort, quand tu nous tiens**

***/*/***

C'était prévisible!

Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je suis totalement responsable de l'horreur qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Suis-je l'auteur de cette création monstrueuse qui a franchi la dernière limite d'une humanité sacrifiée sur l'autel d'un plus monstrueux qu'elle ? Aurait-elle franchi ce pas si je ne lui avais pas parlé de sa sœur ?

_Elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons._

Pourquoi me faut-il lui trouver des excuses alors qu'elle vient de perpétrer un crime atroce?

_Nom de Dieu, vous vous entendez parler ?_

Du coup, nous voilà, Lisbon et moi, sous tension, pour des raisons différentes.

Je l'étais déjà lorsque je me suis retrouvée face à _elle_, vêtue d'une couleur vengeance. Je lui ai dit combien le chemin sur lequel elle s'engageait était périlleux. J'ai tenté de la raisonner, de la ramener du côté d'une certaine idée de sécurité. Etais-je naïf ? Qu'éprouvais-je en cet instant où les mots ont franchi mes lèvres?

_Tu es loin d'avoir un mental aussi solide que tu le crois._

L'espace d'un instant, j'aurais sincèrement voulu qu'elle accepte que je l'accompagne, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait refusé. Il fallait que je la laisse accomplir son destin, de même que je ne permets à personne de s'immiscer dans le mien.

L'une part. L'autre arrive.

Deux femmes qui comptent dans ma vie. Pour des raisons si évidentes et si diamétralement différentes.

_Vous êtes aveugle et vous êtes amoureux d'elle.  
Ça altère votre jugement._

Non, je ne suis pas amoureux. C'est un sentiment qui m'a quitté le soir où j'ai ouvert une porte sur l'indicible. Mais vos mots font leur chemin dans mon esprit embrumé. Oui, j'éprouve quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et envers qui ? Un sentiment que je voudrais protecteur envers Lorelei, parce qu'elle est aussi une victime de John le Rouge. Voire un peu de tendresse, même si je le nierai jusqu'au bout. Un sentiment protecteur envers vous, parce que je ne veux pas que John le Rouge s'approche de vous.

Vous avouer que Lorelei ne m'a pas laissé insensible serait une injure à son égard, quand bien même c'est une criminelle. Je suis homme, après tout. Et elle s'est montrée très femme. Ce qui me fait le plus mal à présent n'est pas de la laisser partir vers un destin que je devine sombre, c'est de voir dans vos yeux un mélange de résignation et de tristesse. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir trahi votre confiance, non pas en vous mentant ouvertement, mais par omission.

Ce « merci » que je vous offre après votre retour de chez Bertram est bien peu de choses au regard de la dette que j'ai contractée envers vous. Malgré tout, mon esprit tourne à deux cents à l'heure et des idées absolument infectes se glissent encore dans les méandres de mon esprit torturé lorsque je vous entends dire

_Je préfère vous savoir loin  
si les choses devaient mal tourner.  
Vous êtes bien trop impliqué._

Avez-vous peur pour moi ? Ou pour votre badge ? OK, j'ai tout faux. Suis-je devenu méchant à ce point ?

Pour une fois, la solitude dans les locaux du CBI ne me réussit guère. Je regarde chacun des bureaux de mes collègues, j'entends les échos de leurs voix, de leurs remarques parfois moqueuses, de leurs rires, de vos colères, de vos encouragements aussi, de la douce voix de Van Pelt partie en stage et qui nous manque, du ton monocorde de Cho, des réactions parfois si naïves de Rigsby…

Et puis je me retrouve face à _elle_. Je voulais qu'elle m'offre la vérité. Elle ne m'a offert qu'un dernier baiser avant de disparaître.

Durant les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai tenté de reconstituer ces heures perdues : les dernières minutes avec Lorelei, la chaleur de ses lèvres, mes pensées qui allaient vers vous, Lennon terrassé, mes mains sur son cœur, tentant l'impossible, ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour faire cracher le morceau à Lennon et me rapprocher de mon objectif…

Tout aurait pu partir en fumée, jusqu'à l'instant fatidique où Vous est venue me chercher, affichant avec votre sincérité habituelle et si touchante le regard désolé de quelqu'un qui va vous faire souffrir.

J'ai souffert. A cause de la nuit qui nous conduisait au bout de l'allée. A cause du dessin sur le mur. A cause de la vision de cette femme qui m'avait offert son corps, le temps d'une nuit. A cause du remord qui m'écrasait les tripes, parce que je me sentais coupable de l'avoir menée là où elle avait échoué.

C'était prévisible.

_Elle_ était entrée dans le dernier tunnel. Et moi, je marchais vers la lumière, même si ce n'était que celle des gyrophares.

C'était prévisible.

Derrière ces mots se cachait la certitude presque tangible que j'approchais du but. S'il effaçait ses traces de plus en plus méthodiquement, c'était parce que je m'approchais de la vérité.

Cependant, avais-je vraiment tout prévu ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x16 « Une Promesse » (There will be Blood)**


	111. Recouvrer l'Amnésie

_**Comme je ne peux le faire en direct faute de compte, je tiens à dire un super grand merci à BULLE-DE-BO pour sa fidélité dans la lecture et les reviews :-). Et pour ne pas faire de jaloux, toute ma gratitude à toutes celles et ceux qui s'accrochent à cette fic.  
Amicalement,  
Lyxie**_

***/*/***

**Recouvrer l'Amnésie**

***/*/***

Quel paradoxe ! Alors que je suis capable de lister avec exactitude les centaines de noms qui peuplent mon palais de mémoire, j'envie Peter– juste un peu – parce que lui lutte à chaque instant pour ne pas louper une miette de ce qui fait sa vie et se doit de les consigner méticuleusement, afin de se confirmer qu'il existe, alors que je ne consigne que ce qui finira peut-être par m'annihiler.

Je trouvais presque tellement dérisoire ce petit coup de main qui lui fait retrouver furtivement le souvenir d'un son de cloche, d'un parfum de fleur, d'un visage à l'agonie.

Mais s'il se souvient, Lucie ne sera pas morte pour rien. Quelqu'un gardera d'elle la petite étincelle ultime offerte à celui qui reste. Elle ne sera jamais seule dans le souvenir de celui qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle déambulera dans le palais de mémoire de ce jeune qu'elle avait pris sous son aile.

Il est des SSPT qui durent plus que d'autres…

La moindre des choses que je puisse faire, c'est bien d'aider Peter, en souvenir de Lucie. Et parce qu'il mérite de se souvenir, tout simplement.

Tandis que j'aimerais oublier de temps en temps, juste brièvement, respirer sans carcan, regarder sans arrière-pensée, parler sans préméditation.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x17 « Rouge, Blanc et Bleu / Pour l'Honneur » (Red, White and Blue)**

**SSPT : syndrôme de stress post-traumatique**

_**PS: que pensez-vous du titre de ce chapitre?**_


	112. Oublié d'oublier

***/*/***

**Oublié d'oublier**

***/*/***

_A quel moment ne suis-je pas sur mon temps libre ?_

M'en reste-t-il, d'ailleurs, du temps libre ? Suis-je libre, tout court ? Parviendrai-je jamais à me libérer de mon passé ? En ai-je fait un refuge ou une prison ?

Lennon se bat pour vivre. J'ai parfois l'impression de me battre pour survivre.

L'image que mon entourage a de moi est sans nul doute celle d'un homme profondément meurtri par son passé, obnubilé par une seule pensée : trouver le meurtrier de sa famille et le faire passer de vie à trépas.

Pour me libérer de mon passé, il faudrait – selon ce qu'en disent certains spécialistes – que j'accepte de quitter une position infantile d'attente de consolation et que j'intègre la réalité de la perte et du manque. Pour ce qui est du premier point, je n'attends rien, de personne, surtout pas de la consolation et encore moins de la pitié que j'exècre. Pour ce qui est de la seconde, je crois que je suis devenu champion dans l'art d'intégrer le manque. Ma famille me manque chaque jour qu'il m'est donné de vivre. Je porte en moi le lourd passé intense de leurs rires, de leur voix, de leur odeur, de la douceur de leurs lèvres sur ma joue ou sur mes lèvres. A chaque anniversaire, elles sont là, à table, à mes côtés, et je finis par boire l'acide de l'illusion au dessert.

_« Souviens-toi d'oublier. » _Foutu Nietzsche !

Je ne suis pas convaincu de pouvoir m'autoriser un jour à être à ce point déloyal et laisser partir ma femme et ma fille, lâcher prise une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je m'accroche à tout ce qui peut me faire progresser vers une solution qui approche à grands pas : à mon savoir-faire, à mes talents de « lecteur à froid », de gentil manipulateur envers une infirmière compréhensive, à mon statut de collègue difficile à gérer pour Lisbon et de personnage dont il faut se méfier pour Kirkland.

Je finis par intégrer un état de fait très clair : tout le monde manipule son entourage à un stade ou à un autre. Seuls ceux qui s'assoient sur leur scrupules progressent plus vite que les autres. Mais j'imagine que chacun aura un prix à payer, un jour. Soit en perdant quelque chose ou quelqu'un de précieux. Soit en payant de sa personne, tandis que la maladie prendra le pouvoir.

Je suis de ceux qui avancent un peu plus vite que les autres. Cette fois, je suis même parvenu à impliquer Laroche dans mon petit tour de passe-passe. Tant que ça dure, pourquoi m'en priver ? Il s'est prêté au jeu avec si peu de mauvaise volonté !

J'ai bien cru que ma gentillesse envers le personnel médical avait payé. C'était sans compter sur la célérité d'un plus tordu que moi. Kirkland !

Je le regarde s'éloigner de la chambre de Lennon. Peu m'importe de savoir de quelle manière il est mêlé au décès de ce dernier, le seul qui pouvait me mener en ligne directe à John le Rouge. Je pressens qu'il en est responsable, de près ou de loin. Et tandis qu'il s'en va et que je retrouve planté dans le décor comme une plante sans eau, je perçois les mots qui m'atteignent plus violemment que je ne l'aurais cru.

_Il n'a pas dit un mot._

Tu peux toujours parler, Kirkland.

MOI, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x18 « Derrière le Rideau » (Behind the Red Curtain)**


	113. Deux spectacles pour le prix d'un!

_**Aaargh, j'ai regardé le pilote de "The Guardian" (Le Protecteur) avec un certain Simon Baker plus jeune et déjà crrrraquant... Mais je me garderai bien de regarder la suite pour l 'instant... trop dangereux, risque d'amalgame entre les deux personnages.  
Donc revenons à nos moutons.  
Merci à bulle-de-bo et yoshi de leur fidélité et de leurs reviews. J'ai toujours autant besoin de vitamines pour avancer =^.^=  
Voici donc la suite, sans plus attendre.**_

***/*/***

**Deux spectacles pour le prix d'un !**

***/*/***

Après le fiasco de l'affaire Lennon, je n'aurais pas imaginé trouver à m'amuser autant aussi rapidement.

J'ai réussi à monter deux spectacles, tout autant couronnés de succès l'un que l'autre. En simultané, qui plus est !

Ici, à Percy-ville : où tout n'est que façade, simulation, tricherie, tour de passe-passe, mensonge, mais où la douleur de certains est au contraire tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Me voilà promu guérisseur, enfin c'est ce qui avait été annoncé avant que je ne monte sur scène. J'ai dû annoncer mes intentions réelles dès les premières secondes de ma prestation. Mais j'avais réussi à capter l'attention de la foule avec une mise en bouche alléchante, prenant à témoins deux braves touristes de passage. Je me régalais tout autant de voir Lisbon assise sur les gradins, disposée comme jamais à me soutenir dans cette aventure si peu improvisée.

Et tandis que je me préparais à dévoiler LE grand mystère qui nous avait amenés ici, je songeais à ce qui se déroulait chez nous, au CBI, et plus précisément dans mon petit refuge. Alors que, sur scène, je manipulais une enveloppe qui ne contenait qu'un papier vierge, je souriais à l'idée que d'autres papiers étaient victimes d'un mitraillage frénétique et seraient offerts en pâture à celui qui prétendrait vouloir tout apprendre sur mes recherches.

Je suis ici. J'ai toutes les cartes en main et joue en pleine connaissance de cause au détective bien réel dans une ville improbable.

Kirkland, vous êtes là-bas, jouant, sans pleine connaissance des cartes, le voleur bien réel de données au demeurant improbables.

Lequel de nous deux s'est fait avoir en beauté, d'après vous ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x19 « Dans l'Enveloppe / La Ville Secrète » (Red Letter Day)**


	114. Si j'étais un Vêtement

***/*/***

**Si j'étais un vêtement…**

***/*/***

Lisbon est la seule que j'autorise à pénétrer dans mon petit domaine. Deux tréteaux servant d'appui à une planche recouverte d'un matelas fin. Une bouche d'aération au-dessus de ma tête, qui ronronne et me berce quand le sommeil daigne me prendre pour un bref instant. Un mur entièrement recouvert de mes recherches… Et mes livres.

Enfin ses mots, qui couvrent mon cœur d'un baume bienfaisant.

_Jane, j'ai besoin de vous !_

Douce musique que ces notes-là ! Comme une symphonie qui s'emballe, je démarre au quart de tour et lui emboite le pas. Lisbon est ma dose de vitamines quotidienne, l'assurance que je suis quelqu'un qui compte, même de loin, même lorsque je semble le prendre de haut.

_C'est bon de se sentir utile._

Un peu d'humour en ces temps de plus en plus oppressants ne peut lui faire de mal, bien au contraire. Encore un peu, pour la route…

_Et puis je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous._

Sans oser jamais lui avouer en face, je le pense de plus en plus, pour tout ce qu'elle a déjà fait pour moi, au risque de son badge, de sa réputation, de sa vie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher à ce stade de saisir toutes les occasions qui me sont offertes pour laisser planer quelques idées, comme ça, par hasard (si tant est que le hasard fasse partie de mon vocabulaire), histoire de dérider l'atmosphère pesante et tendue dans laquelle nous évoluons chaque jour.

Echoués dans le milieu d'un professionnel de l'amour ou qui se proclame comme tel, je ne résiste pas à planter une gentille petite banderille.

_Il se trouve que notre amour est plutôt platonique._

Ce que d'aucuns trouveraient plausible, du reste. Depuis toutes ces années où nous nous cotoyons chaque jour, bon an mal an, plongés dans les cas de figure les plus variés, parfois amusants, souvent étonnants, à l'occasion dramatiques – et même de plus en plus – j'en viens à me demander comment tout cela va se terminer. Comment notre relation pourra-t-elle être sauvegardée lorsque j'aurai accompli l'inévitable, quand j'aurai franchi la dernière limite en deçà de laquelle même Lisbon ne pourra me retenir ? Aurai-je encore l'occasion de lui dire tout ce que j'ai à lui dire ? En aurai-je seulement le courage ?

Quelque part, je n'en reviens pas encore tout à fait d'avoir osé prononcer ces mots tout haut. Vite, un dérivatif. Faisons le clown à la radio. Regardons-la se démener derrière la vitre du studio, me faisant des signes désespérés pour me faire comprendre que je dépasse les bornes, pour la millième fois. A défaut d'oser dire à Lisbon tout haut et en face ce que je commence à lire dans mon cœur, plantons le décor pour nos tourtereaux de service qui ont tout autant de mal à franchir un certain pas. Et là, je sens que je vais prendre mon pied, enfin façon de parler, alors que c'est à Grace que j'offre cette magnifique paire d'objets de séduction ultime. Quand je les entends se dire tout ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur, cela me rassure quelque part. Les auditeurs sont loin de se douter que se joue en ce moment une tranche de vérité admirable qui finira de la manière la plus magique qui soit, c'est indéniable. Il n'y a qu'à les regarder tous les deux. La magie opère depuis longtemps et je me réjouis de les avoir aidés à comprendre que le moment est enfin venu.

Règlement ne rime pas toujours avec sentiments.

A présent, occupons-nous du cas Lisbon. Dans quelle mesure son éducation catholique a-t-elle pu imprimer en son âme le refus de se laisser aller au bonheur. Dans quelle mesure puis-je prétendre l'aider à y parvenir ? Chaque fois que je tente, par un moyen détournée, de faire passer un message, aussi ténu soit-il, je me dis que mon comportement est erroné, injuste, parce qu'elle mérite cent fois mieux que le peu que j'ai à lui offrir. Rester bons amis – là-dessus, je voudrais me vanter sans me tromper qu'elle me gardera son amitié – relève peut-être davantage d'une utopie que j'aurais dû enterrer il y a longtemps. Restons sur le ton de l'humour, comme nous en avons l'habitude. Restons sur les petites chamailleries, après tout c'est ma spécialité depuis si longtemps avec elle.

_Vous avez bien un péché mignon ?_

Et si elle me répondait franchement et que je sois étonné de sa réponse ? Quel pourrait bien être son point faible ? Un fantasme inavoué ? Une gourmandise secrète ? Allons, Jane, ne cherche pas, tu risquerais de te casser le moral. Je la regarde, droite comme la justice qu'elle défend, rigide mais flexible quand il le faut, enrobant fermement ce qu'elle se doit de protéger… J'y suis !

_Les cols roulés !_

Pour souligner la grâce de son port de tête.

Pour calmer une veine qui gonfle sous le coup d'une émotion.

Pour protéger sa féminité des regards indiscrets et ôter toute envie d'y plonger de trop près.

Tout ceci bien sûr restera du domaine de mon extrapolation exacerbée.

Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche d'elle qu'en cet instant délicieux.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x20 « Docteur Love » (Red Velvet Cupcakes)**


	115. Le Silence de Pandore

***/*/***

**Le Silence de Pandore**

***/*/***

Mon silence sur cet indicent le sera d'autant plus que j'ai mené Laroche en bateau depuis le tout début, mais je me garderai bien d'en laisser paraître le moindre indice. Je dois quand même reconnaître que j'ai ressenti un petit pincement lorsqu'il m'a posé la question :

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de moi ?  
Est-ce que je suis une monstruosité à vos yeux ?_

C'est la première fois que je le vois si décontenancé, si mal à l'aise, oserais-je même dire si fragile. Le grand Laroche qui a fait trembler le CBI dès la minute où il y a mis les pieds. Le grand bonhomme qui en impressionnait plus d'un avec ce ton presque nonchalant, cette voix d'un calme glacial, ce regard qui semblait lire dans les âmes les plus introverties. J'ai su dès le départ que nos joutes seraient intéressantes. Mais là, je reste coi, sans pouvoir lui dire que son secret n'a jamais été éventé, qu'il n'est pas à ma merci. D'autre part, ce serait perdre un atout précieux que lui avouer que je ne sais rien du contenu de cette fameuse boîte. Ce serait également perdre toute crédibilité future, en avouant mon ignorance sur laquelle j'ai pourtant bâti un chantage effronté.

_Non, enfin, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intéressant et de complexe  
Et de créatif, vu le choix du récipient._

Ceci devrait le rassurer sur mon silence et d'une certaine façon, sur mon respect pour le personnage qu'il représente.

_J'avais peur de vous poser la question._

Dire que cet aveu me sidère est en dessous de la vérité. C'est bien la première fois que l'on prend autant de gants avec moi. Vu ce que je représente et tout ce que j'ai accompli en dehors des règles de l'art, c'est inespéré. Là où j'ai commis une erreur peut-être fatale, c'est de l'avoir avoué à Lisbon. Laroche s'est senti trahi. Aurais-je perdu un ami avant même d'avoir pu scellé une amitié qui eut pu être durable ?

A ce stade, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

_Pour une fois, Lisbon, ne soyez pas la voix de la raison,  
Mais celle de la colère !_

Ça finit toujours par payer. Brenda n'a jamais semblé aussi vulnérable, une fois que j'ai mis à sac tous ses rêves et l'ai exposée telle une femme désabusée, qui cherchait le grand frisson dans les bras du pouvoir, et a fini par devenir le jouet pathétique d'une partie de poker manquée.

Quand j'ai tendu la boîte à Laroche, j'ai senti que nous n'en avions pas terminé avec les confidences.

_Vous ne m'avez pas demandé pourquoi je gardais ça._

Non, Laroche, et je ne le vous demanderai jamais. Parce que, d'une certaine façon, nous partageons quelque chose de si épouvantable, un secret qui nous lie à jamais.

_Pour me souvenir de jusqu'où on peut tomber quand on se laisse aller._

J'ai moi-même ce genre de boîte… La mienne est virtuelle, bien entendu, mais j'y garde aussi quelque chose de très spécial. C'est ma Boîte de Pandore. La différence, c'est que lorsque j'ouvrirai la mienne, ce qui se déchaînera sera autrement plus violent que ce que vous avez récupéré. Enfin, j'imagine, parce que je ne saurai jamais ce que la vôtre contenait.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x21 « C'est dans la Boîte » (Red and Itchy)**


	116. Sept Hommes à abattre

**_Ne soyez pas étonné par mon rythme de publication cette fois. Comme l'a fait remarquer récemment une personne qui me connaît bien, il faut que je sorte rapidement de cette histoire. Au départ, l'idée me semblait – et je le pense toujours – salutaire, dans l'optique où elle allait me permettre d'explorer des sentiments personnels, des réactions, des sensations que j'avais enfouies et volontairement oubliées, dans vouloir les affronter et les intégrer une bonne fois pour toutes. Quand bien même cette fic sert de catharsis à mon propre vécu (pas de meurtre, rassurez-vous, mais des événements tout aussi dramatiques), il n'est guère sain d'y plonger trop profond. Encore que, pour pouvoir émerger et respirer à nouveau, il faut d'abord toucher le fond et donner un coup de pied pour remonter. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit cette saison-ci presque d'une traite, en trois ou quatre jours. Le temps de la relire, de la télécharger et de la corriger au passage, et vous voilà nantis d'une saison 5 au complet. Vous dire que la saison 6 est déjà rédigée jusqu'à l'épisode qui met fin à la carrière de John le Rouge ne serait pas dévoiler un grand secret. Ensuite, ça ira mieux en termes de contenu d'écriture.  
Merci Merci Merci donc à tous les lecteurs, d'où qu'ils soient (et j'ai vu passer un grand nombre de pays outre-Atlantique), qu'ils aient laissé une review ou non, à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé un message en privé, aux rares qui me connaissent personnellement et qui savent combien ce projet me tenait à cœur. _**

**_L'écriture est salutaire, dit-on. Cela n'aurait jamais aussi été vrai qu'en ce moment. Bientôt sur Fictionpress, je posterai un texte original (déposé, donc copyright officiel), écrit, lui, il y a longtemps et qui fera mieux comprendre le pourquoi de tout ceci._**

**_Maintenant, concernant ce dernier chapitre de la S5, j'ai voulu jouer sur le chiffre « 7 », vous comprendrez bien sûr pourquoi._**

**_Donc, sans plus attendre, je vous laisser le découvrir… mais pas avant de vous avoir réitéré mes remerciements les plus chaleureux pour votre fidélité._**

**_Amitié reconnaissante,  
Lyxie_**

***/*/***

**Sept Homme à abattre (*)**

***/*/***

Ne trouverai-je donc jamais la paix du cœur et de l'âme?

Durant quelques heures, j'ai cherché à trouver un ersatz de sérénité en regardant les flammes consumer le fruit de tant d'années de recherche acharnée. D'une certaine façon, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce feu m'avait également consumé de l'intérieur durant tout ce temps, brûlant le peu qu'il restait d'espoir pour moi de vivre une vie normale, enfin normale, façon de parler, disons comme tout le monde.

Mais je ne suis pas « tout le monde ».

Quand je n'étais encore qu'un jeune garçon, je regardais tous ces gens qui venaient en famille visiter les attractions du parc, tenter leur chance aux divers jeux proposés au public, se faire lire les lignes de la main voulant tellement y croire tout en refusant de valider qu'une quelconque partie de ce qui leur était prédit puisse être vraisemblable. Et moi, j'enviais ce qu'ils représentaient : un papa, une maman, un ou plusieurs enfants, tenant les parents par la main et qui n'avaient pas à quémander une sécurité qui leur était acquise d'emblée, parce qu'ils évoluaient dans un milieu que je trouvais effectivement enviable. Moi, je ne vivais que pour l'ambition d'un homme qui voulait faire de moi sa marionnette, son faire-valoir, son gagne-pain. Tout ça parce que j'avais un don. Oh, rien d'extraordinaire en définitive. Mais je parvenais à « lire » les gens, leurs réactions spontanées, ce qu'ils voulaient cacher, mais surtout ce dont ils étaient inconscients. J'ai fini par en faire mon métier. Je suis devenu célèbre, reconnu, adulé, recherché pour mes talents. J'en ai usé, abusé. Jusqu'à ce que le prix de toutes ces turpitudes me soit réclamé de manière atroce.

J'avais versé du côté obscur. J'étais tombé, ou plutôt j'avais plongé allègrement dans ce que j'abhorrais étant enfant. J'étais devenu comme mon père manipulateur, tricheur, voleur. Je volais la confiance d'un tel nombre que je renonçai à compter. Seuls comptaient les dollars qui s'amassaient sur mon compte, les fans, les naïfs, les paumés qui faisaient la queue pour espérer avoir l'honneur de mes services.

Quand la lame est tombée brutalement et a lacéré tous mes rêves d'une vie de famille heureuse et épanouie, j'ai compris, bien trop tard, que chacun de nos actes est scrupuleusement répertorié dans le Grand Livre de la Vie et que nous sommes tenus de payer nos dettes, un jour ou l'autre. Mon ardoise était trop lourde. J'ai failli ne jamais me relever. Pourtant, une petite voix me disait qu'il restait une infime chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose et trouver la paix, à plus ou moins longue échéance. Certes, ce ne sont pas des motifs louables qui m'ont amené à m'incruster au CBI. Rien que la volonté de vengeance qui coule dans mes veines et me faire tenir debout alors que parfois, j'ai eu envie de m'allonger, n'importe où, et de me laisser mourir pour aller les rejoindre, où qu'elles soient.

Qu'est-ce donc qui m'a fait tenir le coup ? Sophie ? Les traitements ? L'espoir de retrouver un jour celui qui a tué une partie de moi en tuant les miens ? Le regard d'une seule personne qui a su tout changer en m'intégrant dans le monde des vivants, en respectant ce que j'étais tout en essayant de tirer le meilleur de moi-même ?

Est-ce un hasard si aujourd'hui, je suis à nouveau confronté de la manière la plus sadique qui soit à un passé que je pensais, que je voulais révolu ? Aujourd'hui, je peine à cacher ce que je ressens devant la personne qui a appris à me « lire » avec presqu'autant de talent que moi. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisant d'avoir tué celles qui comptaient le plus pour moi, aujourd'hui, le monstre que je poursuis attaque à un niveau plus subtil encore. Il s'en prend à mes souvenirs, tous ces moments heureux de ma vie d'antan qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

_C'est comme s'il avait réussi à entrer dans ma tête  
et à tuer un souvenir de bonheur._

De prononcer ces mots me fait me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Lisbon. Non parce que je regrette de l'avoir dit tout haut, mais parce que je crains de plus en plus pour sa vie. Connaissez-vous l'expression que l'on utilise lorsqu'on ressent un frisson inexplicable vous parcourir l'échine ? _« Quelqu'un marche sur ma tombe »_. En cet instant, j'ai plutôt l'horrible impression que quelqu'un a commencé à creuser la tombe de quelqu'un qui compte pour moi plus que je ne veux l'admettre. J'ai peur. Depuis longtemps, ce sentiment m'avait abandonné, parce que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent.

Je ne permettrai jamais que qui que ce soit lui fasse du mal. Pas même Sean, qui s'est évertué à sortir des vérités qu'il a habilement assénées avec un talent de prétendu médium. Laisse tomber, Sean, je suis moi-même passé maître dans ce genre d'exercice. Lisbon a eu dans sa vie sa propre dose de douleurs, de moments ardus et n'a pas besoin de ce type de spectacle pour démontrer qu'elle est forte. Je lui fais confiance.

Et c'est parce que je lui fais confiance, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, que je lui ai fait cadeau du résultat final de mon enquête sur John le Rouge.

Sept noms.

Sept suspects.

Sept meurtriers en puissance.

J'en suis parvenu à croire que chacun d'eux est capable du pire.

Sept notes diatoniques qui ensemble composent la musique d'une symphonie pathétique.

Sept samouraïs qui n'ont pourtant rien des hardis défendeurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Ceux-là aussi avaient fini par périr, sauf trois. Combien m'en restera-t-il à combattre quand j'en aurai terminé avec le plan que j'ai fomenté ? Comment parviendrai-je à les confondre ?

Ce que je n'avais pas envisagé, c'est que John le Rouge se révèlerait encore plus tortueux, définitivement plus vicieux que tout ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Non seulement, il a assassiné la femme qui m'avait offert un cadeau, non deux : sa douceur de femme, ne serait-ce qu'un bref moment, et l'indice qui m'a amené ici, en cet instant, tenant entre mes doigts la liste des sept qui vont payer très prochainement.

Ce que je n'avais pas imaginé, c'est qu'il donne l'impression de se balader dans ma tête où désormais s'entrechoquent, comme des billes d'enfants, les noms de ceux que j'ai ciblés comme suspects à abattre :

Brett Stiles, Gale Bertram, Raymond Haffner, Reede Smith, Bob Kirkland, Thomas McAllister, Brett Partridge.

Lequel d'entre vous a tué ma femme et ma fille? L'avez-vous fait seul ? Combien de temps encore pensez-vous pouvoir m'échapper ?

A l'énoncé des sept noms par Lorelei, je comprends que l'inhumanité de John le Rouge n'est qu'un compliment. Il est encore moins qu'humain. Rien dans son histoire ne justifie la moindre compassion, et encore moins le droit à un procès en bonne et due forme. Il s'est servi de Lorelei de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit et rien que pour cette dernière horreur, je ferai en sorte que la justice ne mette surtout pas la main dessus : ce serait un sort bien trop beau qu'il ne mérite pas.

Je n'ai rien pu faire pour Lorelei.

Je n'ai rien vu venir pour Angela et Charlotte.

Mais je sais désormais que mon devoir est de finir ce que j'ai commencé, tout en veillant sur Lisbon. Je ne laisserai derrière moi aucune trace de mes recherches. Lisbon en sait à présent autant que moi. J'ai brûlé tout ce qui pouvait mettre quiconque sur la voie, dans l'hypothèse où un petit malin aurait pu y accéder. J'ai détruit ce DVD de l'abomination. La seule trace de mes recherches se trouve à présent dans la tête de Lisbon.

Tout ce qu'il me reste à accomplir se trouve là, dehors, si près, je le sens. A quelques étages plus bas ? A quelques kilomètres du CBI ? Je sens monter en moi l'adrénaline du chasseur qui s'approche de sa proie, qui va bientôt l'acculer dans une embuscade et la dépecer sur place. Rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter. Pas même Lisbon, dont je sens dans mon dos le frisson de désarroi tandis que je contemple la ville à mes pieds. Peut-être est-ce l'une des dernières fois ? Parce qu'elle sait, elle aussi, combien je suis proche de la solution… et combien le risque est grand qu'elle me perde dans la foulée.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S5x22 « Les Nouvelles Règles du Jeu » (Red John's Rules)**

_**(*) Fait immanquablement penser au film idoine qui narre le plan de vengeance fomenté par un homme dont on a tué la femme. Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?...**_


	117. Panique de Sang-Froid

_**Bonjour Tout le Monde! Et c'est reparti pour la Saison 6!  
Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais j'ai été prise par plein d'autres choses et puis, je voulais aussi écrire la totalité de ce qui reste jusqu'à la fin avant de commencer à publier, pour avoir une vue hoogène de la progression de la relation Jisbon. J'espère avoir réussi.  
En espérant que ces derniers chapitres vont vous plaire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à les écrire.  
Merci d'avance de votre visite, de vos reviews, si le cœur vous en dit...  
Bisou à tous ^_^**_

_**Lyxie**_

_**PS:  
***** Les titres des 8 premiers chapitres de la S6 ne sont pas un hasard…  
Le titre de la S6x08 m'a été inspiré par Leelou67, grâce lui soit rendue :-). Merci, ma Puce!**_

***/*/***

**Panique… de sang-froid (*)**

***/*/***

Il y eut un "avant" et il y eut un "après".

Aujourd'hui j'attaque la dernière ligne droite avant d'oser imaginer l'après.

Tandis que je suis assis là, seul, Lisbon toute proche pourtant, je sens poser sur mes épaules le poids de ces années d'errance en moi-même. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de ce que l'avenir pouvait me réserver. Je n'ai jamais renoncé à l'idée d'accomplir l'inéluctable.

Lisbon se méprend, oh combien.

_Je ne suis pas paniqué._

Je n'ai pas peur de cet homme qui me tient en otage, une arme pointée dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas peur de jouer le jeu devant Bertram alors qu'il est peut-être celui que je cherche depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai pas peur de mettre Partridge mal à l'aise à un point qui dépasse la simple provocation.

C'est Lisbon qui a pris sur elle cette peur qui m'est désormais totalement inconnue.

_J'ai peur parce que pour la première fois,  
vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez._

Lisbon… Lisbon… Rassurez-vous.

Avant, vous aviez l'habitude de vous fier à mes intuitions, quand bien même elles relevaient de la plus pure folie.

Après avoir réduit la liste des suspects à un petit nombre, je ne crains plus rien. Vous devriez en faire autant. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était de ne pas parvenir à l'établir, cette fameuse liste. Ne pas arriver près du but était devenu ma hantise. Et c'est là que je devrais vous en vouloir. De ne pas m'avoir fait confiance jusqu'au bout, d'avoir tellement craint pour moi que vous avez outrepassé mes consignes et avez décidé d'en parler à Van Pelt qui en a parlé à Rigsby qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue devant Cho. Quand allez-vous comprendre que j'ai acquis une maîtrise suffisante afin de me sortir de n'importe quelle situation?

Il devient trop dangereux pour vous de vous impliquer outre mesure. Mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté, une fois de plus. Ce petit jeu où je tente de vous tenir éloignée du danger et où vous tentez de me protéger à tout prix finira par nous coûter cher. Peut-être devrais-je vous appeler et m'excuser, vous dire que je dois poursuivre seul désormais.

Teresa!

Le son macabre de cette voix… ces deux mots, empreints de toute la sauvagerie animale… J'ai peur.

Voilà, je l'avoue. J'ai peur. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait. J'ai peur de vous avoir perdue. D'avoir franchi une limite critique.

Je reste là, conduisant à tombeau ouvert, un téléphone muet dans la main, l'esprit totalement noyé dans un chagrin qui n'a peut-être pas lieu d'être.

S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Je ne peux même pas implorer qui que ce soit. Ma croyance est toute fondée sur celle que je dois à présent retrouver très vite, avant qu'il n'y ait un "après".

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x01 « La Liste de Jane » (The Desert Rose)**


	118. Le Sang de l'Affront

***/*/***

**Le Sang de l'Affront**

***/*/***

J'ai senti mon coeur défaillir et pourtant j'ai tenu bon. Je suis resté de marbre devant les équipes de secours. Seuls mes gestes pour trouver de quoi nettoyer votre visage pouvaient trahir mon angoisse.

Il a osé! Vous a touchée de ses mains criminelles.

Il a peint sur vous le symbole de l'horreur qui porte son nom. Il fallait que j'efface cette ignominie de votre visage pour y redécouvrir la finesse de vos traits et peut-être bientôt l'esquisse d'un sourire quand vous comprendrez qu'il ne vous a rien fait de mal, outre le cadeau infect de ce smiley.

Comme j'ai savourer ces instants, à vous regarder dormir, caresser vos cheveux, profitant de ces instants où vous n'en étiez pas consciente. Et comme j'ai frisonné en vous voyant émerger brutalement de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Je vois dans vos yeux que vous avez encore et toujours cette aptitude à faire face à tout… ou presque. Je vous dois cette vérité.

_Il a pris le sang de Partridge  
et il a fait son dessin sur votre visage._

Voilà. C'est fait. J'ai osé: vous dire la vérité sans détour. J'admire la manière dont vous accusez le coup. Comme toujours, ma courageuse Teresa, en fier soldat, tient bon. Vous semblez presque zen.

_Il a voulu salir ce que j'ai de précieux._

Sophie Miller aurait pu m'aider à avancer un peu plus vite, mais John le Rouge a pris les devants, et de façon macabre, une fois de plus. Il fallait que je sème le doute, très vite, avant qu'il ne se prélasse dans une certaine idée de la sécurité.

Sophie, sans le savoir, nous a laissé quelques indices… malgré les tentatives de cet assassin pour brouiller les pistes.

_Quelque chose de trompeur et de sombre derrière cette façade…_

Il est plus que temps que je mette les bouchées doubles. Car cette fois, il a osé s'en prendre à la personne qui m'est si précieuse, pour de multiples raisons et depuis si longtemps, sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait eu à prononcer les mots.

J'ai tué pour vous. J'ai failli mourir noyé pratiquement dans vos bras. J'ai lu votre visage des mes mains maladroites quand mes yeux étaient éteints. Vous et moi avons traversé tant de drames personnels. Nous avons consolé tant de survivants. J'ai déliré à maintes reprises, plus que n'importe quel homme. J'ai sacrifié toutes ces années dans un seul et unique but, dont je me rapproche à grands pas.

Toutefois, il serait bon que vous ne me suiviez pas de trop près. Vous éclabousser de mon sang est bien la dernière chose … mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Pour l'instant…

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x02 « Les Ailes coupées » (Black-Winged Red Bird)**


	119. Mon Sang ne fait qu'un tour

***/*/***

**Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour**

***/*/***

… Pour l'heure, je me contente de vous chouchouter. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour vous toucher le plus discrètement du monde et sentir sous mes doigts la vie miraculeusement épargnée par ce monstre venu de l'enfer. Vous aider à enfiler une veste, remettre vos cheveux en place sont autant de petits gestes anodins qui m'autorisent à demeurer si proche de vous et vous sentir vivante.

Ce sont ces petites choses qui éclairent mes ténèbres et me soutiennent dans le tunnel dans lequel je me suis engagé désormais.

L'image de ce lac - encore et toujours un lac si paisible (pourquoi cette image m'interpelle-t-elle plus que de raison ?) - cette verdure qui me murmure tous les instants bienheureux dont je pourrais bénéficier en d'autres circonstances… tout me fait douloureusement comprendre que je passe peut-être à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel...

Et à côté de cela, les turpitudes, les mièvreries, les comportements d'enfants gâtés, les tromperies… La future mariée qui se fait la malle, MacAllister dont le comportement tendrait à me prouver qu'il est peut-être celui que je cherche, les hommes qui chérissent comme un nouveau-né un livre valant une fortune et qui ne représente même plus, à ce prix, une certaine idée de la Foi… Où sont donc passées les vraies valeurs ?

J'en profite pour me glisser dans mon costume de tricheur - c'est celui qui me va le mieux, me rétorquerez-vous - et m'immiscer dans un mariage qui, à mon sens, n'en a que peu.

Là où mon timing avait tout faux, c'était sur l'intensité galopante des sentiments qui pouvait réunir Grace et Wayne en cet instant. Après avoir paradé en tant que marieur de deux parfaits étrangers, j'ai décidé de rester dans l'ombre lors de l'union de deux personnes qui me sont si proches. Quelle bizarrerie la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'avère qu'être présent à ce mariage-ci était bel et bien au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai soudain fait un bond en arrière, et dans le secret de ma mémoire, j'ai revécu, l'espace d'un bref instant poignant, les secondes où j'ai uni mon existence à celle d'Angela. J'ai posé les yeux sur Lisbon, émue, et une fraction de seconde, je me suis posé la question quant au type d'homme avait lequel elle accepterait un jour d'unir son destin. Elle, si forte et si sensible à la fois que l'homme qui entrerait dans sa vie aurait intérêt à avoir de multiples talents . Patience lorsqu'elle se montre têtue. Compréhension quand elle a décidé envers et contre tout d'aller au bout de quelque chose. Tendresse quand elle en a besoin - et souvent plus qu'elle ne le laisse entendre. Amour, cet amour qu'elle a généreusement distribué autour d'elle, en commençant par sa famille, en se négligeant trop souvent. Protection quand elle redevient, l'espace de quelques secondes, la petite fille qui fut souvent privée des joies de l'enfance. Quel homme serait prêt à déployer autant de talents, ou ne serait-ce qu'une partie?

Aujourd'hui, je regarde le couple radieux que forment Grace et Wayne. Mais c'est vers Teresa que vont mes pensées. Allez savoir pourquoi!

Lorsque les douloureux souvenirs de mes défuntes sont remontés au bord de mes paupières, j'ai fait demi-tour. Je n'avais rien à faire en ce lieu.

Ils s'en sortiront mieux que moi, j'en suis convaincu.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x03 « Mariage endeuillé » ****(Wedding in Red)**


	120. Du Sang et des Larmes

_**Chère Bulle-de-bo, comme je te comprends. Moi-même je me sens orpheline maintenant que j'ai fini d'écrire "notre" reconstruction, à Jane et à moi (eh oui, j'avais prévenu que cette aventure me tenait à cœur pour des raisons à la fois différentes et semblables par certains côtés).  
Il reste une solution, en écrire de nouveaux... Cependant, ce ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite. Et puis, une fois que Jane et Lisbon ont franchi un certain pas et que la reconstruction est arrivée à terme, il faut parfois s'engager sur une nouvelle route. C'est ce que je fais avec une nouvelle fic... en anglais et dans un tout autre fandom (Supernatural).  
En tout cas, merci d'être remontée dans le train de Mentalist et pour ces premières reviews de la S6. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.  
Amitiés, bisou. Bon dimanche à tous celles et ceux qui passeront pas ici ^_^  
L.**_

***/*/***

**Du Sang et des Larmes**

***/*/***

Joute visuelle entre Smith et moi. Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit. Il m'en faudrait toutefois bien davantage pour que je m'avoue pas découragé ou encore impressionné. Au contraire. Je constate que ma fausse liste est tombée dans certaines mains. Du coup, il va me falloir jouer sur deux tableaux désormais.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai bien cru que le destin avait injustement frappé à une porte inattendue et s'en était pris à une alliée à présent trop discrète. Connaissant si bien la "victime", je me doutais bien que l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Alors… j'ai prié… à ma façon, bien évidemment…

_Dans la mort, vous avez trouvé une nouvelle vie..._

Voilà un petit tour qui ressemble étrangement aux facéties dont je me régale si souvent.

_J'aimerais pouvoir le crier du sommet des montagnes._

Pensiez-vous que je serais tombé dans le piège de cette farce presque trop opportune? Vous devez vous sentir menacée pour avoir mis sur pied ce scénario qui ne m'a pas trompé une seule seconde. Paradoxalement, je sais à présent que je vais pouvoir compter sur votre appui.

_Je sais au plus profond de mon cœur,  
Très chère Madeleine,  
Qu'à la tombée du jour,  
Je vous retrouverai là où je sais que vous m'attendrez,  
Dans les Jardins Célestes.  
Amitiés.  
Patrick_

Jamais je n'aurais cru devenir aussi poète. Je viens peut-être sans le vouloir d'inventer un nouveau métier: Imposteur-Poète.

Dommage que la si gentille tante de Hightower en fasse les frais. Et non, je n'ai jamais eu le béguin pour votre nièce, chère Madame, même si j'ai toujours admiré son cran et sa ténacité. Un peu comme Lisbon d'ailleurs. Serais-je donc abonné aux femmes de caractère? Angela… Lisbon… Madeleine… même ma douce Charlotte m'a fait la leçon du fin fond de mon délire passager… enfin d'une certaine manière…

Un psychanalyste se régalerait à décortiquer mon comportement face aux aléas de la vie en général et face aux femmes en particulier. J'ai été un garçon privé de jeunesse insouciante, un jeune homme révolté, un homme comblé, puis ambitieux, trop sans doute avant de devenir l'ombre de moi-même. J'avais refusé depuis si longtemps l'idée de pouvoir ouvrir une toute petite fenêtre dans le secret de mon cœur. Allez comprendre pourquoi je me sens si bien avec Madeleine Hightower. Femme de caractère, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Femme de tête: pour diriger le CBI et cette équipe si particulière, il le fallait sans aucun doute. Femme blessée: certainement. Un divorce - ou une séparation, quelles que soient les circonstances dans lesquelles elle a eu lieu - laisse toujours des cicatrices profondes qui mettent du temps à guérir. Femme de ressource: elle vient encore de nous le prouver en simulant sa propre mort et celle de ses enfants. Femme de confiance: parce que, dès le premier jour, elle m'a fait comprendre indirectement que nous étions un peu de la même trempe: prêts à tout ou presque pour que la justice finisse par triompher. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle se devait de respecter le règlement. Quant à moi, eh bien, tout le monde connaît mes méthodes. Elle a su s'y adapter, quitte à mettre Lisbon sur la sellette plutôt que moi. Bien sûr je n'aurais jamais compromis la carrière de Teresa et sacrifié son avenir pour parvenir à ma grande fin ultime. J'aurais trouvé, n'importe quoi, mais j'aurais trouvé! Et là, soudainement, le destin m'envoie une alliée de choix, ce qui va me permettre de ne pas impliquer Teresa une fois de plus dans mes magouilles, donc de la protéger.

Mon imposture ne me met toutefois jamais à l'abri d'un frisson malsain dès que la douleur physique se pointe à l'horizon. Là encore, j'ai toujours, semble-t-il, un ange gardien qui veille et me tire du plus mauvais pas à la dernière minute. Cette chère Hightower.

_Vous êtes un vrai emmerdeur._

Merci, Madeleine. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous!

Quand à vous, Kirkland, tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Vous pensiez me damer le pion? A ce jeu-là, je suis et reste encore le plus habile et votre manège prend fin dès à présent.

_Vous comptez aller au bout des choses?_

Oh que oui! Et vous n'avez encore rien vu!

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x04 « Vengeance sans nom » (Red Listed)**


	121. Trois Points de Sang

***/*/***

**Trois points de sang**

***/*/***

La belle ironie ! Ce soir, John le Rouge a signé sa perte par le sang-même qu'il verse depuis dix ans.

Trois points de suspension qui parafent l'acte de mise à mort que j'ai rédigé quand il a tué les miens.

Rien ni personne ne pourra annuler la sentence que j'ai prononcée il y a, me semble-t-il, une éternité.

Ni Haffner avec ses manières de ne pas y toucher.

_Acharnement contre la fatalité…  
Si héroîque et tellement vain._

Ni Hightower avec des recommandations bienveillantes camouflées derrière un énoncé brutal.

_Vous allez avoir ce que vous méritez._

Ni Kira. Comme Icare, elle s'est brûlé les ailes à force de trop s'approcher de la grande vérité.

Ni même Lisbon, dans le regard inquiet de qui je lis mon karma. Elle a peur.

Il me reste une chose à faire.

Une et une seule.

Tirer un trait – de sang – sur les lambeaux de ma vie ces 10 dernières années.

Au risque de me perdre dans la foulée.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x05 « Le Tatouage » (The Red Tattoo)**


	122. A Feu et à Sang

**Wow, merci à Bulle-de-Bo, Yoshilementalist, Catherine et Daniel pour les visites et les reviews.  
And a big thanks to Thorntons, that was a nice surprise to see that my story has crossed the Channel. Welcome ^_^**

**Bientôt la fin de qui vous savez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prêt pour la suite...  
Amitiés,**

**L.**

***/*/***

**A feu et à sang**

***/*/***

_Certaines personnes,  
les personnes comme John le Rouge  
ne méritent pas d'être jugées  
devant une cour de justice.  
Elles méritent un sort plus expéditif._

Je ne crois pas ce que je viens d'entendre venant de votre part. Auriez-vous franchi une limite sans que j'en prenne conscience? Pourtant je devine que vous allez m'empêcher d'aller au bout de mon raisonnement à moi. C'est plus fort que vous.

Qu'ai-je donc face à moi?

Un Stiles très mourant.

Un Smith jouant l'innocent.

Un MacAllister assez coopérant.

Un Haffner assez affligeant.

Un Bertram extrêmement dérangeant.

Et une Teresa délicieusement remplie de bons sentiments.

_J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Lisbon.  
Une chose que j'aurais dû vous dire  
Il y a longtemps._

Vous ne me croirez sans doute pas, mais je déteste ce que je m'apprête à faire. Ce soir, cette vérité qui cache le plus éhonté des mensonges me déchire l'âme… parce que je pourrais très bien ne jamais vous revoir.

_Je voudrais vous remercier  
pour tout ce que vous avez fait..._

Je vois bien que vous tentez d'en placer une, peut-être parce que ce que j'ai à vous dire ressemble bel et bien à un testament.

_Je dois vous le dire tout de suite…_

…parce qu'après ce soir, je n'en aurai sans doute plus jamais l'occasion.

_Si vous saviez à quel point  
vous avez de l'importance à mes yeux..._

Je n'ai osé l'avouer qu'aujourd'hui alors que, depuis des années, je vois la même chose à mon égard dans les vôtres.

_Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi._

Et tandis que les mots progressent doucement, presque tendrement j'espère, dans votre esprit, je regarde votre silhouette fragile, sur fond de coucher de soleil. Ce pourrait être le dernier pour moi. J'ai envie de vous prendre dans mes bras, vous dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un écran de fumée pour masquer mes véritables intentions. Ce serait gâcher nos derniers instants. Je veux garder de vous ce visage empreint de douceur, ce regard déterminé, ces lèvres frémissantes au bord desquelles frissonne un début de sanglot, ce corps que je voudrais étreindre, malgré moi… parce que, oui j'ose me l'avouer, en silence, vous comptez véritablement beaucoup pour moi. Ces mots que j'ai enfin osé prononcer, je les pense sincèrement. Vous devez imaginer que j'ai un peu perdu la raison… ou que je joue un de mes tours… ou… que sais-je? Peut-être y croyez-vous? Je vois dans vos yeux une telle émotion que je ressens au fond de moi une douleur atroce de vous trahir de la sorte. Parce que je vais vous trahir, une ultime fois, de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Malgré tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Malgré toutes ces occasions où je vous ai mise en danger. Malgré toutes les fois où j'ai failli mourir et que votre main secourable m'a retenu de ce côté du miroir.

Malgré moi, il faut que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire… ce soir!

Je vous dois quelque chose. J'ai besoin de ce même quelque chose. J'ai besoin de vous sentir vivante une dernière fois, avant que je ne devienne plus qu'une ombre dans votre vie.

_Merci pour tout._

Vous avoir contre moi relève presque du miracle. Avons-nous jamais été aussi proches, vous et moi? Je veux dire, dans un instant de si parfaite communion que je peux sentir vos larmes menacer de déborder. Vous sentez si bon. Vos frissons me parcourent le corps. Merci aussi pour ça, Teresa.

Merci pour ce magnifique sourire que j'emporte.

Pardon pour cette trahison, la dernière, je pense. Pardon de vous priver de l'opportunité de me sauver une ultime fois. Vous ne pouvez plus me sauver, Teresa. Je suis perdu, maudit, déterminé, lié par un serment fait aux disparues. Vous ne pouvez rien contre cela. Vous méritez de vivre. Si je dois mourir, je ne veux pas que vous soyez dans les parages.

Soyez heureuse sans moi, Lisbon.

*/*/*

J'ai beau fixer ce matelas à même le sol, je ne reconnais plus l'endroit où j'ai perdu le sommeil durant des années, à maudire ce tracé sanglant, à peaufiner ma vengeance, à tenter de ne pas perdre les pédales avant l'heure.

Désormais, rien ne peut se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Tout est écrit. Planifié. Installé.

Je suis prêt.

Je ficherai ma vie en l'air, pas celle de Lisbon, sauf qu'elle aura de la peine quand je ne serai plus là. Peut-être. Sûrement. C'est la seule chose qui me chagrine dans tout ça. Votre vie m'est bien plus précieuse, Lisbon. Si je devais énoncer une seule vérité ce soir, c'est bien celle-là! Mais vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'il y avait véritablement au fond de mon coeur d'homme meurtri, prêt à tout, même à rêver que…

Non! Il est trop tard pour moi.

Dans cette pièce se tiennent cinq hommes qui ne respirent encore que parce que c'est mon bon vouloir. Je veux d'abord savoir lequel porte ces points qui me conduiront au grand final de ma vengeance.

Maintenant que se présentent devant moi trois de ces hommes portant la marque infâme, dois-je les abattre tous les trois? D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils sont liés à un même plan macabre. Alors quelle importance que ce soit l'un ou l'autre? Sauf que je dois savoir qui a tué ma bienaimée Angela et ma douce Charlotte.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Tendu comme une corde de piano qui ne joue plus sa mélodie dans ma mémoire depuis longtemps, je suis sur le point de les envoyer dans l'Enfer qu'ils méritent.

A moins que je…

Ne…

M'y …

Retrouve…

Également…

Mon corps s'éparpille aux confins de la pièce.

Mon esprit perd l'équilibre.

Je vous poursuivrai en enfer, Messieurs, dûssé-je y perdre mon âme!

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x06 « Point de rencontre » (Fire and Brimstone)**


	123. Frères de Sang

**Bonjour, Hello!  
****Merci pour le feed-back, en direct ou par MP.**  
**Je suis flattée et heureuse de vous retrouver avec une nouvelle page. Un peu déçue aussi... parce que bientôt cette aventure va prendre fin. Je me répète peut-être, mais c'est mon ressenti actuel.  
Allez, pas d'état d'âme. En avant pour la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de qui vous savez...**

**Vivez un merveilleux week-end et Happy Halloween pour qui le fête ^_^  
Lyxie **

***/*/***

**Frères de Sang**

***/*/***

Une nouvelle fois, votre voix fut mon guide vers la lumière. Pas celle qui m'a meurtri avant qu'une déflagration ne nous assomme ou nous tue tous, je ne savais pas encore. Non, pas celle-là. Plutôt la douce lumière de votre compassion, de votre inquiétude à mon égard, la seule que j'écoutais à travers le rideau lourd de mes paupières encore closes. Celle qui compte plus que vous ne l'imaginez, malgré le dernier coup pandable que je viens encore de perpétrer.

Je vous sentais émue, avec tant de rassurance dans l'intonation que je m'en réjouissais avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, car cela signifiait que j'étais encore vivant. Peut-être en sécurité… certainement même, si vous étiez à mes côtés. J'aurais pu rester ici un peu plus longtemps mais déjà l'écho d'un danger forçait mon inconscient à refaire surface plus vite que prévu.

Bertram!

Il était là. Mauvais. Si proche. Il m'était impossible de vous laisser seule avec lui, même si je soupçonnais qu'il était venu m'achever, moi. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait ce plaisir. Je n'en avais pas fini, ni avec lui, ni avec les deux autres, ni avec ma propre existence.

Quand Smith s'est mis à table, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'approfondir ma méthode: je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas l'homme que j'avais traqué durant toutes ces années.

Le plus retors, le plus vil, était donc bel et bien Bertram. Capable de monter un plan d'évasion de toute beauté qui a leurré jusqu'aux forces spéciales censées l'appréhender. Nous avions été si naïfs de croire qu'il pourrait tomber aussi facilement dans nos filets.

A présent qu'il est dans la nature, qui peut savoir comment les choses vont évoluer?

A présent que ce justicier d'Abbott fait le ménage au CBI, que va-t-il advenir de notre petite équipe?

Comment parviendrons-nous à recoller les morceaux de nos existences lacérées par toutes les douleurs du passé, la méfiance du présent et les incertitudes à venir?

_On reste en contact._

Que pouvais-je vous dire d'autre? Comment vous lui faire comprendre que je ne jette pas l'éponge. Loin de là. Je suis sur le point d'accomplir ce qui me vaudra sûrement une place en enfer. Que m'importe. Rien à perdre. Sauf vous, ma chère et douce Teresa. Je vois dans vos yeux tant de désarroi que je voudrais, là, en cet instant, vous serrer contre moi encore une fois et vous promettre que tout ira bien. Ce serait un dernier mensonge et celui-là, il m'est impossible de le prononcer.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout._

Quelque chose s'est brisé. Je me sens un bref instant comme une porcelaine que l'on a fracassée et qui ne retrouvera jamais son intégrité initiale. Trop de morceaux à présent si fragiles qu'un rien suffirait à réduire en poussière. Mais...non! J'ai encore en moi ce qui me sauvera de l'échec, de l'oubli, du doute.

Je suis désolé pour tout! ... Comme si cela pouvait suffire à effacer les années de tricherie, de mensonges, de manipulations éhontées que j'ai fait endurer à mes collègues, alors qu'ils étaient toujours prêts à se mouiller pour me sauver la mise! Je suis désolée d'être entré dans vos vies par un biais détourné. Je suis désolé de vous avoir parfois pourri l'existence. Je suis désolé de m'être montré insolent, voire fanfaron. Je suis désolé de vous imposer la cruelle tâche d'avoir à me poursuivre dès que j'aurai accompli mon dernier forfait, et non des moindres. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous quitter, car vous êtes ma famille.

Si je m'en sors, vous ne me reverrez plus de sitôt. Impossible de rester dans les parages après ce qui va se passer dans quelques heures. Comment réagirez-vous quand vous serez confrontés à la certitude qu'il faut me stopper à tout prix et m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable? C'est votre métier, votre credo, votre devoir.

Mais, le ferez-vous? Irez-vous jusqu'à me priver aujourd'hui de cette vengeance qui est toute ma vie alors que vous me souteniez implicitement ces dernières années. Enfin, quoi que…

Je verserai le sang… bientôt… le mien… le sien. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

J'ai porté ma croix. J'ai assez payé.

Et c'est ici, dans un lieu où je n'ai jamais prié, que j'exaucerai moi-même, avant peut-être d'y passer à mon tour, ma dernière volonté.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x07 « Près du but » ( The Great Red Dragon )**


	124. Sang pour Sang

**Très chers Lecteurs,  
Nous voici parvenus au terme de notre aventure. Enfin, en ce qui concerne John le Rouge.  
J'ai tenté de donner à ce moment une certaine intensité en revenant sur chaque moment précédant la grand final.  
Comme certains, j'aurais aimé que cela se termine de façon plus dramatique, comme le souhaitait Simon Baker lui-même. J'en ai d'ailleurs fait un OS dans lequel j'ai proposé ma vision de ce final.  
L'aventure continuera bien évidemment après ce chapitre. Je me réjouis de lire vos critiques et je remercie une fois de plus les fidèles.  
**

**Petit rappel: le titre de ce chapitre m'a été soufflé par Leelou67. Un grand merci, Mam'zelle ^_^!**

***/*/***

**Sang pour Sang**

***/*/***

Très chère Lisbon, nous en sommes vraiment arrivés à la dernière ligne droite.

_Vous saviez que ce jour arriverait,  
et c'est aujourd'hui._

_Je sens dans mes cheveux le souffle d'un jour nouveau._

J'ai peine à croire que je ne vous verrai plus quand ce jour touchera à sa fin. J'ai peine à vous laisser avec toute l'administration qui ne manquera pas de vous mettre en porte-à-faux. J'ai peine à vous laisser, tout court.

_Je ne veux pas vous impliquer._

Promesse que je me suis faite il y a longtemps, dès le début en fait! Quand le danger pointera le bout de son arme, vous ne devrez pas être dans les parages. J'ai tremblé toutes les fois où, par ma faute, vous vous êtes retrouvée en ligne de mire, soit en direct soit par ricochet suite à mes actes. Pourtant, j'ai encore besoin de vous dans l'immédiat, sans vous faire monter au front.

_Je vais avoir besoin de votre arme._

Le fait que vous n'ayiez pas hésité très longtemps à me la confier m'a touché à un point que je ne saurais vous dire. Vous me faites donc toujours confiance? J'ai vu tant d'émotion sincère dans vos yeux embués, il fallait que j'échappe à votre regard, vite, avant d'hésiter à mon tour.

_Courir._

Vite.

Loin de vous.

Tenter d'échapper une fois de plus à Abbott et à ses sbires. Vous regarder plaider ma cause, une ultime fois. Lisbon, jusqu'au bout, vous aurez été ma complice, ma force, ma bouée de sauvetage. Vous ne saurez pourtant jamais à quel point vous m'avez sauvé. En me permettant d'accomplir mon destin, vous aurez donné à mon âme jadis en lambeau une nouvelle raison de lutter et de vivre. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de vivre après la fin de ce jour.

_J'ai tout laissé derrière moi, absolument tout, et je cours, le corps et le coeur désormais allégés._

Après m'être mis à genoux, forcé, contraint, presqu'à court d'argument, ma Fée Lisbon me vient en aide et je leur fausse à tous compagnie à bord d'une voiture qui m'a pris en stop et où je souris en entendant une langue étrangère que je vais baragouiner très bientôt. Car il est évident que j'ai tout prévu, et surtout le fait que je vais survivre à cette journée.

Malgré la fouille à l'entrée du cimetière et qui me dépossède de l'arme de Lisbon… rien qu'un leurre.

Malgré le fait que nous sommes dans un lieu saint et que le pire va être commis en ces murs.

Malgré un retournement de situation, le cadavre de Bertram à mes pieds une fraction de seconde après que j'ai ressenti à fleur de cœur la caresse toute proche de la Grande Faucheuse.

Malgré ce traître de revenant qui à présent me nargue de sa voix morbide et tente de prononcer des mots de victoire.

_Fin de la partie, j'ai gagné!_

Jamais je n'aurais pensé autant haïr une voix. Je le vois avec un regard nouveau, maintenant que je sais qui il est, mais il ne sait pas encore qu'il est mort.

_Je n'ai jamais demandé d'y jouer._

Piètre excuse, s'il en est. Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire partie de son plan machiavélique, mais il est vrai que j'y ai plongé tout habillé, sans même me demander si ma vie en dépendait.

_Vous vous êtes montré à la hauteur  
et je vous en suis reconnaissant._

De grâce, ne faites pas de moi l'assesseur involontaire de vos turpitudes, de votre cerveau malade, de vos actes inqualifiables.

_Des questions?_

Il persiste et signe dans l'innommable.

_Je n'ai pas de question.  
Vous êtes un sadique et un pervers sexuel sociopathe  
atteint d'une pitoyable folie des grandeurs._

Tout ce que je m'évertue à prononcer pour le provoquer semble au contraire l'amuser.

…_égocentrique pathétique…_

Il n'en démordra pas. S'accrochant jusqu'au grand final à cette certitude illusoire que c'est lui qui mène cette danse macabre.

_Grossier et méprisant…  
C'est pour ça que votre femme et votre fille sont mortes._

Le couteau dans la plaie que je ne ressens plus en cet instant, parce que toute mon énergie en entièrement canalisée sur la main qui bientôt va frapper.

Qui ose parler d'une longueur d'avance? Impossible qu'il ait pu imaginer que je serai plus habile cette fois et que le premier coup sera porté par moi.

Et si j'avais échoué? Et si je n'avais pas vu venir le coup? Et si John le Rouge avait réussi à m'avoir? Pourtant, j'ai été, suis et resterai le plus rapide dans la course à la vengeance. J'ai semé mes repères, tel le Petit Poucet, et vous vous êtes laissé berner par quelques miettes.

Qui est le pigeon maintenant?

Croyez-vous que j'allais hésiter à tirer?

_Je ne fais que savourer ce moment._

Dix ans! Une grande partie de ma vie consacrée à venger ma femme, ma fille et toutes les victimes qui sont tombées au champ de votre déshonneur. Tant d'années où mon âme a failli se perdre dans les méandres d'une folie douce puis meurtrière qui ne visait qu'une seule personne. Vous! Oh, vous pouvez tenter de courir, fuir, m'échapper… c'en est fini de vous. Dans quelques mètres, je mettrai fin à votre carrière qui ne fut glorieuse que par le côté sadique avec lequel vous vous êtes distingué. Et encore, ce dernier terme est bien trop beau pour vous.

_Je cours, l'air doux de la saison me fouette doucement les cheveux…_

Mon coeur bat plus vite… comme s'il voulait rattraper toutes ces années où il a bien cru mourir. Votre coeur à vous doit pomper furieusement pour tenter de vous offrir quelques minutes de plus… Peine perdue.

Et voilà le grand mot, un mot que JAMAIS vous n'auriez dû dire, que vous ne méritez même pas de prononcer, et surtout pas devant moi.

Pitié!

En avez-vous eu, vous, de la pitié, pour ma tendre épouse qui a dû résister de toute ses forces à vos assauts mortels pour protéger les siens? En avez-vous eu, de la pitié, pour une fillette qui n'a rien vu venir, mais qui avait toute la vie devant elle? En avez-vous eu, pour celle qui a obéi aveuglément à vos ordres et a décimé une fine équipe au beau milieu de nos bureaux? En avez-vous eu pour la si douce mais sauvage Lorelei? Et pour toutes les autres?

Ce sera le dernier mot que vous prononcerez, faites-moi confiance. Je le trouve si abject dans votre bouche. Tout ce que je vous autoriserai à faire, c'est cligner des yeux. Je ne veux plus entendre le son de votre voix. Je ne veux pas risquer d'entendre vos mièvres supplications. Je veux juste sentir le sang pomper dans votre cou, tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à votre cerveau dérangé. Tout ce que je veux voir, c'est la peur de mourir dégouliner de votre regard. C'est votre tour. Vous allez mourir. De ma main. Mais pas avant d'avoir compris pleinement que l'avantage a aujourd'hui changé de camp, pour de bon.

_Regrettez-vous d'avoir tué ma femme Angela et ma fille Charlotte?_

Une toute dernière fois, je me résigne à prononcer leur nom. Car aujourd'hui, je me dois de les laisser partir à tout jamais.

2 clignements.

_Tant mieux… tant mieux._

Le dire deux fois est vital, une fois pour chacune. Déjà je sens sur mon visage l'ésquisse d'un sourire, car je les vois apaisées, tandis que je vous vois aux abois. Enfin, vous avez compris.

_Avez-vous peur de mourir?_

Votre réponse me dégoûte. Cela m'aurait fait mal de vous voir arrêté, jugé et peut-être, avec un avocat aussi vil que vous, vous en sortir avec quelques années de prison, après avoir plaidé la folie.

Vous avez peur de franchir cette dernière étape. Et moi, cela m'aurait déçu de ne pouvoir vous offrir cet ultime voyage en dernière classe avec vue sur les ténèbres. Parce que vous allez mourir, certes, mais pas d'un impact de balle, ou d'une décharge de chaise électrique, ou d'une injection de poison.

Vous allez mourir de ma main, suffisamment lentement pour que l'air qui s'échappe de vos poumons entraînent avec eux l'infime parcelle d'espoir de vous en tirer si des secours devaient arriver sur les lieux à l'instant.

Nous sommes seuls, vous et moi.

Et j'ai l'avantage, cette fois. Je vous écrase de tout mon mépris, de la haine que j'ai accumulée depuis des années, de la force qui me pousse à accomplir cet homicide volontaire avec préméditation de longue date, de la satisfaction que dans quelques secondes, je vous regarderai rendre le dernier souffle. Pas de soupir.

Je reprends mon souffle. Je serre les dents.

Ne pas fléchir.

Ne pas réfléchir.

Ne pas penser. Ni à Angela et Charlotte. Elles reposent désormais en paix. Ni à Lisbon, que je vais protéger en la perdant. Ni à cette vengeance qui bientôt ne sera plus. Ni à la paix de l'esprit que j'aurai mérité quand je serai loin. Ni à l'Enfer qui va engloutir John le Rouge, parce que je suis persuadé que c'est le seul endroit disposé à l'accueillir.

Je serre les dents, pour ne pas lâcher le morceau.

Je serre les doigts… jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

...

Je respire à fond tandis qu'il expire.

C'est terminé.

Je suis libre!

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x08 « Red John » (La fin de John le Rouge)**


	125. Deux Ans de Réflexion

_**Hello Tout le Monde!  
****Comme la plupart d'entre vous, je me suis demandé ce qui allait advenir de Jane une fois qu'il aurait accompli sa vengeance. Comme vous, j'ai sursauté quand j'ai vu la mention "deux ans plus tard"... J'avais pensé écrire un chapitre beaucoup plus long sur cette période d'absence... et puis je me suis ravisée, je ne sais encore pour quelle raison. Bref, voici mon humble vision de cette période qui nous a été offerte dans la série en super accéléré.  
J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite des aventures de Jane. Le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus court, mais il en reste encore tant jusqu'à la fin de la S7 _  
Bonne semaine à tous, que vous soyez au boulot ou en congé...  
A+  
L.**_

***/*/***

**2 Ans de Réflexion**

***/*/***

2 ans plus tard !

2 ans que je couche sur papier les mots que je ne peux vous dire en face. Des mots paisibles. A défaut de mots tendres. Oui, Lisbon, VOUS_ me manquez_ et je ne manque jamais d'ajouter ces petits mots à la fin de chacune de mes missives. Tout me manque quand je pense à vous. Le ton de votre voix inflexible. Les mots de compassion qui sortent de votre bouche quand vous annoncez un drame à une famille. Les remontrances dont je ne fais désormais plus l'objet. Les petites rides au coin de vos yeux quand vous vous laissez aller à sourire ou à rire. L'ombre de votre silhouette quand vous vous approchez de mon canapé d'un pas léger pour ne pas me réveiller. La mine coupable que vous affichez quand votre hiérarchie vous remonte les bretelles à cause de moi. La fierté que vous dissimulez tant bien que mal quand on vous félicite pour une affaire rondement menée. Le frisson qui vous étreint dès lors que vous me sentez en danger… Tout de vous me manque, chaque jour depuis deux ans…

Et malgré tout, il fallait que je parte. Il fallait que je creuse cet abîme entre nous. Pour tant de raisons que j'ai fini par renoncer à me les énumérer. La principale, bien évidemment, c'est que je ne pouvais demeurer sur le territoire américain et risquer la prison voire même pire pour le meurtre de John le Rouge. Ensuite partir, c'était vous protéger de toute représaille. Et pour finir il me fallait m'isoler totalement pour parvenir à me reconstruire. Enfin.

Et je pense que j'y suis parvenu. Tous ces mois à tourner les mots dans ma tête un millier de fois avant de les coucher sur papier, à chercher un petit quelque chose de discret à vous envoyer - un caury, un peu de sable, une fleur séchée - qui vous rappellerait que je suis encore vivant, quelque part, à faire transiter mes lettres par l'intermédiaire de contacts fiables, à tenter un pseudo-dialogue avec un pilier de bar qui ne répondra jamais…

Chaque matin, je me suis astreint à un rituel immuable : à mon lever, j'arrose mes petites plantes, je mets de l'eau à bouillir pour me préparer mon breuvage favori, je regarde par la fenêtre de mon humble chambrette et je suis déjà en pensée sur cette plage où je peaufine dans le secret de mon cœur les mots que je vais vous envoyer demain, ou la semaine prochaine… enfin, dès que j'aurai jugé qu'ils ont la bonne couleur. Je voudrais que vous puissiez me rejoindre, ne serait-ce qu'en rêve…

Aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception…

_Chère Lisbon, j'espère que vous allez bien._

Je doute que votre vie soit idyllique, mais je croise les doigts pour que vous vous en sortiez plutôt bien après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir.

_Ici, la vie est paisible... J'ai mes petites habitudes... Le temps est plus agréable... Il fait plus frais mais pas froid... On peut encore se baigner…_

Je me souviens de notre dernier coucher de soleil. Je me souviens de ma dernière trahison à votre égard. Pardon, Lisbon.

_Les courants chauds nous offrent une vie marine abondante. Hier j'ai vu un groupe de dauphins jouer si près de la rive que j'aurais pu les toucher. Je suis sûr que ce genre de spectacle vous plairait_.

Je vous imagine, émoustillée par ce cadeau de la nature dont je profite en solitaire. En fermant les yeux, je peux presque voir dans les vôtres le même émerveillement que le jour où vous avez découvert un poney dans votre bureau pour votre anniversaire.

C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez vous, Lisbon. Votre force de caractère, votre résistance au stress, votre détermination face aux pires situations, et aussi ce côté enfant qui fait que j'ai toujours voulu vous éviter de soufrir.

_Vous me manquez._

Derniers mots systématiques de toutes ces missives qui, je l'espère, égaient un peu votre ordinaire.

Vous manquez dans mon décor. Vous manquez dans mon cœur.

Comme d'habitude, je demande à ces charmantes dames du bureau de poste si quelqu'un a demandé après moi. La réponse est toujours la même depuis deux ans. Signe que j'ai choisi avec soin le lieu de ma retraite volontaire. Elles me gratifient systématiquement d'un sourire qui me rassure et en même temps me conforte dans l'idée que je ne dois pas m'exprimer de façon idéale. Qu'importe. Je vis. J'écris. Je pense à vous. Je me construis. Je ne choisirai pas le terme « reconstruire » parce qu'il signifie refaire plus ou moins la même chose sur d'anciennes fondations. Comme lorsqu'on dit : refaire sa vie. Ceci impliquerait de retourner dans le ventre de sa mère et renaître. Non, ici je me construis. Voici le nouveau Moi. Plus de costume trois pièces ni de chaussures élégantes. Je suis désormais totalement relax. D'aucuns diraient que, paradoxalement, j'ai nettoyé mon âme en négligeant mon apparence externe.

Comme d'habitude, j'amuse les gamins de la rue avec des petits tours de magie qu'ils réclament comme le repas décent qu'ils n'ont pas eu depuis des jours. Ils sont toujours affamés, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais jamais avares de rires étincelants. Alors je m'exécute avec bonheur pour une piecette.

Comme d'habitude, je dois négocier âprement avec le tailleur du coin, têtu comme une mule, qui persiste à vouloir élargir ma silhouette. Ce n'est pas moi. Nul besoin de me faire paraître plus imposant. Mon nouveau Moi me suffit amplement, merci.

L'élégance est dans l'attitude*. Oserais-je prétendre que ces mois de solitude et de recueillement sur moi-même auraient fini par me racheter une conduite ? Quand je songe qu'un jour, il me faudra bien rentrer au pays et affronter le retour de manivelle, mes neurones tournent soudainement à cent à l'heure pour élaborer un plan parfait pour que je puisse m'en sortir sans trop de dégât. J'ai commis un meurtre. Impossible de le nier. Mais j'ai aussi mis fin à une horreur sans nom en le commettant. Obtiendrai-je la clémence d'un jury ? Trouverai-je un avocat capable ou même simplement disposé à me défendre ? Mon retour au pays marquera-t-il le début de ma fin ?

J'ai vu venir de loin. Une femme, américaine de surcroît, qui se pointe comme par hasard sur une plage perdue au fin fond d'un paysage inconnu des circuits touristiques ? A d'autres ! On ne me la fait pas à moi. Même si, je l'avoue humblement, j'ai cru durant un bref instant que quelque chose de spécial allait voir le jour. Pas un romantique intermède de quelques jours. Non, j'ai pensé à… Et puis à quoi bon ?

J'ai profité du bien-être que je ressentais auprès d'elle pour me confier dans ma langue natale pour la première fois depuis… depuis vous… depuis Sophie…

_Ma femme est morte._

Même ces mots ne me lacèrent plus le cœur comme avant. J'ai donc bien construit un nouveau Moi.

_Je ne sais pas encore comment aborder le sujet. Je ne suis pas prêt._

Quel sujet ? Bon dieu, Jane, pour la première fois, tu parles du drame qui a failli détruire ta vie, alors même que tu t'en es sorti vivant. Alors quoi ?

Alors, je vais agir comme d'habitude, me servir du talent qui a fait ma réputation, déjouer un réseau de méchants trafiquants, ne pas me laisser berner par un doux visage, poser mes conditions à ce cher Dennis qui croit m'avoir au tournant, préparer mon retour vers vous, Lisbon. S'il y a une lumière au bout du tunnel de mon absence, c'est bien vous.

J'étais doué à ce jeu-là, je veux dire retourner les pseudo-manipulateurs comme des crèpes. Même si je subodore qu'Abbott sera un dur à cuire.

Et en attendant, je profite d'une soirée tranquille avec Kim.

J'ai même été jusqu'à alléger mon annulaire du symbole de ma fidélité au passé. Cette alliance qui me servait de costume de deuil, pour éviter à toute autre femme d'imaginer que je pusse être libre. Un anneau rond comme une île. Doux et lisse comme un galet. Lourd comme un chagrin enfoui dont on ne veut plus mais qui persiste à peser de tout son poids.

Toutefois, à peine ai-je décidé de regarder devant moi que la violence me rattrape. J'ai dansé avec Kim, mais c'est à vous que je pensais, Teresa. J'ai savouré la nuit paisible sous les étoiles, mais c'est avec vous que j'aurais voulu partager ce ciel scintillant. Un jour peut-être. J'ai respiré le parfum de Kim mais c'est votre présence que j'aurais voulu sentir tandis que j'émergeais de ma nuit pour le moins agitée. J'ai senti la tendre caresse de ses doigts dans mes cheveux alors que je rêvais encore de vous.

Au petit matin, j'ai remis mon alliance.

*/*/*

Kim avait-elle raison de m'encourager à aller de l'avant ?

_Revenir, ce n'est pas forcément faire marche arrière._

J'ai passé des heures à réfléchir à ses mots avant d'écrire mes conditions de retour sur une serviette en papier et d'en faire des copies au bureau des gentilles dames de la poste.

Soudain, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je me rends compte que ces deux années n'ont en rien émoussé mes réflexes de planificateur. Otero va tomber tout cuit dans les mains d'Abbott.

Et tout aussi soudainement, tout s'enchaîne, très vite, et me voilà de retour sur le territoire américain. Me revoilà affublé d'un costume de ville, sans le gilet cette fois. Trop serré. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de respirer à fond.

Je retrouve peu à peu mes marques. Cho, toujours aussi imperturbable.

Et la deuxième porte à gauche !

Lisbon !

_Vous m'avez manqué !_

Même si nous ne devions plus collaborer sur aucune affaire, je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver que j'en oublierais presque l'épée de Damoclès qui plâne au-dessus de moi.

Je ne céderai pourtant pas aux exigences d'Abbott. Pour rien au monde. Mon esprit tourne à deux cents à l'heure. Entre Abbott et moi débute une partie de poker épique. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai en ma possession une botte secrète.

J'ai juste un doute en ce qui concerne mes émotions. Fisher ! Je n'avais pas vu venir.

Ces deux années m'auraient-elles à ce point ramolli le cerveau ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x09 « L'Exil » (My Blue Heaven)**

_*** Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire référence à la campagne « Longines » dont il a été l'égérie.**_


	126. Trois Mois d'Obstination

_**Ouf. Chapitre plus court, mais ne soyez pas déçus, je préfère laisser les mots se placer d'eux-mêmes que de forcer l'inspi. Je me rattraperai plus tard... enfin Jane... enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^_^  
Un grand merci à Yoshi, Bulle-de-bo, TheThruthIs, pour les dernières reviews. Je me dis que, si cela fait près d'un an (eh oui, déjà) que je couche ce projet sur papier, cela fait aussi près d'un an que certains d'entre vous y sont fidèles. Wow, que dire d'autre sinonn: MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR !  
Et un spécial à LitanyRiddle, qui pourtant n'est pas 1 addicted de la série. Cela me touche d'autant plus :-)  
Bon week-end à tous,  
Lyxie**_

***/*/***

**3 mois d'obstination**

***/*/***

J'ai eu le temps de tourner et retourner les événements récents dans ma tête… entre deux lectures.

Kim… qui s'est avérée une belle comédienne !

_Elle n'était pas du tout comme ça sur l'île._

Lisbon… qui fait semblant mais est heureuse de m'avoir retrouvé, bien moins que je ne le suis, moi, de l'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés.

Abbott… que je vais devoir garder à l'œil.

Cho… de la nouvelle carrière duquel je me réjouis. Il la mérite.

Wylie...très promettteur, ce p'tit gars.

Et moi… plus que jamais facétieux, imprévisible, amusé, manipulateur. Avaient-ils tous cru que ces deux années d'exil avaient un tant soit peu émoussé mes capacités ?

Seule ombre au tableau, l'apparente froideur ponctuelle de Teresa.

_Vous croyez savoir ce qu'il me faut  
Pour être heureuse.  
Vous ne faites plus partie de ma vie  
Depuis deux longues années._

Elle aurait pu dire simplement « depuis deux ans ».

D'avoir ajouté « longues » signifie que je lui ai manqué tout autant qu'elle m'a manqué. Dans la critique se cache un soupçon d'affectif.

Avec Abbott, je joue sur une autre gamme. Nous avons chacun le pouvoir de nuire à l'autre. Reste à savoir qui gagnera la partie de poker entamée. Devinez !

Une fois encore, c'est Lisbon qui m'apporte la bonne nouvelle… et derrière la douceur se cache un soupçon d'humour.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x10 « Un Jardin sur le toit » (Green Thumb)**


	127. Bas les Masques!

**_Paradoxalement, pas trop d'inspi sur celui-ci, alors voilà un petit drabble (ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas lancée dans cet exercice).  
Comme le dernier était court, j'ai décidé de vous gâter avec un chapitre supplémentaire dans la foulée.  
_****_Bisou à tous,  
Lyxie_**

***/*/***

**Bas les maques !**

***/*/***

_Personne ne peut se vanter de savoir qui je suis._

Pensez-vous pouvoir en dire autant?

Je vais faire tomber votre masque et révéler le monstre que vous êtes.

_La mort de quelqu'un de proche nous paralyse,  
Mais nous avançons quand même._

Servir ce genre de banalités vous aura définitivement perdue.

Quand donc avez-vous fait votre toute première victime en étouffant votre égo ?

Au jeu du faux-semblant, vous êtes loin du compte.

Je vous ai menti : une seule personne sait vraiment qui je suis.

Je plongerais sans hésitation aucune dans le feu pour elle.

Ou dans l'eau… pour moi.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x11 « Monsieur X » (While Lines)**


	128. Nouveau Moi, Nouveau Chez-Moi

_**Bon, je suis en forme, j'ai envie de vous gâter. Alors en voici un troisième. Mais c'est fini pour ce week-end. Sinon, vous allez devenir trop gourmands ;-)  
Bisou à tous,  
Lyxie**_

***/*/***

**Nouveau moi, nouveau chez-moi**

***/*/***

Ça tourne dans ma tête… encore et encore. Je défends Kim quand elle se fait remonter les bretelles. Mais je me défends de monter au créneau quand Lisbon de fait embarquer par Ardilès.

Serais-je enfin devenu jaloux ? Aurais-je fini par accepter que je puisse ressentir autre chose pour elle que de la franche camaraderie et complicité entre collègues ?

Oserai-je un jour franchir un pas qui pourrait me faire basculer dans un abîme sans fond ? Suis-je seulement prêt à envisager cette éventualité ?

Tant de questions… si peu de réponses… tant que je n'ai pas compris ce que je ressens vraiment.

Je tente avant tout de me concentrer sur notre enquête, une façon malhabile de ne pas laisser trop de doutes envahir mon esprit.

_Va falloir être originaux._

La réaction de Lisbon ne m'étonne guère.

_Ça c'est jamais bon signe._

Depuis le temps, j'aurais pensé qu'elle ne craindrait plus mes inepties. Jusqu'où serai-je capable d'aller un jour, pour parvenir à nos fins ? OU aux miennes? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant, de provoquer, tout en craignant de franchir un de ces quatre un point de non retour.

Je ressens, et c'est nouveau pour moi, le besoin pressant de construire quelque chose de neuf, de me définir un nouveau territoire, de faire table rase du passé, d'avoir un chez-moi différent, sans aucun lien avec ma vie d'avant, un endroit où je ne vois plus le reflet d'Angela et de Charlotte, une maison qui soit la propriété du nouveau Jane, à l'image de celui que je veux devenir, libre, sans attache. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

_Et voilà!**_ C'est tout simplement génial, un camping-car !

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'éprouve le besoin d'y voir aujourd'hui se refléter les traits d'une personne en particulier qui a si souvent su regarder bien au-delà des miens?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x12 « La chasse aux espions » (The Golden Hammer)**

_**** à lire avec ce déicieux accent qu'il a quand S. Baker parle français (je craque, j'avoue)**_


	129. Cadeaux précieux

***/*/***

**Cadeaux précieux**

***/*/***

C'est amusant de tenter de deviner le rêve secret de ceux qui m'entourent. Un peu comme entrer par effraction dans leur intimité d'enfant ? J'éprouve ce besoin maladif de vouloir rendre heureux ceux qui le méritent. Un peu comme si, ce faisant, je compensais l'enfant immolé qui hurle en moi. Quels rêves d'enfant n'ai-je pas sacrifiés sur l'autel de l'orgueil et de la cupidité de mon père ? J'ai renoncé à tant de choses étant jeune que j'ai dû attendre de rencontrer celle qui allait devenir ma femme pour avoir l'illusion que j'allais vivre quelque chose de spécial.

Pardon, je suis bien injuste. J'AI VECU quelque chose de spécial aux côtés d'Angela. Et j'ai reçu le plus beau des présents quand notre petite Charlotte a vu le jour. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai fini par faire une croix sur mes rêves, quand elles m'ont été enlevées. J'ai étouffé mon enfant intérieur, j'ai ignoré ses cris de douleur. J'ai renoncé à imaginer que je pourrais revivre cela un jour. Je me suis promis que, dès que je le pourrais, je donnerais à ceux qui en ont besoin un peu de bonheur. Une mallette plein de billets pour sauver une maman en attente d'intervention à l'hôpital. Un poney. Des colliers hors de prix dans une benne à vêtements usagés pour les sans-abris. Une grenouille en papier. Un sourire. Des fraises. N'importe quoi.

Comme il est étrange que donner peut parfois vous rendre plus serein que de recevoir l'objet de toutes les convoitises.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas heureux. Oh bien sûr, je sais qu'un robot, une baguette magique vont faire briller les yeux d'enfant de ceux qui vont les recevoir.

Qu'ai-je à offrir à Lisbon ? A part mes facéties perpétuelles ? Comme je l'ai dit à Kim sur l'île, je ne suis pas prêt à prononcer certains mots. Et je doute qu'elle soit disposée à les entendre.

Dans l'immédiat, mon dernier cadeau pour Laroche sera de trouver une nouvelle famille pour son petit chien.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x13 « Un loup dans la bergerie » (Black Helicopters)**


	130. Petite Musique d'Ennui

**_Aïe, voici un des rares épisodes qui ne m'a pas, mais alors pas du tout inspirée.  
Vivement la suite. Du coup, vous n'aurez droit cette fois qu'à un drabble.  
Merveilleux week-end à tous ^_^  
L._**

***/*/***

**Petite Musique d'Ennui**

***/*/***

Faire confiance à notre instinct. Voir un petit sourire sur les visages de notre famille un moment réunie. Avoir une pensée pour les récents disparus. Voir mon reflet inhabituel dans le miroir. Apprende à évoluer en binôme avec une autre que Lisbon. _Okidoki_!

Faux-semblants. Vrais mystifiants. Tenaces combattants. Suspect se plaignant. Lisbon s'excusant. Et moi, désopilant, voire dérangeant. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement?

Petite musique de nuit. Qui croyait prendre, tel est pris.

Je m'ennuie.

Même plus envie de me raser.

Si peu d'ardeur à plaisanter.

Jane, sérieux?... Et puis quoi encore?

Rendez-vous plus loin.

J'y suis déjà.

Et vous?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x14 « La coopérative » (Grey Water)**


	131. L'Âme légère comme un Flocon

_**Comme je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur un drabble si peu glorieux, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un chapitre dans la foulée. De toutes façons, ils vont ensemble, donc quelque part, une certaine logique demeure.  
Bonne lecture et à tout bientôt,  
Lyxie**_

***/*/***

**L'âme légère comme un flocon**

***/*/***

_Toi et Lisbon, vous iriez bien ensemble._

Et il faut que ce soit Rigsby qui me le dise, lui qui a mis des lustres à avouer ses sentiments à Van Pelt. J'ai trouvé cela si pathétique à certains moments et si poignant le jour où ils se sont mariés, que si je regarde au fond de moi, je constate que je fais exactement la même chose. Si ce n'est que la grande différence entre Lisbon et moi, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu de première fois, pas dans ce sens-là.

Un premier regard sur l'homme délabré que j'étais après ma sortie de clinique psychiatrique.

Un premier sourire.

Un premier mot de soutien.

Une première réprimande pour mon culot incontrôlable.

Un premier contact par le biais d'une tape sur le bras ou l'épaule pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

Un premier contact plus tendre quand j'étais pratiquement mort noyé.

Une première accolade tendre quand je l'ai honteusement trahie avant de m'enfuir rejoindre mes suspects.

Mais rien de plus. Et c'est déjà tellement pour moi. Qu'en est-il pour elle?

Et tout au long de ces années, l'intonation de sa voix dont le souvenir me berce quand je reviens seul dans mon antre. Parce que, plus j'avance dans cette nouvelle vie, libéré de mon cauchemar de vengeance, plus j'ai envie de l'entendre chaque jour. Même si c'est pour me faire la morale, avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.

Le passé va-t-il me rattraper, encore et toujours? Grace ne peut pas faire les frais du plan d'un malade mental, qui l'est infiniment plus que je ne l'étais.

_Ce sont des personnes qui comptent pour moi._

Il est hors de question que je ne m'implique pas corps et âme pour la sortir de ce bourbier.

_Je n'ai rien à perdre depuis longtemps._

Même face à un malade mental de l'acabit de Haibach, j'ai tout prévu, même l'imprévisible, même sa naïveté crasse d'avoir imaginé que j'aurais pu commettre l'imprudence de lâcher mon arme.

J'avoue humblement: j'ai tremblé quand je suis entré dans la maison. D'un coup, tout m'est revenu de plein fouet: l'entrée, la sensation qu'une abomination avait eu lieu entre ces murs, l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer en mettant mécaniquement un pas devant l'autre, la tension dans les muscles, prêts à réagir à une agression latente. Dix ans à reléguer toutes ces sensations au rang des souvenirs définitivement révolus et enterrés à jamais dans le cimetière de mes cauchemars.

Je ne dirai plus jamais du mal de Wayne, même en plaisantant. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un homme d'une bravoure hors du commun, un mari doté d'une abnégation sans limite, un père qui se bat pour sa famille, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Cela donne à réfléchir à l'homme que j'étais jadis… et que je suis peut-être encore un peu. Je compte toujours sur mes facultés psychologiques et d'observation pour me sortir des pires pétrins. Je ne suis pas, c'est peu de l'avouer, un homme disposé à se lancer dans une bagarre et à prendre des coups. Mais parviendrai-je encore longtemps, en agissant de la sorte, à protéger celles et ceux qui comptent pour moi? Aurai-je le cran, le moment venu, de presser sur la détente pour protéger Lisbon? C'est vrai, je l'ai déjà fait. Je peux donc recommencer... théoriquement.

Elle me houspille, je lui ai encore fait des cachotteries. Mais j'aime ça, je me sens tellement vivant dans ces moments-là. Allez comprendre pourquoi! Allez-y, Teresa. Grondez-moi. Pendant ce temps, vous ne pensez plus au danger qui aurait pu détruire notre petit monde.

Et moi, je respire. Vous êtes là. Tout va bien.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x15 « Il faut sauver Grace Van Pelt » (White as the Driven Snow)**


	132. La Caresse de l'Ange

_**Comme je me suis fixé de boucler cette série en une année calendrier, j'ai fait le calcul. Il me reste 20 chapitres. Et 15 jours pour boucler la boucle. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué à plusieurs reprises, cette histoire me tient tout particulièrement à cœur, pour diverses raisons. Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà tout écrit jusqu'à la fin. Donc rien ne m'empêcherait de tout poster dès à présent. Mais ce serait perdre le plaisir de vous lire un peu chaque jour, ou presque.  
Donc, je bouclerai d'ici le 1er décembre 2015.  
Il faut dire aussi que cela me démange de revenir à l'écriture en anglais dans un autre fandom (SPN, pour ne pas le nommer). Mais Jane hantera encore mes pages, c'est certain. J'ai déjà en tête un cross-over pour le moins surprenant, mais chut, secret :-).  
Bonne lecture du chapitre ci-dessous et merci de tout coeur de votre fidélité.  
Amitiés,  
Lyxie**_

***/*/***

**La Main d'un Ange**

***/*/***

Attention mes yeux et mon coeur, les hostilités amicales pourraient bien commencer plus tôt que je ne le pensais. C'est bien fait pour moi! J'aurais dû … Certes, j'aurais dû me donner le droit de dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Mais je ne me suis jamais autorisé ce droit. Confortablement emmitouflé dans mon deuil permanent, j'ai peut-être attendu trop longtemps. Et maintenant, je rsique de la perdre pour de bon. Ce nouveau venu m'est apparu d'emblée comme l'ennemi à abattre. Au sens figuré, bien évidemment. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'elle pourrait me glisser entre les doigts. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir ressentir... quoi? De la jalousie? Comment envisager qu'elle offrirait à un autre les sourires parfois timides dont elle me gratifie depuis tant d'années, sans que nous n'ayions eu rien à nous dire de plus que ces mots échangés entre collègues.

_Il va falloir jeter de la poudre aux yeux  
avant de mettre le feu aux poudres._

Serait-ce une métaphore de ce que me réserve l'avenir?

Pendant ces quelques heures, je vais m'accaparer Lisbon. Elle sera belle, sexy même, si proche, tout à moi. Mais que pourrais-je faire en dehors de jouer mon rôle temporaire de snobinard factice en la regardant avec gourmandise, en savourant l'allure de cette poupée de luxe qu'elle n'est pas en réalité?

Et qu'a-t-elle fait, elle?

Je suis tellement épuisé à force de jouer sur tous les tableaux, agissant avec prudence pour piéger nos suspects et tentant de ne pas montrer à Lisbon combien je suis troublé. A un point tel que je m'effondre au seul endroit familier qui me rassure sans faillir: le canapé. Ai-je rêvé ou a-t-elle déposé sur moi un peu de chaleur et de réconfort, d'une main si discrète que seul le fait de retrouver la couverture sur moi au petit matin me prouve que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, cela me rassure… et me trouble. Elle a donc pris soin que je ne prenne pas froid. Elle était bien là cette nuit, à me regarder dormir, peut-être.

C'est à se demander comment elle a pu me supporter toutes ces années. Et comment elle va parvenir à le faire encore? Comment imaginer que nous allons prendre des directions opposées prochainement? Du moins, elle.

Au final, nous arrêterons les coupables. Tout en finesse… ou presque.

_L'illusion de contrôle._

Tout est dit.

Et pas seulement pour nos malfrats.

Elle sort avec Pike. Est-ce que tout est dit, vraiment?

Je refuse de perdre le contrôle des événements à mon tour.

Jane, réveille-toi... le glas ne sonnera pas pour toi.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x16 « L'art et la manière » (Violets)**


	133. Promotion Canapé

***/*/***

**Promotion Canapé**

***/*/***

Il faut sauver Cruz du couloir de la mort. Empêcher qu'une injustice flagrante ne parvienne à son terme. Permettre à un innocent que tous croient coupable de sortir au grand jour, les mains et l'esprit libres.

Cela me semble si ardu aujourd'hui, alors qu'hier un psychopathe circulait librement en versant le sang comme s'il n'avait pas plus de valeur que de l'eau de pluie. Tant de larmes des familles en deuil que nous n'avons pas pu empêcher avant que je ne mette un terme à une carrière bien trop longue.

Tans de larmes que je voudrais aujourd'hui éviter en sauvant … ce qui peut être sauvé.

Et je ne parle pas de moi. Qu'ai-je encore à sauver pour moi ? J'ai l'impression d'être condamné à n'écouter désormais que des murmures, des soupirs, une voix douce qui promet de tendres moments, mais pas pour moi.

Tandis que je m'évertue à éviter la sentence ultime à Cruz, cela me permet - autant que faire se peut -de ne pas focaliser mon esprit sur celle qui pèse sur mon cœur.

_Vous aimez provoquer…  
C'est un mécanisme de défense._

Je provoque depuis si longtemps que j'ai fini par oublier de quoi je devais me protéger. Ou de qui. De moi-même sans doute. De celui dont j'ai étouffé les sentiments par peur de les voir piétinés. De celui qui a oublié comment on parle à une femme que l'on respecte, que l'on apprécie, que l'on convoite même.

_Je plains les pauvres gens qui vous entourent.  
C'est invivable, un homme qui refuse d'avoir tort._

Je ne refuse pas d'avoir tort. Je regrette simplement d'avoir oublié que d'avoir raison peut nuire tout autant. J'ai eu trop souvent raison, parce que j'étais – et je reste, qu'on se le dise – doué à ce jeu de la lecture à froid et de la manipulation. Je refuse que l'on me classe dans la catégorie des incurables de la Vie, des laissés-pour-compte du Sentiment.

Je refuse de perdre Teresa.

Dans le cas qui nous occupe, je refuse également de croire que l'épouse sorte indemne de mon petit plan. Par contre, son mari, lui, me porte à croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour ceux qui cherchent la vengeance à n'importe quel prix. De le voir si peu soulagé après l'annonce de l'exécution de Cruz me conforte dans l'idée qu'il n'est pas de mon espèce. J'ai assouvi ma vengeance de mes propres mains, avec une force implacable, une rage enfin libérée, une détermination sans faille. Et j'ai mis deux ans à m'en remettre. Parce que, au début de mon exil, je pensais que jamais je ne reverrais ceux que j'avais cotoyés et qui m'avaient aidé, à leur façon, à aller au bout de mon karma.

Je refuse de croire que Teresa, cette femme sexy qui se prépare à savourer une belle soirée, ne sera pas à mon bras. Je refuse de laisser paraître le moindre signe de quoi que ce soit: jalousie, déception, envie. Rien de tout cela ne filtrera sur mon visage. Elle est si élégante, si… déterminée… et en même temps si fragile que j'ai peur que Pike ne la blesse. Oh, pas d'une blessure réelle, mais je crains qu'il ne la laisse fâner, à force de conformisme. Voilà, c'est le mot que je cherchais. Lisbon n'est pas femme à se contenter d'une routine déprimante. Elle me supporte depuis bien trop d'années pour trouver son bonheur dans les bras d'un fonctionnaire plan plan. Une petite maison en banlieue avec un jardin bien entretenu, deux ou trois gamins qui batifolent sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue, un chien sagement couché au pied du maître de maison lisant son journal du dimanche pendant que Madame prépare des gâteaux pour la fête de quartier. Pitié, pas ça! Pas à Lisbon ! Pas à moi !

_Amusez-vous bien._

J'aurais pu vous dire « passez une belle ou une bonne soirée » mais c'aurait pu s'appliquer implicitement à vous ET à Pike. Hors de question ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous vous amusiez, pas que vous viviez des moments émouvants. C'est toute la différence et le choix de mes mots n'était pas anodin.

Vous êtes déjà si loin de moi, à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de cet ascenceur qui va vous arracher à ma vue dans quesques secondes.

Je souhaite sincèrement que vous viviez une

_Bonne soirée_.

Même sans moi. Mais vous ne m'entendrez pas vous le dire.

Je reste prostré dans ce foutu canapé, faisant semblant d'être plongé dans un livre dont les mots dansent devant mon regard absent.

Quel droit aurais-je de vous retenir ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x17 « La Bombe » (Silver Wings of Time)**


	134. D'un Coup de Baguette Tragique

***/*/***

**D'un Coup de Baguette Tragique**

***/*/***

Vos doigts courent tendrement sur le clavier. Mais ce n'est pas mon nom que vous épelez.

Votre voix douce et timide se blottit contre lui. Mais elle ne vibre plus pour moi, c'est ainsi.

Je suis heureux de vous voir rire. Mais j'ai quand même le droit secret d'en souffrir.

Vous ne verrez que mon air réjoui à votre égard; vous ne verrez pas mon cœur saigner de toutes parts.

Je jouerais bien davantage au magicien, même avec le feu. Vous retenir d'un sourire, d'un soupir, d'un aveu.

_C'est comme attirer un ours avec du miel._

Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous attire donc chez lui ? J'aimerais tant lui couper les ailes.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x18 « Le Foragers Club / Un club très privé » (Forest Green)**


	135. La Fuite en Avant

***/*/***

**La Fuite en Avant**

***/*/***

Peut-être qu'après tout, cette promotion vous étais destinée. Je serais totalement rassuré si ce nouveau poste qu'on vous propore à D.C. pouvait vous mettre à l'abri des balles. Récemment, j'ai vu le sang étalé sur vous et, même si ce n'était pas le vôtre, j'ai tremblé ce soir-là de savoir la mort si proche de vous.

Cette fois, j'ai eu l'ignoble honneur de fermer les yeux d'une jeune femme à qui tout avenir a été refusé. Et je me suis souvenu des visages. D'Angela et de Charlotte. De Sophie. De Lorelei. De toutes celles qui croyaient en un avenir meilleur, de leur façon de plonger dans une aventure qu'elle voulait dépasser, enfin pour certaines. Car pour d'autres, c'est l'aventure qui les dépassait. Je me suis souvenu de votre visage à l'hôpital, paisible et serein avant qu'un cauchemar ne vous réveille. Je me suis souvenu d'avoir eu envie de vous dire à cet instant précis ce que je ressentais. Je me suis souvenu de cette part d'humanité en moi, fragile et volontaire, timide et audacieuse… je me suis souvenu... puis j'ai renoncé.

Aurais-je dû renoncer définitivement? Auriez-vous alors hésité à me prendre pour confident dans cette nouvelle aventure que l'on vous propose à des lieues d'ici ?

_Félicitations !_

Que vouliez-vous que je vous réponde d'autre?

_C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?_

Vous ne tirerez rien de plus de moi, Lisbon.

_Si vous êtes heureuse._

Je voudrais tellement me convaincre que j'ai encore le pouvoir de vous retenir. Mais déjà vous faites demi-tour et le rejoignez, lui.

Etes-vous convaincue du bien fondé d'une décision que vous n'avez pas encore prise ? Chercheriez-vous mon approbation ? Mon absolution peut-être ? Je vous connais trop bien, Lisbon, rien ni personne n'aura jamais le pouvoir de vous faire faire ou dire quoi que ce soit si vous n'y croyez pas de toutes vos forces.

Pourquoi ai-je alors l'impression que vous avez - oh très discrètement, j'en conviens – jeté un dernier regard dans ma direction ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x19 « Les filles aux yeux noirs » (Brown Eyed Girls)**


	136. Cours après Moi que je t'attrappe

***/*/***

**Cours après moi que je t'attrape**

***/*/***

J'ai mal aux doigts à force de les croiser en souhaitant que vous restiez au Texas. Mais si je continue à vous tenir en dehors des magouilles que je mets à présent sur pied avec Abbott, je risque de perdre définitivement le peu de crédibilité qui me reste à vos yeux.

_Depuis quand suivez-vous les ordres ?_

Depuis que je suis parvenu à me convaincre que vous me glissiez entre les doigts.

_Combien de temps allez-vous rester dans réagir ?_

Si Abbott s'y met aussi, c'est que j'ai vraiment tout faux. Que dire ? Que faire ? Je connais Lisbon sur le bout des doigts, pourtant elle parvient encore à m'échapper.

_Vous anticipez toujours mes moindres faits et gestes.  
Un beau jour, je risque de vous surprendre._

_Surtout pas, j'adore votre côté prévisible._

J'ai le vague sentiment que nous entamons une partie de cache-cache.

_Tout ce qu'une femme a envie d'entendre!_

Un peu de provocation ? Bien, Lisbon. Malheureusement, je suis désarmé et bien incapable de saisir la balle au bond.

_Qu'est-ce qu'une femme a envie d'entendre ?_

Mon regard posé sur vous, comme un bouclier protecteur.

_Si seulement, je le savais._

Votre regard rivé au mien, à la recherche de… quoi ?

Gentille joute verbale durant laquelle nos yeux ont presque réussi à parler pour nous.

Oserais-je en appeler à votre gourmandise ? Bien mal m'en a pris. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'ouvrez la porte de votre demeure. Mais c'est vous qui la refermez, instaurant un mur entre lui et vous, entre lui et nous. Je suis resté planté là, comme un crétin d'adolescent, intimidé devant la prof qu'il adule depuis toujours. Avec mon petit cadeau à la main. Comme un idiot, en fin de compte. Parce que l'ennemi a déjà investi la place. Il occupe vos pensées et m'a condamné définitivement l'accès à votre cœur. Et je me retrouve comme un timide incurable à débiter des banalités.

_Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est votre bonheur._

Tu parles ! Ca fait un mal de chien d'être à quelques centimètres de vous et de ne pouvoir vous prendre dans mes bras, comme le soir où j'ai rassemblé les « 5 » chez moi. Ce jour-là, j'étais sincère, je voulais vous communiquer un sentiment rassurant d'appartenir à quelque chose de fort tout en prenant de vous le souvenir de la douceur qui m'a tenu compagnie durant mes longs mois d'exil.

Je vois bien dans vos yeux qu'il en faudrait si peu pour vous faire basculer.

Je vois bien dans mon cœur que je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour m'en convaincre.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x20 « Le faux procès » (Il Tavolo Blanco)**


	137. Tourner la Page? JAMAIS!

***/*/***

**Tourner la page ? Jamais !**

***/*/***

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours au bon endroit au bon moment, ou l'inverse ?

Sauf en ce qui concerne ma vie sentimentale. Juste pour empêcher Lisbon de prendre une décision qui ne me conviendrait pas ?

Pourquoi est-elle venue s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur ce canapé où j'ai fini par rêver d'elle au fil des semaines ?

Pourquoi mon esprit commence-t-il à fomenter le plus tortueux de tous les plans à son égard?

_J'ai jamais su tourner la page._

Je crains que, si j'échoue cette fois, la dernière page sera tournée à jamais et il me faudra brûler le livre de mes rêves.

Je vous ai regardé vous amuser, faire semblant de torturer une victime imaginaire, me badigeonner de sang, me passer le bistouri. J'ai eu, l'espace de quelques minutes, l'illusion que ces mises en scène allaient trop vous manquer pour que vous y renonciez. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé à vos côtés, surtout quand je vous ai vue y prendre autant de plaisir que moi.

Abbott n'a même pas réussi un tant soit peu à vous déstabiliser. J'ai plus que jamais confiance en vous. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas renoncer à tout ce fun ? Pourquoi en suis-je là à subir le spectacle de votre visage soudain presque angoissé et de vos larmes prêtes à jaillir tandis que Pike vous parle de quelque chose que je refuse de deviner ?

Venez, Lisbon, prenez donc place à mes côtés. Ou plutôt, j'aimerais prendre place à vos côtés, demeurer votre partenaire de manigances, partager vos doutes, vous aider à croire en vous, tenter de devenir moins énervant, juste un petit peu moins. Je ferai tant d'efforts, pour vous.

_On forme une bonne équipe tous les deux par moment._

Même assez souvent, non ? Jusqu'à quand ? Puisque vous allez partir. Non, pas partir, FUIR. Car je me suis persuadé une fois pour toutes que vous étiez en train de fuir. Vous n'osez pas me dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment vous avouer tout ce qu'il y a dans le mien.

Je dois trouver le moyen de vous faire franchir un petit pas tandis que je me lancerai corps et âme dans l'inconnu. Restez, Lisbon, écoutez et savourez ce silence qui nous lie. Respirez les effluves de mes doutes. Regardez mes mains hésitantes serrer désespérément ce livre pour que vous ne puissiez les voir trembler.

Vous êtes là. J'ai envie de vous serrer contre moi. J'ai besoin de vous dire combien vous comptez pour moi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais dans le but d'endormir votre vigilance. Cette fois, les mots m'étouffent. J'ai peur. Pour de bon. Peur de vous laisser vous lever de ce canapé, de marcher vers cet ascenceur, de sortir de ce batiment, de vous voir sortir de ma vie. Alors que j'aimerais tant entrer dans la vôtre, même pas la petite porte.

_Je vous dis à demain._

Le moindre de vos mots semble recéler tant de force que je peux presque la sentir peser sur moi.

_Je serai là._

Je serai toujours là pour vous, Teresa, à vous attendre, à vous espérer, à vous regretter puis à ne plus rêver, à ne plus respirer, à regretter à vie d'avoir tout compromis.

Je serai là, à déjà imaginer un nouveau plan pour ne jamais vous laisser partir…

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x21 « Sans le moindre scrupule » (Black Hearts)**


	138. De Charybde en Teresa!

***/*/***

**De Charybde… en Teresa**

***/*/***

J'ai tout tenté. La faire sourire. La faire rire. Faire qu'elle se pose des questions, n'importe lesquelles. Cacher la joie que j'éprouve à l'idée qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir partir à la date prévue. Croire que j'ai encore une toute petite chance.

Si cette enquête devait être la dernière, je voulais qu'elle dépasse toutes ses espérances. Qu'elle se sente valorisée comme jamais. Qu'elle emporte avec elle le goût du regret d'avoir laissé tout ça derrière elle.

J'ai savouré chaque moment avec elle comme si c'était le dernier. Et en fait, d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Dernière ballade dans une voiture de rêve. Derniers rayons de soleil faisant briller ses yeux d'un éclat si particulier. Dernière petite entourloupe pour lui faire croire qu'elle a enfin résolu une énigme toute seule avant moi. J'avais un peu honte… juste un tout petit peu.

Je l'ai observée, dévisagée même, comme si je tentais de m'imprégner de chacun de ses traits. Comment aurais-je pu la laisser partir? Comment pouvais-je la convaincre qu'ici et maintenant, avec moi, c'était mieux que là-bas, demain, avec lui.

Je l'ai gâtée, sachant combien elle était si peu habituée au luxe. Et pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de quelques robes somme toute assez simples, mais que je savais juste assez élégantes pour ne pas effacer la femme qui allait les porter, quelle que soit celle qui aurait sa préférence.

_Rien ne peut être trop beau aujourd'hui._

J'ai tout de suite compris, en la voyant s'éloigner du comptoir, que j'avais perdu cette manche. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à une insulte aussi violente de sa part.

_Espèce de salaud!_

Je l'avais mérité! Mille fois. Pour chaque jour qu'elle avait dû endurer à mes côtés, couvrant de sa patience et de son habileté les disgressions dont je m'étais rendu coupable trop souvent.

Cette fois, je croyais bien l'avoir perdue à jamais. Pour la première fois, j'étais persuadé d'avoir été trop loin. J'ai ressenti dans ma poitrine le même poison que le soir où j'ai ouvert une certaine porte et découvert un certain smiley. Brûlant, acide! Impossible à ce moment-là de me défaire de cette certitude que j'allais mourir, aspiré par l'abîme que j'avais creusé moi-même.

La seule petite différence cette fois, c'était que Teresa était vivante. Et que j'allais devoir pratiquement ramper pour me faire pardonner. Qu'importe! Je me sentais prêt à toutes les extrémités pour expier ma faute.

_Je vous demande pardon._

C'était un début, mais je savais que j'étais très loin du compte. Quelques mots prononcés derrière une porte résolûment close n'auraient jamais encouragé Lisbon à m'ouvrir.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû vous tromper comme je l'ai fait._

Guère mieux.

_Je voulais… je voulais…_

Ce qui importait, ce n'était pas ce que j'étais prêt à lui dire – et encore, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche – mais ce qu'elle était disposée à accepter, venant d'un homme qui l'avait traitée comme une marionnette, ni plus ni moins. Elle méritait mille fois mieux que cette confession silencieuse.

_Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous aviez en tête?_

Elle me répondait, m'encourageait à poursuivre, au lieu de m'ignorer complètement. Y avait-il une lueur d'espoir, malgré le ton cassant de sa voix?

Il fallait que je plonge, tout habillé, sans gilet de sauvetage

_Je ne veux pas que vous vous en alliez._

Au moment où ces mots franchissaient mes lèvres, j'ai compris que j'avais tout faux, une fois de plus. Sa réponse était tellement logique que je suis restré prostré devant sa porte, comme un petit animal de laboratoire qui a atteint la limite du labyrinthe dans lequel il s'est perdu, qui se cogne la tête contre le mur de manière répétitive en attendant qu'on daigne abréger ses souffrances et mettre fin à son martyre.

_Vous vous moquez de ce qui est bon pour moi ou de ce dont j'ai envie.  
Je suis un pion qui sert vos intérêts.  
Vous vous êtes servi de moi.  
Il n'y a que vous qui comptiez à vos yeux._

J'attendais la suite, incapable de trouver un argument pour me défendre… parce qu'il n'y en avait aucun!

_Vous passez tellement de temps à manipuler les gens  
et à ne pas être sincère  
que vous avez oublié comment se comportent  
les êtres humains normaux qui, eux, ont un coeur._

Je lisais entre les lignes et il y avait tant de messages, je dirais presque de bouteilles à la mer que j'ai eu envie l'espace d'un instant d'enfoncer la porte pour voir l'expression de son visage avant qu'elle ne m'assène le dernier coup de grâce.

_Je vous demande pardon, d'accord?  
Je suis désolé._

Comme si ça suffisait! Mes mots étaient si mièvres, sans valeur, sans effet. J'étais perdu.

_Si vous êtes vraiment désolé, vous pouvez me laisser tranquille maintenant?_

Et de un!

Je ne pouvais bouger le moindre muscle, espérant qu'elle poursuive ce dialogue en aveugle.

_Laissez-moi tranquille._

Et de deux!

_Je sais que vous êtes là,  
Je vous entends respirer._

_Laissez-moi tranquille._

Et de trois!

C'en était fini. Elle me voulait sincèrement hors de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait insisté de manière aussi déterminée, quand bien même j'entendais dans sa voix la tristesse infinie à laquelle elle refusait de laisser libre cours.

Je n'avais plus rien à dire. Alors je suis parti. J'allais sortir de sa vie. Je renonçais à la reconquérir. Je voulais gommer les souvenirs que j'avais accumulés durant toutes ces années. Je voulais taire les échos de sa voix dans ma tête. Je voulais faire cesser les frissons qui secouaient ma poitrine quand je pensais à toutes les fois où je l'avais tenue dans mes bras. Je voulais devenir aveugle à toutes les images qui hantaient mes yeux et m'empêchaient de voir les personnes présentes dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Je voulais surtout tenter de comprendre. Comprendre comment un homme sain d'esprit peut parvenir à détruire ce qu'il chérit le plus au monde. Comment il peut passer pour un parfait salaud alors qu'il traverserait le feu de l'enfer pour sauver la femme qu'il aime.

J'étais totalement englouti par le vide laissé par Teresa. Mon corps était présent, mais mon esprit était avec elle. Il me fallait trouver une clé pour entrouvrir la porte de son coeur, trouver des mots que je n'avais jamais osé prononcer, me présenter devant elle en tant que Moi, et non le personnage que je jouais depuis trop longtemps.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse sur ce dernier échec. J'avais trop perdu il y a dix ans.

_Lisbon, si vous entendez ce message,  
Appelez-moi,  
Je vous en prie…  
Je vous en prie._

Je ne voulais pas Vous perdre, Vous. Pas avant de vous avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Vous alliez certainement me faire comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter…

Je Vous voyais dans cet avion, pourtant c'était impossible de là où j'étais.

Je regardais cet horizon qui me renvoyait le reflet d'un futur sans Vous. C'était impossible, dans l'état où j'étais.

Prêt à franchir tous les obstacles.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait!

J'étais prêt à souffrir. C'est ce qui est arrivé.

J'étais presque prêt à accepter une porte close devant moi. Elle s'est ouverte, comme le volet d'une chambre où repose un malade cloîtré depuis des lustres et qui va enfin être autorisé à apercevoir un bout de ciel bleu.

_Je dois vous dire quelque chose._

Allais-je parvenir à aller jusqu'au bout? J'avais du mal à respirer. Je sentais qu'on allait m'expulser très vite de cet avion. Je ne devais pas perdre le précieux sursis que le destin m'avait accordé.

_Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir.  
Allez-vous en._

Pourtant, vous deviez m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Ensuite, j'allais accepter tout ce qui me serait imposé: arrestation, prison, peu importe. Votre regard noir avait déjà édifié les murs de ma prison intérieure dont la seule petite lueur venait d'une larme que vous reteniez de toutes vos forces.

J'ai plongé!

_J'ai oublié ce que c'était de se comporter comme un être humain normal.  
Je passe mon temps à élaborer des ruses,  
à mentir et à manipuler tout le monde  
pour éviter de faire face à mes sentiments,  
et l'idée de me rapprocher à nouveau de quelqu'un me terrifie,  
pour des raisons évidentes._

Il fallait que je respire, sinon j'allais m'effondrer dans cette coursive. Les premiers mots étaient sortis certes,mais au lieu de me soulager, je sentais l'oppression gagner en force et menacer de me terrasser sur place.

_Mais la vérité, Teresa,  
__La vérité c'est que je ne conçois pas de me réveiller le matin  
en me disant que je ne vous verrai pas._

Respire, Jane, respire. Les mots les plus forts étaient à venir et je n'étais pas certain d'arriver au bout sans éclater en sanglot.

Trois, deux, un, inspiration…

_La vérité, c'est que je vous aime._

Je l'avais dit! Enfin!

Même si elle partait pour de bon, elle emmenait avec elle ce petit morceau de moi. Parce que les mots avaient atteint ses oreilles, s'étaient imprimés dans son cerveau et plus tard, peut-être, la feraient sourire quand elle penserait à moi.

_Ouh, vous m'imaginez pas comme ça fait du bien de le dire tout haut,  
même si ça me fait peur.  
Toujours est-il que c'est la vérité.  
C'est ce que je ressens pour vous._

Je m'attendais un peu à la suite, sans trop y croire quand même.

_C'est trop tard._

Je vous en ai fait trop voir, c'est certain.

_C'est peut-être trop tard, je peux comprendre._

C'est peut-être trop tard, mais vous l'avez entendu quand même!

_Vous méritiez de le savoir._

Pike vous l'a-t-il jamais dit, lui?

_Je vous aime, Teresa._

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais envie de le clamer à la Terre entière. Un poids avait disparu de mon coeur, comme par enchantement. Quelques mots avaient fait le trajet de mon âme à son coeur et les doutes finissaient par s'effacer sur ma capacité à aimer à nouveau.

J'aimais Teresa!

Et j'avais eu le cran de le lui dire. Tout haut. Devant tout le monde. Quelle prouesse!

Dix ans de réclusion. Aujourd'hui le destin venait de me libérer sous caution. Très lourde, la caution. Car le prix à payer pour retrouver la liberté d'aimer, c'était de perdre l'objet de cet amour.

*/*/*

Et me voilà ici ce soir. Seul. Dans une pièce où j'attends la sentence pour toutes mes infractions. Tentant de faire abstraction de ma cheville douloureuse. Réfléchissant à la façon dont je vais pouvoir avancer sans Elle.

Continuer comme avant? Pas question. Sans rayon de soleil, je ne ferai que me cogner dans l'obscurité.

Changer de ville? Et si elle revenait un jour et que je ne sois pas là pour l'accueillir?

Changer de métier? Pour faire quoi?

Tenter d'entrer en contact avec elle? Pour lui dire quoi? Je lui ai tout dit dans l'avion.

A force de fixer le vide devant moi, je finis pas avoir des hallucinations. Je rêve de ballades dans la campagne, de ciel bleu, de verdure…

De verdure… d'une apparition.

Non, je ne rêve pas. Elle est là, devant moi. Et à cet instant précis, j'en suis à me demander si je la mérite.

_Alors?_

Cette fois, c'est elle qui pose le premier jalon. Elle est calme. Elle est belle. Et surtout, elle est bien ICI, devant moi!

_Alors?_

Je vois à son expression que nous allons retrouver spontanément nos réflexes d'antan; sans avoir à prononcer les mots, nous savons ce que l'autre pense. Depuis combien de temps avons-nous entretenu cette entente, oserais-je dire cette symbiose?

_Vous vous êtes encore mis dans de beaux draps.  
C'est devenu une habitude._

Teresa, vous ne saurez jamais à quel point ces banalités me mettent du baume au coeur. J'enchaîne très vite, car parler avec vous me faire renaître des cendres dans lesquelles j'étais disposé à être enseveli.

_Je me suis déjà mis dans des draps pire que ça._

Nous ressemblons à deux personnes qui font connaissance. Quel merveilleux besoin avons-nous de résumer en quelques mots dix ans de travail, de complicité, d'amitié!

Je ne pense plus à ma cheville, du coup.

Elle ne pense probablement plus trop à Washington.

_Vous pensez ce que vous avez dit?_

Nous y voilà. Vais-je devoir lui redire tous ces mots que j'ai eu tant de mal à lui offrir la première fois?

_Oui._

Elle me connaît assez pour savoir que mes yeux en disent infiniment plus long que ces trois lettres. Je tente une ultime pirouette en parlant de draps. Tout ça parce que je n'ai qu'une envie, me lever, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas si elle est prête. Le fait est qu'elle n'a pas pris cet avion. Elle est revenue vers moi. Pour combien de temps? Va-t-elle rester? Voulait-elle me mettre à l'épreuve? J'ai peur… Mais je ne reculerai plus cette fois.

L'humour a toujours été et restera notre ciment, même si elle fait semblant de s'offusquer.

_Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie._

OK, trève de plaisanterie, donc.

_Je pensais chaque mot de ce que je vous ai dit._

A votre tour, Teresa. La balle est dans votre camp.

Je retiens ma respiration.

Trois, deux, un, inspiration.

_Tant mieux. Parce que je ressens la même chose._

Et moi qui croyais l'avoir perdue! Je viens de recevoir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux! Je sens au fond de moi comme un feu d'artifice qui pétille de toute part. Et je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

_Dites-le moi encore._

Gourmande! Je l'aime. Pour tout ce qu'elle est, pour tout ce qu'elle représente, et aussi pour ce qu'elle a fait de moi.

_Que je vous redise quoi?_

Une dernière petite pointe d'humour avant de vous prouver à ma manière que l'homme qui se tient très maladroitement devant vous n'est plus le même que celui qui est venu frapper à votre porte il y a des années. L'homme à qui vous parlez en ce moment est totalement subjugué par votre force, votre courage, votre détermination, la façon dont vous donnez une chance au destin de s'accomplir, la façon dont vous appréciez mon humour foireux, même la façon dont vous froncez les sourcils avec cette petite lueur gentiment ironique à certaines de mes répliques.

Je vous aime, Teresa, de toute mon âme.

Et si j'étais croyant, je remercierais le ciel d'avoir mis sur ma route un ange tel que vous, je me lèverais pour célébrer la vie nouvelle qui s'ouvre devant moi, je tendrais les bras pour cajoler cet ange qui m'a sorti de l'enfer, je m'approcherais lentement de ce visage aimé pour poser tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et dans le secret de mon coeur, je me ferais la promesse de ne jamais permettre que quoi que ce soit ne vienne gâcher notre bonheur.

Si j'étais croyant...

Mais je crois! En vous. En nous.

Je vis, donc j'agis: je remercie le ciel, je me lève, je tends les bras, je m'approche...

Et goûte enfin la saveur de ce présent tout neuf.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S6x22 « Dernière chance » (Blue Bird)**


	139. The Morning After

***/*/***

**The Morning After**

***/*/***

Le lendemain…

Notre lendemain! Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, je parle à la première personne du pluriel. Parce que je ne suis plus au singulier. Le soleil ne m'a jamais paru aussi éclatant. L'arôme des cafés que je tiens dans chaque main ne m'a jamais paru aussi délectable. Mais pas autant que le goût de ses lèvres. Pas aussi subtil que le grain de sa peau. Pas aussi réconfortant que la tendresse de son étreinte. Pas aussi chaud que…

Je pensais ce matin arriver avec toute l'assurance dont je ne me départis jamais. Et voilà qu'elle me surpend une fois de plus:

_Il serait peut-être temps  
que tu aies les clés de la maison_

Elle m'a laissé entrer dans sa vie, par effraction.

Et aujourd'hui, elle me fait entrer dans son coeur, par affection.

_On franchit une étape_

Et quelle étape!

_On va devoir revenir sur terre_

Je comprends son hésitation à afficher à la face du monde notre amour tout neuf. Mais je ressens dans le même temps une complicité, totale, franche, détendue entre nous. Elle ment à Abbott. C'est un début.

Le Jane qui avait posé sur son bureau une petite grenouille en papier il y a une éternité est si différent de celui qui vient de lui glisser un cygne dans la poche. Le crapaud s'est métamorphosé en bel oiseau grâce à la baguette magique de la Fée Lisbon. Je sais, c'est facile comme comparaison, et je suis loin d'avoir toute la grâce du cygne, mais je ne me sens désormais plus tel un animal blessé, torturé par la haine et traqué par le ressentiment.

Pike a beau tenter de la jouer "Q_u'est-ce que vous lui proposez, en dehors de Patrick Jane?_", il n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'effacer; Lisbon est suffisamment intègre pour ne pas laisser plâner le moindre doute quant à sa relation, ou plutôt sa non-relation, avec lui. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle, la connaissant. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, non plus.

J'aurais bien été embarrassé d'avoir à répondre. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop moi-même où je vais. En fait, si. Je n'envisage plus l'avenir sans Lisbon dans mon décor. Je ne la vois pas sans moi pour lui tenir la main. Pas pour l'aider. Juste pour être à ses côtés. Je ne pourrai jamais plus me convaincre que ma vie n'est pas là où elle est.

Ce que nous nous sommes dit reste au chaud dans mon coeur. Ce pas que nous avons franchi sera mon plus beau souvenir désormais.

J'ai le sentiment que notre voyage sera placé sous le signe de la richesse. Pas d'argent entre nous. Mais bel et bien une richesse de coeur, de tendresse, de confiance. J'ai envie de l'emmener sur les chemins qu'elle me fera découvrir. J'ai envie d'écouter les mélodies qui émaneront de son coeur. Tout ça fait un peu fleur bleue, je le concède.

Si je devais résumer ce que je ressens en ce moment en quelques mots, je dirais simplement:

J'ai mangé mon pain noir durant tant d'années. A présent, j'ai le droit de savourer mon pain blanc. _**(*)**_

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x01 « Pas de nuages à l'horizon » (Nothing but Blue Sskies)**

_**(*) cette phrase n'appartient pas à Jane; elle m'appartient. Mais je la lui prête avec beaucoup de tendresse, lui qui m'a permis d'accomplir ce voyage durant un an, en souvenir des années passées. Bon, j'arrête le sentiment. A bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Concernant cette saison 7, ce fut un tantinet plus difficile de décrire des sentiments de bonheur après tant d'années de course à la vengeance; je suis heureuse que les scénaristes aient compris que tout ne pouvait pas être rose tout à coup. Tant mieux pour moi, qui aime décrire des situations tendues et des monologues intérieurs parfois torturés.**_


	140. Ma Première et Dernière Prière?

***/*/***

**Ma première et dernière prière ?**

***/*/***

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas protesté avec plus de véhémence contre ce projet insensé? Comment ai-je pu songé une seule minute que tout allait bien se dérouler?

Je lui avais prodigué des tas de conseils, autant de recommandations que possible, transmis mon inquiétude avec toute la réserve dont j'étais encore capable.

Je venais enfin de gagner son coeur: allais-je devoir dire au mien qu'il risquait aujourd'hui de la perdre?

Abbott avait eu beau tenter de me rassurer par tous les moyens, je ne voulais qu'une chose, la retrouver saine et sauve, blottie au creux de mes bras. Le sommeil me fuyait. Mon cerveau si peu en repos ne parvenait plus à songer à autre chose qu'à elle, seule, dans cette prison, exposée à tant de risques qu'il me fallait renoncer à les énumérer, sous peine de devenir fou ou de la sortir immédiatement de là, quitte à foutre l'enquête en l'air. Suite à quoi je suis persuadé qu'elle m'en aurait voulu de cette nouvelle ingérence.

Le son de sa voix au téléphone ne parvenait presque pas à me rassurer. J'avais encore tant de choses à lui dire. Nous commencions à peine à vivre ce NOUS. Et je parlais d'elle à la troisième personne, pour détourner mon anxiété.

_Tu veux savoir comment j'ai obtenu qu'elle baisse sa garde?_

J'aurais tant voulu voir son visage et cette expression que j'affectionne tout particulièrement quand elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'une ébauche de sourire dément son mécontentement.

_J'ai baissé la mienne._

Et comment! Je m'étais mis à nu en public. J'avais renoncé à tout ce qui me restait: un semblant d'amour-propre, parce qu'un sentiment plus fort avait pris le dessus. Mon amour pour Elle. J'avais franchi des interdits, j'avais renoncé à mon orgueil. Pour Elle. J'avais savouré une union de coeur et de corps que je ne croyais plus possible, avec Elle. J'avais voulu la retrouver saine et sauve, ELLE.

Et cependant, je suis là, désarmé, au sens propre comme au figuré, à quelques pas d'elle, mais aussi dans la ligne de mire de ceux qui pourraient bien ici et maintenant mettre un terme à notre bonheur nouveau-né.

Non, pas comme ça! Je refuse d'imaginer que nous avons traversé tant de situations autrement plus critiques et sauvé nos vies de justesse à plusieurs reprises pour nous retrouver dans un coin paumé, abattus froidement sans qu'aucun de nous n'ait pu réagir. Qu'ils me tiennent en joue m'importe peu; tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon foutu stratagème fonctionne, que ça nous fasse gagner un peu de temps, juste assez pour la sauver.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'en suis venu à comprendre ceux qui prient en dernier recours.

Ma prière à moi ne flotte pas vers le ciel. Je suis par trop noyé dans son regard à elle.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x02 « Sous les verrous » (The Greybar Hotel)**


	141. Comprendre les Femmes

***/*/***

**Comprendre les Femmes !**

***/*/***

Je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! Surtout maintenant !

Erica pour me tourner autour et tenter de refroidir mon attachement pour Teresa.

Nemic pour tenter de me noyer afin de déterminer si je suis vraiment qui je prétends être.

Teresa pour me regarder avec un soupçon de froideur alors que je pressens qu'Erica a commencé son travail de sape.

Ecoutez tous : le nouveau Patrick Jane est arrivé. Et donc, sans qu'elle ne s'en doute, je mettrai à mal les plans d'Erica qui tente de briser ma nouvelle vie. Sans qu'elle ait le moindre doute sur mes dires, je confierai à Lisbon le peu qu'il y a eu entre Erica et moi. J'ai tenté une parade en lui parlant de Mashburn. Quelle joie alors de voir sur son visage ce petit sourire signalant par là-même que nous étions ex-aequo en termes de petites cachotteries. Erica me ressemble, c'est une manipulatrice. Je voudrais parfois ressembler à Lisbon, toute de bonté et d'innocence vêtue.

Mais alors quel pied de voir Lisbon nous la jouer finement et s'emporter alors qu'elle clame haut et fort sa jalousie envers Erica. Elle devient véritablement une comédienne accomplie. Ai-je fini par déteindre sur elle, en fin de compte ?

Quelle délectation d'entendre Erica tenter de nous convaincre que notre couple est voué à l'échec. Si elle savait !

_J'aime Lisbon._

Et je sais que ce sont les plus petites chose qui touchent son âme.

Les petits mensonges. Les petites (ou grandes) incartades.

Comme les plus modestes présents. Une glace à la fleur d'oranger... savourée à deux sous le scintillement de lumières que j'aurais pu commander rien que voir leur reflet dans ses yeux.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x03 « De l'Eau dans le Gaz » ****(Orange Blossom Ice Cream)**


	142. Quand l'Elève dépasse le Maître

***/*/***

**Quand l'Elève dépasse le Maître**

***/*/***

Je me sens si faible. Entendez bien, je me sens amoindri mais physiquement, aux prises avec un syndrôme grippal qui me laisse sans force, me donne même des vertiges et m'oblige à passer la main.

J'ai un peu honte - si peu - d'avoir envie de me faire dorloter par Teresa. Elle doit bien se douter que lui demander de m'apporter une soupe chaude n'est qu'un prétexte pour la voir… et l'avoir à mes côtés quelques instants.

Le fait est que je ne peux me rendre sur le terrain; je m'amuse donc à guider Teresa dans les méandres d'une manipulation contrôlée à distance. Je dois dire qu'elle s'en est tirée de main de maître, comme quoi elle est tout à fait capable de tricher, de mentir et de manipuler son monde de façon quelque peu éhontée. Le fait qu'elle ne le fasse jamais en temps normal me fait l'aimer davantage.

Elle a du courage, ma Teresa, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas du tout son trip. Je l'ai sentie si nerveuse que j'ai maudit cette crève qui m'oblige à demeurer avachi sur ce canapé, emmitouflé dans une grosse laine, l'esprit et les yeux embrumés de fièvre.

Mais elle sait aussi qu'elle peut, enfin, avoir confiance en moi. Sinon, rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'obliger à se produire en public de la sorte, sachant de quelle trempe elle est faite.

_Je serai avec toi, dans ta petite tête._

J'ai bien remarqué dans sa posture que regarder la caméra en m'imaginant derrière la rassurait tout autant que ma voix dans l'oreillette. Je la sentais si fébrile, camouflant son malaise derrière une gestuelle que je trouvais craquante. Je l'imaginais tout autant les yeux fermés, à la découverte de nos moments privés. La fièvre me faisait probablement délirer… ou pas.

Je sentais qu'elle avait réellement besoin de moi… et j'aimais ça, à un point que je n'oserais avouer.

Ce fut un moment délicieux.

_J'ai eu un bon coach._

Si tu savais, Teresa la Brave, la Courageuse, comme ces quelques mots me font du bien!

Les meilleures choses ont une fin, dit-on. J'attends les suivantes.

_Et si on s'en allait?_

Si nous retournions dans notre refuge, loin des magouilles, des rapports, des enquêtes, de la foule? Si nous passions à autre chose? À Nous, par exemple.

J'ai envie de tout partager avec toi… sauf ce rhume.

Désolé.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x04 « Double Facette » (Black Market)**


	143. Les Mots pour ne pas (encore) le dire

***/*/***

**Les mots pour ne pas (encore) le dire**

***/*/***

_Tous les bons projets ont besoin d'un peu de chance pour réussir._

Et je sais de quoi je parle ! J'ai fini par l'apprivoiser, cette chance qui demeura tapie dans les recoins de mon âme en détresse aussi longtemps que je n'avais pas appris à lâcher prise, à reconnaître que je n'avais pas forcément la main sur toute la donne.

Aucune chance que je termine ma carrière dans ce moule que je me suis créé, même si c'est le seul qui m'aille à la perfection. Teresa n'en démord pas, elle est persuadée que jamais je ne pourrai renoncer à ce spectacle permanent que je monte au fil des jours.

_C'est un plaisir intellectuel que tu apprécies bien plus que tu ne veux l'avouer.  
Tu ne t'arrêteras pas  
Tu t'amuses beaucoup trop._

Une fois de plus – et je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre – elle a raison. Cette traque psychologique, cette habileté à amener les gens, coupables ou non, là où je sais qu'ils vont finir par craquer, c'est toute ma vie, mon art, si j'ose dire. La seule fois où j'ai échoué, on a vu où cela m'a mené. Droit dans le mur où j'aurais pu me fracasser pour de bon avant de me rendre compte qu'en faisait le tour, cela faisait moins mal.

Quand nous marchons quelque part et que personne ne nous voit, nous nous tenons la main, sans rien dire, presque du bout des doigts, un simple effleurement parvient à me convaincre que mon bonheur est là, à portée de battement de cœur, le sien.

Quoi qu'on puisse en penser, je ne demande rien de plus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme alternative pour nous ?_

Le simple fait qu'elle se pose, qu'elle NOUS pose la question est bien la preuve qu'elle reste ouverte au dialogue, quoi qu'il advienne.

Je laisse ma muse divaguer dans toutes les directions: j'écoute Lisbon trouver des excuses à chaque proposition.

Le principal, c'est que nous parlons. C'est délicieux.

En fait, je SAIS. Je sais quelle aventure lui proposer.

Mais l'encre des mots n'est pas encore sèche sur le brouillon que j'ai rédigé dans le secret de mon cœur.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x05 « Encore chaud » (The Silver Briefcase)**


	144. Réparé avec amour

***/*/***

**Réparé avec Amour**

***/*/***

_Tu crois être capable de me cacher quelque chose aussi longtemps ?_

Voyons, Lisbon, chacun sait que je suis champion toute catégorie dans l'art de démasquer les cachoteries, débusquer les…

Bon j'avoue, j'ai un doute. Apparemment, pas toi.

_J'en suis certaine !_

C'est là que tu as piqué ma curiosité. Tu as déjà pris soin de moi quand j'avais un rhume carabiné. Quand j'étais aveugle. Quand j'ai failli crever le soir où John le Rouge a bien cru gagner la partie. Je suis déjà totalement insupportable lorsque je suis en bonne santé. Alors, malade, je ne vous dis même pas ! Et c'est là que j'ai compris que tu étais dotée d'une patience sans limite, lorsque tu sens que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

J'ai presqu'envie de partir avec toi maintenant, de laisser les collègues se débrouiller sans nous, sachant qu'Abbott finira pas se sortir des griffes de Peterson, sachant que j'aurai mis ce dernier sur la sellette avant de quitter Austin… si jamais je le quitte.

Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de voir ton expression lorsque tu liras la petite note sur laquelle j'étais supposé inscrire le cadeau que tu m'avais préparé. Tu me crois doué à un tel point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer que j'ai bien failli laisser ce papier vierge. Il fallait toutefois que j'écrive quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour te faire croire, en voyant mon stylo glisser sur le papier, que j'avais deviné. Je me régale de voir ton visage quand tu comprendras que tu es la seule personne au monde à pouvoir me surprendre, encore et encore. C'est ce que j'aime en toi. Ta faculté de ne jamais te couler dans un moule.

Jamais je ne l'avouerai mais j'ai attendu ce jour avec l'impatience d'un gamin résolument planté devant le sapin de noël familial et à qui on a interdit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avant le lendemain matin.

J'ai beaucoup de chance. Je vais pouvoir déguster mes cadeaux dès ce soir. Pour l'un, je sais d'ores et déjà qu'il sera des plus savoureux. Pour l'autre, j'attends… sans impatience, ce qui me semble étrange. Car, quoi que tu aies décidé de m'offrir, je sais que ce sera spécial. Pas forcément de prix, mais quelque chose qui comptera beaucoup à mes yeux et que j'aurai envie de garder. Il me reste si peu de choses de mon ancien Moi que tu auras peut-être réussi à retrouver un élément de mon passé… ou une nouvelle paire de chaussettes. Qui sait ? Avec toi, je m'attends à tout. Et c'est la magie de ma relation avec toi. Ta part de mystère qui ne cesse de me surprendre.

Comment aurais-pu rêver plus belle soirée d'anniversaire ? Toi. Moi. Mon camping car dans la nature, loin de tout et de tous. Une bouteille que nous ne terminerons certainement pas. Quelques lampions remplaçant avantageusement les néons de notre bureau paysager d'Austin.

Et puis toi, dans le décor. Portant solennellement un muffin décoré d'une bougie unique. J'aimerais que chaque anniversaire ne soit couronné que d'une seule bougie, symbole du premier jour de ce qui nous reste à vivre ensemble.

J'ai tout perdu il y a des années, par manque de jugement.

J'ai failli tout perdre, il y a quelques semaines, par manque de discernement.

Je ne perds pas une miette du reflet qui brille dans tes yeux ce soir, ma belle Teresa.

Je souffle la bougie.

_Fais un vœu._

Je fais le vœu de … Non, je ne prononcerai pas les mots, même dans le secret de mon cœur. J'aurais trop peur que le destin ne s'en mêle, une fois encore. Cette fois, je protégerai mon vœu le plus cher en ne le confiant à personne.

Et voici ton cadeau. J'ai les mains un peu moites, mais tu ne t'en rendras pas compte. Je joue les innocents, ne sachant si tu penses que j'ai deviné ce qu'elle contient.

J'ai un trac fou ! C'est ton premier cadeau. Je veux dire, ton premier cadeau depuis que nous… enfin un cadeau qui… Et puis, flûte, je veux savoir.

Mon cœur a dû rater un battement : je tiens dans mes mains la plus belle chose qui soit ! Toi seule, ma tendre et subtile Teresa, pouvait savoir ce qui me toucherait de manière aussi intense.

_Tu as recollé les morceaux !_

Tu as aussi recollé les morceaux de ma vie, de mon cœur en miettes. Et tu as du mérite, oh combien ! Car il y avait du boulot. Teresa, personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu avoir une idée aussi délicate. Ce qui me touche d'autant plus, c'est que tu as ramassé ces morceaux il y a longtemps, le jour où l'on m'a bousculé quand Abbott et son équipe nous ont fermé la boutique. Et depuis tout ce temps, tu les avais conservés, pour une occasion spéciale. Ce n'en est que plus magnifique, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour et de tendresse que j'aie reçue. Car ce cadeau recèle une préméditation admirable. Est-ce à dire que, tout le temps que tu as passé avec Pike, tu avais ces morceaux en ta possession ? Peut-être même déjà reconstitués ? Oh ma Teresa, ce cadeau représente tellement plus qu'une tasse : elle contient tout ce que tu avais à me donner mais que j'étais trop têtu et stupide pour reconnaître.

Toi seule pouvais avoir eu l'idée de recoller les morceaux de cette tasse.

Toi seule avais le pouvoir de recoller les morceaux de ma vie.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x06 « Une idée lumineuse » (Green light)**


	145. Ensemble

***/*/***

**Ensemble**

***/*/***

_On fera ça ensemble._

Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelques mots puissent sembler si douce mélodie.

Ensemble. Toi et moi. Nous avons tant de choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre, en dépit du fait que cela fait des années que nous nous cotoyons. Toujours cette petite part de mystère… Nous avons devant nous une route que j'espère longue et semée de tant de projets que je renonce à les compter. J'ai tant de choses à t'offrir, quand j'aurai appris à les façonner de manière constructive. Et j'ai également tant de choses à apprendre de toi que je me sens parfois l'âme d'un écolier la veille de la rentrée.

_Je n'ai jamais vécu dans une maison étant petit…  
Je t'envie._

Et surtout, je te dois un cadeau qui soit à la hauteur de celui que tu viens de me faire. Cette tasse que je chéris dans la paume de mes mains… réparée… tout comme mon coeur.

Ce que je chéris en cet instant, c'est ton humour, ou plutôt cette faculté que tu as de supporter le mien, en dépit de tout.

_Les gens bordéliques sont ordonnés._

Je savais que tu allais démarrer au quart de tour.

_Moi, je suis ordonnée!_

Et comment! Tu n'aurais jamais pu parvenir là où tu es aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas le sens des priorités, du devoir accompli, du respect, de la compassion. Alors oui, tu es ordonnée, mais je ne lâcherai pas le morceau. Tu me connais.

_Tu es bordélique intérieurement._

Ça, je le ressens, parce que ce que nous vivons actuellement a totalement bousculé tes repères. Tu avances en terrain inconnu, le front haut et le frisson aux tripes. Parce que, quand même, fallait oser te lancer dans cette aventure! En ce qui me concerne, c'est tout le contraire. J'étais à ramasser à la cuiller. Depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, je n'ai eu de cesse de mettre un peu d'ordre, sans y parvenir tant je m'étais construit une épaisse muraille, empêchant quiconque de pénétrer dans mon donjon de solitude et de chagrin. Ça me fait sourire d'imaginer Teresa Lisbon en chevalier à l'assaut de la Tour où est retenu prisonnier Patrick Jane. Le monde à l'envers!

Car ta force a toujours été là. Petit bout de bonne femme solide en dépit des circonstances difficiles, tu as su mener à bien ton existence tout en veillant sur celles des tiens. Pour t'en convaincre, rien ne vaut que de prononcer les mots à haute voix, une fois encore.

_Ils auraient certainement moins bien réussi  
si tu n'avais pas su les aimer et les protéger._

Comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Quand bien même tu ne l'avoueras jamais de ton propre chef, tu es douée en relations humaines. Et je trouve délicieux que tu aies un peu de mal à trouver les mots que tu vas prononcer et que j'attends depuis des semaines.

_Je crois pas… te l'avoir… déjà dit…  
Enfin… Non… je te l'ai pas dit,  
ça je le sais, mais…_

Mon silence n'en est que plus éloquent: je connais la suite, mais ne voudrais pour rien au monde te troubler sur ta lancée par des mots qui n'égaleraient en rien les tiens en cet instant.

_Je sais pas si c'est vraiment utile  
Puisque tu sais tout ce que je pense._

Oh, Teresa. Je m'en voudrais de briser la magie par une réplique qui ne vient pas de toute façon. Mon coeur est à l'écoute, mon âme dans l'attente.

_Non, pas tout._

Et je souris. Parce que je SAIS.

_Est-ce que ce serait une surprise pour toi  
Si je t'avouais que je t'aime?_

Ai-je jamais entendu plus belle déclaration?

_Et bien, je mentirais si je disais que je ne serais pas ému par cette parole._

Ne jamais prétendre tout savoir. Surtout pas avec Toi.

_Je t'aime._

Et soudain, je me perds dans l'expression si adorable de ton visage, mi-sourire, mi-soucieuse, les sourcils un tantinet froncés, une petite moue au bord des lèvres.

_Je l'ai dit!_

Oh oui, et cela valait la peine d'attendre toutes ces heures, ces semaines, ces années!

Rien que pour ce moment privilégié où nous regardons dans la même direction, comme si nous pouvions déjà voir le chemin que nous nous sommes tracés et que nous allons emprunter, main dans la main.

_Je suis surpris._

Surpris de l'entendre, malgré tout. Malgré ce que j'aie pu te faire endurer. Malgré mon caractère impossible. Malgré toute la souffrance qui m'a empêché d'agir comme un être humain normal trop longtemps. Malgré mes tricheries et mes mensonges.

Ensemble. Aujourd'hui, le plus beau mot de mon vocabulaire.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x07 « Mon as de coeur » (Little Yellow House)**


	146. Chassez le Naturel

***/*/***

**Chassez le Naturel…**

***/*/***

Il revient au triple galop!

Il a suffi d'un vêtement à peine déchiré et me voilà à nouveau à comploter avec le destin pour modifier la tournure des événements. Je savais que tu allais m'en vouloir. Je sentais que j'aurais droit à tes reproches. Mais je savais aussi que ce serait au-dessus de mes forces de te laisser prendre un chemin aussi périlleux. J'avais tout prévu en amont pour protéger le témoin, mais il me fallait aussi te protéger, Toi!

Pardonne-moi, Teresa, ta vie m'est plus précieuse que tout. Mais en prononçant ces mots pour moi-même, je me rends compte que, si je persiste dans cette direction, j'empîéterai sur ta liberté. Le seul résultat que j'obtiendrai en voulant te mettre sous globe sera de te faire fuir.

_On va trouver une solution._

Déjà, en parler signifie que nous sommes de toute évidence deux adultes responsables, conscients des difficultés d'un couple tel que le nôtre. Nous sommes chacun exposé au danger, chaque jour, et le destin peut frapper n'importe quand, n'importe où.

Pourquoi ai-je alors l'impression qu'il me faut te protéger davantage, alors que tu es armée et entraînée, tandis qu'Angela ne l'était pas? Je devrais savoir qu'à moins d'un ennemi sournois dont nous n'avons pas connaissance, tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre, même en situation extrême. Y compris contre moi. Je ne suis pas un ennemi, mais mon ardeur à vouloir tout contrôler en est un. Il va me falloir apprendre à tes côtés la signification de quelques nouveaux termes: tempérance, respect de l'espace de l'autre, confiance, quoi qu'il advienne.

J'ai parfois le sentiment de me réveiller d'un long coma. Tout est nouveau, différent. A certains moments rassurant. A d'autres, angoissant. Vais-je parvenir à m'y faire? Trop de contrôle et d'arrogance m'ont fait perdre plus que je pensais pouvoir supporter.

Vais-je aujourd'hui devoir verser dans l'excès inverse? J'en doute.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x08 « Jeu de Traque » (The Whites of His Eyes)**


	147. J'apprends, tu proposes, nous sommes

***/*/***

**J'apprends, tu proposes : nous sommes**

***/*/***

_Jane, c'est très grave._

C'est ce que j'ai toujours tant aimé chez toi : ta franchise… peut-être un tantinet alarmiste.

_Je sais.  
Tu n'aimes pas quand les enjeux sont importants ?_

Il semble que, dans ta liste d'enjeux, mon alliance fasse partie du lot. Tu as raison. Je me suis réfugiée derrière elle en de si nombreuses occasions - légitimes ou non - que j'ai depuis belle lurette renoncé à m'en souvenir. Ce minuscule bouclier a eu le pouvoir de me dissimuler aux yeux de celles qui pensaient pouvoir prétendre me séduire. Cet anneau m'a entouré de rassurance et m'a enfermé dans une tour d'ivoire dont tu m'as fait descendre avec patience et douceur. Ce métal brille aujourd'hui d'un éclat si différent que j'y vois moins le symbole de ma douleur passée. J'ai parfois envie de l'ôter, cet anneau, mais je n'ose pas. Je sais que j'en suis capable dans l'absolu, c'est facile, il suffit de le faire glisser le long de mon doigt.

Et ensuite ? Que dois-je en faire ?

Le ranger dans un petit écrin ? Pour le ranger où, cet écrin ?

Le faire fondre ? Pour le transformer en quoi ?

Ce symbole se doit d'avoir une nouvelle vie digne de ce nom.

Quand j'aurai trouvé quoi en faire, je pense que j'aurai répondu à la question que je me pose si souvent, la nuit, lorsque je ne trouve pas le sommeil, alors que tu dors paisaiblement à mes côtés.

_Je veux qu'on soit un couple solide._

Comme si une toute autre idée avait pu m'effleurer ! C'est tellement évident. Tu as besoin de repères tangibles, d'un avenir qui te permette de t'épanouir, d'une famille digne de ce nom. Et surtout d'un homme qui te respecte.

Pourtant, une fois encore, j'ai parlé à la première personne.

_Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre._

J'aurai dû parler de « nous » et non de « moi ».

J'apprends à vivre l'instant présent avec toi.

J'apprendrai désormais à moins planifier à mon avantage.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x09 « Une Occasion en Or » (Copper Bullet)**


	148. Au risque de te perdre

***/*/***

**Au risque de te perdre**

***/*/***

Qu'ai-je encore à apprendre pour que le destin s'acharne de la sorte sur nous ?

Pourquoi, quand tout semble tendre vers un avenir meilleur, la mort frappe-t-elle l'un de nos proches, qui plus est une jeune femme qui promettait d'être une recrue d'exception ? La preuve en est que Cho l'avait prise sous son aile et lui avait pardonné tant de faux pas.

Pourquoi, alors que je regarde mon avenir que je croyais enfin plus ensoleillé, ne vois-je que larmes et deuil ? Mon cœur pleure la jeune femme tombée en service commandé alors que mon âme tressaille à l'idée qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

Ai-je pris la mauvaise décision en t'avouant mon amour ? Avais-je seulement envisagé que la même chose puisse t'arriver un jour ? Je préfère ne pas savoir. Je refuse d'accepter cette éventualité… et me retrouve donc devant un dilemme.

Au risque de te perdre à tout jamais, je dois prendre une décision qui me déchire.

A force de me contenir durant les funérailles, à force de voir sur tous ces visages familiers les larmes qui se refusent à moi, à force d'avoir voulu rêver d'une vie plus…

Non ! Elle n'est pas pour moi, cette vie-là. Une vie qui pourrait t'arracher à moi. Une vie qui me ferait traverser le même cauchemar que celui que je viens d'abandonner derrière moi après des années de combat intérieur.

_Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça…_

Je me hais d'avoir le cran de prononcer ces paroles.

_C'est au-dessus de mes forces._

Tout comme le jour où j'ai rassemblé mon courage pour t'avouer mes sentiments, il me faut aujourd'hui faire le chemin en sens inverse : non pas déclarer que mes sentimens aient changé, loin de là, mais te dire que c'est justement cet amour si intense qui me fait craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

_Toi… ce travail…_

Teresa, j'ai peur de prononcer les mots qui vont suivre, comme si le seul fait de leur donner vie par le biais de ma voix pouvait signifier que cela pourrait arriver.

_C'aurait pu être toi dans ce cercueil._

Je frémis à la seule pensée qu'il me faille un jour te survivre. Comment le pourrais-je ?

_Et je… je ne pourrai pas revivre ça._

Te perdre ? Perdre tout ce que j'ai construit maladroitement ces dernières années ? T'abandonner, sachant que tu pourrais être en danger ? Renoncer à vouloir te protéger à tout prix ? Teresa, comment veux-tu que je trouve une issue valable à ce dilemme ?

Je ne peux retenir mon chagrin. Tu sais ce qu'il m'en a coûté de parvenir jusqu'ici, avec toi. Tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas aussi solide que je le laisse paraître.

_Je m'en vais. Tu peux venir avoir moi ou rester ici…  
mais… il faut que je parte... dans un endroit tranquille._

J'aimerais tant que tu me dises que tu choisis de m'accompagner, tout en sachant pertinemment que tu ne le ferais jamais. Ce boulot, c'est ta vie, ta raison d'être. Jamais tu n'abandonneras tout ça, même pour moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends, et j'assume. Après tout, c'est aussi ça, l'amour, c'est laisser l'autre demeurer libre d'être lui-même, ne pas vouloir le façonner à sa guise. Tu es telle que je t'ai toujours admirée, aimée, respectée. Une femme de caractère, avec des principes, des ambitions, des sentiments. Comment pourrais-je aujourd'hui, sous le prétexte que j'ai peur de l'avenir, te forcer à t'engager sur une autre route que celle que tu t'es tracée depuis ton enfance ?

Je voudrais te dire tant de choses encore. Te faire comprendre que mes larmes sont le signe d'un profond bouleversement qui s'est opéré en moi, presqu'à mon insu. Quoi que. Je voudrais te prouver que je t'aime au-delà de tout ce qui pourrait nous menacer. Je voudrais ne pas ressentir ce soupçon de lâcheté qui s'est glissé en moi. Voilà. C'est ça. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de forces pour affronter l'inéluctable. Alors je préfère fuir. Pour ne pas voir. Ne pas risquer de te perdre. Mais en te laissant seule dans ce cimetière, c'est comme si je te perdais de toutes façons. Je sais que je reviendrai. Ça aussi, c'est inéluctable. Mais auparavant, il faut que je me retrouve avec moi-même, dans un endroit tranquille. Il faut que je m'explique avec l'ancien Patrick Jane, celui qui a traîné sa dépression durant tant d'années, qui a perdu un temps précieux à courir après une vengeance qui l'a éloigné de toi durant deux ans. Celui qui a refusé dur comme fer de se laisser attendrir par quelque marque de tendresse. Celui qui t'a parfois pourri la vie. Celui qui avait peur de tomber amoureux. Ce Patrick Jane doit disparaître.

Je dois l'affronter.

Et le convaincre qu'il n'a plus sa place dans mon cœur.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x10 « Rien n'est éternel » (Nothing Gold Can Stay)**


	149. Comment troquer sa Tour d'Ivoire

***/*/***

**Comment troquer sa tour d'ivoire contre un tour d'horizon**

***/*/***

Une semaine. C'est si court pour faire le bilan de tout ce que j'ai accumulé durant tant d'années. Et en même temps, c'est tellement long depuis que je suis loin de toi. Parce que tu me manques, Teresa, à un point que je ne saurais décrire. Je n'ai pas voulu répondre quand tu m'appelais. Parce qu'il me fallait d'abord faire le ménage dans ma tête et mettre des mots justes sur mon ressenti avant de pouvoir te dire quoi que ce soit.

J'ai roulé durant des jours… Je suis allé voir le Grand Canyon. J'avais, semble-t-il, besoin de me confier à quelque chose qui me dépasse. Histoire de me prouver qu'il y a en ce monde des choses qui effectivement nous dépassent. Il me fallait dialoguer avec cette partie de moi qui se raccrochait pitoyablement à ce sentiment de contrôle. Je sais à présent que je ne contrôle rien, ni personne. Toi encore moins. Mais alors, comment vais-je faire pour assumer une vie dont l'inconnu devient la clé de voûte ?

C'est toi, en fois encore, qui me prouve que le scénario de cette aventure est écrite pour nous deux, par nous deux.

Déjà, je ne ressens plus cette oppression lorsque je dois prononcer des mots assez inhabituels dans mon vocabulaire.

_Je ne suis pas aussi solide que toi, Lisbon._

Et toi, bien entendu, tu trouves les mots parfaits pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis plus seul.

_Comment est-ce que tu peux t'aider dans cette épreuve ?_

J'ai encore tant de chemin à parcourir pour trouver celui que je suis à présent. Où mes pas vont-ils me guider ? Dans quel état vais-je me réveiller ? Vais-je pouvoir savourer le souffle léger de la brise dans les herbes hautes qui me servent de couche ? Mon regard finira-t-il pas se poser, repu, sur le reflet d'une certaine idée de la tranquillité… du bonheur ? Vais-je comprendre, enfin, que ce bonheur est à portée de main et qu'il me suffit de lâcher prise pour pouvoir le saisir ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x11 « Il ne faut pas jouer … » (Byzantium)**


	150. Le Jour où tout a basculé

**Avant-dernière ligne droite... Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose: je suis beaucoup plus à l'aide dans l'écriture dramatique que fleur bleue. Vous allez donc peut-être trouver ces 2 chapitres moins poignants que beaucoup qui les ont précédé. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plairont tout autant.  
Rendez-vous demain pour le Grand Final.  
****Amitiés,  
Lyxie**

***/*/***

**Le jour où tout a basculé**

***/*/***

Je te le promets, je ne te referai plus jamais un coup pareil.

Pourtant, tu m'avais mis en garde, à cause de tant d'amour, d'empathie, de respect surtout.

_Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que te dictes ton cœur.  
Quel que soit ton choix, je comprendrai._

Bon nombre autour de moi ont affiché sur leur visage la crainte muette de me voir revivre une nouvelle tragédie telle que celle qui m'avait fait débarquer dans ton existence. Craignaient-ils pour moi ou pour ceux que j'aimais ? Je voyais dans tes yeux cette frayeur à l'idée que tout cela ne recommence. Et pourtant j'avais décidé d'accepter de jouer ce rôle de prétendu médium. C'était tellement facile que j'en étais dégoûté. Le présentateur n'y a vu que du feu. Quelle gageure ! C'est avec un mensonge éhonté que nous allions débusquer un criminel.

Tu avais raison, j'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer les charlatans effrontés. Ma carrière au CBI, puis au FBI en tant que Mentaliste est une chose. Il s'agit de mettre en œuvre un don d'observation pointue et de lecture à froid. Rien de bien étrange, il suffit d'être attentif et d'avoir une capacité d'analyse bien affinée. Jouer les médiums, juste pour faire de l'esbrouffe voire gagner de l'argent, plus jamais ! J'ai gagné beaucoup d'argent en effet, mais j'ai aussi payé le prix fort.

Tout ce qui m'importe à présent, c'est ton bien-être, ton bonheur, ta sécurité. Sur ce dernier point, je concède que j'ai encore à apprendre pour tenter de ne pas empiéter sur ta liberté. Mais que veux-tu, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne seras pas exposée : tu as eu ta dose de tristesse et de malheur. Moi aussi. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle le courant est passé entre nous assez rapidement, malgré tes remontrances – justifées - , tes coups de gueule – mérités - , tes marques de sollicitude – savourées.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment et quand suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ? Le jour où j'ai posé des yeux cernés sur toi quand j'ai débarqué au CBI pour la première fois ? J'y ai vu tant de force, moi qui sortais de l'hôpital, en loques, au propre comme au figuré. Le jour où j'ai lu ton visage du bout des doigts, aveugle à tout ce qui m'était offert dans la vie, au propre comme au figuré ? Le jour où j'ai retrouvé le chemin de la lumière grâce au son de ta voix, alors que j'avais manqué me noyer, dans tous les sens du terme ? Le jour où je t'ai laissé entrer dans l'intimité de mon enquête, parce que j'avais en toi une confiance absolue ? Le jour où j'ai frémi tandis que je nettoyais ton visage du sang d'un autre ? Le jour où j'ai compris que tu allais partir avec un autre pour qui tu n'éprouvais pas ce que tu éprouves pour moi, parce que j'étais trop stupide et orgueilleux pour admettre que j'avais fini par t'aimer ? Le jour où j'ai sauté sans filet et sauté dans cet avion, m'exposant comme jamais je n'avais osé le faire ?

A vrai dire, je pense que notre rapprochement est le fruit d'une multitude de petits pas, parcourus ensemble, sur un même chemin. Nous regardions dans la même direction, certes, mais chacun avec nos convictions, nos jugements, nos espérances. Et puis, nous nous sommes regardés. Et j'ai compris. Aujourd'hui, nous regardons toujours dans la même direction, mais la ligne d'horizon a changé. Au lieu de deux objectifs si différents, nous tendons à atteindre le même.

Quand tout a explosé, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Ça sonne mièvre, présenté de la sorte. Et pourtant, je ne songeais qu'à une chose : le chagrin que j'allais te causer en disparaissant brutalement. Non, il était hors de question que je sois la cause d'un tel choc. Alors j'ai plongé, aussi loin que j'ai pu, pour fuir un destin dont je ne voulais pas.

Par contre, j'ai plongé allègrement dans un tout autre décor. Je me suis découvert un petit coin de paradis. Et il l'est, véritablement, à plusieurs titres. D'abord, parce qu'il y fait calme. Rien d'autre ne vient troubler la quiétude de mes réflexions que le bruissement de la brise parmi les herbes et la caresse d'une aile d'oiseau sur la surface tranquille du lac. Ensuite parce qu'il représente quelque chose de spécial dans ma vie de saltimbanque : un chez-moi, certes, mais fixe, stable, avec des murs, un toit, des fondations. Pour moi qui ait vécu presque toute ma vie dans des endroits mobiles ou qu'il m'a fallu abandonner dans des circonstances dramatiques, c'est un changement notable. De nouvelles fondations. Tangibles tout autant que sentimentales. Parce que cette maison va devenir la nôtre. J'avais depuis trop longtemps abandonné l'idée de partager mon espace vital avec quiconque. J'ai passé trop de semaines dans cette chambre maudite à Malibu à tenter d'émerger de mon déni. Trop de mois dans une chambre d'hôpital à tenter de sortir de ma dépression. Trop d'années à me réfugier dans des chambres d'hôtels tristes à tenter de peaufiner ma vengeance. Presque trop de temps à tenter de me convaincre que mon camping-car pouvait suffire comme nid d'amour.

Ces quelques jours de retraite m'ont fait comprendre que de vouloir vivre avec toi signifie aussi que nous avons besoin d'une base solide sur laquelle bâtir notre avenir, et pas seulement au figuré.

Alors, voilà, je viens de signer. Notre maison n'attend plus que nous.

Il faut que je te l'annonce… ou pas.

En réalité, j'ai juste besoin de prononcer ton prénom et d'entendre ta voix.

_Teresa ?..._

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x12 « … avec le Feu » (Brown Shag Carpet)**


	151. Nouvelle Alliance

_**WOW ! ! ! ! Nous y voilà. Dernier épisode de la dernière saison. Voilà un an que j'ai posté la premier chapitre de cette série qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, pour de nombreuses raisons que certains d'entre vous connaissent bien.**_

_**Au départ, je pensais n'écrire que sur les épisodes qui m'inspiraient et puis au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, j'ai compris que chaque épisode comportait des éléments, majeurs ou non, qui méritaient qu'on s'y attarde, peu ou prou.**_

_**J'ai galéré sur certains (d'où les drabbles), je me suis franchement éclatée sur d'autres. Et cette année d'écriture m'a apporté plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer: tandis que Jane faisait le point sur sa vie, je faisais le ménage dans la mienne. Comme quoi l'écriture est et demeurera ma catharsis de prédilection.**_

_**J'espère vous avoir fait passer de bons moments et je tiens à remercier tous les visiteurs qui se sont arrêtés ici un instant, pour un chapitre, plusieurs ou la totalité. Et plus particulièrement les fidèles reviewers, les followers, ceux/celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favori, et les innombrables qui sont passés par ici (listés dans un ordre totalement dénué de toute logique):**_

_**Yoshilementalist  
Bulle-de-Bo  
LaPlumeDeJoy  
FlodinaTM  
Sssssy  
TheTruthIs  
Fanfictionlover101  
gigif  
Thorntons  
LitanyRiddle  
Daniel  
Catherine  
Elehajisbon  
ManoucheLaMouche  
Emma  
Jane Doe51  
Tearesa  
MissKitty77  
Juliette  
Aliiks  
**_

_**Chaque commentaire m'est allé droit au cœur: d'une part parce que vous avez pris la peine d'en laisser, d'autre part parce que souvent cela m'a entraîné à me poser des questions quant au contenu des chapitres suivants. Et si j'ai parfois omis de répondre à chaque review comme j'ai coutume de le faire, qu'il me soit permis de réitérer ici ma gratitude pour ces encouragements durant cette aventure d'un an!**_

_**Enfin, je pense poster un épilogue reprenant des phrases chocs du parcours de notre héros... à voir...**_

_**A présent, place au dernier Acte.  
Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.  
Par ailleurs, déjà une nouvelle fic en cours de publication, "Dernière Ligne Droite vers l'Enfer" (tout autre fandom), retrouvée dans mes archives récemment, et qui sera suivie de "De Retour de l'Enfer".**_

**_Merveilleux Dimanche à tous!_**

_**Amitiés,**_

_**Lyxie**_

* * *

***/*/***

**Nouvelle Alliance**

***/*/***

C'est fou ce qu'un petit morceau de métal peut manquer dans le paysage parfois. Le fait est que tu l'as remarqué. J'avais glissé l'anneau dans une poche, ne sachant pas encore quel destin j'allais lui réserver. J'en avais bien une petite idée, mais j'attendais.

Toujours est-il que tu as immédiatement réagi quand tu ne l'as pas vu à mon doigt. Ce qui prouve que tu observais cette partie de moi avec plus ou moins d'attention. Et j'ai immédiatement enchaîné pour ne laisser plâner aucun doute.

_Je ne suis pas marié._

J'ai sorti l'anneau de ma poche. Je le tenais du bout des doigts, l'exposant à nos regards, pour te laisser entendre que je ne le porterais plus jamais.

_Cette alliance fait partie de ma vie depuis un sacré bout de temps et…_

Elle fut mon rempart contre toute incartade sentimentale que je ne voulais jadis considérer que comme triviale.

_Elle incarne forcément mon passé…_

Le jour où je l'ai portée pour la première fois symbolisait - j'en étais alors persuadé - le début d'une éternité à passer avec la femme que j'ai aimée jadis.

_Mais elle représente aussi ma rencontre avec toi…_

Ce jour, où je l'ai portée pour la dernière fois, marque un tournant tellement important dans mon existence que c'en est presque superflu de le dire à haute voix : pourtant, j'irai jusqu'au bout de mon raisonnement, à présent que j'ai retrouvé la raison et que j'ai enfin redécouvert ce que c'est que d'être un homme normal.

_En un sens, cet anneau symbolise aussi potentiellement mon avenir…_

Oh, Teresa, tu ne sais pas encore où je veux en venir, bien que j'imagine que tu dois en avoir une petite idée. Tu ne dis rien, mais je pourrais presque entendre les battements de ton cœur.

_Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le portes un jour_

Il n'y aurait un je ne sais quoi d'étrange que tu acceptes de porter à ton doigt ce symbole qui fit de moi un homme brisé, meurtri, fragile, désemparé, puis froid, déterminé, manipulateur, menteur, meurtrier.

_Mais j'aimerais le partager avec toi…_

Parce que s'il n'avait pas existé, l'enchaînement des événements eût été bien différent. Cela signifie que ma famille n'aurait pas été victime du drame qui a fini par conduire mes pas vers toi.

_Et j'aimerais qu'il soit le symbole de notre avenir ensemble._

Et que nous nous retrouvions dans le cercle que nous avons tracé autour de nous, fait de confiance, de déclarations, de sourires, de soupirs, de toutes ces petites choses au demeurant anodines qui font frissonner sans raison. Sans raison ? Pas toujours, en cet instant, je te devine presque fébrile.

Encore un petit pas et je te rejoindrai dans notre cercle.

_Je voudrais que tu sois ma femme.  
Voudrais-tu m'épouser ?_

Je te l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, tu ne cesses de me surprendre au moment où je m'y attends le moins. C'est donc le ventre crispé que j'attends d'entendre ta réponse. Car même si je t'ai promis de ne plus me sauver lâchement, même si implicitement nous avons décidé de le construire, ce couple encore improbable il y a 10 ans, je te laisse le droit de ne pas vouloir franchir ce pas décisif…

Tu m'offres la plus belles des réponses : ton visage ému aux larmes, tes sourcils adorablement froncés, tes lèvres qui prononcent ce mot tant attendu.

_OUI !_

Voilà. Nous y sommes enfin. Tu as fait un pas vers moi, vers l'homme qui n'était jadis que l'ombre de lui-même et que tu as guidé vers la lumière. J'ai fait un pas vers toi, qui représentes tout ce qu'une femme peut symboliser de précieux à mes yeux : la bonté, la tendresse, la force de caractère et aussi des secrets que j'ai appris à respecter.

_J'étais mort de trac_

Si, si ! Même si c'est difficilement concevable quand on sait combien j'ai toujours affiché ma superbe et ce qui ressemblait assez bien à une volonté farouche de tout contrôler.

_Même après toutes ces années, tu restes un mystère pour moi._

Et c'est tant mieux. J'aime l'idée que tu te dévoiles petit à petit, que je sois obligé de patienter pour découvrir ces petites choses qui font que tu es toi, de ne pas tout savoir, ne pas avoir le contrôle.

_Je t'aime._

Je savoure l'instant présent comme jamais et ferme les yeux, en ayant décidé de les ouvrir sur l'Avenir.

Personne, pas même moi, n'aura été le témoin du moment où tu as uni mon alliance et ta croix. L'union de mon passé révolu et de ta foi de toujours. La courbe infinie de notre relation et la droiture de ton être.

L'Alliance du Passé et de l'Avenir. Dans tous les sens du terme.

_T'as une bague ?_

C'est fou ce que je t'aime aussi pour ce côté pragmatique. J'imagine que tu n'aurais pas voulu de quelque chose de trop chic ou clinquant. Mais il fallait que je te fasse comprendre que tu mérites celle que j'ai choisie. Et j'aime assez avoir encore le luxe de t'imposer ce petit quelque chose. Pourquoi serais-tu gênée de l'accepter ? Elle n'est ni trop ringarde, ni tape-à-l'œil. En fait, elle fait « sérieux », elle symbolise ce que je ressens pour toi, Teresa. J'ai appris à assumer mes sentiments, à les canaliser, à prendre le temps de respirer avant de m'emballer sur des choses qui n'en valaient pas (ou plus) la peine. J'ai choisi ce bijou en ne pensant qu'à toi, à la fierté que tu éprouverais en le portant.

_Tu peux et tu vas l'accepter. Elle est à toi et je veux que tu la portes._

Bon, je suis encore victime de quelques petites rechutes de temps à autre quant à la non-ingérence. Vouloir n'est pas toujours pouvoir. Mais cette fois, le contexte s'y prête. J'ai le sentiment qu'il me faut t'imposer cette nouvelle étape, pour que tu sentes aussi que je suis capable d'agir avec une douce fermeté lorsque les circonstances l'exigent.

*/*/*

_On a tous une mission.  
Renoncer à une passion, c'est ça qui est dur…_

Ma passion est désormais de vivre sans arrière-pensée négative. Avec ce « toi » que je découvre un peu plus chaque jour. Avec ce nouveau « moi » qui a enfin vu le jour.

*/*/*

_On aurait dû s'enfuir, comme tu l'avais dit._

Je savais qu'il t'en fallait si peu pour faire ton bonheur. Je n'ai pas osé de te l'avouer mais moi aussi, tout ce monde me fait peur. Moi qui ai vécu tant d'années dans une quasi solitude, en dehors de l'équipe, me retrouver face à des dizaines de personnes dans un moment qui ne devrait n'appartenir qu'à nous me stresse. Je savais que tu aimerais la même chose que moi. Tu vois, pas besoin de manipuler, je commence à bien nous connaître. Ton sourire en est la plus belle preuve.

_Je vais…_

J'ai hâte…

_aller…_

De goûter…

_Chercher ma robe_

Tout de toi.

*/*/*

_Coucou !_

Que dire qui n'appartienne qu'à nous en ces instants d'exception ?

_Peu importe ce la vie nous réserve;  
à partir d'aujourd'hui, on doit se promettre l'un à l'autre  
de toujours regarder le bon côté des choses_

Je pense que ce sont les mots les plus puissants que j'aie prononcés depuis… peu importe. Ils sont en ce jour ma promesse de demeurer ce nouveau Moi, avec Toi.

_Je te le promets_

_Moi aussi_

J'y suis parvenu. J'ai aujourd'hui définitivement vaincu mes démons.

Dès cet instant, je me sens officiellement ton époux. Quel que soit le chemin qu'emprunteront nos pas, aujourd'hui, je sais.

*/*/*

Ma promise de choc ! Tu es et resteras la seule personne capable de passer avec autant d'élégance et de détermination d'un registre à l'autre. Menacer un suspect d'une main et m'entraîner vers l'autel de l'autre.

_Allez, on y va !_

Je n'entends presque pas la voix de la Juge, mais mon cœur a déjà prononcé les mots avant qu'ils ne franchissent mes lèvres.

_Je le veux_

Je t'ai enfin trouvée, Teresa, mon âme sœur.

Tu rayonnes et c'est moi qui me consume.

*/*/*

_Comment tu te sens ?_

Pourquoi dois-je encore éprouver le besoin de te le demander ? Peut-être pour me rassurer que je suis et resterai sur la bonne voie désormais.

_Totalement heureuse, comblée_

_Moi aussi… oui, moi aussi_

Un ange passe. Nous n'aurons jamais à prononcer de grandes phrases pour nous comprendre et nous retrouver dans cet espace clos qui m'appartient qu'à ceux dont les cœurs battent à l'unisson. Je me sens à la fois timide, audacieux, poète, maladroit, amoureux. C'est une sensation tellement étrange et délectable.

_J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose_

Que pourrais-tu me dire que je ne sache déjà ? Tu es heureuse. Comblée. Je suis l'homme le plus gâté. Reconnaissant. Prêt à tout pour préserver ce bonheur qui m'est enfin accordé. Je sens dans ma poitrine comme un grand courant frais qui me gonfle de fierté.

Et soudain j'ai un peu de mal à respirer. Car mes yeux se sont arrêtés sur la promesse d'un bonheur encore plus grand.

_Non... tu plaisantes ?_

Pourtant, dans la même fraction de seconde, je croise les doigts mentalement pour que tu ne plaisantes pas.

_Non, pas du tout_

Tu auras donc toujours le dernier mot avec moi ? Si tu décides de le prendre ainsi, je me rends avec joie. J'ai seulement une toute petite, une infime appréhension. Quand le destin a-t-il décidé que je méritais tout cela ?

_Tu en es sûre ?_

Forcément, il s'agit de toi, Lisbon, ma Lisbon, si sûre d'elle, fonceuse, alors forcément tu ne plaisantes pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux, émus. Je le sens dans mon cœur, repu.

Une fois de plus, je savoure l'instant présent. Une fois de plus je ferme les yeux, pour mieux savourer l'Avenir, cette fois le cœur grand ouvert.

J'ai tant appris: faire confiance, attendre, aimer. Gérer de manière constructive mes émotions intérieures, ce qui est sans nul doute la plus belle leçon de toute ma vie.

J'étais jadis comme un enfant capricieux, égoïste, effronté.

Aujourd'hui, je suis redevenu un Homme.

Et je vais être PAPA !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S7x13 « Jusqu'à la fin » (White orchids)**

**_PS1:  
Je pense poster prochainement, en guise d'épilogue, un "florilège" des meilleurs moments intenses des 151 chapitres, ne citant que les mots "forts" de cette aventure, ceux qui vous en marqué et dont vous m'avez fait part dans vos reviews, ceux qui sont particulièrement marquant pour moi._**

**_PS2:  
J'ai eu envie à un moment d'inclure les quelques vers de ce poème, mais ne sachant pas à quel moment de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de les poster ici, parce que je les trouve très beaux._**

**_"Eteins mes yeux, je te verrai encore  
Bouche mes oreilles, je t'entendrai encore  
Et même sans pieds, je viendrai jusqu'à toi  
Et même sans bouche, j'invoquerai ton nom  
Arrache mes bras, et je te saisirai avec mon cœur,  
Comme s'il était une main  
Fais cesser les battements de mon cœur,  
Et mon cerveau se mettra à battre."_**

**_Rainer Maria Rilke_**


End file.
